Réservation Pour Deux
by Hawkeen
Summary: Une enquête sur un double homicide prend une tournure assez étrange lorsque Castle et Beckett sont amenés à passer une soirée à l'opéra... C'est alors qu'ils vont se retrouver embarquer dans un jeu étrange et mortel...
1. Prologue

**Réservation pour deux (Party of Two)  
**

**Résumé **: Une enquête sur un double homicide prend une tournure assez étrange lorsque Castle et Beckett sont amenés à passer une soirée à l'opéra... C'est alors qu'ils vont se retrouver embarquer dans un jeu étrange et mortel...

**Avant de commencer il faut avant tout quelques précisions sur le pourquoi de cette fanfiction. Car oui, il y a une histoire derrière cette histoire xD . Party of Two a été écrite par 2 auteures, myrtillez et moi même. Tout à commencé une soirée d'octobre 2010 et cela s'est terminé en février 2011 à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. **

**Au départ on ne cherchait pas à faire quelque chose de bien sérieux, c'était juste pour déconner et puis on a assez vite changé notre façon de voir et c'est devenu une histoire sérieuse. Quand on s'est lancé là-dedans, on ne se connaissait pas plus que ça et de toute façon qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on se mette toute les deux à écrire une histoire puisqu'on ne peut pas être plus différente. Elle aime les histoires romantiques, moi les drames. Elle aime écrire sur Beckett moi Castle. Elle aime les couteaux, moi les armes à feux... Puis on a finit par prendre ses différences pour les mettre dans une seule et même histoire. Ainsi naquit Party of Two (Réservation pour deux).**

**Difficile de rester cantonner à uniquement deux 'genres' pour cette fanfiction puisqu'il y a vraiment de tout : ****action, drame, romance, comédie, suspense...**

**Il y en a peut-être quelques personnes qui préfèreraient lire cette histoire en anglais, et bien c'est possible. En vous rendant sur le profil de myrtillez sur ce même site, histoire ; Party of Two.  
**

**Enfin, avant de vous laisser commencer je tenais à remercier Aurélie - ma meilleure amie - qui a eu l'immense courage de corriger toute cette histoire. C'est _juste_ un peu plus de 200 pages sous Word, après tout xD . Aurélie, je t'aime et encore une fois merci :D **

**Sans plus attendre, voici le prologue où on a écrit chacune une partie. Ensuite on alternait pour les chapitres.**

* * *

**Réservation pour deux (Party of Two)**

**Prologue**

Lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le silence de son appartement, Kate Beckett grommela. Elle sortit une main de sous son oreiller et tâta sa table de nuit à la recherche de la source de la nuisance sonore. La tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller et les yeux fermés, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- « Beckett. »

Elle savait très bien ce que cet appel allait lui annoncer. Aucune personne sensée ne l'appelait à cette heure-ci à part le commissariat pour l'envoyer sur le lieu d'un meurtre.

Lorsque son interlocuteur eut fini de lui donner les informations dont elle avait besoin, elle posa le téléphone à côté d'elle sur le lit et resta un moment allongée là, immobile, les yeux fermés.  
Comme à chaque fois, elle avait besoin de prendre cette minute pour démarrer sa journée. Le temps de se réveiller, de se préparer mentalement à la nouvelle journée qui l'attendait; le temps de se souvenir aussi, car une journée dans la vie de Kate Beckett ne commençait jamais sans une pensée pour sa mère, pour l'évènement qui l'avait amené à cette carrière, qui faisait qu'en ce jour de mai à... elle ouvrit un œil sur son réveil... sept heures dix du matin son téléphone sonnait pour l'inviter à se rendre dans la chambre d'un des hôtels les plus huppés de New-York pour enquêter sur un double homicide.

Lorsque le zéro rouge se changea en un, elle ouvrit les yeux et repoussa ses draps. Elle attrapa l'élastique qui reposait sur sa table de nuit et attacha ses cheveux dans un rapide chignon.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa garde-robe et en sortit un jeans bleu marine et une chemise cintrée beige qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Elle prit alors la direction de la cuisine pour y enclencher sa machine à café avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, se débarrassant de son long t-shirt et de son short en chemin.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour du buste, un peigne à la main qu'elle passait avec attention dans ses longs cheveux.  
Elle repartit dans la cuisine et tandis qu'elle continuait de démêler ses cheveux d'une main, elle versa son café dans une tasse de l'autre.  
Tasse et peigne à la main, elle marcha jusque dans sa chambre où elle se débarrassa de sa serviette qui tomba à ses pieds.

Elle prit une gorgée du liquide noir avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit et grimaça.

Elle détestait son café. Dans la mesure du possible elle attendait toujours d'être au commissariat pour se délecter d'un délicieux café préparé par la machine à expresso que Castle leur avait offert. Un cadeau fort appréciable, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué et ne le lui avouerai sans doute jamais.  
Mais les matins où elle devait se rendre directement sur le lieu d'un meurtre, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se faire son propre café. Au moins pour se réveiller avant de s'acheter un café digne de ce nom plus tard.

Elle enfila son pantalon et sa chemise et, tasse à la main retourna dans la salle de bain, récupérant au passage la serviette qu'elle avait abandonnée par terre.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, coiffée et maquillée, une tasse de café vide à la main.

Après avoir déposé la tasse dans son évier, elle repartit dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle en sortit la bague de sa mère qu'elle se passa autour du cou et la montre de son père qu'elle attacha autour de son poignet, en profitant pour vérifier l'heure; sept heures trente-sept.  
Du tiroir du dessous, elle sortit son arme et son étui qu'elle plaça à sa hanche, accrochant par la même occasion son badge sur le devant de son jeans.

Elle chaussa une paire de talons et enfila une veste en cuir noir, récupéra son portable et retourna une dernière fois dans la cuisine. Elle sortit un petit pain d'un des tiroirs et empoigna ses clés posées sur le comptoir. Elle ouvrit son portable et appuya longuement sur la touche '2'.  
Alors qu'elle fermait sa porte, le téléphone sonnait toujours...

* * *

Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver le sommeil, l'écrivain entendit une musique qui ne lui était pas inconnue :

_"She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!"_

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Beckett. Depuis qu'il avait changé la sonnerie qui lui était dédiée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chanter. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique quand quelqu'un vous téléphone puisque vous êtes censé répondre, et non vous mettre à chanter et faire patienter votre interlocuteur.

_"I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!"_

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il tenta de mettre la main sur son iPhone. Il poussa son oreiller qui termina sa course sur la moquette. A force de chercher à l'aveuglette, il finit par perdre patience et se leva tant bien que mal, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où il avait jeté son pantalon hier soir.

_"Damn Girl!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!"_

En fouillant les poches, il finit par en sortir l'objet responsable de son réveil. La prochaine fois, il le poserait sur sa table de nuit au lieu de le laisser dans son pantalon.  
Tout en portant son téléphone à son oreille, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en pensant à Beckett et cette sonnerie qu'il lui avait dédié. Il savait qu'il jouait sa vie si elle venait à l'apprendre, mais il adorait vivre dangereusement. Il se racla la gorge comme s'il voulait masquer le fait qu'il venait à peine de quitter Morphée puis il finit par répondre.

- « Castle ».

Elle venait de lui dire amoureusement qu'il devait être prêt dans vingt minutes car elle passait le prendre pour l'emmener sur une scène de crime : un double homicide. Tant de romantisme de si bon matin, rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée. Il posa son téléphone sur son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire, il l'ouvrit, et resta quelques secondes immobile devant ses vêtements : « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui ? » se dit-il, avant de jeter son dévolu sur un jeans Levi, une chemise blanche et une veste en daim. Il les garda en main avant de regarder furtivement sa montre : 7h57. Beckett n'allait pas tarder, ce serait dommage qu'elle le surprenne sous la douche…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, vêtements en main, tout en baillant et en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour tenter de diminuer les épis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit, cette bonne petite douche venait de le réveiller.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine, chercher de quoi se sustenter, mais alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir le frigo il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte : « Non pas déjà ? … Je n'ai même pas déjeuné en plus... ».  
Il ferma le réfrigérateur, à contre cœur, ajusta sa chemise tout en marchant vers la porte, puis il l'ouvrit. Un petit sourire fit son apparition en voyant l'inspectrice de New-York sur son pallier.

- « Bien le bonjour, Beckett. »  
- « Bonjour Castle. Vous êtes prêt, on y va ? »  
- (Regardant en direction de la cuisine) « C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas encore mangé. »  
- « Et moi donc, vous croyez que j'ai eu le temps de le faire ? »

Castle fit rapidement un aller/retour à la cuisine pour prendre une petite brioche qu'il mit dans sa bouche pour enfiler sa veste puis ferma la porte à clef. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Beckett en profita pour lui voler la brioche.

- « Ma brioche ! » protesta Castle.  
- « Fallait en prendre deux. »  
- « Mais j'ai faim… »  
- « Ah non, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous plaindre parce que votre estomac est vide. »  
Elle décocha un petit sourire tout en évitant son regard.  
- « Mais ? » Il la regarda un instant, avant de chuchoter. « Mais, ce n'est pas juste. »

L'estomac de l'écrivain en profita pour émettre des sons de protestation.

La journée venait à peine de commencer et il y en avait déjà un qui faisait la moue et l'autre heureuse comme tout, de pouvoir (enfin) enquiquiner son collègue.

« Je me vengerai », lança timidement l'écrivain avec de prendre place dans le véhicule.


	2. Chapitre 1, Service d'étage

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Service d'étage**

Beckett montra son badge à l'officier qui surveillait les va-et-vient de l'équipe d'intervention et passa sous le ruban de protection, suivie de près par Castle qui salua l'officier par son prénom.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce pour se faire sa propre idée du lieu du crime. Ils se trouvaient dans une des suites du Hyatt, ce qui laissait supposer que le couple en question avait certains moyens. Le couple justement était dans le salon. L'un était allongé à l'entrée de la salle de bain, sur le dos, le visage contorsionné de douleur, l'autre se trouvait sur le ventre, près de la table basse, Lanie à ses côtés. Elle inspecta les alentours de la pièce et remarqua deux valises, fermées, et, accrochées à la porte de l'armoire deux housses contenant une robe de soirée pour l'une et un costume d'homme pour l'autre.

- « Je ne toucherais pas à ça si j'étais vous. »

Beckett tourna la tête d'abord vers Lanie qui venait de parler puis, suivant son regard elle vit Castle, penché au dessus d'une assiette de dessert, un éclair au chocolat dans la main, prêt à le porter à sa bouche.  
Beckett le fusilla du regard pour avoir touché à quelque chose sur sa scène de crime puis se tourna vers Lanie.

- « Nos deux tourtereaux ont de toute évidence été empoisonnés, et étant donné leur expression du visage, je dirais que ce n'était pas immédiat... Je ne peux pas en être certaine mais je me méfierais de leur repas personnellement... »

Castle fit une moue dégoutée et reposa délicatement l'éclair dans l'assiette comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

- « Désolé, mais j'ai faim moi... _Quelqu'un_m'a empêché de prendre un petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

Beckett se contenta de rouler des yeux et s'accroupit aux côtés de Lanie penchée sur la femme, allongée par terre.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on a Lanie? »  
- « Une femme et un homme, aucune marque apparente de lutte, mais à l'écume qui apparaît à la commissure de leurs lèvres je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ont été empoisonnés. »  
- « Heure du décès? »  
- « D'après leur lividité, je dirais hier soir entre vingt heures et vingt-trois heures. J'en saurai plus une fois que je les aurai ramenés à la morgue. »

Beckett se releva et examina l'homme allongé sur le canapé. Elle vit alors Esposito ressortir de la chambre derrière le canapé. Un petit signe de tête suffisait aux deux détectives pour se saluer.  
Elle remarqua qu'il tenait deux passeports dans la main.

- « Je vous présente monsieur et madame Van Der Braun. Andreas et Katlijn. Mariés de leur état. Hollandais... »  
- « Si leur nom de famille ne nous l'avait pas déjà fait comprendre... » interrompu Castle.

Esposito lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

- « Arrivés hier à l'aéroport JFK depuis Amsterdam d'après le tampon sur leur passeport. Le garçon d'étage les a découvert ce matin en leur apportant leur commande de petit-déjeuner... »

Ryan les rejoint dans le salon, son carnet de notes à la main.

- « D'après le maître d'hôtel, les Van... » il regarda son carnet de notes « Van Der Braun ont commandé leur dîner hier à vingt heures quarante-six. »  
- « ça correspond à l'estimation de l'heure de la mort de Lanie. Très bien, Ryan trouve moi qui a livré leurs repas aux Van Der Braun hier et demande à la scientifique d'emballer leur repas et toutes les boissons de la chambre. »

Ryan s'exécuta et Beckett reprit son inspection de leur chambre. Elle allait s'approcher de leurs valises lorsqu'elle entendit Castle s'exclamer: « Oh mon dieu! »  
Elle fit aussitôt volte face.

- « Castle, qui a-t-il? »

Elle le vit brandir deux tickets pour un spectacle.

- « Ils ont des places en box! Vous savez à quel point c'est dur d'obtenir ces places? »

Il examina les tickets de plus près alors que Beckett se retournait déjà, désintéressée.

- « En box de face en plus... Ils devaient aller à l'opéra voir La Traviata ce soir... » Il réfléchit un instant avant de demander: « Puisqu'ils n'en feront plus usage vous croyez que... »

Beckett se retourna et le toisa du regard. Il reposa délicatement les billets sur le bureau.

- « Quel gâchis » commenta-t-il sous sa barbe, continuant d'inspecter les environs.

Beckett, elle, s'approcha des housses suspendues à l'armoire et y trouva un bout de papier plié en deux. Elle le récupéra et l'ouvrit, lisant à voix haute: _'Portez ceci ce soir'_

« Ecoutez ça. »

Elle se retourna et vit que Castle tenait une rose dans une main et un petit carton dans l'autre.

- « _'Prendete questo fiore...'_et accrochez-le à votre veste. »

Elle le regarda, surprise par ces révélations. Mais il interpréta mal son regard et ajouta:

- « _'Prendete questo fiore'_, 'prenez cette fleur', c'est une référence à... »  
- « Je sais Castle. Je connais l'histoire de La Traviata. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, tenant toujours la rose dans sa main.

- « Un rendez-vous à l'opéra, une rose en signe de reconnaissance... Tout cela me semble très... »  
- « Ne le dites pas Castle! »  
- « Et bien quoi? »  
- « Je connais déjà votre théorie. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il regarda sa petite rose et marmonna : « CIA ».

* * *

Beckett finit de marquer les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies sur le tableau blanc.

Elle retourna à son bureau et vit Castle sortir de la salle de repos, un large mug de café à la main. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et grimaça aussitôt de douleur.

- « C'est chaud! »

Elle regarda sa tasse avec envie. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu sa dose de caféine de qualité depuis le café qu'elle avait avalé chez elle et avait espéré que Castle lui aurait rapporté une tasse.

- « Du nouveau? » demanda-t-il en posant sa tasse.  
- « Rien pour l'instant. La scientifique a trouvé un paquet d'empreintes digitales et d'ADN dans la chambre, je pense qu'on ne tirera pas grand chose de ce côté-là. J'attends toujours le rapport de Lanie. Ryan est à la recherche de notre livreur et Esposito cherche à joindre la famille Van Der... » elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil au tableau « Braun. »

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit alors et tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Ryan s'avancer vers eux, son fidèle bloc-notes en main.

- « Quelles sont les nouvelles? »  
- « J'ai retrouvé le garçon d'étage qui était de service hier soir. » Il s'approcha du tableau, récupéra un feutre et y ajouta des annotations tout en parlant « Il affirme avoir récupéré le repas des Van Der Braun à vingt-et-une heures dix environ pour le leur apporter aussitôt. »

Derrière lui, Beckett et Castle l'écoutaient attentivement.

- « J'ai pu visionner les caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel et il n'a pas touché à la nourriture une seule fois. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas ajouté le poison en cuisine, là où il n'y a pas de caméras. Mais... » il colla la photo d'un jeune garçon ayant à peine une vingtaine d'années sous le mot 'suspects' « … Je doute que ce soit notre tueur. »

Beckett examina la photo du jeune garçon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé que la piste du garçon d'étage mènerait à grand chose, mais ils se devaient de tout vérifier, de ne laisser aucune piste inexplorée.

- « J'en doute aussi. Mais gardons un œil dessus quand même, au cas ou »

Ryan acquiesça tandis qu' Esposito se levait de son bureau et s'approchait d'eux.

- « J'ai fait une recherche sur notre couple pour trouver leur famille... »

Beckett profita alors que Castle ait la tête tournée vers Esposito pour récupérer sa tasse et lui voler quelques gorgées.

- « Et devinez quoi? Je n'ai trouvé aucun Van Der Braun qui corresponde à nos deux victimes... »

Elle reposa aussitôt la tasse, ce que Castle ne manqua pas.

- « Hey! » protesta-t-il.  
- « Ils n'existent pas? » Elle choisit de l'ignorer.  
- « Négatif. Aucun Van Der Braun ne correspond au descriptif de notre Katlijn et notre Andreas. J'ai donc demandé à la scientifique de faire une recherche sur leurs empreintes, mais pour l'instant ça n'a rien donné. »

Castle, qui avait récupéré sa tasse de café et la tenait de façon protectrice entre ses mains, se tourna vers le tableau.

- « Génial. Donc on ne sait pas qui les as tués, ce qu'ils faisaient à New-York et on ne sait même pas qui ils sont... Ça commence bien. » commenta Beckett quelque peu dépitée.  
- « On aurait bien une piste... » commença Castle.

Beckett et Esposito se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il pointait du doigt les tickets d'opéra accrochés sur le tableau blanc.

- « On sait qu'ils devaient aller à l'opéra ce soir pour rencontrer quelqu'un... Peut-être que ce quelqu'un saura qui ils sont... »  
- « Ou que ce quelqu'un les a tués... », ajouta Beckett, d'un coup plus intéressée.

Castle décrocha les deux tickets et les présenta à Beckett d'un air aguicheur.

- « Une soirée à l'opéra, ça vous tente détective? »  
- « Huh-huh. Non Castle. »  
- « Mais...»  
- « Il n'est pas question que vous alliez à l'opéra ce soir. »  
- « Et qui d'autre? »

Il pointa du doigt les photos des deux victimes.

- « Vous avez vu nos victimes. Elle est grande, brune, sexy... » Beckett le fusilla du regard « Il est très grand, brun, plein de charme... » Non, _maintenant_ elle le fusilla du regard « Ryan et Esposito ne pourront jamais se faire passer pour un Andreas Van Der Braun... »  
- « Je pourrais aussi demander à un autre collègue... » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malin.

Il fit une moue d'enfant, une moue qu'elle trouvait adorable... et irritante à la fois.  
Il lui tendit sa tasse de café et la regarda avec de grands yeux suppliants.

- « Allez Beckett... »

Beckett se tourna vers son collègue et fut surprise de voir son regard amusé. Incorrigibles. Tout les deux.

- « Vous et moi. A l'opéra ce soir... Sous couverture...»

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir, même si sa décision était déjà prise.  
Puis accepta la tasse de café.


	3. Chapitre 2, Prendete Questo Fiore

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Prendete Questo Fiore**

Castle était tout excité par la soirée qu'il allait passer avec Beckett, et cette excitation ne passait pas inaperçue devant Martha qui, un verre de vin à la main, eut l'impression de revoir son fils avant son premier rencard.

- « Et bien, ça ne me rajeunit pas… »  
- « Quoi donc, mère ? » (toujours en train de se battre pour faire son nœud de papillon).  
- « Je t'en prie, t'es électrique comme un jeune puceau. »

Castle s'arrêta net, et se mit à fixer sa mère comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus avant de l'égorger.

- « Mère ? »  
- « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. » (enfonçant le clou) « D'ailleurs, te connaissant, je me demande comment tu as fais, depuis tout ce temps pour ne pas oser l-…  
- (lui coupant la parole) Mère !  
- « J'allais dire : l'inviter à diner. »  
- « Bien sur, je pense surtout que je t'ai coupé au bon moment. »

Martha posa son verre de vin, et se dirigea vers son fils.

- « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

En quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à faire ce que son fils, en cinq minutes ne parvenait pas à accomplir.

- « Cette femme, t'a changé, mon fils. »  
- (surprit) « Comment ça ? »  
- « Dans le bon sens, je veux dire. »  
- « Mère, c'est juste une soirée à l'opéra pour une enquête, je te l'ai déjà dit. »  
- « Oui, tu présentes ça comme tu veux. Mais le fait est : vous allez à l'opéra, sur votre 31, par cette belle soirée de mai, ça va faire deux ans que vous travaillez ensemble. T'es devenu un flic en la côtoyant… N'essaie pas de me dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle. »  
- « Je préfère ignorer ce que tu viens de dire, mère ».  
- « Comme tu veux, mais sache que ton comportement électrique, ne trompe personne. »

Martha retourna s'installer sur le canapé tout en voyant son fils s'approcher d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- « J'y vais, je vais être en retard sinon. Tu embrasseras Alexis quand elle rentrera ? »  
- « Compte sur moi, et fais attention ! »  
- (il se retourna et afficha un grand sourire) « Tu me connais… »  
- (Tout en souriant) « Oui, bah justement. »

En sortant de l'immeuble Castle vit la limousine qui l'attendait, stationnée en double file, juste devant la porte. Il devait bien ça à Beckett. Il aurait eu l'air de quoi, s'il était passé la prendre en taxi, ça n'aurait pas collé avec leur tenue vestimentaire.

* * *

La limousine se gara devant l'appartement de Beckett. Castle en descendit puis entra dans l'immeuble. Il se retrouva devant la porte et s'arrêta un instant. Il avait cette petite boule dans l'estomac qui le titillait depuis quelques bonnes minutes maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration, et frappa.  
Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, l'écrivain resta bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Kate Beckett avait revêtu la robe qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'hôtel et, comme il l'avait prédit, elle lui allait comme un gant.  
Il laissa ses yeux filer le long de sa figure, admiratif.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon, mais avait laissé quelques mèches dépasser de part et d'autre de son visage. Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin le long de ses épaules dénudées où seules reposaient les fines bretelles de sa robe couleur crème. Son regard fila le long des lignes de la robe et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'il suivit les contours du décolleté indécemment plongeant. Il remarqua que pour seul bijou elle avait gardé son collier habituel et la bague de sa mère reposait alors dans le creux de sa poitrine. Il déglutit. Se forçant à détourner les yeux, il reprit son inspection le long de son corps. La robe comportait une ceinture plissée resserrée au niveau du buste, tandis que le reste de tissu tombait gracieusement le long de ses longues jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds où il devinait des sandales crème à talons.

Son regard remonta à nouveau le long de son corps et se posa sur son visage, où il remarqua qu'elle le regardait curieusement, visiblement gênée, par son regard... ou les habits qu'elle portait.  
Castle ne put sortir qu'un : _« Wow »_… Tellement il était subjugué par la beauté qui était dans son champ de vision. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et le souffle coupé, il resta dans cette position quelques instants avant de voir Beckett se décider, enfin, à briser ce silence qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- (Timidement) « C'est la robe, c'est ça ? »

Voyant que Castle n'arrivait pas à sortir autre chose qu'un bégaiement continuel, Kate s'avança sur le palier de la porte, posa sa main sur le torse de Castle pour qu'il daigne lui faire de la place. Il recula d'un pas. Elle en profita pour se retourner et faire face à la porte pour la fermer à clef. C'est alors que Castle vit le dos nu de l'inspectrice de New-York. Il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses yeux de le parcourir de long en large et en travers. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant pour avoir une vue un peu précise de la scène. Alors que Beckett s'affairait à fermer la porte, les mouvements qu'elle effectuait contractait les muscles de son dos laissant Castle plus perdu que jamais dans ses pensées.

- « Peu importe qui sont ces gens, ils ont remarquablement bien choisi cette robe. »  
- « Castle ! On ne sait pas dans quoi on va mettre les pieds, alors il faut quand même rester concentré. »  
- « Rester concentré ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Comment je peux rester concentré devant une femme aussi radieuse que vous dans cette sublime robe qui épouse parfaitement votre silhouette de rêve et… »

Elle venait de fermer la porte, elle se retourna en fusillant Castle du regard et en attendant un peu plus de détail.

- « Voyons, Beckett. Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Votre beauté, à elle seule, suffirait à assommer plus d'un homme. Les courbes de votre corps dans cette sublime robe me font oublier complètement le- »  
- « Stop ! »  
- « Mais- »  
- « Ah ! Stop, j'ai dit ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous frapper…»

En sortant de l'immeuble, Beckett eut l'agréable surprise de voir une limousine garée juste devant elle. Le chauffeur se tenait près de la portière, ouverte, il fit un mouvement de la tête pour la saluer, elle en fit de même.

- « Castle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
- « C'est une limousine. »  
- « Oui, je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi ? »  
- « Je vous en prie, nous allons assister à un opéra, de quoi aurait-on eu l'air si nous étions arrivés dans un taxi ? »

Beckett fit un petit mouvement de la tête montrant qu'elle approuvait cette remarque.

- « Et une belle femme comme vous, mérite quelque chose de spécial. »  
- « Stop. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »  
- « Rien, mais c'est en prévision, alors stop. »  
- « En prévision… Tiens donc. On joue les voyantes, détective ? »  
- « Non, mais je commence à vous connaitre. »  
- « Ah oui. Et bien si vous me connaissiez tant que ça, vous vous doutez de ce qui me trotte derrière la tête ? »  
- « Ah ! Castle ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Voyant qu'elle avait adopté un autre comportement corporel, Castle décida de baisser les armes. Pour le moment. Le coup de la brioche et du café de ce matin n'allait pas rester impuni.

- « Ok, très bien je me tais. Mais il va vraiment falloir que vous appreniez à vous amuser. »

En parfait gentleman (ayant tout de même des arrières pensées), il laissa Beckett monter la première. Il eut l'occasion une nouvelle fois de l'admirer dans cette magnifique robe qui sculptait parfaitement sa silhouette. Puis il prit place à son tour en gardant ce sourire admiratif quand ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Kate.

La voiture s'approchait de l'opéra, Beckett préférait mettre les points sur les « i ».

- « Castle, qu'on soit clair. On est ici en mission, dans le cadre du travail, alors pas question de s'amuser, ou de rêvasser. On reste concentré, ok ? »  
- « J'en avais bien l'intention. Mais vous, qu'aviez-vous derrière la tête en me disant cela, hum ? »

Elle soupira. La limousine s'immobilisa et le chauffeur en descendit pour leur ouvrir. Beckett sortit la première, suivie de très près (voir trop près) par Castle.

- « Castle, arrêtez de me coller comme ça. »  
- « Voyons, nous sommes censés jouer un couple marié, je vous le rappelle. » (Tout content) « Soyons crédibles ! »

Il venait d'afficher un petit sourire coquin et à la fois charmeur, qui ne laissait pas Beckett indifférente, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être exacerbée à la fois.

- « Castle, effacez-moi ce sourire ou je vous gifle devant tout le monde ».  
- « Et risquer de ruiner cette mission sous-couverture ? Où est votre professionnalisme ? »

Elle préféra ignorer cette remarque.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall de l'opéra, Castle sortit les billets de sa poche intérieure et les montra à l'homme lui faisant face. Il lui indiqua alors l'étage et le côté à prendre. Ils montèrent les escaliers, et se retrouvèrent face à un autre homme qui les conduisit vers leur box : 24.

* * *

Alors que ce couple d'un soir avait prit place et que la représentation avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Castle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une femme qui était assise, deux rangs derrière eux. Il se pencha légèrement vers Beckett et chuchota :

- « La femme, derrière, elle est super flippante ».  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Ouais, regardez-la… »

Beckett tenta de se retourner discrètement, en faisant mine de se gratter, quand elle vit cette femme. Elle ne lui trouva rien d'étrange. D'ailleurs cette inconnue, se sentant épiée, en profita pour saluer l'inspectrice de New-York.

- « Bravo la discrétion, Beckett… »  
- « Hey ! J'y suis pour rien. Et je la trouve pas bizarre moi ».

Une autre femme assise juste derrière Castle, lui tapota l'épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

- « S'il vous plait, un peu de silence… »

L'écrivain se retourna et s'excusa.

- « Bah alors, Castle ? On n'a pas la conscience tranquille, on sursaute quand une femme vous tapote l'épaule. »  
- « Je n'ai pas sursauté, ce n'est même pas vrai… »  
- « Bien sûr. »  
- « Et oui, j'ai juste eu un léger spasme, cela arrive à tout le monde. Et je vous rappelle que moi, au moins, je suis conscient de ce qui se trame ici. »  
- « Ah non, hein ? Vous prononcez le nom d'une seule agence qui comporte trois lettres et je vous fais manger l'un des accoudoirs ! ».

Castle fit le petit cul, et se mit à regarder l'accoudoir sur lequel il était appuyé en pensant qu'il aurait ainsi le pouvoir de disparaitre du champ de vision de Beckett, le temps de se faire oublier d'elle… Et de l'accoudoir. Mais comme il se devait d'avoir le dernier mot, il regarda Beckett du coin de l'œil en marmonnant un timide : « N'empêche… Elle est bizarre… »

* * *

Devant le manque de réceptivité de Beckett face à sa théorie sur la CIA et cette femme étrange installée deux rangs derrière eux, Castle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prétexter un besoin urgent quand il la vit se lever et quitter son siège.  
Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de Beckett, et commença à suivre cette femme. Devant le peu de monde hors de la salle, il n'avait pas trop de difficultés à entreprendre cette petite filature.  
D'ailleurs, il s'éclatait comme un petit fou : se cachant derrière tout ce qu'il trouvait quand sa cible donnait l'impression de vouloir se retourner.  
Il la vit entrer dans les toilettes, il regarda autour de lui, voir s'il n'était pas suivi, lui aussi. Il hésita un moment avant de rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes et finalement il s'y hasarda. Alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait deux pas dans les toilettes, celle qu'il suivait, venait de le prendre sur le fait.

- « Voyou ! »

Elle se saisit rapidement de son sac à main et commença à le frapper.

- « Madame, arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! »

Elle s'arrêta.

- « Vous me suivez ? »  
- « Non ! »  
- « Bien sur que si ! »  
- « Mais non ! »  
- « Alors pourquoi entrer dans les toilettes pour femmes ? »  
- « Et bien, c'est que… je… »

Castle se mit à se parler à lui-même alors qu'il cherchait une excuse valable : _« Allez, une idée de génie là, trouve quelque chose de crédible, quelque chose qu'elle va gober facilement… Si je n'assure pas, elle va aller voir la sécurité, et elle va foutre en l'air cette opération. Et point important je me ferais étrangler par Beckett »._

L'écrivain se reprit :

- « Madame, je suis venu là, car il me fallait du…. Papier. »  
- « Du papier ? »  
- « Oui, il n'y en a plus dans les toilettes pour hommes, alors j'ai voulu en prendre. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur, mais j'étais certain qu'il n'y aurait personne. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, madame. »

Elle le regarda de travers, Castle en profita pour prendre les jambes à son cou et se sauver rapidement. Oubliant sur le fait le papier qu'il était censé venir chercher.  
Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour pour rejoindre son siège, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire, tout en se mettant la main devant son visage : « Mais quel boulet, je fais… Mais quel boulet… »  
Avant de retourner s'installer auprès de Kate, Castle décida d'explorer l'endroit, c'était le moment où jamais n'ayant pas sa _nounou_ à côté de lui pour le surveiller, où lui choper l'oreille histoire de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Et puis, il pouvait profiter de l'entracte qui était sur le point de commencer, comme bon lui semblait. Il allait pouvoir se lancer à la recherche d'un indice, même s'il ignorait vraiment quoi ou qui rechercher…

* * *

Lorsque la salle fut à nouveau éclairée pour l'entracte et que les spectateurs commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se détendre les jambes, Beckett, elle, resta à sa place un moment, profitant de son point de vue idéal pour scruter la salle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement, mais espérait qu'elle le saurait lorsqu'elle le verrait.  
Mais son inspection ne lui apporta rien. Elle ne remarqua aucune personne, aucun mouvement suspect provenant des autres balcons. Et personne n'était entré dans leur box.  
Elle décida alors de se lever et d'aller, comme convenu, rejoindre Ryan et Esposito dans le hall d'entrée pour les briefer sur la situation.  
Elle se fraya donc un chemin à travers la foule de fumeurs qui profitait de l'entracte pour fumer leur cigarette, restant constamment en alerte.  
Elle repéra ses deux collègues près d'une entrée et les rejoignit.

- « Wow Beckett! Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes suffisamment habillée? »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Esposito, et se tourna vers Ryan qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle roula des yeux et soupira.

- « Okay les gars. On se concentre! »  
- « Désolé Beckett mais c'est dur de se concentrer quand vous portez ce genre de robes... »

Esposito reçu un nouveau regard fulminant de la part de sa patronne.

- « Du nouveau de votre côté? »  
- « RAS. Rien de suspect en tout cas. » Réussit à répondre Ryan « L'opéra est bien? » demanda-t-il, incapable de détacher son regard du corps de l'inspectrice.  
- « Ryan! Les yeux, ici. » commanda-t-elle en attirant son attention sur son visage « Et je ne suis pas venue pour vous faire une critique lyrique. Il se trouve que de notre côté il n'y a rien à signaler non plus. Aucun contact ni mouvement suspect. »

- « Et où est votre... _mari_au fait? » demanda Esposito en insistant sur le mot 'mari'.

Beckett, à court de regards menaçants, préféra ignorer sa remarque et fit un geste de la main indiquant la direction générale du hall.

- « Quelque part. Il avait besoin d'aller au petit coin apparemment. »  
- « Et vous n'avez pas peur que l'écrivain fasse des bêtises? »  
- « Si. Mais je compte sur le fait qu'il sait aussi qu'à la moindre connerie de sa part, il se prend une balle entre les deux yeux » expliqua Beckett avec un sourire létal.

Les lumières du hall se mirent à clignoter, annonçant que le spectacle allait reprendre dans cinq minutes.

- « Bon, je retourne à nos places... Quelque chose me dit que cette soirée ne va rien donner, mais sait-on jamais. Vous deux surveillez l'entrée encore quelques temps après la reprise du spectacle et rentrez. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous restiez ici pour rien. Je vous appellerai dès que nous sortirons du théâtre. »

- « Ça marche. »  
- « Et Beckett? » la rappela Esposito « n'attrapez pas trop froid »

Un dernier regard menaçant et Beckett se mêla aux spectateurs qui regagnaient leur siège.

* * *

Elle était à peine installée qu'elle vit Castle se pointer et en voyant sa mine, elle afficha un petit sourire :

- « Alors ? »  
- (sur la défensive) « Alors quoi ? »  
- « Je vous en prie, vous avez vu votre tête, on dirait que vous êtes tombé sur un fantôme. »  
- « C'est presque ça… »  
- (intriguée) « Comment ça ? »  
- (gêné) « Oh une histoire de papier sans grande importance. »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- (voyant que la pièce allait reprendre) « Chut, ça recommence… »

* * *

La représentation venait de se terminer, les applaudissements laissèrent progressivement leur place à un brouhaha typique quand beaucoup de personnes veulent quitter le même endroit pratiquement au même moment.

Castle et Beckett déambulèrent dans les couloirs tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle avait beau vouloir le nier, elle aimait bien être avec Castle.  
Ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment, Kate s'approcha de la route et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les véhicules à l'arrêt, cherchant la limousine. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

- « Elle ne va pas tarder. » Lança Castle.

Kate se retourna, tournant le dos à la circulation et faisant face à Castle.

- « Bon, et bien, il ne s'est rien passé. Ce n'était pas une si bonne piste que ça l'opéra. »  
- « Effectivement, mais je dois avouer que ce fut une soirée des plus agréables en votre compagnie. »

Beckett ne répondit pas, cependant le petit sourire qui venait de s'afficher sur son visage suffit pour dévoiler à Castle qu'elle avait aussi apprécié. Même si elle ne lui avouera jamais ouvertement, de peur de flatter son égo ou de se dévoiler un peu trop.  
Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter en attendant leur moyen de locomotion, une camionnette noire arborant des plaques d'immatriculations du New-Jersey se gara à leur hauteur, à quelques mètres d'eux…  
Avant qu'ils puissent dire ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre, trois personnes en sortirent, tout de noir vêtues, portant des cagoules et des gants. L'un des hommes mit l'une de ses mains dans une poche et en sortit un _Taser_. _Taser_ qu'il porta au cou de l'inspectrice de New-York. La décharge contracta ses muscles et elle en lâcha le sac à main. L'un des hommes la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et alors qu'il la trainait pour la mettre dans la camionnette, Castle se rua sur l'individu. Lui assena au passage un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire qui craqua sous la violence du choc. Mais avant qu'il puisse en donner un autre, il en reçu un à son tour, avant de connaitre le même sort que son amie : un coup de _taser_ qui eut pour effet de le calmer rapidement.  
Les trois hommes en noir les portèrent et les jetèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette, montèrent à leur tour, avant que celle-ci ne démarre en trombe devant les quelques témoins de la scène. Témoins qui n'avaient pas osé s'interposer de peur de terminer aussi, à l'arrière de cette camionnette.  
Le véhicule finit par disparaitre dans la nuit, laissant le sac à main de Beckett gisant sur le béton glacé face à l'opéra…


	4. Chapitre 3, CIA

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**C.I.A **_**(**__**C**__**hambre **__**I**__**déalement **__**A**__**gencée)**_

La première chose que Kate ressentit fut son mal de tête. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé, lourd, comme après une soirée bien arrosée. Or elle ne se souvenait pas que sa soirée ait inclus de l'alcool.  
Les souvenirs de la dite soirée remontèrent alors peu à peu à la surface... Non, il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool, mais une forte décharge électrique... machinalement elle passa sa main dans son cou où elle se souvenait avoir ressenti une décharge avant de plonger dans le noir complet.

Alors que son esprit et son corps se réveillaient petit à petit, les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revenaient... Elle était devant l'opéra en train de parler avec Castle quand... Castle!

Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et constata ce que son corps engourdi ne lui avait pas encore indiqué, elle était allongée sur un lit. Elle inspecta rapidement les environs à la recherche de l'homme avec qui elle était la nuit passée.  
Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, son regard trouva immédiatement la forme allongée à ses côtés dans le lit. Un brin d'inquiétude l'envahit voyant qu'il était encore endormi et elle posa une main sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls. Mais le son – qu'elle aurait défini entre un gémissement et un grognement – qui s'échappa de la bouche de Castle lui assura qu'il était bien vivant. Rassurée sur ce point, elle remarqua alors le coquard qu'il arborait sur son œil droit. Elle se pinça la lèvre, se souvenant vaguement d'avoir été attaquée avant Castle et imaginant l'écrivain tentant quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide... et chevaleresque. Elle sourit légèrement: _'Quel adorable idiot'_.  
Ne se laissant pas distraire une seconde de plus, elle détourna la tête et se releva à moitié pour inspecter les lieux.

Ils étaient dans une chambre, plutôt luxueuse d'après ses premières constatations. Les murs étaient en bois vernis, et le sol recouvert de moquette couleur crème. En face de leur lit, se trouvait un large meuble de télévision. La chambre comprenait aussi un bureau en bois massif, deux fauteuils et un canapé ainsi qu'une table basse. Elle remarqua une porte coulissante entrouverte menant à une penderie et une autre porte, menant sans aucun doute à la salle de bain. Elle porta aussitôt son regard sur la troisième porte de la salle, la porte d'entrée. Elle était en bois, mais un détail la frappa, il y avait bien une poignée, mais aucune serrure. Cette porte là n'avait rien de rustique.  
La pièce était baignée d'un léger filet de lueurs, les premiers rayons du jour perçaient en effet à travers deux fenêtres... protégées par des barreaux en acier; la seule véritable indication qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un hôtel en vacances mais bel et bien retenus prisonniers.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à sa cuisse droite et fut rassurée de constater que, sous la robe crème qu'elle portait encore, son glock 28 était toujours là.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Castle, toujours endormi, se tourna sur le côté et vint poser son bras autour de sa taille, la forçant à rester sur le lit.  
Elle se permit de l'observer un court instant. L'homme endormi reflétait une image tellement différente de l'homme qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours depuis deux ans. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage paisible, une main rangée sous l'oreiller, il était... attendrissant. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le coquard qui ornait son œil, elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité de leur situation et réagit en agrippant le bras qui l'enserrait et le repoussa sans ménagement. Le mouvement eut l'effet escompté et Castle émit quelques marmonnements de protestations contre ce réveil brutal.

- « Encore quelques minutes... » supplia-t-il dans un bâillement.

Elle lui prit l'épaule et le secoua, aussi délicatement qu'à son habitude.

- « Castle, réveillez-vous! »

Ce geste-là le tira aussitôt de sa torpeur et il se releva d'un bond.

- « Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

Alors que son cerveau cherchait encore à recoller les morceaux les uns après les autres, son regard tomba sur sa voisine de lit.

- « Beckett? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit? Est ce que...? » il leva un sourcil.  
- « Ne rêvez pas Castle! Et ce n'est _pas _votre lit.»

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Et levez vous, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »  
- « Avec plaisir mais... où sommes-nous? »

Castle se frotta les yeux et lâcha quelques jurons de choix en réponse à la douleur à l'œil que le mouvement provoqua.  
Beckett se retourna face à ses propos et esquissa un léger sourire.

- « C'est un bien joli coquard que vous avez là au fait Castle. Il faudra que vous me racontiez comment vous l'avez eu celui là. »  
- « Avec plaisir... dès que je m'en souviendrai moi-même. »

Beckett avait rejoint la porte d'entrée et, sans grand espoir de réussite, elle tira et poussa la poignée. Mais la porte de bougea pas. Elle insista de plus belle et face à de nouveaux échecs elle changea de stratégie, optant pour des coups d'épaule.

- « Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire détective? » demanda-t-il en sortant du lit.  
- « Ça ne se voit pas? J'essaye de nous sortir de là! »  
- « Ah? Parce que de là où je suis on dirait plutôt que vous essayez de vous démettre l'épaule. »  
- « Épargnez-moi vos commentaires et essayez plutôt de voir si on ne pourrait pas sortir par les fenêtres. »  
- « Hmm, hmm. »

Mais Castle n'était pas intéressé par les fenêtres. Il se dirigea vers le meuble de télévision et l'ouvrit avec un « Wow, génial! » qu'il compléta d'un « excellent » quand il ouvrit le mini-bar qui se trouvait en dessous.

- « Regardez ça Beckett, un mini bar plus maxi que mini »

Kate se retourna et fusilla Castle du regard... de bon matin.

- « Castle! On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme! Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici! »

Castle acquiesça et se dirigea vers les fenêtres mais son regard fut attiré par la porte coulissante entrouverte et il s'en approcha.

- « Oh mon dieu! »

Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle, en alerte.

- « Quoi? »  
- « Vous avez vu la taille de cette penderie? »  
- « Castle! »

Il pénétra dans la penderie tandis que Beckett, ne comptant plus sur l'aide de l'écrivain, examinait les fenêtres.

- « Hey regardez ça, il y a deux valises ici. »

Ce commentaire éveilla quelque peu la curiosité de l'inspectrice tandis qu'elle parvenait sans difficulté aucune à entrouvrir une fenêtre. Mais les barreaux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur l'empêchait de l'ouvrir de plus de quelques centimètres. Elle étudia la vue que leur fenêtre offrait mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était des arbres et encore des arbres. La seule conclusion utile qu'elle put tirer de son observation était qu'ils se trouvaient au premier, voir deuxième étage d'un bâtiment.

De son côté Castle avait ouvert une des valises et en sortait un polo noir.

- « Il y a des vêtements d'homme dans celle-ci... à priori ma taille » conclut-il en posant le polo sur son torse.

Il ouvrit la deuxième valise et en sortit un débardeur kaki et un soutien gorge noir. Cette découverte lui soutira un sourire coquin.

- « Je crois que cette valise-ci est pour vous... »

Kate regarda à nouveau dans la direction de l'écrivain et remarqua ce qu'il tenait à la main et l'expression de son visage. Elle roula des yeux et décida de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre. Elle récupéra une de ses sandales et martela la vitre avec son talon. Mais son geste n'eut aucun effet sur la glace.

- « Des vitres blindées. Génial. » commenta-t-elle, blasée.

Le ramdam qu'elle avait causé avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Castle des valises sur elle.

- « Et maintenant vous essayez de faire quoi au juste? »  
- « J'essaye de nous sortir de là Castle. »  
- « Ah bon? Parce que ce coup-ci j'aurais juré que vous cherchiez à casser votre talon. »  
- « Et dites-moi lieutenant... concrètement si vous aviez réussi à la briser cette vitre, vous auriez fait quoi pour les barreaux? Vous avez une lime à ongle dans votre sac à main? »

Beckett se releva brusquement et commença une fouille effrénée de la chambre.

- « Vous cherchez quelque chose détective? » demanda Castle en reprenant sa propre fouille de la penderie.  
- « Mon sac à main... Si je pouvais seulement trouver mon sac à main... »  
- « Ah, Ha! »

Pour la énième fois en si peu de temps, Beckett fit immédiatement face à Castle à son exclamation.

- « Vous l'avez trouvé? »  
- « Quoi? » Il regarda Beckett « Ah, votre sac? Non. Vous l'avez fait tomber quand ils vous ont tazée... » expliqua-t-il nonchalamment « Par contre j'ai trouvé des chaussures pour remplacer vos talons! »

Trop absorbé par sa nouvelle découverte, Castle ne vit pas Beckett s'approcher de lui dangereusement. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle lui agrippa la manche et le tira vers elle. La surprise qui se lisait sur son visage venait plus de leur soudaine proximité que du mouvement en lui-même.

- « Qu'est ce que vous entendez par 'vous l'avez fait tomber' ? » siffla-t-elle, sa frustration et colère remontant doucement à la surface.

Castle déglutit, remarquant seulement maintenant l'expression sur son visage.

- « Quand ces types vous ont... attrapé... vous avez lâché votre sac et il est tombé. Et je crois qu'il est resté là-bas. »

Elle l'observa un moment, son expression restant figée par la colère, hésitant sans doute entre lui tirer une balle dans la tête et l'étrangler... Castle se demanda s'il était temps pour lui de faire une petite prière avant son trépas...

- « Et euh... sinon... pourquoi vous le vouliez votre sac? » s'aventura-t-il à demander timidement.

Encore un instant de silence avant que son visage ne se relâche et qu'elle laisse échapper un soupir.

- « Mon portable. »

Dépitée, elle s'avança vers une des valises ouvertes et en sortit un jeans et le débardeur kaki, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Si elle devait rester bloquée dans cette chambre, au moins elle serait confortable.  
Sans un mot, elle dépassa Castle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans la salle de bain, Castle se relaxa. Suivant son exemple, il décida de troquer son costume trois pièces pour une paire de jeans et un t-shirt noir. Il prit grand soin de déposer son costume sur un cintre, pour ne pas le froisser... davantage. Il récupéra son iPhone de sa poche intérieur, le regarda, regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon d'emprunt.

Quand il eut fini de se changer, il décida de continuer à explorer leur chambre/prison.

Il s'approcha de la commode basse qui se trouvait près de l'entrée et en ouvrit le premier tiroir. A l'intérieur il trouva un long coffret plat, noir. Il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un « oooh » à la vue de son contenu. Curieux, il ouvrit le second tiroir et trouva un coffret similaire, bien qu'un peu plus volumineux. Il l'ouvrit et un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage.

Derrière lui il entendit Beckett sortir de la salle.

- « Beckett, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé. »  
- « Castle à moins que vous ne trouviez un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, je me contrefiche de vos trouvailles. »  
- « Je vous assure que vous allez vouloir voir ça lieutenant. »

Elle soupira, déposa sa robe dans la penderie et s'approcha de Castle.

- « Je vous préviens Castle si il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce tiroir je vous tire une... » elle s'arrêta net à la vue de son contenu « Oh. »

Dans le deuxième tiroir, se trouvait un coffret contenant : Un pistolet _Beretta 90 two Type F/G_, ainsi que son petit frère le _Beretta 92 F_. L'arme de prédilection des forces armées américaines. Même si l'aspect de ce dernier n'avait rien de militaire : il était entièrement chromé excepté au niveau la crosse qui affichait encore l'habillage classique de ce genre d'arme. Mais ce qui retint particulièrement l'intention de l'écrivain se trouvait au fond du tiroir. Devant son excitation, il laissa échapper un « Wouaaah ! » puis plongea frénétiquement l'une de ses mains dans le tiroir pour en sortir un revolver : modèle _629 Stealth Hunter_de chez Smith & Wesson.

- « Vous savez à quelle vitesse les balles de cette arme s'envolent vers leur cible ? » demanda t-il, jubilant devant tant de joujoux, plus attirants les uns que les autres.  
- « Pas vraiment non. » répondit, dépitée le lieutenant de New-York.  
- « Moi non plus ! » Lança fièrement l'écrivain. « Mais c'est trop…. cool ! »

Avant que son interlocutrice ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Castle, tout en prenant un air sérieux, prit une pose - proche de celle d'une affiche de James Bond - avant de demander fièrement :

- « De quoi j'ai l'air ? Heiiiin ? »

Pendant un court instant, Beckett détacha son regard des armes. Puis devant le comportement de l'écrivain, elle préféra reporter toute son intention sur les objets se trouvant dans le tiroir.

- « Alors Beckett… Avouez que j'ai l'air d'un double zéro sept ! »

Elle afficha un petit sourire avant de lui répondre :

- « Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, je dirais que oui, y a une ressemblance… »

Mais avant que Castle ne puisse se satisfaire de cette réponse, elle ajouta :

- « En vous regardant, je vois bien le double zéro… Mais le sept… je ne le vois pas ».

Le sourire qui apparaissait sur son visage était proportionnel à la tête dépitée que Castle arborait. Vexé, il repartit à la découverte de ce tiroir plein de surprise pour en sortir : munitions, harnais et… Un silencieux. « Oh oh, de mieux en mieux ! » Se dit-il.

Kate s'impatienta et tira le tiroir du dessus violemment, forçant Castle à rapidement retirer ses mains du tiroir à pistolets.

Dans le deuxième, elle vit un autre coffret, plus long qui contenait dix petits couteaux de lancer, à la courbe gracieuse – pour des couteaux – reposant délicatement sur du velours couleur sang. Elle remarqua un autre coffret à côté dans lequel ils découvrirent deux couteaux de combat Gerber Mark à double tranchant. Kate en prit un dans les mains et l'examina, faisant glisser son doigt le long de la lame acérée. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'arme. Lorsqu'elle le reposa, elle remarqua dans le fond du tiroir, différents harnais et poches pour les couteaux.

- « Mais dans quoi on est tombé bon sang! »

Beckett était de toute évidence frustrée. Frustrée d'être tombée dans un piège et de s'être laissé assommée. Frustrée de ne pas savoir où elle était et comment en sortir. Frustrée de n'avoir qu'une seule petite arme... même si la donne venait de considérablement changer sur ce point. Et frustrée justement de ne pas savoir pourquoi ces armes et ces vêtements étaient de toute évidence mis à leur disposition.

- « On dirait une mauvaise blague, ce n'est pas possible! »

Elle se massa la tempe et ferma les yeux un instant, prenant le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir. Puis elle se tourna vers son partenaire, à court d'idées et d'options.

- « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis sur le point de dire ça mais... Des idées Castle? »

L'écrivain ne cacha pas la joie que cette simple question suscitait en lui. Il prit un air des plus sérieux avant de répondre.

- « Puisque vous me demandez... Voilà mon idée. Je récapitule: un couple hollandais qui n'existe pas, retrouvé mort empoisonné dans une chambre d'hôtel à New-York... »

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle, une main dans le dos, l'air songeur sous l'œil agacé de Beckett qui regrettait déjà d'avoir posé sa question.

« … Un rendez-vous secret à l'opéra qui aboutit à notre enlèvement qui lui-même nous amène à nous réveiller dans une chambre grand confort... Chambre dans laquelle nous découvrons des vêtements à nos tailles ainsi que des coffrets remplis d'armes à feu et de couteaux...Ma conclusion est donc... »

Il s'arrêta, dos à Beckett, prit un moment pour réfléchir puis se retourna, le visage illuminé et un large sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« ... Que nous sommes dans un camp d'entraînement de la CIA! » annonça-t-il avec fierté, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix.

Beckett le toisa du regard, blasée.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'un système de verrouillage et la porte de leur 'prison' s'entrouvrit.

* * *

Esposito raccrocha son combiné avec la force d'un homme frustré et inquiet.

« Ça m'envoie toujours directement sur boîte vocal! »

N'ayant pas de nouvelles de leur collègue après la sortie de l'opéra, les deux compères s'étaient aussitôt inquiétés. Ils avaient appelé leurs portables mais n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de retourner à l'opéra.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, à peine vingt minutes après, le parvis du théâtre était quasiment désert. Ryan n'avait donc pas eu de mal à repérer le sac à main crème qu'il avait vu Beckett tenir quelques heures plus tôt. Ils y avaient retrouvé le portable et le badge du lieutenant.  
Ils avaient interrogé les quelques personnes qui étaient encore aux alentours de l'opéra et avaient eu confirmation de ce qu'ils redoutaient sans se l'avouer; une camionnette noire s'était arrêtée et les avait amenés. Personne ne pouvait décrire les kidnappeurs autrement que « grands, forts et cagoulés » et personne ne connaissait la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule.  
La scientifique était arrivée et avait tout de même réussi à relever des traces de pneus. Mais, il s'était avéré que le véhicule portant ces pneus était un des plus banals et répandus.

Ils étaient rentrés au commissariat, déterminés à ne pas en bouger tant que leurs collègues ne seraient rentrés sains et saufs.  
Ils avaient appelé le capitaine qui était lui aussi revenu aussitôt au commissariat.  
Ils avaient, à contrecœur, convenu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déclarer la disparation ni de Beckett ni de Castle. En effet, ils avaient bon espoir que tous deux soient encore en vie, protégés par leur fausse identité et lancer un avis de recherche risquait de compromettre leur couverture.  
Mais il fallait prévenir la famille de Castle et c'est le capitaine qui s'en chargea.

Ryan et Esposito avaient passé la nuit, à leurs bureaux, frustrés, ne pouvant faire grand chose à cette heure tardive.  
Mais qu'importe, ils s'étaient penchés sur leur double homicide, sachant très bien que la clé pour retrouver leurs partenaires était notamment de trouver l'identité de leur couple mystère. Leurs recherches n'avaient cependant encore mené à rien.

Et tout au long de la nuit, ils avaient cherché à joindre Castle sur son portable mais n'avaient eu aucun succès de ce côté-là.

Ryan raccrocha à son tour son téléphone.

« J'ai enfin pu avoir le responsable de l'opéra. Il va m'envoyer la vidéo surveillance de la nuit dernière dans l'heure... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance on finira par obtenir une piste sur cette affaire! »

Lanie, qu'Esposito avait prévenu en lui laissant un message sur boîte vocale, arriva au commissariat un papier en main.

« Des nouvelles? » demanda-t-elle, haletante. Elle avait de toute évidence couru.  
« Aucune pour l'instant. » répondit Esposito, dépité.  
« Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu nous apportes? »

Elle leur tendit le papier qu'elle tenait.

« Le rapport de toxicologie sur nos deux tourtereaux. Ces deux-là ont eu une mort douloureuse... Ils ont été empoisonnés à la strychnine. »

Ryan et Esposito la regardèrent tous deux avec de grands yeux.

« La quoi? »  
« La strychnine. Je vous passe les détails de ce poison, mais en résumé leur tueur n'a pas lésiné sur la dose... leur offrant une mort douloureuse mais relativement rapide. »  
« C'est-à-dire? »  
« Ils ont dû ressentir les premiers symptômes dans les premières minutes après l'ingestion et ont dû commencer à souffrir d'un arrêt cardio-respiratoire après une bonne trentaine de minutes je dirais. Sans aide médicale, ils étaient fichus. »  
« Et tu appelles ça une mort rapide? » demanda Esposito.  
« Ce poison peut te faire agoniser pendant trois heures avant de tuer... voir plus. Alors oui, j'appelle ça une mort rapide. En tout cas une chose est certaine, votre tueur n'est pas un amateur! »


	5. Chapitre 4, L'énigme

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**L'énigme**

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux, en ayant cette même envie de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. L'écrivain était le premier à s'élancer pour partir à la découverte de cet endroit, mais il n'avait même pas atteint le seuil de la porte, que Beckett lui attrapa la veste. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer. Il émit un son proche d'un grognement pour manifester son mécontentement.

Kate, prudente, ne sortit que la tête. Elle put ainsi constater que la porte donnait sur un couloir assez long. Elle sortit alors entièrement de la chambre, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, elle croisa un individu plutôt grand et baraqué qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il ne lui adressa même pas la parole, il se contenta de passer devant elle et continua sa route au bout du couloir, passa une double porte et disparut.

Beckett laissa échapper un : « Bizarre » avant d'être bousculée par Castle qui voulait aussi voir ce qu'il se passait.  
En arrivant à son tour dans ce couloir, il remarqua à quel point cet endroit était chic. Pas comme un « trois étoiles », mais leur hôte avait prit la peine de les enfermer dans un endroit plutôt accueillant. Si on occultait les barreaux aux fenêtres, cela pouvait être un sympathique lieu de vacances.

- « Prête à explorer cet endroit… Katlijn chérie ? » Lança Castle, tout sourire. Avant de ravaler sa bonne humeur quand il vit le regard que Beckett venait de lui lancer :

- « Chérie ? »  
- (Faisant l'innocent) « On est mariés, soyons convaincants ! »

Elle émit un petit grognement, un peu du même genre que Castle quand elle l'avait réveillé avec une délicatesse légendaire.

- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Avant qu'ils puissent débattre de leur mariage et, surtout, de leur futur divorce. Kate changea de comportement quand elle vit une femme se diriger vers eux : une blonde, environ un mètre soixante dix, lunettes noires, jeans noir et une veste en cuir qui cachait partiellement un débardeur blanc. On pouvait apercevoir un pistolet accroché à sa taille. Beckett reconnu rapidement un _Sig Sauer P226 Equinox_. Décidément, cet endroit comptait sans doute autant d'armes au mètre carré qu'un commissariat. L'inconnue fixa le couple un moment, un peu surprise et intriguée, puis continua sa route vers cette double porte.  
En la voyant passer, Castle détourna son attention de Beckett et posa ses yeux sur le corps de cette femme. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite en parcourant les formes de cette jolie blonde.

- « J'aime de plus en plus cet endroit. » dit-t-il sur un ton admiratif.

La réaction de Beckett ne se fit pas attendre, elle le pinça un bon coup. Puis, elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu. Au point où ils en étaient et devant le peu d'information, son collègue lui ayant fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, professionnellement parlant, elle se devait d'être convaincante. De plus, ça allait être une occasion d'énerver Castle…

- « Tu viens chaton, on la suit… » Ajouta Beckett.  
- « Hey ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait de ne plus m'appeler _chaton_. »  
- « C'est vrai. Mais nous sommes mariés, faut bien que je te donne un petit nom. »  
- « D'accord, mais pas _chaton_. »  
- « Ok… Alors il faut que j'en trouve un autre. »

Elle se gratta la tête pour faire germer quelques idées.

- « J'ai trouvé ! »  
- « Là, j'ai peur… »  
- « Bichon ! »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Bah alors, on ne veut plus jouer ? »

Il soupira.

- « Je demande le divorce. »

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer de se chamailler, un homme les interrompit.

- « Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous, on dirait… »  
- « Il est du genre grincheux quand il a l'estomac vide… » Répondit Beckett en affichant un immense sourire.

Castle préférait se taire, mais elle n'avait pas tort.

- « Je vois, raison de plus pour aller… Là-bas »

L'homme montra cette fameuse double porte, puis reprit sa route dans sa direction.

- « Ecoutons-le, on ne va pas rester dans le couloir indéfiniment. » ajouta Beckett.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir, ils remarquèrent des noms sur les portes. L'un d'eux retenu particulièrement l'attention de Kate :

- « _Bully_… Je connais ce nom… »  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part… » (Se grattant, une nouvelle fois le sommet de son crâne) « Mais pas moyen de me rappeler où… »  
- « Un collègue, peut-être ? »  
- « Non… »  
- « Un ami ? »  
- « Non plus… »  
- « Un ex-petit ami ? »  
- « Toujours pas. »  
- « Hum… » Il afficha un sourire coquin. « Une ex-petite amie ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… » répondit-elle, dépitée.  
- « Oh, je sais ! »

Beckett attendait patiemment l'illumination de Castle, avant d'être durement frappée par la réalité de son collègue d'infortune :

- « Le nom d'un stripteaseur ».

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, l'écrivain fit marche arrière en direction de leur chambre et de la porte où cette sublime blondinette était sortie plus tôt.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bichon ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir regardé, il revint :

- « On ne sait pas qui est ce _Bully_, mais cette jolie blonde doit être _Val'_… Et nous c'est : _Trigger_ et _Vendetta_… C'est la classe, nan ? »  
- « La classe ? (Elle soupira) Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus, être au milieu de nulle part, ou être au milieu de nulle part avec toi… »  
- « Alors ça, c'est petit ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route vers cette double porte. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Beckett fut la première à poser sa main sur la poignée, elle la tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce. Au centre se trouvait une table assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Le grand baraqué, qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, était déjà installé sur l'une de ces chaises et semblait lire quelque chose. La blonde aussi avait déjà choisit une place, il y avait aussi l'homme qui leur avait parlé il y a quelques instants. En fait, ils étaient tous penchés sur la feuille de papier se trouvant devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas quitté leur lecture en voyant les deux nouveaux invités débarquer dans la pièce.  
Du regard, elle parcourut les moindres recoins, dans l'un d'eux elle distinguait un réfrigérateur, puis une cuisinière et un micro-onde. Dans un autre, elle remarqua un téléviseur posé sur un meuble en chêne. D'où elle se trouvait, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. En voyant Kate bloquer à la vue de ce placard, Castle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- « J'suis sûr qu'il y a un lecteur DVD, là dedans… »

Elle se contenta de soupirer.

- « Chérie, tu penses qu'il y a des films coquins ? » ajouta l'écrivain.  
- « Bichon, tais-toi, où je te gifle devant tout le monde… »

Pour éviter de se faire entendre des autres, Castle s'approcha de Beckett et lui murmura :

- « Quitte à avoir un surnom, je préfèrerais : _Moby-dick_. »

Son regard se mit à faire un balayage vertical précis, sur l'homme se trouvant juste à côté d'elle… Puis elle répondit :

- « Nan… Je vais garder _bichon_. »

C'était au tour de Castle, de prendre un air blasé. Il décida alors de commencer une fouille minutieuse de cet endroit en laissant Beckett s'approcher et s'installer sur l'une des chaises.

En analysant la pièce, l'écrivain finit par jeter son dévolu sur le meuble télé… Bien qu'il ait hésité un long moment avec le frigo (C'est à se demander pourquoi). Il s'en approcha, l'air de rien, et sauta sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Son instinct d'explorateur intrépide en prit un coup quand il vit qu'il était vide. Hormis les quelques araignées qu'il venait d'extirper de leur quiétude.

Après avoir digéré cette déception, il poursuivit son exploration, tout en se dirigeant innocemment vers le réfrigérateur. Quant à Kate, elle venait de se saisir de la feuille se trouvant sur la table, posée juste devant elle. Elle resta quelques bonnes secondes les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

L'écrivain était bien trop occupé à faire l'inventaire du placard pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors qu'il allait passer à autre chose, il trouva, au fond de celui-ci, un jeu complet de carte. Il s'en saisit et le mit dans l'une de ses poches. « On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir » Se dit-il tout regardant Beckett du coin de l'œil.  
Son regard finit par se porter sur la télé. Il hésita un moment et finit par appuyer sur le bouton. « Alors ça c'est nul, elle ne marche pas ». Marmonna-t-il, avec une once de déception perceptible dans sa voix. « A quoi ça sert de mettre une télé si elle ne marche pas… » (Il tapota le dessus du téléviseur) « Va falloir que j'en parle à l'Oncle Sam. »

Castle poursuivit sa route vers le réfrigérateur, quand il vit le gars, plutôt baraqué, se lever juste devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi la route. Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, puis l'homme finit par sortir de la pièce. Castle laissa échapper un : « Flippant le type », avant de continuer son périple vers le frigo. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il fit rapidement un balayage de la pièce (Comme si personne ne connaissait ses intentions et certainement pas Beckett) pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui passerait pas devant.  
D'ailleurs, il était tellement subjugué par le contenu du frigo qu'il n'entendit même pas Kate qui tentait d'attirer son attention sur ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle essaya même de le fixer du regard, pensant peut-être déclencher une sorte de lien _télékinésique_ pouvant le détourner de sa trouvaille. C'était peine perdue, Kate constata qu'il était extrêmement difficile, voir impossible, de détourner l'attention d'un homme qui venait de découvrir un frigo bien garni.

Lassée d'attendre, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers l'écrivain, l'interrompant dans l'inventaire culinaire qu'il avait entreprit.

- « Tu tombes bien, on va pouvoir se préparer un festin de roi avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans. » (Lui montrant le contenu du frigo)  
- « J'ai plus intéressant… »  
- (lui coupant la parole) « Plus intéressant que ces fines tranches de jambon de Bayonne découpées tendrement et posées sur cette délicate assiette, encerclée par quelques feuilles de cette délicieuse salade ? »  
- (blasée) « C'est bon t'as fini ? »  
- « Je vous écoute : Madame Van der… Van Der, quoi déjà ? »  
- « Braun… Van Der Braun… »  
- « Ils auraient pu choisir un nom un peu plus facile à retenir… »  
- « Comme _bichon_? »

Les deux tourtereaux décollèrent leur tête du frigo et se redressèrent. Fermant au passage la porte vers ce monde culinaire.

L'homme qui leur avait parlé plus tôt et indiqué cet endroit se leva à son tour et sortit. Il ne restait plus que cette blondinette qui avait fait tant d'effet à l'écrivain.

Pour rester proche de son personnage et de son rôle qu'il était censé jouer (et aussi pour se venger de ce surnom de _bichon_), Castle passa son bras dans le dos de sa partenaire.  
Surprise, ses muscles se raidirent presque instantanément quand elle sentit cette _main_ parcourir son dos et pour trouver position autour de son cou. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui coller un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes et l'envie de sortir son glock 28. Après avoir réfléchit, elle choisit d'opter pour la diplomatie et resta un moment sans bouger. Castle, amusé par sa réaction, finit par lui chuchoter :

- « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »  
- « Oui, retire cette main de mon cou où je fais un malheur. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Il avala sa salive et obéit immédiatement.

- « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur la table. »

Beckett ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire une remarque qu'elle lui mit la feuille sous le nez. Les premiers mots qu'il put lire le confortait dans son hypothèse sur la CIA. A force de la sortir à chaque fois, il va bien finir par avoir raison, un jour où l'autre.

- « De plus en plus intéressante cette histoire. » Lança-t-il, avec un brin d'enthousiasme dans la voix.

Elle retira rapidement la feuille de son champ de vision, lui lança un regard noir pour le prévenir de ne pas prononcer CIA devant elle. Puis elle le lui remontra. Il recommença sa lecture : _« L'orientation, l'agilité, la stratégie, l'adresse, la résistance, la précision et la présentation seront les seules amies que vous aurez ces prochains jours. Rendez vous à l'extérieur. Vous êtes dix, ce soir, vous ne serez plus que sept. »_

Mais avant qu'ils puissent commenter cette dernière ligne, la blondinette les interrompit :

- « C'est donc vous, les célèbres : Trigger et Vendetta ? »  
- « Peut-être. » Répondit timidement, Castle.

Beckett le frappa sur le torse avant de lui murmurer :

- « Peut-être ? Alors ça, c'est de la réponse, bravo… Laisse-moi faire la prochaine fois. »

Val' se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

- « Vous êtes les seuls à vous comporter en couple, alors je pense ne pas me tromper. »  
- « Effectivement. Vous ne vous trompez pas. » Confirma Kate.  
- « Votre réputation vous précède… »  
- « Vraiment ? » Répondit-elle, un peu plus intriguée.  
- « Et vous êtes ? » Demanda timidement Castle.

Elle l'observa un instant, profitant de ce petit moment de silence pour l'examiner en détail, des pieds à la tête tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder énerva légèrement Beckett qui se mit à faire un mouvement de la tête de gauche à droite. Puis l'inconnue finit par répondre :

- « On m'appelle Val'. »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle poursuivit :

- « Je serais bien restée papoter avec vous, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, on doit se rendre à l'extérieur. Et je déteste perdre alors… »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Castle, Beckett (et le frigo), seuls.

Kate se dirigea à son tour vers la double porte mais quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle s'aperçut que Castle était, une fois de plus, dans le pays culinaire qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

- « Quand tu veux… » s'impatienta Beckett qui tapait du pied en attendant le bon vouloir de son _mari_.

Castle finit par sortir la tête du frigo, et tout en le refermant prononça un : « J'arrive », incompréhensible avec ce qu'il venait de mettre dans la bouche…

* * *

En arrivant à l'extérieur de leur _prison _dorée, le couple d'infortune constata avec surprise ce que Beckett avait vu plus tôt par la fenêtre : des arbres… Des arbres et encore des arbres à perte de vue… Castle se tourna en direction de l'hôtel, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble.

L'hôtel se mariait parfaitement avec son environnement, les façades étaient faites en rondin de bois et à en juger par sa couleur, cela devait être certainement du chêne. L'humidité présente, et normale au milieu d'une forêt, laissait apparaitre quelques filets d'eau parcourant librement les tuiles _Canada_ en ardoise. Ces dernières revêtaient un joli marron foncé qui tranchait parfaitement avec la couleur claire de l'ossature.  
Alors que l'écrivain admirait l'endroit comme s'il avait prévu d'en devenir l'heureux propriétaire, Kate le ramena à la réalité quand il lui semblait avoir entendu : « Bichon ». Il regarda Beckett, dubitatif.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, mais sans trouver un indice sur ce qu'ils étaient censés faire une fois dehors. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire le tour de l'hôtel quand, Val', les interpela.

- « C'est par là. » Montrant la direction dans laquelle elle venait. Puis se dirigea au nord, et disparu dans la végétation.  
- « Elle est sympa. » Ajouta Castle.  
- « Sympa ? Méfie-toi, on ne sait pas qui elle est. »  
- « Certes, mais elle a l'amabilité de nous aider. Je trouve ça chou moi. »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par l'écrivain qui avait enfin détourné son regard de l'hôtel.  
Ils suivirent un petit sentier les éloignant de ce dernier. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter du chant des oiseaux, du bruit des branches pliées et craquées sous l'effet du vent qui caressait la végétation tout en douceur. Ils eurent la surprise d'arriver au bout du sentier qui s'arrêtait au pied d'un petit ruisseau. L'endroit était plutôt idyllique et romantique à souhait. Mais pas assez paradisiaque pour entrainer Beckett dans un faux-semblant angélique. L'écrivain lui, était complètement émerveillé par cet endroit.

- « Il n'y a rien ici ! » Soupira Beckett.  
- « Rien ? La forêt, le chant des oiseaux, ce ruisseau, le bruit du vent… Cet endroit, c'est magique ! » S'exclama Castle, ne pouvant cacher plus longtemps son émerveillement.  
- « Bichon, au lieu de commenter les lieux, tu ne peux pas m'aider à trouver un indice ?… »  
- « Pas la peine » Lança fièrement l'écrivain avant de pointer du doigt une petite crevasse dans les rochers, là où le ruisseau jaillissait timidement.

Beckett se tourna et attrapa une petite boite en métal noire. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur un morceau de papier. _« Allez au nord, suivez les ours et savourez votre vie. Si vous n'êtes pas revenus dans vos quartiers après les Complies, vous serez éliminés. »_

- « Une énigme, j'adore ça ! » Cria Castle, amusé par ce jeu grandeur nature.

Kate leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le ciel, abaissant ses bras le long de son corps pour montrer une pointe de découragement :

- « Suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter au sujet du mot : _éliminés_ ? »  
- « Peu importe dans quoi on est, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, donc ça ne sert à rien de s'en préoccuper. » Lui répondit-il. « On aura tout le temps de s'en préoccuper au moment venu… Hein, Vendetta ? Oh ça sonne bien je trouve… »  
- « Vendetta ? »  
- « Bah oui, faut entrer dans nos personnages. Tu es Vendetta ne l'oublie pas. »  
- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis Vendetta et toi Trigger, pourquoi pas l'inverse ? »

Castle la regarda un instant, coupé dans son élan puis réfléchis.

- « Je trouve que ça te va bien, Vendetta. »

Elle préférait ne pas répondre et regarda Castle qui s'était mit à faire les cents pas devant elle, répétant sans cesse dans sa tête l'énigme qui leur était posée.

- « Ok, dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est : Complies ? »  
- « Au Moyen-Âge, il s'agissait de la dernière prière de la journée. Prière qui se déroulait après le coucher du soleil. »  
- « Donc on a jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour _suivre les ours et savourer notre vie_… On est mal ».  
- « Un peu d'optimisme, chérie, un peu d'optimisme ! »

Castle, le pas décidé, s'élança vers le nord suivit rapidement par Beckett qui se demandait vraiment s'il savait où aller. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, l'écrivain s'arrêta net, Kate en fit de même avant de lui demander :

- « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »  
- « Euh… (Montrant la direction dans laquelle ils allaient) C'est bien par là, le nord ? »

En voyant la tête de sa collègue, il ajouta rapidement :

- « Je plaisante ! Je sais où c'est. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient de passer un magnifique chêne, probablement centenaire, quelque chose retint l'attention de Castle. Il était bien trop loin pour voir ce que c'était. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'approcher de cette masse sombre qu'il venait de voir dans un buisson, il sursauta. Son portable venait de sonner. En l'entendant, Beckett se retourna rapidement vers l'écrivain.

- « Oh, c'est marrant je capte ici. » Lança-t-il.  
- « Quoi ? T'avais ton portable avec toi depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »  
- (Tentant de se défendre) « Bah c'est à dire que, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je ne captais pas tout à l'heure à l'hôtel… Et puis avec tout ce qui s'est passé, les armes, les couteaux, nous deux dans une même chambre, dans un même lit. Oui, j'avoue que ça m'est sortit de la tête ! »  
- « J'hallucine ! »

Il sortit son portable de la poche.

- « Ah c'est Esposito… » Il lui tendit, timidement, le téléphone. En espérant ne pas subir le gourou du lieutenant de New-York. « Je te le passe ? ».

Elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

- « Pendant que tu réponds, je vais… » (Regardant autour de lui.) « Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis… ».  
- « Bonne idée ! » Lui répondit-elle, agacée.

Castle s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner :

- « Et si je tombe nez-à-nez avec un ours ? »  
- « Et bien, tu cours. Ça te fera les pieds ! »

Puis il disparu laissant à Beckett le loisir de répondre tranquillement.

- « Beckett. »  
- « Ah bah enfin ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content d'entendre ta voix ! »  
- « Et moi donc ! »  
- « Une minute, où est Castle ? »  
- « Parti chasser les ours. »

Un moment de silence se fit entendre. Kate n'eu pas de mal à deviner la tête que son collègue de New-York était en train de tirer en ce moment.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ça va vous ? » Demanda Javier.  
- « Je vais te faire la version courte : Opéra, taser, réveil à l'hôtel, valise avec des armes, couteaux puis rencontre de personnes bizarres. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas exactement où on est. On est encerclé par des arbres. Et Castle pense que c'est… »  
- (Lui coupant la parole) « La CIA. »  
- « Ouais. »  
- « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu plus tôt ? Depuis l'enlèvement, on tente de vous joindre, sans succès. »  
- « Il doit y avoir un brouilleur dans l'hôtel. Là, on est en forêt. »  
- « A chasser les ours ? »  
- « C'est à peu près ça. Tu peux lancer une recherche sur les noms _Trigger_ et _Vendetta_ ? »  
- « C'est qui ? »  
- « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit des noms qu'utilisaient nos deux victimes. Trouve tout ce que tu peux. On vous recontacte le plus vite possible et j'espère que t'auras trouvé quelque chose qui puisse nous faire avancer. »  
- « C'est comme si c'était fait. »  
- « Pendant ce temps, on va continuer à enquêter… Quelque chose me dit que notre empoisonneur est ici avec nous. »  
- « Ok, faites attention à vous. »

Elle raccrocha et éteignit le téléphone pour économiser la batterie. Ensuite, elle se mit à la recherche de Castle.

* * *

Alors que Beckett était toujours au téléphone, Castle s'était éloigné d'au moins cinquante mètres sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand il se retrouva à côté de la masse sombre qui l'avait interpelé avant que son téléphone ne sonne. « Si c'est un ours et qu'il me bouffe, je reviendrai la hanter ! » Se dit-il en pensant à Beckett. Avant de retirer les quelques branches sur cette chose. « Qu'est-ce que ? ». Il se releva brusquement, surpris et à la fois effrayé par sa découverte macabre. Il s'agissait du cadavre d'un homme, la quarantaine. A l'évidence, il avait reçu deux coups de couteau : l'un dans l'abdomen et l'autre directement dans le cœur. Puis son tueur a tenté, en vain, de masquer son crime en le cachant dans un buisson et en le recouvrant de quelques branchages.  
Castle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour avertir Beckett quand il sentit une vive douleur dans le dos : un homme venait de lui asséner un coup derrière la nuque. Étourdi, à genoux, il tenta de se relever. Mais l'individu lui passa une corde autour du cou. Par réflexe, l'écrivain eût juste le temps de mettre ses mains entre son cou et cette corde. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça. Il avait juste retardé ce qui l'attendait : une bonne et longue, très longue nuit. Son agresseur ne disait rien, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la corde.  
L'oxygène commençait à manquer sérieusement, Castle sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Une sensation d'engourdissement l'envahit. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, quand il entendit un coup de feu. Il tomba, face contre terre. L'homme avait lâché prise, il retira rapidement la corde et se mit à tousser.

Pendant que Castle tentait de retrouver une respiration normale, Kate se précipita sur l'homme sur lequel elle venait de tirer. Elle prit son pouls. Rien. Alors elle commença un massage cardiaque pour tenter de le faire revenir, et si possible, obtenir des réponses sur les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait étrangler l'écrivain.  
Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriva pas à le faire revenir. Elle tenta de cacher sa déception. Elle détestait devoir tirer sur quelqu'un et surtout lui prendre la vie. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas réfléchi, c'était la vie de cet inconnu ou celle de Castle. Il n'y avait pas matière à réflexion, juste agir, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Pourtant, elle se sentait mal, coupable de quelque chose. Pourquoi avait-elle visé directement la poitrine ? Pourquoi pas dans l'épaule ? Elle avait tout le loisir de tirer pour blesser, et non pour tuer. Pourquoi ce choix ?  
Elle finit par abandonner le massage cardiaque. Ses mains couvertes de sang témoignaient de ce qu'elle avait tenté de réaliser. Elle s'assit un instant près du corps de cet homme. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle finit par se relever, frotter ses mains contre son pantalon pour ce débarrasser de cette triste couleur rouge, et alla vers Castle.

Alors que l'écrivain était toujours à genou, à la recherche de sa respiration. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand il leva la tête, il vit Beckett tenant son glock dans ses mains tachées de sang. A en juger par sa tête, elle avait eu aussi peur que lui.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Après avoir savouré quelques bonnes bouffées d'air, Castle arriva enfin à lui répondre :

- « A merveille ! Merci. »  
- (Montrant l'homme sur lequel elle venait de tirer) « C'était qui ? »  
- « Aucune idée. Il a oublié de se présenter avant d'essayer de me tuer. Tu le crois ça ? »  
- (Montrant maintenant l'autre cadavre) « Et lui ? »  
- « Aucune idée non plus. Il n'a pas voulu répondre quand je lui ai demandé. »  
- « Tu peux être un peu plus sérieux ? »  
- « Là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Non. Il a essayé de me tuer, et l'humour… Et bien ça me détend. »  
- « Et bien, quand tu seras un peu plus _détendu_, tu me feras signe. »  
- « Avec joie. »

Castle finit par s'asseoir le long d'un arbre pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il regarda Beckett se rendre une nouvelle fois près du corps de l'homme qu'elle avait tué pour lui sauver la mise. Elle lui semblait _ailleurs _comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Au fait, je sais où on doit aller. »  
- « Ah bon ? T'as eu une illumination quand l'autre a tenté de t'étrangler ? »  
- « Ouais, ça aide à voir les choses autrement. »  
- « C'est-à-dire ? ».  
- « L'énigme disait de _suivre les ours_. Et bien, je sais ce que ça veut dire. »  
- « Je suis toute ouïe. »  
- « On sait tout les deux que les ours ont la manie de se frotter contre les arbres. On doit juste chercher des arbres ayant ce genre de marques ».

Il venait de pointer un arbre qui semblait usé à environ un mètre trente du sol.

- « Pendant que l'autre m'étranglait, j'en ai remarqué un autre, un peu plus loin. Vers le nord justement. Comme l'énigme le suggérait, d'ailleurs. »

Castle se leva.

- « On y va ? »  
- « Et les corps, on en fait quoi ? »  
- « On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux et de toute façon, ils ne vont pas se sauver. Je suggère qu'on termine cette énigme, histoire de ne pas être éliminés. On aura tout le loisir de faire venir une équipe pour les emballer dans un joli sac en plastique. »

Beckett acquiesça et ils se mirent tout les deux en chemin.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, ils approchèrent d'un petit cabanon perdu au milieu des bois.  
Castle ne cacha pas sa joie d'arriver, enfin, au bout de l'épreuve. Cette petite promenade dans la forêt n'avait pas été de tout repos, entre le téléphone, le cadavre, l'autre type qui lui saute dessus… Il était bien content d'être arriver à bout de cette énigme, et d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Kate aussi ne cacha pas son bonheur de constater que cette épreuve était derrière eux. Pourtant en arrivant au pied du cabanon, il n'y avait rien qui leur laissait penser que c'était terminé.

- « Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pas de buffet, pas de ligne d'arrivée avec des jolies filles pour nous applaudir ? Pas de comité d'accueil ? C'est nul ! » S'exclama Castle, extrêmement déçu.  
- « J'aurais aussi espéré un peu d'eau ! » Continua Beckett.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, voir s'ils étaient bien au bon endroit. En faisant le tour, il n'y avait plus de trace sur les arbres. Excepté là où ils venaient.

- « Ça doit être le bon endroit. »  
- « Comment on peut en être sûr ? » Se demanda Kate.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, qu'une voix venant du cabanon les interrompit :

- « Vous avez terminé cette partie de l'épreuve. Pour la compléter : retournez dans vos quartiers avant les Complies. »

Surprit, le couple d'infortune se regarda droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Y a quelqu'un là dedans ? »

Castle commençait à tapoter dans le cabanon, à la recherche d'une fausse cloison.

- « C'est un enregistrement, banane ! » Lança Beckett en lui tapant l'épaule.  
- « Banane ? Bah merci. »  
- « Écoutons-le, et retournons à l'hôtel. »  
- « Hum, j'aime quand une femme me dit cela. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Kate ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un petit crochet vers l'endroit où elle avait tiré sur l'agresseur de Castle et où ce dernier avait trouvé un cadavre dans les buissons.  
En arrivant au même endroit, ils eurent la surprise de constater que les cadavres avaient simplement disparus. Hormis quelques traces de sang, rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait, quelques instants plus tôt, deux corps gisant à même le sol.

- « Ok, ça c'est bizarre. » Lança Beckett.  
- « Je ne trouve pas. »  
- « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, deux cadavres qui disparaissent aussi vite ? ».  
- « Bah non, vu qu'on est dans un camp d'entrainement pour… »

Elle lui coupa la parole voyant déjà trois lettres arriver au galop :

- « Ah non, hein ! On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas encore ces trois lettres sortir de ta bouche ! »  
- (Levant les bras) « Ok, comme tu veux… (Hésitant un moment) chérie. Mais tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Alors que Castle commença à partir en direction de l'hôtel, Beckett l'interpela :

- « Attends, je vais profiter qu'on ait du réseau pour téléphoner à Esposito. Voir s'ils ont du nouveau sur les recherches que je lui ai demandées de faire. »  
- « Ok. Moi je retourne à l'hôtel. »  
- « Ah non ! Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil ! Je n'ai pas envie que la mésaventure de tout à l'heure se reproduise. Tu restes dans mon champ de vision, ou c'est moi qui t'étrangle. »

Castle s'exécuta, et resta debout devant elle sans oser bouger. Beckett sortit le téléphone de sa poche et l'alluma.

- « Il faudra penser à me le rendre. » Protesta l'écrivain.

Kate lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il se taise.

- « Et ce serait bien qu'on se dépêche, on est limité dans le temps. » Ajouta l'écrivain. Beckett se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, qui fit effet immédiatement.

- « Beckett, j'attendais ton coup de fil. » Lança Esposito, heureux de réentendre sa voix.  
- « Tu as pu apprendre quelque chose sur les noms que je t'ai donné ? ».  
- « Alors on a rien trouvé… »  
- (Lui coupant la parole) « Pas de chance. »  
- « Attends. On a rien trouvé ici, aux USA. Mais Ryan a eu l'idée de contacter Europol. Et on a trouvé pas mal d'infos sur _Trigger_ et _Vendetta_. Ce sont des tueurs professionnels, principalement connus pour sévir en Europe. _Trigger_ alias Andreas Van Der Braun alias plein d'autres jolis petits noms, est originaire d'Angleterre. Ses armes de prédilections étant les pistolets ou les revolvers. _Vendetta_ que tu connais sous le nom de Katljin vient de France. Réputée pour manier le couteau avec perfection. »  
- « Super. Des tueurs professionnels, je commence enfin à y voir plus clair. Merci Esposito. On vous recontacte dès que possible. »

Elle raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à Castle qui avait quitté le monde réel en entendant : « Tueurs professionnels ».

- « Ai-je bien entendu, ce que j'ai entendu ? »  
- « Pas maintenant, poussin. »

Il finit par reprendre son Iphone et le mit dans sa poche arrière. Même s'il ne disait rien, ces petits surnoms commençaient à l'énerver.

Après quelques temps, ils virent enfin l'hôtel se dessiner devant leur yeux…


	6. Chapitre 5, A Corps Perdu

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**A Corps Perdu**

A peine Beckett eut-elle franchi le pas de leur chambre, elle agrippa les bords de son débardeur et le retira, se souciant peu de l'homme qui l'accompagnait et de son regard. Elle avait besoin de retirer ses vêtements, de retirer ce sang qui la salissait, qui s'accrochait à son corps, qui la souillait. Jetant son haut sur le sol, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors même qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de son jeans, déchaussant ses chaussures au passage. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de bain, le jeans tomba à ses pieds et elle pénétra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements et pénétra dans la douche sur-dimensionnée, elle ouvrit les deux robinets et se plaça sous l'eau chaude frottant son corps avec vigueur, teintant l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps d'une couleur écarlate.

* * *

Castle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Cela faisait près d'une heure que Beckett était rentrée dans la salle de bain. Il reposa l'arme avec laquelle il était en train de jouer dans son tiroir et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait toujours entendre l'eau couler. Il allait frapper à la porte mais y renonça, décidant de laisser à Beckett le temps dont elle avait besoin.  
Il regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Cela dit, il avait faim et le dîner devait être servi incessamment sous peu.

Il se dirigea vers une des tables de nuit et en ouvrit les tiroirs. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur, il fouilla la deuxième mais ce qu'il cherchait n'y était toujours pas. Frustré, il tenta une exploration des tiroirs du bureau, mais elle ne fut pas plus fructueuse. Il réfléchit un instant, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain d'où filtrait toujours le son de l'eau qui coule. Finalement, il quitta la chambre.

* * *

Kate ressortit de la douche, vidée. Elle avait réussi à enlever le sang qui l'avait souillée, mais les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, elles, n'avaient pas disparu. Pourquoi diable était-elle si perturbée par la mort de cet homme? Elle avait déjà tiré pour tuer dans le passé. Elle n'aimait pas ça, n'avait jamais aimé ça, mais ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi bouleversée auparavant. Mais ces images ne la quittait pas... Castle à genoux, l'homme derrière lui l'étranglant, Castle en détresse, un coup de feu qui retentit, Castle cherchant de l'air, l'homme tombant comme une masse... Elle avait réagi par instinct. Tuer ou se faire tuer. Protéger Castle. Elle n'était pas en tort. Elle avait réagi, juste... réagi.

Elle récupéra une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son buste et en prit une deuxième qu'elle utilisa pour sécher ses cheveux.  
Lorsqu'elle eut absorbé le plus gros de l'eau dans ses cheveux elle se redressa et se regarda dans la glace. Elle fit une grimace et laissa échapper un long soupir.  
Puis comme frappée par la réalisation elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain, puis regarda sa 'tenue' dans le miroir.

- « Et merde! »

Elle agrippa fermement sa serviette, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'elle tombe à un moment inopportun, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit seulement sa tête d'abord, à la recherche de Castle. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver dans la chambre, s'attendant clairement à le voir affairé sur le lit, en train de tritouiller ses nouveaux joujoux. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, sortant carrément de la salle de bain et s'arrêta net.  
Castle était bien là.  
Il s'était installé dans ce qui faisait office de petit salon. Sur la table basse, elle vit deux assiettes contenant une large pizza chacune, quatre bouteilles de bière et sur le côté un verre rempli d'eau dans lequel Castle avait déposé sa rose complètement décrépie.  
Elle resta figée, surprise de le voir là et surprise aussi par ce dîner qui l'attendait. Elle remarqua aussi que Castle avait tourné la tête quand il avait vu sa tenue et admirait la vue à travers les fenêtres barrées. Elle sourit légèrement, attendrie par ses délicates attentions. Finalement, lui sauver la vie avait du bon.  
Sans un mot, elle entra dans la penderie et jeta son dévolu sur un baggy gris et un t-shirt blanc.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, Castle était en train de finir de découper une des deux pizzas. Quand il la vit, il déposa son couteau et récupéra une des bouteilles de bière, en enleva la capsule et la lui tendit.

- « Après une journée comme la nôtre, je ne connais pas meilleur remède. »

Elle sourit et accepta volontiers la bouteille, prenant au passage position sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sous l'autre.

- « Merci Castle. »

* * *

Une pizza et deux bières plus tard, Beckett avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et, même si elle n'oublierait jamais le visage de cet inconnu, visage qui avait dorénavant sa place à côté de ceux des autres rares personnes qu'elle avait tuées, elle avait réussi à repousser ce souvenir suffisamment pour ne pas le laisser l'atteindre moralement.

- « Vous croyez que si on laisse nos restes sur le pas de la porte, ils viendront les récupérer, comme dans un hôtel? »  
- « J'en doute Castle, » elle se leva et récupéra leurs assiettes, « mais comme vous êtes allé les chercher, je vais les rapporter. »

Il regarda sa montre.

- « Ne tardez pas trop lieutenant, les portes se ferment dans quinze minutes... »

Elle regarda sa montre à son tour et remarqua qu'il lui restait encore plus d'une demi-heure.

- « Je crois que je devrais pouvoir y arriver Castle... »

* * *

Lorsque Beckett retourna dans la chambre, elle trouva Castle en jogging et t-shirt en train de défaire le grand lit.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'autre côté du lit.  
- « Je prépare le lit... »

Elle le toisa du regard.

- « Quoi? »  
- « Castle, ne pensez pas une seule seconde que l'on va partager le même lit. »  
- « Mais... »  
- « Et il n'est pas question que je prenne le canapé. »

Il regarda le canapé, qui avait certes l'air confortable mais n'était pas ce large lit douillet qui le tentait tant. Il fit une moue déçue d'un enfant privé de dessert.

- « Arrêtez ça Castle. »

Elle repoussa les couvertures. Il accompagna sa moue des yeux de chat potté.

- « Même pas en rêve. »

Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'armes et récupéra le couteau de combat qu'elle plaça sur la table de nuit puis déposa son glock sous son oreiller. Il tenta timidement de repousser les couvertures de son côté.

- « Castle, vous mettez ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ce lit et votre masculinité fera connaissance avec ce couteau. »

Il déglutit et observa le couteau avec appréhension.  
Il tira la couverture d'un coup sec, ne laissant qu'un drap sur le lit.

« Très bien, mais _je_ prends la couverture! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisa. Elle récupéra un coussin et le lui balança avec sa délicatesse légendaire à la figure.

- « Et Castle? » Il se retourna, tenant le coussin et la couverture fermement contre son corps « J'ai le sommeil _très _léger. »

Alors qu'il installait son petit lit sur le canapé en grommelant et qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer sous les draps, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- « Une dernière chose... » Il se tourna vers elle, appréhendant une nouvelle règle, une nouvelle réprimande : « Merci pour ce dîner. » dit-elle doucement avec un sourire chaleureux.

Puis elle se glissa sous le drap et éteignit sa lumière.  
Il l'observa se tourner et se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée, un léger sourire en coin.

- « Non, merci à toi, » murmura-t-il trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

* * *

Le lendemain, les portes s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes automatiquement à sept heures et après s'être changé, le couple s'était dirigé vers le réfectoire.  
Ils y trouvèrent Val installée à la table en train de finir une assiette qui avait dû contenir des tartines ainsi qu'une autre femme et un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. La femme était plutôt petite, les cheveux courts et rouges, en apparence elle ne semblait pas plus dangereuse qu'une autre et si elle ne se savait pas entourée d'assassins, Beckett ne s'en serait même pas méfiée tellement elle avait l'air ordinaire. L'autre homme attira l'attention de Beckett en revanche. Déjà de part le regard qu'il lui lançait; elle n'arrivait pas à décider s'il essayait de la séduire ou si il la menaçait. Dans tous les cas, elle sentit un frisson dans le bas du dos et inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de son partenaire. L'homme n'était pas en soit très grand mais il était fort, il arborait un long tatouage le long de son biceps droit et elle remarqua une cicatrice qui s'étirait le long de sa clavicule.

Beckett vit un nouveau papier sur la table et s'en approcha, s'installant sur une chaise pour sa lecture pendant que Castle s'aventurait, sans grande surprise vers l'espace cuisine.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu. La voix de Val la tira de sa lecture.

- « Inquiète pour votre homme? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la femme blonde qui était assise en face d'elle.

- « Je devrais? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
- « Oh... vous devriez. » assura Val sur un ton qui n'avait rien de menaçant, mais plutôt séducteur.  
- « Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira. » répondit Beckett avec autant d'assurance qu'elle le pouvait.

Val sourit et quitta la table mais pas avant de lui lancer un « Et vous? » qui replongea Beckett dans sa lecture, curieuse et légèrement inquiète.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bas de la page, les sourcils froncés, la double porte s'ouvrit et Bully pénétra dans le réfectoire à son tour. Elle l'observa un moment et grimaça.  
Puis elle reposa le papier et se leva pour rejoindre Castle qui n'était pas reparu. Elle le trouva à côté des plaques de gaz, en compagnie d'une poêle et une spatule à la main.

- « Qu'est ce que tu...? »  
- « Ah! Tu tombes bien! Tu veux bien me passer deux assiettes? »

Elle regarda l'omelette qui finissait de cuire dans la poêle, puis Castle et à nouveau l'omelette. Elle sourit et récupéra deux assiettes. Lorsqu'elle les posa sur le comptoir, elle remarqua deux tasses remplies d'un liquide noir qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

- « Est ce que c'est... ? »  
- « Un café au lait? » finit-il avec un large sourire « Par contre, désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de sirop vanillé, je t'ai mis deux doses de faux sucre à la place »

Elle prit la tasse et la porta aussitôt à ses lèvres, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le liquide chaud coula le long de sa gorge.  
Castle prit les deux assiettes et commença à s'acheminer vers la table, mais elle l'arrêta.

- « Allons plutôt dans notre chambre, _chéri._» proposa-t-elle en lui tirant le bras.

Il la regarda, clairement surpris. Il ne manqua pas le regard inquisiteur des personnes assises autour de la table qui les observaient et se contenta de leur adresser un sourire en coin, avant de suivre Beckett.

- « Mais bien sûr mon amour... »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Beckett referma la porte tandis que Castle déposait leurs assiettes sur la table basse.

- « Alors chérie? Des projets pour ce petit déjeuner? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Beckett roula des yeux et le dépassa.

- « Tu sais, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous mêler à la foule, faire connaissance un peu. »  
- « Castle combien de fois je dois vous répéter que l'on n'est pas ici en vacances? »  
- « Je veux dire pour enquêter! » se défendit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé « Apprendre à connaître nos adversaires, voir qui pourrait être notre empoisonneur... »  
- « Castle, que connaissez-vous des techniques de combat rapproché? » interrompit Beckett en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il leva un sourcil, tout en avalant une bouchée d'œufs brouillés. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau, réfléchissant un instant...

- « Donc... Rien. »  
Il la regarda en avalant une autre bouchée.  
- « En gros. Pourquoi? »  
- « Notre épreuve du jour. »  
- « On va devoir se battre? », malgré son inaptitude un brin d'excitation se ressentait dans sa voix.  
- « Cet après-midi, combat rapproché. Et vous allez être content, votre adversaire sera cette charmante blonde que vous aimez tant. »  
- « Val? » cette fois son excitation était aussi teintée d'un brin d'appréhension. Ce que Beckett ne manqua pas.  
- « Inquiet? »  
- « Moi? » Il posa une main sur son torse, qu'il releva, fier « Du tout! »

Beckett hocha la tête et ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Quelques bouchées plus tard, Castle se tourna vers sa partenaire.

- « Vous pourriez m'apprendre à me battre lieutenant? »

Beckett cacha son sourire. Elle avait pensé que cette question serait venue une bouchée plus tard.  
Elle finit d'avaler ses œufs et vida sa tasse de café avant de se lever.

- « J'ai besoin de me changer » Elle examina la tenue de Castle qui portait un jeans et une chemise « Et vous aussi. »

Elle pénétra dans la penderie, récupéra un pantalon large, marron et un t-shirt beige et les balança à Castle.

- « Vous prenez la salle de bain. »

* * *

Castle s'écrasa misérablement sur la moquette avec un grognement.  
Beckett lui tendit la main.

- « Vous n'y allez pas de main morte lieutenant. »  
- « Vous croyez que Val vous fera une fleur en étant douce avec vous Castle? » rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

Il resta penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de retrouver son souffle.

- « On pourrait faire une pause? »

Ils s'entraînaient depuis plus d'une heure, Beckett tentant d'apprendre quelques parades et attaques à Castle sans grand succès. Ils étaient tout deux en sueur, haletants, Castle plus que Beckett.

- « On fera une pause quand vous ne tomberez plus Castle. »

Ils reprirent leur position l'un en face de l'autre.

- « On réessaye. Et cette fois-ci Castle, ne vous laissez pas surprendre. »

Beckett attaqua la première, décochant un coup de poing de la main droite que Castle bloqua, elle enchaîna aussitôt avec un gauche qu'il bloqua aussi. Elle sourit. Au moins jusque là, il s'en sortait.

- « Bien. Attaquez-moi Castle. »

Il décocha une droite à son tour, mais son geste était tellement lent que Beckett se saisit de son bras, l'écarta, fit un pas en avant s'approchant de lui et lui infligea un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Trop rapidement pour Castle, elle l'agrippa à la gorge, et lui balaya une jambe avec la sienne, utilisant son corps pour le pousser en arrière. Tombés à terre tout deux, elle le tenait toujours par la gorge, et posa un genou sur son torse. Il toussa.

- « Sérieusement? Vous appelez ça m'attaquer? »

Elle relâcha ses prises et se releva. Il grommela en tentant de ramasser le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait tandis qu'il se remettait sur pieds.

- « Castle, ça fait une heure qu'on s'entraîne et vous n'avez pas essayé de m'attaquer une seule fois. Ne me dites pas que vous n'osez pas frapper une femme? »  
- « Je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais ouais... je n'aime pas l'idée de frapper une femme. »

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux habituel.

- « C'est très honorable de votre part, mais lorsque vous vous battez au corps à corps, il faut oublier vos manières. Castle, si vous ne rétorquez pas, Val ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous! Et même si rien sur le papier n'indiquait que cette épreuve était 'éliminatoire', après hier, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, vous m'entendez? »

Elle reprit une position de combat face à lui.

- « Alors attaquez-moi! » ordonna-t-elle.

Il fit une pause avant d'adopter la même position. Il respira un bon coup avant de s'élancer sur Beckett, le bras droit prêt à lui en mettre une. Mais Beckett anticipa son coup et s'approcha elle-même de lui, bloquant son bras dans les airs d'un côté et lui infligeant un coup de palme entre les pectoraux de l'autre, le repoussant ainsi avec force.

- « Réessayez » commanda-t-elle.

Il reprit sa respiration. Et retenta son attaque du bras gauche. Beckett arrêta à nouveau son mouvement, fit un petit pas en arrière et lui envoya un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes, le repoussant à nouveau.

- « Encore! »

Il s'approcha à nouveau, avec appréhension et tenta quelques coups de poings que Beckett se contenta de bloquer. Elle répliqua en voulant lui donner un coup de genou mais il réussit à bloquer son coup. Il enchaîna aussitôt avec un coup de poing du visage, Beckett le para de justesse, s'écartant de lui en le repoussant.  
La surprise qu'il vit sur son visage lui soutira un énorme sourire.

- « J'ai failli vous avoir! » déclara-t-il avec fierté.

Beckett retint un autre sourire.

- « Ne soyez pas trop fier. Vous avez eu de la chance. »

Ils échangèrent à nouveau quelques coups et parades, Castle devenant de plus en plus apte à parer les coups du lieutenant, leurs échanges devenant ainsi plus longs. Finalement, Castle fatigua le premier et Beckett profita de sa relâche pour lui faire perdre son équilibre, le forçant dos à terre. Elle se plaça aussitôt à califourchon sur lui et plaça ses deux mains sur son torse.  
Castle était trop abasourdi par sa chute pour rétorquer. Et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits la seule chose qu'il retint était la vue de Beckett, haletante, les cheveux en pagaille, en sueur placée au dessus de lui. Il déglutit difficilement.  
Beckett ne manqua pas la transformation dans le regard de Castle, ses yeux étaient devenus beaucoup plus noirs subitement. Elle reconnut ce regard et sentit ses joues rougir. Elle se rassura de savoir que sa réaction ne serait pas visible, ses joues étant déjà bien rosies par l'effort.  
Elle aurait dû se lever, ou lui demander de tâcher de se relever. Elle aurait dû réagir, dire quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Figée au dessus de lui, sentant le mouvement de sa poitrine se levant et se baissant rapidement sous son corps, calquant sa propre respiration.  
Quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité passèrent avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa transe.  
Elle appuya un peu plus fort sur la poitrine de Castle, lui soutirant un « Hmmpf » avant de se relever.

- « Levez-vous Castle! » ordonna-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos, tâchant de retrouver son aplomb.

Il s'exécuta.

- « Je m'améliore non? »  
- « Peut-être, mais vous perdez toujours. Castle, s'il s'agissait d'un combat à mort vous seriez déjà six pieds sous terre. Concentrez-vous! » Rappela-t-elle, autant à lui, qu'à elle-même.

Ils recommencèrent à échanger quelques coups. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir pour tout les deux. Beckett l'attaqua, prête à enfoncer son poing gauche dans sa mâchoire s'il ne réagissait pas, mais leurs heures d'entraînement avaient enfin finies par payer et il lui attrapa le poignet. Il tira son bras vers le bas, et posa sa main gauche sur son épaule, la tirant en arrière. Sous la force de Castle - car malgré son inexpérience Beckett avait très vite remarqué la force de l'écrivain - elle se trouva déstabilisée il en profita pour lui balayer la jambe soutenant son poids. Elle se retrouva ainsi dos à terre, le bras toujours maintenu par Castle.  
Surpris d'avoir réussi à mettre à terre le lieutenant et hésitant sur la marche à suivre ensuite, il décida de se placer au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans une tentative improvisée pour la garder bloquée au sol.  
Il sourit triomphalement à la fois à la surprise qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de Kate mais aussi à la lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- « On dirait que j'ai réussi à vous... »

Mais Beckett ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle enserra Castle par la taille avec ses longues jambes. Si ce geste n'avait pas suffit à le surprendre à lui tout seul, elle agrippa ses avant-bras qu'elle tira en avant, le forçant à quitter ses hanches et s'appuyer sur le sol. Il se retrouva alors à quatre pattes juste au dessus d'elle, ses jambes toujours accrochée à sa taille.  
Beckett regretta aussitôt son choix de tactique lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Castle si près du sien et vit un certain désir dans ses yeux. Mais ce qui la gênait le plus était qu'elle imaginait très bien que son propre regard reflétait le sien. Le sourire en coin qu'il lui adressa en attestait.  
Décidant qu'il était temps d'en finir avec leur session d'entraînement, elle agrippa le poignet droit de Castle et posa un pied sur sa hanche pour le repousser puis passa son autre jambe entre leurs deux corps. Elle tira ensuite sur le bras qu'elle tenait pour le ramener à elle et enroula sa jambe autour de son cou, tandis que l'autre s'enroulait dans son dos. Castle se retrouva alors aplatit sur la poitrine de Beckett, en train d'étouffer dans l'étreinte de ses jambes.  
Mais l'écrivain ne semblait pas être dérangé outre mesure par ce petit 'détail', appréciant tout à fait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sourit même et s'apprêta à faire une remarque déplacée lorsque Beckett resserra un peu plus son étreinte et à la place il toussa et tapa vigoureusement sur le sol.

- « Relevez-vous tout de suite Castle! »

Son ton et son manque d'oxygène le dissuadèrent de tenter d'aller à l'encontre de ses désirs et il se remit aussitôt sur pieds. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle ignora et elle se leva à son tour.  
Castle se massa la nuque en ronchonnant.

Beckett l'observa et se retint de se gifler elle-même.  
Elle le trouvait indéniablement sexy dégoulinant de sueur dans son t-shirt beige qui collait à sa peau, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, tous les muscles de son corps tendus.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre alors même qu'il relevait la tête vers elle. Leurs regards brûlants se croisèrent.

- « Encore? » demanda Castle avec un enthousiasme qu'elle trouva aussitôt suspect.

- « Non. Le vrai combat aura lieu dans quelques heures. Il faut que vous gardiez vos forces. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- « Continuez de répéter les mouvements que je vous ai appris pour l'instant. Je vais me doucher. »

Elle laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bain et pénétra dans la douche. Elle se positionna sous le jet et tourna l'eau froide au maximum.

* * *

Quelques heures et un bon repas plus tard, Castle et Beckett quittèrent leur chambre pour la 2e épreuve de leur 'aventure'.  
Castle portait un autre pantalon large et un nouveau t-shirt, tout les deux noirs. Beckett avait opté pour une tenue similaire, portant ainsi un pantalon de jogging noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.  
Alors qu'ils sortaient de leur chambre, ils croisèrent le dénommé Bully qui leur jeta un regard que Castle trouva inquiétant. Il se tourna vers Beckett et vit que tout son corps s'était tendu aussitôt. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le trouver flippant.

- « Ce type me fiche des frissons! » murmura-t-il au lieutenant.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer le dos de l'homme tandis qu'ils le suivaient dans le grand hall où ils retrouvèrent Val, le type à la cicatrice et un autre homme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vus.  
Lorsqu'elle vit le couple arriver, Val leur adressa un large sourire et un clin d'œil. Beckett la fusilla du regard même si elle leur avait déjà tourné le dos et se tourna vers Castle. Elle fut quelque peu rassurée de voir qu'il ne souriait pas bêtement mais semblait au contraire légèrement inquiet.  
Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras, attirant son attention.

- « Tu vas t'en sortir » le rassura-t-elle.

Mais l'anxiété qu'il entendit dans sa voix eut l'effet complètement inverse.  
Ils suivirent le petit groupe jusqu'à une salle de sport au milieu de laquelle se trouvaient des tapis collés les uns aux autres.

- « Est ce qu'il est trop tard pour décider que finalement je n'aime pas du tout cette aventure? » demanda timidement Castle.  
- « Surtout n'oublie pas. Ne baisse jamais ta garde et ne la laisse pas entrer dans ta zone de défense. »

Ils s'approchèrent du reste du groupe et Castle eut une soudaine révélation. Il se tourna vers Beckett et posa une main sur son bras pour la freiner. Il la retira aussitôt quand il vit son regard désapprobateur.

- « Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit contre qui tu te battais toi? »  
- « Tu n'as pas demandé. » répondit-elle en reprenant sa marche.  
- « Je... » Il referma la bouche puis la rattrapa « Alors je te le demande maintenant. Qui dois-tu affronter? La petite rousse? Dis moi que c'est la petite rousse! Un combat de femme à femme, de la sueur, les cheveux au vent... » Il laissa son esprit divaguer et manqua presque d'entendre la réponse de Beckett.

- « Bully » déclara-t-elle sans cérémonie avant de reporter son attention sur le 'ring'.

Castle se tut aussitôt.

- « Bully? Mais il est... »

Beckett ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'approcha du ring, le regard déterminé, froid, distant. Castle resta en arrière, trop choqué par cette révélation pour bouger. La matinée avait tourné autour de lui, de sa préparation. Elle avait tout fait pour l'aider, le préparer physiquement et mentalement. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était soucié du sort de sa partenaire. Il la savait forte et très bonne combattante donc pour lui n'importe quel adversaire aurait été une partie de plaisir pour le lieutenant... Il avait simplement oublié que Bully était un de ces adversaires potentiels.  
Il posa son regard sur l'homme en question et grimaça. Ses yeux se portèrent involontairement sur les mains de l'homme et son cœur se serra à l'idée que ces mains puissent enserrer le cou de sa partenaire et la tuer en quelques secondes seulement.  
Chassant cette horrible image de son esprit, il prit place à côté de Beckett.

L'homme à la cicatrice se positionna au milieu du ring improvisé et exigea avec la voix rauque d'un fumeur obsessionnel que les combats commencent puisqu'ils étaient tous réunis.

- « Salvation, ramène-toi! »

L'homme brun, qu'ils venaient de découvrir dans le hall, se positionna alors sur le ring.

Alors que les deux hommes commençaient leur combat, Castle se pencha légèrement vers Beckett.

- « On échange si vous voulez » proposa-t-il dans un murmure, à moitié sérieux.

Il fallut un moment à Beckett pour sortir de la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée et se rendre compte que Castle lui avait parlé; et un autre moment pour qu'elle comprenne ses paroles et leur implication.  
Elle se contenta de lui sourire et reporta son attention sur le combat. Puis, sans qu'elle lui donne vraiment la permission, sa main se glissa dans celle de Castle. Si celui-ci fut surpris – et il le fut sans doute – il ne le montra pas et se contenta de lui serrer la main un peu plus, ne détournant pas non plus son regard du ring.  
Le combat se termina lorsque Salvation enserra la gorge de son adversaire au sol jusqu'à ce que celui-ci étouffe et tape contre le tapis indiquant sa défaite. Salvation ne lâcha pas prise aussitôt cela dit, il semblait trop prendre son pied. Lorsque l'homme a la cicatrice défaillit, il relâcha son étreinte et le laissa tomber sur le tapis, quittant le ring avec un sourire satisfait.

Beckett sentit la main de Castle se tendre dans la sienne et elle la serra un peu plus.  
_'C'est ce que Katlijn aurait fait'_, raisonna-t-elle pour justifier ce geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Bully se porta volontaire pour porter l'homme à la cicatrice évanoui hors du ring pour que les combats puissent continuer.

Val s'approcha du couple et, avec un sourire aguicheur s'adressa à Castle.

- « Alors, qu'en dites vous Trigger? Près pour une petite séance de corps à corps? »

Tout bien réfléchit, Beckett n'aurait pas été contre l'idée d'échanger leurs partenaires, si ce n'était pas juste pour pouvoir régler son compte à cette blonde à l'accent nord européen.

- « Vous me le prêtez Vendetta? Je vous promets de ne pas trop vous l'amocher. »

Cette voix, suave et apaisante, n'eût pour effet que d'énerver Beckett encore plus.  
Elle lui offrit un sourire glacial avant de se tourner vers Castle.  
Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et l'enlaça, plaçant sa bouche à côté de son oreille. Aux yeux de tous, elle offrait un baiser d'encouragement à son mari.

- « N'oublie pas, maintien ta garde. Et survit. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retint de déposer un baiser sur ce lobe d'oreille qui la tentait tant. Et relâcha son étreinte.

Castle se sentit d'un coup requinqué par cette étreinte et la sensation du souffle chaud de sa partenaire contre son oreille l'envoya sur un petit nuage.

Petit nuage dont il redescendit la seconde où il mit le pied sur le tapis.  
Val lui adressa un autre sourire aguicheur.

- « Prêt? »

La jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui et lui envoya une série de coups de poings et pieds que Castle réussit à bloquer. Mais Val avait de toute évidence beaucoup plus d'entraînement que l'écrivain et un de ses coups arriva à destination sur la mâchoire de Castle qui recula en titubant. Elle en profita pour s'avancer et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se pencha légèrement en avant de douleur et elle lui en asséna un autre sur la poitrine. Il se pencha d'avantage et elle l'acheva d'un coup de coude dans le dos, le faisant s'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le tapis.

Beckett serra les poings et les dents de colère et de douleur pour son partenaire.

Celui-ci se releva et se retourna pour constater que Val avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

- « Ne me dites pas que votre éducation de gentleman anglais vous empêche de frapper les femmes » se moqua-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

Castle jeta un coup d'œil vers Beckett qui l'encourageait du regard autant qu'elle le pouvait. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il se devait de se battre, au moins pour impressionner Beckett.

Castle décocha alors une droite, mais Val la bloqua aussitôt tout en s'écartant sur sa gauche, sortant de l'axe de frappe de Castle.  
Beckett grimaça pour son partenaire, anticipant le prochain mouvement de la femme.  
Val planta en effet à nouveau son poing gauche dans la mâchoire de l'écrivain avant d'enrouler son bras autour de celui de Castle qu'elle tenait toujours. Profitant de l'accroche qu'elle avait alors autour de son bras, elle le ramena en arrière, forçant Castle à se pencher et finalement tomber sur le dos, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Elle posa un genou sur son torse et une main sur son cou.

- « Vous êtes vraiment mignon vous savez? Ça me brise le cœur de défigurer votre joli minois. »

Elle se releva et il resta quelques instants allongé sur le tapis, laissant le temps à son esprit de se remettre en place. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses lèvres et lorsqu'il y porta sa main, il constata que sa lèvre était ouverte et qu'un filet de sang s'en échappait. Il essuya sa bouche sur sa manche et se releva, frustré.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur combat, il tenta de nouvelles attaques qu'elle esquiva sans difficultés.  
Finalement, il voulu lui planter son poing dans le flanc, mais elle bloqua son bras par l'intérieur, et l'agrippa, rentrant dans sa zone.  
Beckett et lui grimacèrent en même temps: « Ne jamais laisser l'adversaire entrer dans votre zone. » Sa voix résonna dans sa tête pendant la seconde qu'il fallut à Val pour s'approcher de lui. Elle lui asséna alors une série de coups de poing sur le torse, lui coupant le souffle à répétition. Enfin, elle lui mit un coup de pied contre le genoux, repoussant sa jambe et lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Elle utilisa alors son poids pour le faire tomber en arrière.

Lorsqu'il fut à terre elle s'assit immédiatement à califourchon sur lui et serra ses cuisses autour de son cou.  
Castle tenta d'écarter, de repousser ses jambes avec ses bras mais rien n'y faisait, elle continuait de serrer de plus en plus fort, un sourire jouissif sur le visage.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Beckett. Val suivit son regard.

- « Vous croyez qu'elle apprécie la vue? »

Sans relâcher son étreinte autour de son cou, elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Castle et de l'autre traça les contours de son visage.

Si Beckett avait eu son glock avec elle, elle aurait tiré sans hésitation.

Castle se débattait, cherchant à se libérer de ses jambes, à faire basculer son poids, mais rien ne marchait. Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air et sa vue se brouilla. Quand il commença à tourner de l'œil, il sentit l'étreinte se relâcher et les lèvres de Val déposèrent un baiser sur les siennes.

- « C'était marrant. »

Il sentit son poids se soulever et inspira profondément.

Lorsque Val quitta le tapis, elle passa devant Beckett et lui adressa un sourire de gagnante.

- « Il est bon. »

De voir cette femme, hautaine et triomphante si près d'elle, Beckett ne put se retenir. Elle l'agrippa par la gorge, utilisant la force de sa lancée elle s'appuya contre le corps de la jeune femme, plus petite qu'elle et lui balayant la jambe, l'accompagna au sol. Elle posa un genou sur son torse et resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de son cou. Elle se baissa à quelques centimètres de son visage, le regard noir.

- « Recommencez ce genre de connerie et vous vous prenez un couteau entre les deux yeux. C'est clair? »

Val ne répondit que par un sourire et Beckett resserra son étreinte et appuya encore plus son genou sur sa poitrine.

- « Est ce que c'est clair? » répéta-t-elle en articulant bien les mots.

Le sourire de Val disparut lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer. Et elle hocha légèrement la tête.  
Beckett détendit alors sa main et se releva alors même que Castle sortait des tapis en boitant légèrement.  
Val se leva à son tour et s'éloigna du couple, la main autour du cou.

Beckett offrit son corps comme béquille à Castle et le dirigea vers une chaise. Il lui offrit le plus beau sourire possible dans de telles circonstances.

- « C'était plutôt cool ce que tu viens de faire. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Non, ce qu'elle venait de faire était stupide et impulsif. Mais dieu que ça lui avait fait du bien. Aussi, elle rendit son sourire à Castle alors qu'elle l'installait sur une chaise.

Elle posa une main sur son menton et examina les dommages infligés à sa mâchoire.

- « Ca va laisser une marque. »  
- « N'est ce pas? Je vais avoir de sacrées blessures de guerre avec tout ça. » commenta-t-il l'air fier.

Beckett secoua la tête. Maintenant que son moment de stress était passé, elle retrouvait le Castle qu'elle connaissait si bien, blagueur et insouciant.

- « Comment tu te sens? »  
- « Comme si j'étais passé au rouleau compresseur. »  
- « Il faut dire qu'elle ne t'a pas raté. »  
- « Mais je me suis bien défendu non? »

Beckett lui adressa un sourire de pitié. Il avait été plutôt pitoyable, mais enfin...

- « Tu sais, si tu veux embrasser ton pauvre mari souffrant, je ne suis pas contre » déclara-t-il sans gêne.

Elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur le mur derrière sa tête et s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, si près que leurs souffles se mélangeaient et il pensait pouvoir entendre le cœur de Beckett battre. Puis, alors qu'il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle dévia sur la droite pour trouver son oreille.

- « Continue de rêver Ricky » murmura-t-elle avec une sensualité qui déclencha une onde de plaisir le long de son corps. Radical pour oublier ses blessures.

Derrière eux, le combat entre la petite rouquine et un homme blond se terminait, ce dernier ayant assommée la jeune fille et encore une fois, Bully se chargeait d'évacuer le corps inerte.

- « En fait dans mes rêves, tu... »

Ses révélations furent interrompues par la voix de Bully derrière eux.

- « On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi ma belle. »

Le changement d'attitude de Beckett fut radical. Elle se releva et se raidit aussitôt, la mâchoire serrée.

- « Je peux aller lui casser la figure si tu veux » offrit-il plus pour la détendre que sérieusement.

Sa phrase fonctionna et elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers le ring.  
Il lui retint la main et la fit se retourner; il plongea ses yeux au plus profond des siens.

- « Fais attention à toi. » dit-il sérieusement.

Elle émit une légère pression sur sa main avant de la lâcher et de s'aventurer sur les tapis .

Beckett s'était entraînée maintes fois lors de ses années dans la police au combat rapproché. Elle avait affronté toutes sortes d'adversaires, souvent plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. Elle connaissait les attaques, les parades, les esquives... En théorie, elle était prête. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que l'armoire à glace qui faisait trois fois son gabarit et la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur lui glaçait le sang.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Castle, mais lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient entourés d'assassins, elle s'était souvenue pourquoi le nom de « Bully » lui semblait familier. Bully était un tueur à gage, très réputé dans l'Ouest du pays, ayant la réputation peu surprenante de tuer ses victimes avec la seule force de ses mains, généralement en écrasant leur cage thoracique ou leur trachée. On retrouvait d'ailleurs souvent ses victimes avec d'autres os du corps broyés.

Elle chassa immédiatement cette image de son esprit, décidant qu'elle ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer sur son combat à venir.  
Bully s'élançait d'ailleurs déjà sur elle et elle l'esquiva de justesse. Il répéta l'opération quelques fois et elle continua de l'éviter. Mais leur petite danse ne pourrait durer longtemps, et elle en était bien consciente.  
Finalement, Bully tenta une approche plus lente et se contenta de lui envoyer coups de poings et pieds. Beckett n'eut aucune difficulté à parer ses coups. Mais très vite, elle commença à fatiguer. Ses bras dénudés étaient déjà couverts d'hématomes sous la force de frappe de son adversaire et ses muscles commençaient à fléchir. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à cette série de coups avant qu'elle ne finisse par plier sous leur poids.  
Elle opta pour une technique radicale et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'écarter de l'homme. Puis, prenant appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle se prépara à lui infliger un coup de pied dans les côtés, coup qu'il était en train d'anticiper. Mais au dernier moment, elle reposa son pied droit et utilisant l'impulsion de son corps, envoya le haut de son pied à la rencontre de sa mâchoire. Le coup eut l'effet escompté et le fit tituber quelque peu. Mais Bully ne se laissa pas déstabiliser longtemps et revint à la charge.

Castle s'était levé de son siège, titubant en grimaçant jusqu'au bord du ring. Il ne cachait en rien son inquiétude pour le lieutenant. Bien sûr, il avait complètement confiance en ses capacités mais... Bully était quand même imposant!  
Il sourit fièrement quand il la vit réaliser ce coup de pied phénoménal qui repoussa Bully. Mais il reprit aussitôt un air sérieux quand quelques secondes plus tard elle tenta un autre coup de pied et que Bully lui attrapa la jambe. Pendant le dixième de seconde entre deux prises, il vit le regard inquiet de Beckett et son cœur se serra. Un dixième de secondes plus tard, Bully balayait son autre jambe et elle s'écrasa avec fracas contre le tapis sous le poids de Bully.  
Heureusement pour elle – ou pas – Bully semblait vouloir jouer avec elle avant d'en finir et il se releva aussitôt. Elle en fit de même, cachant tant bien que mal la douleur qui se propagea le long de sa colonne.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau quelques coups. Parfois le poing de Beckett atteignait sa cible mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Bully. En revanche, lorsque le poing de l'homme était entré en contact avec son estomac, elle avait ravalé la bile qui lui était montée à la gorge et lorsque son poing trouva son visage dans un moment d'inattention, elle tituba et essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre ouverte.

A moitié assommée, elle retourna à la charge, voulant lui décocher une droite, sans trop d'espoir qu'elle trouve sa cible. Mais la réaction de Bully la surpris dans son mouvement. Au lieu de bloquer son bras, il se pencha et l'attrapa de chaque côté par les cuisses. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva au dessus de son épaule avant de la laisser retomber sur le tapis sans cérémonie.  
Elle atterrit sur son bras gauche et se mordit la lèvre – déjà bien ensanglantée – pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur.  
Noyée dans le bourdonnement de son oreille, elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière crier son nom.

- « Kaaaaate! »

Voyant que Bully ne continuait pas son attaque au sol, elle s'accorda un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et chercha Castle du regard. Elle le vit là, debout à côté des tapis. Il était livide, le corps tendu, les poings serrés. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, elle y trouva un regard qui contrastait complètement avec son attitude. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni pitié ou colère mais encore et toujours cette tendresse et admiration qui semblait ne jamais quitter ces beaux yeux bleus.  
Dans ce regard elle trouva aussi la force dont elle avait besoin pour se relever.

- « Tu en veux encore ma jolie? »

Elle plissa les yeux, fusillant l'homme du regard.  
Elle rassembla sa colère, sa fatigue, sa douleur et les transforma autant qu'elle le pouvait en force.

Castle ne put s'empêcher à ce moment précis d'admirer la femme qui se tenait debout, droite sur les tapis. Il lui connaissait une grande force d'esprit mais il ne l'avait réellement vu qu'à de rares moments. Et cet instant était un de ceux-là. Il la savait fatiguée, blessée et pourtant elle continuait de se relever, de se tenir la tête haute, fière, menaçante. Car elle était vraiment menaçante et - ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour penser ça, mais elle était aussi extrêmement sexy.  
Un bon nombre de ses cheveux s'étaient déjà depuis longtemps échappés de l'élastique et retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était en sueur, une marque apparaissant clairement sur son débardeur noir au milieu de sa poitrine. Le sang écarlate qui coulait de sa lèvre se mêlait aux gouttelettes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son visage, son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Son corps était tendu, et ils pouvaient voir les muscles de son dos et de ses bras trembler d'exhaustion. Elle avait un côté sauvage, rebelle qui la rendait extrêmement sexy.

Et elle l'était d'autant plus qu'elle semblait maintenant déterminée à mettre un terme à ce combat et à en sortir victorieuse.  
Aussi, lorsque Bully attaqua avec un poing droit, elle le bloqua par l'intérieur et fit un pas dans sa zone défense, aussitôt, elle replia le bras et son coude entra en contact avec sa mâchoire à gauche puis elle réitéra le coup du côté droit, sonnant efficacement son adversaire. Castle afficha un sourire béat.

La petite rouquine qui s'était réveillée s'était approchée de Castle et regardait le combat avec une certaine admiration.

- « Elle en a à revendre votre femme dites donc! »  
- « C'est la meilleure » répondit-il sans détourner son regard du lieutenant.

Bully venait d'agripper Beckett par la gorge et pendant un instant Castle crut que s'en était fini. Il pria pour que l'homme n'aille pas jusqu'à tuer sa partenaire et était prêt à bondir s'il ne la relâchait pas très vite.  
Beckett tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, utilisant les techniques de combat rapproché qu'elle connaissait mais rien n'y faisait face à la force de son adversaire.  
Alors que l'air commençait dangereusement à lui manquer, elle opta pour une autre technique.  
S'appuyant fermement sur sa jambe gauche, elle planta la droite sur la cuisse de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle l'attrapa alors par le col des vêtements et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'attirant dans sa chute. Grâce à la position de son pied et l'élan de son corps, elle le projeta au dessus de sa tête et il atterrit sur le dos derrière elle.  
Profitant que Bully était sonné par son mouvement, elle se jeta aussitôt sur lui et lui agrippa un bras, le tira en arrière et le força à se tourner sur le ventre. Le flic en elle reprit alors le dessus et elle immobilisa son adversaire d'un genou entre les omoplates, continuant de tirer son bras en arrière jusqu'à ce que Bully laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle s'accorda le plaisir de le tirer un peu plus avant de relâcher prise. Elle laissa l'homme se remettre de ses émotions et quitta les tapis.

- « Kate est ce que ça va? » s'enquit aussitôt Castle, lui proposant son corps meurtri comme béquille.

Elle le refusa.

- « Allons-y » commanda-t-elle en dépassant Castle et se dirigeant vers la sortie, ignorant les regards d'admiration et de curiosité des personnes présentes dans la salle.

Castle la rejoignit et posa une main sur le bas de son dos.

- « Kate? »

Elle l'ignora et continua sa marche déterminée dans les couloirs de leur hôtel/prison. Il laissa retomber sa main et la suivit en silence, en clopinant, jusque leur chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, le corps de Beckett la lâcha enfin et il la vit commencer à tomber, ses jambes se pliant sous son poids. Il fit aussitôt un pas supplémentaire en avant et la rattrapa. Le choc de son poids sur son propre corps meurtri lui soutira un gémissement mais il serra les dents et rattrapa sa partenaire.

- « Kate? » appela-t-il inquiet.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et, ignorant sa douleur l'emmena jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il la laissa glisser sur le carrelage et appuya son dos contre le mur.  
Il ressortit quelques instants et reparut avec une bouteille d'eau du mini-bar à la main. Inclinant légèrement la tête de Beckett en arrière, il la força à boire quelques gorgées d'eau et elle émit des sons de protestations.

- « Je vais bien Castle » assura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il l'ignora et récupéra une serviette qu'il passa sous l'eau froide, puis il s'agenouilla à nouveau à ses côtés. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux et appliqua la serviette sur ses lèvres enflées et tamponna sa peau le long de son cou et le haut de sa poitrine, tentant d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé.

- « Castle... » protesta-t-elle faiblement en posant sa main sur la serviette lorsqu'il s'approcha de son décolleté.

Elle prit la serviette et la changea de côté avant de la poser sur la joue de Castle. Il gémit au contact du coton sur sa joue sensible.

- « Ne soit pas un bébé »

Elle laissa tomber la serviette et ils se regardèrent un moment l'un et l'autre. Une palette d'émotions parcourant leur visage.  
Finalement c'est Castle qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- « Tu sais que tu as été assez fantastique? »

Beckett réprima un petit rire et grimaça à la douleur que ce simple mouvement provoqua.

- « Tu n'étais pas trop mauvais non plus. »

Castle sourit et se ravisa, grimaçant à son tour.

- « Je trouve aussi. On forme une sacré paire quand même. »

Elle examina l'écrivain et ses yeux se portèrent sur sa jambe.

- « Comment va ton genou? »  
- « Extra. Ton dos? »  
- « Super. »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en silence. Puis Castle se releva à moitié et passa un bras autour de la taille de Beckett.

- « Castle! Qu'est ce que tu fais? »  
- « Je t'aide à te relever » expliqua-t-il en la mettant debout. Tout deux émirent des petits sons de douleurs.  
- « Tu es blessé et je peux marcher toute seule » protesta-t-elle. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas que sa jambe fléchit à nouveau sous son poids.

Il reposa son bras autour de sa taille et l'amena ainsi jusqu'au lit où il la fit s'asseoir.  
Elle alla s'allonger lorsqu'il la retint et posa ses deux mains sur le bord de son débardeur, prêt à le soulever.  
Aussitôt les mains de Kate arrêtèrent son mouvement.

- « Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu vas faire au juste? »  
- « Du calme Kate, je veux juste t'aider à te changer. »  
- « Je peux me... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son visage se contorsionnant de douleur lorsqu'elle tenta la manœuvre.  
- « Kate... Je te promets de ne rien tenter. Mais tes vêtements sont ensanglantés et trempés... »

Elle repoussa ses mains gentiment et radoucit son ton en lui répondant.

- « Je peux le faire Castle. Tu devrais plutôt te changer toi aussi. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire, promettant qu'elle n'avait aucune intention méchante dans sa voix, mais simplement un désir de conserver sa pudeur. Il comprit le message et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Kate était déjà blottit sous son draps, les yeux fermés.  
Il se dirigeait vers son canapé en boitant lorsqu'il entendit sa voix endormie le rappeler.

- « Tu es blessé... Viens au lit... »

Il crut d'abord que son ouïe lui jouait des tours, mais décidant que le lit lui ferait en effet du bien, il récupéra oreiller et couverture et s'approcha en silence. Il hésita un moment avant de se glisser sous les draps. S'assurant ainsi qu'il avait bien entendu. Lorsqu'il ne l'entendit pas protester, il commença à soulever le drap.

- « Castle... » sa voix l'arrêta dans son mouvement « N'oublie simplement pas que je dors avec une arme » finit-elle d'une voix groggy.

Il sourit et s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés.

- « Reposez-vous bien lieutenant. »

Il tira la couverture au dessus de ses épaules et se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle émit un léger « Hmmm » et il se glissa sous les draps à son tour, un petit sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.


	7. Chapitre 6, Perte de Contrôle

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Perte de Contrôle**

Alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux, un léger filet de soleil éclairant la pièce, il sentit quelque chose sur lui. Il redressa légèrement sa tête et il la vit là, en train de dormir, sa tête posée sur son torse. Il afficha un sourire en voyant ce spectacle mais il l'effaça rapidement en pensant à la réaction que sa collègue pourrait avoir en se réveillant. Elle serait capable de l'accuser de l'avoir mise là alors qu'elle dormait.  
Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se sauver en courant (En boitant serait le terme le plus approprié).  
Il essaya de bouger son bras droit, malheureusement, une partie du corps de la belle était dessus, et gigoter allait certainement la réveiller. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la table de nuit de sa coéquipière. En voyant l'arme il poussa un petit « ouf » avant de bloquer sa respiration en sentant sa partenaire bouger et grommeler.

Dans son fort intérieur il espérait qu'elle resterait endormie le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il se sorte de là. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire jeter du lit à coup de crosse… Pourtant, c'est lui qui devrait rouspéter, après tout, c'était elle qui était sur lui, et non l'inverse. Mais comment pourrait-il émettre une quelconque protestation ? Il trouvait ça trop mignon. Il voyait une _Kate_ qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer, car d'une part ils dormaient dans le même lit, et de deux, elle était sur lui…  
Il sortit son bras gauche du dessous des draps en quittant ainsi la chaleur du lit pour braver d'un bras la fraicheur qui régnait dans la pièce. A tâtons et ayant toujours un œil sur le lieutenant, il chercha son portable. Ce qu'il voyait là, valait bien une photo. Il se devait d'immortaliser ce moment à tout jamais… Il se frappa la tête quand il se rappela que le pantalon dans lequel il y avait son portable était en train de joncher le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Il s'injuria intérieurement et se maudit de ne pas l'avoir posé sur sa table de nuit.

Il se racla la gorge comme pour tenter de réveiller discrètement la jeune femme qui avait prit son torse pour un oreiller. Le seul effet qu'il obtint fut un « Humm » de protestation, puis elle bougea sa tête et fit venir sa main droite au niveau de sa bouche, qui eut pour seul résultat de chatouiller l'écrivain. Il se retint de rigoler en ayant toujours cette crainte d'interrompre brutalement ce moment magique.  
_« Et si je faisais semblant de dormir, de bouger et de la réveiller ? Ça pourrait fonctionner. »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Faire le type surprit et outré. Après tout, si c'était l'inverse elle ne se gênerait pas. »_ Il se souvint des paroles de Kate avant de s'endormir, il fronça alors les sourcils et fit une petite grimace. _« Petit détail et pas des moindres, moi, je ne dors pas avec une arme… »_

Il était coincé, quoiqu'il fasse il était dos au mur.

Le seul point positif, il avait passé une nuit agréablement magique. Il n'avait plus mal certainement parce qu'il était allongé. En tout cas, il ne souffrait pas autant que la veille, et il se sentait reposé.  
Il se mit à gigoter en pensant provoquer une réaction de Beckett, et que d'elle-même, elle aurait peut-être posé sa tête ailleurs… Mais rien… _« Et dire qu'elle est censée avoir le sommeil léger... »_Se dit-il.

Il passa alors au plan _B_.

Avec l'aide de son bras encore libre, il se saisit du bout de la couette qui reposait délicatement sur l'épaule dénudée de Kate. Il tira légèrement. Il espérait que le froid allait la réveiller. Mais là encore, peine perdue, elle reprit machinalement la couverture et la remit sur son épaule. Mais cette fois-ci, elle la fit parvenir jusqu'à son menton. Il soupira devant ses tentatives pour la réveiller qui avaient toutes échouées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la réveiller de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui quand ils étaient arrivés ici, il s'aperçut que son bras droit était libre de ses mouvements. Il se voyait déjà à l'extérieur du lit… Il bougea encore un petit peu et enfin, il vit Beckett s'installer sur son oreiller. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement voyant qu'il ne se ferait pas descendre de bon matin.

Doucement mais surement, étapes par étapes, il finit par se délivrer de cette prison de coton. En se mettant debout, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que son genou lui faisait encore mal quand il s'appuyait dessus. Il grimaça. Puis tout en boitant il se dirigea vers _son_ armoire. Il l'ouvrit puis finit par prendre un jeans bleu marine, un t-shirt blanc avec des motifs noirs et une ceinture. Il se tourna vers Beckett qui dormait encore, elle semblait si paisible, calme… Il savourait ce côté _ange_du lieutenant et poursuivit sa route en boitillant vers la salle de bain, où il retrouva son précieux Iphone dans son pantalon. Il le posa sur le lavado en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte lorsqu'il retira ses habits et entra dans la douche. Il sentit l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps ce qui réveilla les douleurs du combat de la veille. Il gémit. C'était une douleur physique mais aussi mentale. Car ce n'était pas vraiment un combat, mais plutôt une bonne raclée. Pourtant il n'avait pas à être honteux, après tout, il n'avait aucune notion de combat au corps à corps. Enfin… pas _ce_ style de corps à corps là.  
En occultant le réveil de cette douleur, il apprécia quand même une bonne douche. _« Pour se réveiller, il n'y a rien de mieux. »_Se dit-il.

Il sortit enfin de la douche, s'essuya rapidement et s'habilla. Il lutta un petit moment pour enfiler le T-shirt car son torse était encore mouillé.

En quittant la salle de bain, il chercha Beckett du regard, pensant qu'elle était réveillée. Mais en regardant dans le lit, il la vit là, encore endormie et blottie au milieu des couvertures. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir de leur chambre, son regard bifurqua vers le tiroir des armes.  
Il fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. « S'il devait jouer un tueur autant se donner les moyens. » Pensa-t-il.  
Il s'approcha timidement de la commode qui faisait office d'armurerie et ouvrit le tiroir contenant les revolvers. Il en délogea le _Beretta 90 two Type F/G_et un étui, puis tout en affichant un immense sourire, il les installa fièrement sur sa ceinture. Il se pavana dans la pièce tel un gamin le jour de noël avant de reprendre légèrement son sérieux pour sortir de la chambre.

L'appel de l'estomac étant trop fort, il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la cuisine.

* * *

Elle commençait à peine à se réveiller, elle sentit le soleil éclairer doucement son visage à travers la cime des arbres et les barreaux des fenêtres. Elle s'étira en serrant les dents, les marques du combat de la veille se réveillaient en même temps qu'elle. Elle grimaça. Elle tourna sa tête sur la gauche, se rappelant vaguement l'écrivain s'installer dans le même lit à ses côtés. Il n'était plus là, sa place était froide. Elle se redressa et inspecta la pièce avec un regard suspect, se demandant où il pouvait bien être et surtout quelle bêtise, il allait encore pouvoir inventer.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit place, assise, sur le bord du lit. Elle savait très bien que la douleur qu'elle ressentait allait encore empirer quand elle serait debout. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Elle s'appuya sur ses jambes et tenta de se lever. A sa grande surprise, elles supportèrent son poids. Elle se redressa correctement et s'hasarda à effectuer quelques pas tout en restant près du lit. Se tenant prête à se rattraper si ses jambes devaient l'abandonner.  
Elle sourit. Elle s'était plutôt bien remise de son combat contre Bully même si elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour retenter, dans les prochains jours, cette expérience. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que l'épreuve du jour (si épreuve il devait y avoir) ne serait pas encore un combat.

Elle remarqua à la condensation sur les parois de la douche que Castle en avait certainement prit une. Elle décida d'en faire autant. Elle s'arrêta devant l'armoire pour piocher un t-shirt à manche longue de couleur bleu ciel. Pour le bas, elle préférait cette fois-ci un vêtement souple, elle opta donc pour un jogging noir. Inutile de prendre un jean, surtout aujourd'hui.  
C'était son tour d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle tenta de lever l'une de ses jambes pour pousser la porte, mais elle sentit une petite douleur bien incommodante. Elle soupira, se retourna et ferma la porte, enlevant le reste de ses vêtements. Elle émit un petit gémissement au contact de l'eau sur les ecchymoses puis profita pleinement de cette douche pour se réveiller et récupérer.  
Elle se servit dans le tiroir pour en retirer quatre couteaux de lancer qu'elle glissa dans un harnais avant de l'installer. Ajouta un couteau de combat Gerber Mark à sa cuisse qu'elle attacha avec un autre harnais. Elle regarda son glock dormir au fond du tiroir et décida de le laisser là. Pour être plus en accord avec son personnage.  
Elle enfila ensuite un sweat à capuche marron et se lança à la recherche de Castle.

En arrivant dans le couloir, elle sentit une bonne odeur de bacon en train de cuire. Elle se dirigea vers la double porte qui cachait la grande table et la cuisine, en priant tout ce qu'elle pouvait que cette odeur vienne de l'écrivain s'affairant à lui concocter un succulent petit déjeuner. Elle mourrait de faim.

Elle poussa l'une des portes et elle vit Castle dans le coin cuisine, en train de jongler entre une poêle et une assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés bien remplie. Elle fit la moue quand elle ne vit pas de deuxième assiette pour elle. Elle fronça les sourcils puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle regarda la personne la dépasser et aller farfouiller dans le frigo. C'était la petite rousse, elle avait l'air tellement normale qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'elle avait certainement tué quelqu'un… Elle haussa les épaules mais constata avec étonnement qu'elle était épiée par cette femme justement. Sa prestation lors du combat d'hier n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il faut dire qu'elle s'en était incroyablement bien tirée face à l'armoire qu'était Bully. Elle discerna dans le regard vert émeraude de cette femme comme une certaine admiration ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se sentait flattée.

Elle redescendit sur terre quand Castle la salua en arborant un sourire amoureux :

- « Ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle sourit aussi, même si en temps normal elle l'aurait remis à sa place pour cet air amoureux et ce sourire.

- « Bien, merci. Et toi mon sucre d'orge ? »

Surprit, il lui rendit ce sourire.

- « Parfaitement, merci. »

Il s'avança vers elle, tout en boitant, et tira une chaise pour qu'elle prenne place. Il fit un mouvement de la main lui intimant de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta. Puis il posa devant elle l'assiette bien garnie, une petite coupelle de fruits contenant du raisin et des pommes. Une tasse de café et une bouteille d'eau.

- « Merci, pour ce petit déjeuner. » Lança-t-elle un peu surprise.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota :

- « C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que le réfrigérateur est rempli pendant la nuit ».

Il se redressa, prit place sur sa droite et se contenta de la regarder. Elle était un peu gênée d'être la seule à manger.

- « Tu n'as pas faim ? »  
- « Oh, j'ai déjà prit mon petit déjeuner. J'allais te l'apporter quand tu es arrivée. »

Castle avait les yeux qui pétillaient en repensant à son réveil. En revoyant cette femme, la tête posée sur son torse, dormant, apaisée. Il n'était pas accoutumé à la voir ainsi, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il adorait ça. Il émit un léger soupir de bonheur amusant au passage la petite rousse au bout de la table qui les trouvait plutôt complices. Ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, étant donné qu'ils étaient censés jouer un couple marié.

- « T'as trouvé des indices sur la prochaine épreuve ? »  
- « C'est marrant que tu demandes ça, ma puce, car justement j'allais t'en parler. »

Il sortit de l'une des poches de son jean un morceau de papier qu'il déplia et tendit au lieutenant. Elle s'en saisit et ses yeux commencèrent une lecture attentive : « A pied comme en voiture vous devez pouvoir prouver ce que vous valez. Sain d'esprit ou non, vous le devez aussi. Pour la première partie, le chronomètre sera votre seul ennemi. Prenez ces clés, et rendez-vous dehors. »  
Elle quitta du regard la feuille pour regarder Castle, qui brandissait fièrement des clés de voiture, il les faisait virevolter dans ses doigts avec une excitation perceptible dans ses yeux bleus.

- « Il est hors de question que tu conduises. »

Lança Beckett en tentant d'afficher un regard noir des plus menaçants. Mais cela n'eût pas l'effet qu'elle attendait.

- « Oh tu peux me regarder comme ça, mais ça ne change rien. C'est moi qui vais conduire. » Répondit-il, toujours en secouant les clés.  
- « Je ne monterai pas dans cette voiture avec toi, je préfère me casser une jambe ! »  
- « Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de conduire, ou tu ne veux simplement pas partager ? »  
- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le partage… C'est moi qui conduis, et puis c'est tout. »  
- « Aucune chance. D'une, c'est moi qui ais les clés. De deux, le combat d'hier t'as exténuée, et de trois… (se frottant le menton pour faire germer une idée). Bah j'ai les clés ! »

Elle tenta bien de protester mais il avait raison, et elle rageait de s'en rendre compte. Même si elle s'en était bien sortie, elle n'était pas apte à prendre le volant. Surtout que cette épreuve n'allait pas être une balade au milieu des bois, cheveux au vent, comme s'ils étaient en vacances… Ça allait plus ressembler à une course chronométrée.

* * *

En arrivant à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, ils eurent la surprise de trouver une _Dodge Challenger de 1972_ les attendant.  
Elle était noire, avec deux stickers sur le côté d'un bleu azur allant des phares avant, aux phares arrière. Les jantes en aluminium accentuaient ce côté sauvage qui ne laissait pas indifférent l'écrivain. D'ailleurs Castle admirait la mécanique qui s'offrait à lui, comme s'il avait toujours rêvé de conduire un engin pareil.  
Il la déshabillait du regard en laissant ce dernier parcourir cette belle carrosserie puis il s'arrêta sur chaque détail. Comme les deux prises d'air à l'avant encerclant le sticker en forme de T commençant au milieu du capot entre les phares et remontant jusqu'au pare-brise.

Beckett roula des yeux en voyant l'émerveillement de l'écrivain pour un morceau de ferraille.

- « Ce n'est qu'une voiture… » Lança-t-elle désespérée.  
- « Non. Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture ! C'est une _Dodge Challenger de 1972_, c'est un pur bijou de conception, c'est juste- »  
- « Ça suffit ! »

Beckett venait de faire un signe de la main pour qu'il arrête de décrire cette voiture comme s'il s'agissait de sa maitresse. Il comprit immédiatement le message et se remit soudainement à rejouer avec les clés. Ensuite, frénétiquement, il ouvrit la portière et s'installa du côté conducteur. En tant qu'écrivain et avide de découverte, il se pencha et farfouilla dans la boite à gants pour y dénicher une sorte de carte, un parcours serait plus exacte.

Alors qu'il tentait d'en apprendre par cœur les virages et les distances, un bruit à l'extérieur retenu son attention. Il vit Beckett, les bras croisés, lui lancer un regard noir, elle devait certainement taper du pied devant son impatience. Car elle attendait toujours que Castle daigne lui ouvrir la portière. Ce qu'il fit timidement puis elle monta.

- « Regarde ça, Kate. »  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
- « Je pense que c'est le parcours que l'on doit faire ». Dit-il en serrant le volant comme s'il était déjà sur la route.  
- « Le parcours, que l'on doit faire ? »  
- « C'est cool, hein ? »

Elle laissa l'écrivain rêver au volant de ce bolide.

- « Dis moi, tu as regardé derrière la carte ? »

Quittant son petit nuage automobile :

- « Euh, non pourquoi ? »  
- « On a trois tours pour réaliser un bon temps. Le meilleur sera gardé sur les trois. »  
- « C'est éliminatoire ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas indiqué. »

Castle démarra la voiture, le vrombissement du moteur le fit gémir par autant de puissance sous le capot.

- « Tu sens cette puissance, Kate ? » Dit-il avec une excitation palpable dans la voix. « Il y a au moins deux cents chevaux sous le capot, là. »

« Ce qui n'est pas fait pour me rassurer » pensa-t-elle en ayant du mal à cacher son appréhension à l'idée de voir Castle piloter un bolide de deux cents chevaux, sur un parcours qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sans notion de pilotage.

Avant que Beckett ne puisse émettre une quelconque protestation, Castle appuya avec conviction sur l'accélérateur. Le véhicule effectua un _burn _faisant couiner au passage la gomme sur le bitume. Ce bruit, et le fait que le véhicule dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire, provoqua un frisson de peur qui parcourait le corps entier du lieutenant de police. Beckett était devenue toute blanche en voyant les arbres se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Heureusement, les pneus arrêtèrent de patiner et Castle reprit le contrôle du véhicule. Il regarda furtivement Beckett et lança, avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné :

- « Ça… Ce n'était pas prévu. »  
- « Je ne l'aurais pas deviné dis donc. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Castle avait plutôt bien mémorisé le parcours pour un premier tour, même s'il restait prudent.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau d'une chicane plutôt difficile à gérer, il ralentit pour juger le terrain. Juste après cette dernière, il y avait un étang sur la gauche et un virage assez sec sur la droite qui contournait un magnifique chêne. Ce dernier réduisait dangereusement la visibilité.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, l'écrivain se sentait l'âme d'un pilote de course au volant de ce bolide et il était rare qu'il conduise alors que Beckett était dans les parages.

Quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, ils terminèrent leur premier tour. Le temps qu'ils avaient réalisé était comparable à une promenade de santé, quoi de plus normal pour un tour d'essai.

Castle s'arrêta quelques instants à l'endroit où la voiture avait été initialement garée. Il faisait vrombir le moteur en donnant des coups d'accélérateur régulier tout en arborant un sourire enfantin devant un nouveau jouet. Beckett sur le siège passager était à la fois désespérée, de le voir prendre ça à la rigolade, et toujours pas rassurée.  
Voyant que Castle jubilait et qu'il était à deux doigts de se lancer pour le deuxième tour, Beckett ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

- « Si tu nous plantes contre un arbre, Castle, je peux te jurer que je te descends ! » Lança-t-elle  
- « Relax, chérie. J'ai bien mémorisé le parcours, ça devrait aller. »

Un petit moment de silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Puis il ajouta discrètement :

- « Enfin, techniquement. »  
- « Techniquement ? »  
- « Et tu devrais attacher ta ceinture, c'est important la sécurité. » Dit-il en attachant la sienne. « On ne sait jamais, c'est que ça fait mal d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur avec mon genou… »  
- « Tu- »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'il écrasa l'accélérateur entrainant la voiture dans un autre _burn_, mais cette fois-ci il le contrôla sans trop de difficulté.

Il était concentré sur la route plus que jamais, ne prêtant même pas attention à Kate qui se tenait fermement à la ceinture, comme si cette dernière pourrait décider de se sauver en cours de route. Intérieurement, le lieutenant commentait la course : « Attention à l'arbre Castle… le Virage ! … L'arbre ! Le rocher ! Le virage ! Castle, tu vas me le payer ! L'arbre ! ». Elle serra encore plus fermement la ceinture, voyant la fameuse chicane arriver à toute vitesse, elle laissa échapper un « Aaah » puis ferma les yeux.  
Par on ne sait quel miracle, Castle s'en tira parfaitement bien. Il avait bien négocié cette succession de virages, commençant par la droite pour rapidement enchainer sur la gauche et terminer sur le virage en _épingle_qui contournait le chêne et longeait pendant, quelques mètres, l'étang juste à côté. L'écrivain laissa échapper un « Ouais ! » de victoire qui résonna dans l'habitacle brisant la torpeur qui avait prit possession du corps de Kate.

- « Ça va pas, non ? »  
- « Quoi ? C'était génial ! »  
- « Ne refait plus jamais ça ! N'oublie pas que je suis armée ! »

Il sourit et resta concentré pour retourner sain et sauf sur la ligne de départ.

- « Juste une question, comment on sait le temps qu'on a réalisé ? » Demanda-t-il à Beckett.  
- « Franchement, tant qu'on reste en vie, moi ça me va, peu importe le temps… »  
- « J'en reviens pas. Kate qui a peur en voiture ! C'est un scoop ! »  
- « Non, je n'ai pas peur en voiture. Je ne suis pas rassurée quand c'est toi qui conduis, nuance ! »  
- « Oh oui je vois… »  
- « Tu vois quoi ? »  
- « Tu aimes avoir le contrôle et là tu n'es pas rassurée car ce n'est pas toi qui est aux commandes. »

Sur ces mots, Castle lança la Dodge Challenger pour le troisième et dernier tour.

En arrivant au niveau de la chicane, la trajectoire du véhicule n'avait pas épousé la même direction qu'au tour précédent. Une légère bosse suffit à surélever la voiture perdant ainsi le peu d'adhérence sur ce chemin de terre. Castle tenta en vain de reprendre le contrôle, mais il percuta un arbre au niveau de la chicane. Propulsant la Dodge en direction de l'étang. Le choc initial fut tellement violent que la roue arrière gauche se vrilla.

Le véhicule termina sa course en entrant en contact avec l'eau.

Castle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, il avait les pieds mouillés et l'eau continuait de monter. Il regarda sur sa gauche, et vit l'eau entrer à toute vitesse, voyant la surface presque à son niveau. Tout en se tenant la tête il regarda sur sa droite. Beckett avait la tête penché en avant, la ceinture la tenait fermement contre le siège. Alors que l'eau arrivait au niveau de son bassin, il tapota l'épaule de _sa copilote_pour tenter de la réveiller.

- « Beckett ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de sa part. Il essaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais il n'obtint aucun retour. Il la secoua un peu pour tenter de la réveiller. Toujours pas de résultat.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra sentant la peur prendre possession de lui au fur et à mesure que le niveau de l'eau augmentait. Il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se tirer de là.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de tenter de détacher les ceintures de sécurité, mais elles refusèrent. Il avait beau appuyer, elles restèrent bloquées.

- « Beckett ! Réveille-toi ! Kate ! Ce n'est pas qu'on va se noyer… Mais presque ! » Dit-il en ayant la voix prise par la panique.

Il changea de tactique et avec sa main droite, il souleva légèrement le t-shirt de Kate à la recherche d'un couteau de lancer. Il espérait que la lame tranchante ne le blesse pas. Il finit par saisir et sentir le métal froid d'un des couteaux. Il tira. Puis il s'en servit pour couper les deux ceintures de sécurités et se délivrer ainsi de ces entraves qui sont censées vous sauver la vie.

Même s'il n'avait plus la ceinture comme lien, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la portière. Alors que l'habitacle ne comptait presque plus d'air. L'écrivain tenta de maintenir la tête de Beckett hors de l'eau. Mais il le savait bien, qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils seraient tout les deux sous l'eau. Il savait aussi que c'était inutile de tenter quoique ce soit pour ouvrir la portière, tant que la pression entre l'extérieur du véhicule et celle à l'intérieur ne serait pas égale. Et pour ça, un seul moyen, il lui fallait attendre que l'eau ait envahi entièrement le véhicule.

La Dodge disparu sous la surface ne laissant que de l'écume et des bulles pour seul signe de ce qu'il venait de se passer…

C'était le moment pour lui d'agir, il apposa son bras gauche sur la portière pour s'en servir de levier et avec sa main droite, il se saisit de la poignée. Il lui fallu plusieurs essais pour enfin voir ses efforts récompensés.

L'air avait disparu, obligeant l'écrivain à rester en apnée. Le silence régnant sous l'eau avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et à la fois d'impressionnant.

Il sortit du véhicule, une fois à l'extérieur il se retourna et empoigna le col du lieutenant pour l'extirper de la carcasse. Il tenta de l'évacuer, mais son pied était coincé. Il manquait d'air, et s'il perdait connaissance, ils étaient tout les deux condamnés. Il regarda au dessus de lui, voyant le ciel danser à la surface de l'eau. L'étang n'était pas si profond que ça, deux mètres, voir deux mètres cinquante, tout au plus. Il décida de remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air.

Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements pour remonter à la surface, il sentit ce manque d'air comme comprimer sa cage thoracique, par réflexe il avala sa salive en tentant de se convaincre que la surface était toute proche.

Quand il sentit l'air frais frapper son visage, il ouvrit la bouche en grand et inspira et expira plusieurs fois, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer.

Il replongea.

Il nagea jusqu'à la voiture et s'arrêta au niveau de Kate. Il attrapa la poignée de la portière, et s'aida de ses deux pieds en prenant appui sur la carrosserie pour se donner plus de chance dans sa démarche. Il tira de toutes ses forces et la portière n'opposa presque aucune résistance. Il l'ouvrit complètement avec l'aide de son épaule droite tout en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Il y avait encore une petite poche d'air qui flottait sous le pavillon de la _Challenger_.

Il immobilisa ensuite la tête du lieutenant entre ses mains et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne fassent plus qu'une avec les siennes pour lui insuffler de l'air.  
Ensuite, il se pencha au niveau de ses jambes et dégagea son pied du tableau de bord qui avait plié en entrant en contact avec l'eau. Il attrapa fermement le col de sa partenaire, positionna son pied gauche sur le bas de caisse et son pied droit sur ce qu'il restait du tableau de bord, il fléchit les genoux et s'élança. Cette technique lui permit de remonter plus rapidement à la surface.

Une fois à l'air libre, il rapprocha le corps inanimé de Kate du sien, jusqu'à avoir sa tête posée sur son épaule et son dos contre son torse. Il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de l'inspecteur pour la garder auprès de lui. Il s'aida de son bras droit pour nager en direction de la berge.

Il finit par sentir sous ses pieds le réconfort de la terre ferme.

L'écrivain passa son bras droit derrière le dos de Beckett et son bras gauche souleva ses jambes. Il fit quelques pas sur l'herbe humide qui arborait les stigmates de cet accident.

- « Kate ? »

Il l'allongea sur le sol.

- « Kate, allez ! »

Il prit son pouls.

- « Allez Kate, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du bouche à bouche ! »

Il vérifia ensuite si elle respirait encore.

- « Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ».

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle au niveau de sa tête, posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son front. Il dégagea ensuite sa gorge en basculant doucement sa tête en arrière. Obstrua son nez en pinçant ce dernier avec son index et son pouce de la main qu'il avait posé sur son front. Il glissa sa main qui était sous sa nuque vers son menton et ouvrit légèrement la bouche en effectuant une petite pression. Il inspira profondément avant de joindre ses lèvres à celle de Beckett. Puis il se redressa.

- « Allez, Kate ! Un petit effort ! » Lança-t-il.

Il recommença une nouvelle fois.

- « Tu le prends comme ça ? Ok ! Mais c'est toi qui cherche là ! »

Il plaça la paume de sa main au milieu de son sternum et positionna l'autre main au dessus de la première en entrecroisant les doigts. Les bras tendus et les coudes bloqués, il effectua une trentaine de pressions. Puis il reprit le bouche-à-bouche tout en alternant avec le massage.

Il lui insuffla une nouvelle fois de l'air, mais avant qu'il puisse recommencer Kate se mit à tousser. Instinctivement elle se redressa légèrement et se pencha sur le côté pour recracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle respira et inspira frénétiquement pour combler le manque dont elle avait souffert. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Castle, qui était agenouillé à ses côtés.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il sourit. En effet, le t-shirt bleu ciel du lieutenant était devenu complètement transparent au contact de l'eau. Et s'il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail plus tôt, il lui sauta aux yeux maintenant.

- « Ça va, Castle ? » Dit-elle tout en rattachant sa veste trempée.  
- « Moi ? Si ça va ? Bien sûr. » Répondit-il, surprit, pensant qu'elle avait découvert ses pensées. « Et toi ? » Poursuivit-il, timidement.  
- « Non, ça ne va pas ! Plus jamais je te laisserai conduire ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Elle toussa encore.

Au lieu de répondre et de se défendre il se contenta de baisser la tête. Essayant de cacher le mal-être qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il la revoyait dans la voiture, inconsciente. Il avait imaginé un cours instant qu'il était responsable de sa mort, à cause d'une stupide épreuve et pour une stupide enquête. Il aurait dû lui laisser le volant.  
Il hésita à la regarder dans les yeux, préférant fuir son regard et elle le remarqua. Voir Castle ainsi la faisait craquer intérieurement. Alors qu'elle était là, tentant de croiser son regard, il finit par lever les yeux, cherchant ses mots :

- « Kate, je… »

Elle lui coupa la parole.

- « Merci, Castle. »

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes droit dans les yeux, plongeant mutuellement dans le regard de l'autre… Ils s'y perdirent, s'y oublièrent…

Ils se sourirent et Castle proposa ses mains pour l'aider à se relever.

A sa grande surprise, elle les accepta.

* * *

Après quelques bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'hôtel.

A leur étonnement, aucun comité d'accueil. Le lieu était devenu étrangement calme. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver dans le couloir et tombèrent nez à nez avec Val' qui brandissait une arme devant eux. Le réflexe de Kate fut de sortir un couteau de lancer et Castle dégaina son Beretta. Val' sourit devant l'arme de Vendetta puis elle vit le pistolet de Trigger dégouliner sur le sol.

- « Vous êtes revenus sans la voiture ? » Dit-elle amusée. « Et je vois que vous en avez profité pour prendre un bain. Que c'est romantique. »

Elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée de les voir braquer une arme sur elle.

- « Vous pouvez ranger vos jouets vous savez. Par contre, faudra penser à pendre un pistolet. Les couteaux seront inutiles. »

Elle les dépassa et se retourna en arrivant juste devant la porte.

- « Heureusement que vous avez fait un bon temps pour le deuxième tour. » Lança-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle disparu en passant la porte.

Kate s'attendait à ce que l'écrivain ajoute quelque chose, se ventant d'avoir réalisé un bon temps pour le deuxième tour, mais il n'en était rien. A la place, il baissa la tête et rangea le Beretta. Alors qu'il allait vers la double porte donnant sur la cuisine, Beckett lui attrapa le bras ce qui le fit sursauter.

- « Une minute ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de te vanter ? »

Il se retourna, la regardant dans les yeux.

- « Me vanter de quoi ? D'avoir manqué de te tuer… Tu sais, tout ça, je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. On devrait- »

Elle lui coupa la parole, et l'entraina dans la chambre tout en tenant fermement le bras de l'écrivain. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et la ferma tout aussi délicatement.

- « Tu essaies de me dire quoi ? »  
- « Kate, on devrait peut-être arrêter ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »  
- « Castle, on a un tueur à trouver… »

Elle se dirigea vers le tiroir contenant les armes, en sortit son Glock et tendit le _Beretta 92 F_à Castle qui s'en saisit alors qu'il déposait son arme trempée sur le meuble.

- « Kate, écoute. On est ici pour trouver quelqu'un qui a zigouillé un couple de tueurs à gages. Ce qui, au passage, n'est pas vraiment une grande perte… Est-ce que le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle ? »  
- « Là, n'est pas la question, Castle. Peu importe qui a été tué, leur assassin mérite la prison. » Répondit-elle.

Il se retourna, posant sa main sur son front, cherchant comment il allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- « Kate, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai faillit te… »  
- « Tuer. » Dit-elle rapidement en lui coupant la parole. « Je sais Castle, j'étais là. Mais ça s'est bien terminé, non ? Et tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré pour me sortir de la voiture. Donc, on va continuer cette mascarade, trouver notre empoisonneur et rentrer chez nous. »

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis elle continua :

- « Allez viens, allons voir ce qui nous attend dans la cuisine, on est déjà en retard à cause de notre escapade dans le lac. »

Elle quitta la chambre laissant un petit instant l'écrivain seul. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en forçant un sourire puis il marmonna : « Te perdre, Kate... J'ai faillit te perdre… ».

Il soupira et d'un pas nonchalant il quitta la chambre en rangeant le Beretta, que lui avait tendu Beckett, dans l'étui.

Il arriva dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la double porte mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit. Tout en brandissant une feuille, Kate dépassa l'écrivain et le pas pressant elle alla vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Tu viens, j'ai la feuille de l'épreuve, c'est une espèce de carte qu'on doit suivre pour retrouver nos _collègues_ à l'extérieur. »

Il acquiesça et la suivit.

* * *

Après avoir suivit un petit sentier les amenant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petite clairière où ils retrouvèrent Val' qui souriait en les voyant arriver. Bully lança un regard noir vers Beckett. Salvation se tenait debout les bras croisés dans un coin, analysant ces _confrères_. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait lui aussi debout, les bras le long du corps, le regard noir. Il semblait pensif. Il faisait tournoyer habillement un couteau dans l'une de ses mains. A côté de lui se trouvait un blondinet. Ce dernier ne se montrait pas du tout enchanté par ce spectacle. D'ailleurs, il semblait être le seul à ne pas approuver ce qui allait suivre.

En voyant autant de tueurs au mètre carré, l'écrivain avala difficilement sa salive ce qui montrait son inquiétude face à un tel rassemblement. Il se tourna vers Kate et se pencha sur elle pour lui murmurer : « On dirait un peloton d'exécution. »  
Des cibles retinrent toute l'attention de ce couple d'infortune. Car elles étaient semblables à celles présentent dans un stand de tir. Elles étaient posées fièrement juste devant une haie de jeunes sapins. Sur la table, devant tout ce petit monde, trônait des bouteilles d'eau et des petits sachets avec de la poudre blanche à l'intérieur.

- « Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit de la farine ». Lança l'écrivain en affichant un immense sourire, voyant que tout le monde les regardait.

Kate s'approcha alors de la table, il y avait aussi une feuille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là. Elle se pencha et la lu. Puis retourna près de Castle qui n'osait pas bouger.

- « Il y avait marqué quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.  
- « Pas grand-chose, juste : _Faites le où c'est l'élimination immédiate._ »  
- « Faire quoi ? Sniffer de la coke et quoi ? »  
- « Hey, j'en sais pas plus que toi ». Répondit-elle.

Le blondinet entendit leur conversation, il s'approcha d'eux :

- « Ils veulent qu'on se drogue et qu'on tire sur ces cibles, là-bas. Pour savoir si on est capable de quelque chose même en étant drogué. C'est n'importe quoi ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour sniffer cette cocaïne. C'est sans moi. »

Il commença à s'éloigner sous les yeux de ses _confrères_. Mais avant qu'il puisse disparaitre dans la foret, un petit nuage de sang était apparu au niveau de sa tête. Il s'écroula. Une détonation se fit entendre. L'homme baignait à présent dans son sang.

Castle n'avait pas été le seul à sursauter. Mais il était le seul à montrer une certaine crainte, il se tourna vers Kate avant de lui demander en chuchotant :

- « C'était quoi ça ? »  
- « Il y a un tireur embusqué qui veut s'assurer qu'on fasse cette épreuve. »  
- « Super, il ne manquait plus que ça… »

L'écrivain effectua rapidement un balayage à trois cent soixante degrés pour trouver ce tireur embusqué. Il sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter à cause de la peur. Puis il ajouta :

- « Et si on se mettait à courir, hein ? »  
- « Oh oui, brillante idée, Bichon. Tu veux qu'on se fasse descendre, c'est ça ? » Répondit Beckett.  
- « Bah alors on court en zigzag ? »  
- « Quand tu auras une autre idée de génie, tu me sonnes ? »

Ils allaient continuer leur conversation, quand les autres _invités_ commencèrent à sniffer leur dose de coke. Puis un par un, ils se mirent en position pour effectuer cette épreuve de tir.  
Alors qu'ils commencèrent, Castle et Beckett les regardaient du coin de l'œil en se disant qu'ils allaient bien devoir y passer à la coke pour pouvoir réussir cette étape.

Kate fut la première à se lancer. Elle prit le sachet, l'ouvrit et déversa le contenu sur la table pour en former une ligne. Elle déchira un morceau de papier de la feuille posée sur la table, l'enroula et se pencha prête à sniffer. Castle la regardait en faisant la grimace.

- « Écoute, la cocaïne a des effets qui ne sont pas des plus sympathiques. Alors quand on aura tout les deux prit notre dose, je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas t'approcher de moi. » Dit-elle inquiète.  
- « D'accord. Si tu pouvais m'éclairer un peu plus sur les effets indésirables. Que je puisse savoir ce qui m'attend. »  
- « Et bien tout d'abord ton cœur va battre de façon irrégulière, on aura des sauts d'humeur. De plus- »  
- « Stop, c'est bon merci. J'en ai assez entendu. C'est encore plus flippant de savoir. »

Kate prit un air sérieux.

- « Écoute, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de rester loin de l'autre et ça devrait aller… »  
- « Ça me va. » répondit-il, non sans cacher son inquiétude.

Le lieutenant inspira sa _ligne_ en préférant garder les yeux fermés ne croyant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle toussa. Ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau et avala quelques gorgées. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table, toujours les yeux fermés. Les premiers effets de la cocaïne étaient immédiats. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle sortit le revolver, vérifia le nombre de balles dans le barillet tout en se rapprochant de Castle.

- « A toi. » Dit-elle en regardant l'écrivain qui n'avait pas très envie de le faire.  
- « Non, sans façon. »  
- « Tu n'as pas le choix, tu veux te prendre une balle dans la tête ? »  
- « Non, mais je n'ai plus envie de me droguer. »  
- « Comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à faire demi-tour, tu te feras descendre, et ça me fera des vacances, tiens. »

Elle se mit à sourire. Castle la regarda en faisant des gros yeux.

- « Tu n'es pas toi-même là. »  
- « Bien sûr que non, je viens de sniffer une ligne de cette poudre blanche, tu croyais quoi ? »

Elle se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

- « Bon je vais allumer ces silhouettes sinueuses avant d'être complètement raide. »

Tout en continuant de sourire elle se dirigea vers les cibles. Laissant Castle, seul, face à sa _dose_. « Ok, je décline toute responsabilité dès que j'aurai sniffé ce truc. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il venait de former une _ligne_. Il hésita un moment avant de se lancer, lui aussi.  
Sa première réaction fut de tousser, bien plus que Beckett. A croire qu'elle en avait déjà _goutté_. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête quelques secondes avant de se saisir de son Beretta. Puis il rejoignit le lieutenant qui avait seulement tiré cinq balles.

- « Tu n'as pas encore vidé ton chargeur ? » Lui fit-il.  
- « Je me concentre. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Ils tentèrent de se recentrer : Entre leur cœur qui s'emballait, leur respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Leur humeur qui pouvait se dégrader très rapidement entrainant des phases violentes. La cocaïne augmentait aussi de façon exponentielle le « désir ». Beckett le savait, lui il l'ignorait. Mais même en le sachant, combattre les effets étaient très difficiles. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait. Perdre le contrôle était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle sentait déjà ne plus rien contrôler, et quand les effets seront de plus en plus forts, même la personne ayant le plus de volonté ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Le lieutenant de New-York n'avait plus de balles. Elle empoigna de sa main gauche son col, cherchant de l'air. Cette impression d'étouffer était oppressante. Elle regarda l'écrivain qui terminait son chargeur en allumant avec un sourire des plus étranges les arbres aux alentours. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à toucher au moins une fois sa cible.

- « Tu vas arrêter, oui ! T'as quel âge ? » Dit-elle sur un ton méprisant.  
- « Hey, chérie, occupe toi de ce qui te regardes, ok. »

Sur ces mots, ils repartirent ensemble vers l'hôtel. Beckett marchant à plus d'une dizaine de pas de l'écrivain qui suivait péniblement.

Ils pensaient certainement pouvoir gérer les effets de la cocaïne… Mais ils avaient tous les deux sous-estimé cette drogue…


	8. Chapitre 7, Une Nuit Mémorable

**Contente de voir que cette étrange histoire vous plaît. Sans plus attendre la suite, bonne lecture =)  
**

**Disclaimer : Oui pour l'Iphone qui n'a plus de batterie ça ne fait pas ça, mais tant pis^^. On s'est accordé une petite liberté :p  
**

* * *

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**Chapitre 7**

**Une Nuit Mémorable**

Dans le couloir qui les menait à leur chambre, Beckett sentit le regard de Castle sur elle. Elle le regarda et vit que ses yeux n'étaient pas sur son visage, elle suivit sa ligne de mire qui s'arrêtait sur sa propre poitrine. Comme ils ne s'étaient pas changés entre deux épreuves son haut bleu clair commençait certes à sécher mais était encore très...saillant.

« Castle! » s'exclama-t-elle en couvrant son corps de ses mains, oubliant qu'ils étaient encore 'en public'.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur.  
Castle lui ne répondit rien, le regard toujours bloqué sur sa poitrine, même si celle-ci était maintenant couverte.

« Tu vas arrêter oui! Les yeux, ici » le somma-t-elle en indiquant ses propres yeux d'une main « T'aimerais toi que je fixe ton... » elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, son regard s'étant en effet posé sur son torse, tout à fait visible à travers le t-shirt blanc mouillé de l'écrivain. Elle se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment « Tu fais du sport? » demanda sa voix sans que son cerveau ait pu décider si cette phrase était acceptable ou pas.

« Tous les matins » répondit Castle d'un air absent.

Elle posa une main sur son biceps et la fit glisser le long de son bras. Le mouvement les arrêta dans leur marche.  
Elle laissa ses doigts filer le long de ses muscles et il fixa son regard sur cette main qui le touchait.

La voix de Val' les tira de leur 'moment': « Trouvez votre chambre vous deux avant de nous faire ça dans le couloir... » lança-t-elle en les dépassant.

La voix nasillarde de la femme réveilla aussitôt Kate qui récupéra sa main et Castle sortit de son nuage à son tour.

« Bonne idée, notre chambre. »

Kate se tourna vers la chambre la plus proche et Castle vers une autre y lisant de nom de « Scap ».

« C'est qui Scap? »

Kate tourna la tête vers lui, vit le nom et haussa les épaules.

« Mais il n'y avait pas de Scap à côté de notre chambre... » commenta Kate en regardant autour d'eux. Elle rebroussa chemin le long du couloir et Castle la suivit.

« Et Volcanic? » demanda Castle à un couloir vide lorsque Beckett trouva et pénétra dans leur chambre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il vit son pied disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Castle resta planté au milieu de la pièce un moment, sifflotant et se balançant sur ses pieds.

« T'es vraiment certaine qu'il n'y a que de la coke dans ce qu'on a sniffé ? » demanda-t-il finalement à la porte de salle de bain tout en posant son arme sur le lit et retirant son haut. « Nan parce qu'il peut y avoir autre chose, hein ? Comme je ne sais pas moi… Qu'est-ce qui est en poudre et blanc ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… » Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il retira ses chaussures, sautillant dans la pièce à cloche-pied . « De la fleur de maïs… Ah ouais, excellent ça, j'ai faim en plus… Tu ne voudrais pas préparer un petit gâteau pour ton mari d'amour, hein ? » Il regarda en direction de la salle de bain mais n'entendit que le son de l'eau couler « Ma puce ? Mon lapin ? Ma caille ! Allo ? » Il soupira « Elle fait la sourde, j'en reviens pas ! C'est bien les femmes ça… »  
Il jeta une de ses chaussures sur la porte de la salle de bain puis il se frotta la tête à plusieurs reprise.

« De la farine ? C'est blanc et c'est en poudre… Hum, ouais mais je vois mal un dealer faire ça quand même. Dans ce cas, ce serait un dealer fan de Maïté… » Il pénétra dans la penderie et récupéra un pantalon marron et une chemise « Ou alors du sucre ? Nan, le sucre c'est des tous petits cristaux… des petits cristaux comme ça… Arf, j'ai les doigts trop gros pour te le montrer… »

Il se tut un instant s'habillant et se dirigeant vers le lit. Il se jeta dessus de tout son long, faisant rebondir et tomber son arme au passage.

« Ou alors, ça peut-être coupé avec… Je sais ! Du sucre glace… C'est fin ça, très fin même ! » Il se frappa la tête « Oh ! Y a aussi du bicarbonate de soude qui est en poudre ! Mais ça fait un peu barbare ça… Coke bicarbonate, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible… Hey ? Y a aussi de la lessive en poudre. Ça pourrait être ça… » Il commença alors à chantonner un air connu « _Minidou si frais si doux ça vous fait planer…_»

Il éclata de rire et se retourna sur le lit plusieurs fois avant de se retrouver sur le dos.

« Nan je sais ! Du talc ! Ouais, ça doit être coupé avec du talc, parce que ça m'embrouille l'esprit là, mais d'une force ! »

Il regarda en direction de la salle de bain, n'entendant plus le bruit de l'eau mais ne recevant toujours aucune réponse.

« Tu dis si je te soûle, hein ? Nan parce que je me soûle moi-même là, alors… »

Il regarda son téléphone faire le mort sur sa table de nuit.

« Et toi, me regarde pas comme ça, je vais me fâcher ! Viens par là, d'ailleurs… »

Il s'en saisit rapidement, l'alluma et fouilla dans sa liste de jeux. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il trouva son bonheur.

* * *

Beckett sortit de la douche et laissa échapper un juron lorsqu'elle constata que, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange avec elle. Décidément elle était trop habituée à vivre seule et pouvoir se balader dans son appartement en tenue d'Eve.  
Elle enroula une serviette autour de son buste et sortit de la salle de bain. Son regard chercha immédiatement Castle pour l'éviter et elle le trouva, étalé sur le lit en train de pianoter sur son portable.  
Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses yeux parcoururent le corps de l'écrivain, allongé, un bras derrière la tête, les jambes écartées. Lorsque son regard se posa justement entre ses jambes elle rougit furieusement.

« T'as fini avec la douche? »

Elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Castle, comme surprise qu'il se trouve là. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la penderie et refermant les portes glissantes derrière elle.

« Je prends ça pour un oui? » cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds sur le carrelage, il remarqua aussitôt _tous_ les vêtements de Kate qui jonchaient le sol et son regard se porta sur le mur séparant la salle de bain de la penderie, espérant sans doute soudainement bénéficier d'une vision à rayon X. Il fit une moue déçue lorsque tout ce qu'il vit fut un mur joliment carrelé.

* * *

Beckett ressortit de la penderie portant un débardeur à bretelle noir et un autre sweat à capuche zippé de la même couleur par dessus ainsi que le pantalon large qu'elle avait adopté comme bas de pyjama.

Elle sortit deux bouteilles d'eau du mini-bar et les emmena avec elle jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber avec un long soupir.

« C'est officiel, ma vie est un enfer. »

Elle récupéra un coussin et le serra contre son corps. Lorsqu'elle le sentit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait prit l'oreiller de Castle et qu'elle avait enfouit son visage dedans.

« Ce ne sont que quelques heures Kate » marmonna-t-elle dans le coussin « Faut juste survivre à ces prochaines heures. Rester loiiiiin de lui et penser à autre chose. » Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors même qu'elle pensait précisément à lui. « Oh oui, faut vraiment penser à autre chose » répéta-t-elle en récupérant une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche et en avalant de larges gorgées.

Castle ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Beckett dans la même position sur le lit, serrant _son_ oreiller contre elle.

« Si tu veux un câlin, je suis là tu sais? » proposa-t-il avec un large sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit.

Beckett sortit la tête de l'oreiller et vit Castle debout près du lit.

« Surtout pas! » répondit-elle plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait souhaité pour cacher son état « J'veux dire... Sans façon » se rattrapa-t-elle en lâchant l'oreiller.  
« Ca va Kate? »  
« Oui. » Puis face à l'expression peu convaincue de Castle, elle se corrigea « Non. J'ai besoin de... » son regard parcourut à nouveau le corps de l'écrivain, en appréciant chaque ligne et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur « De distraction. J'ai besoin de distraction. »

Castle eut un petit sourire en coin et récupéra son portable.

« J'ai justement ce qu'il nous faut! »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Beckett et Castle étaient tout deux assis sur le grand lit, côte à côté, regardant avec grande attention l'écran de l'iPhone de l'écrivain.  
Au cours de la dernière demi-heure, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés au point que leurs épaules se touchaient maintenant. Leurs visages étaient si proches que lorsque Castle tournait légèrement la tête vers elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou et à chaque fois la sensation envoyait une vague de...

« Chaleur » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en pointant l'écran du doigt « _Chaleur _et mot compte triple. »

Elle plaça les lettres et valida le mot, l'ordinateur leur distribuant d'autres lettres.  
Castle avait depuis quelques temps du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu, son corps et son esprit complètement distraits par la femme appuyée contre lui. Ses longs cheveux encore légèrement humides retombaient sur ses propres épaules et lui chatouillait le cou. Son odeur envahissait ses sens. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser. Et lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient sur l'écran, le contact déclenchait des réactions en lui qui augmentaient son...

« Désir. Lettre compte double. »

Il plaça les lettres à son tour et valida sa réponse. L'ordinateur joua et leur redistribua des lettres. Lorsqu'ils virent le _X_ apparaître dans leur liste de lettres, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps, le même mot sur les lèvres: « Sexe »  
Ils s'observèrent, leurs visages soudainement à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards étaient brûlants, leurs corps tendus, leurs mains autour du téléphone se touchèrent, leurs doigts se titillèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent; si proche que Castle pouvait déjà imaginer la sensation des lèvres de Kate contre les siennes.  
Un double bip retentit du téléphone brisant le charme et Beckett reporta son attention sur l'écran.  
« Quoique, _Vexé_mis ici nous rapporterait plus de point » fit-elle remarquer après s'être éloignée du corps de Castle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé leur position initiale, comme inévitablement attiré l'un par l'autre et de nouvelles lettres apparurent. Ils réfléchirent un instant et d'un coup les joues de Beckett rosirent.  
« Peines. Placés ici » déclara Castle.

Hmm. Pas du tout le mot auquel elle avait pensé.  
Castle se tourna vers elle, cherchant son approbation. A la place, il la vit se pincer la lèvre et rougir furieusement.  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il perplexe.  
« On pourrait gagner plus de points ici. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt le dit endroit.  
« Avec quel mot? »

Elle se mordit d'avantage la lèvre, et se pencha vers Castle pour chuchoter sa réponse, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Lorsqu'il entendit le mot en question, _celui_ de Castle réagit aussitôt.  
Beckett accompagna son aveu d'un petit rire gêné qu'il trouva adorable. Et le mélange de sensation qui l'envahit fut trop intense pour qu'il puisse se retenir.  
Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne, se retrouvant à nouveau à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle, mais cette fois il n'hésita pas, il n'attendit pas et il fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles de Kate. Le petit gémissement qui échappa au lieutenant était un mélange de surprise et de plaisir. Mais surtout de plaisir décida-t-il lorsque la langue de Kate s'immisça entre ses lèvres.  
Il voulut se laisser emporter par les sensations, se perdre dans ce baiser enivrant, se noyer dans les émotions, mais un nouveau double bip le ramena à la réalité, perçant à travers la brume de drogue et de désir qui avait envahi son esprit.

A contrecœur, il décolla ses lèvres, puis son corps de Kate et tourna la tête vers son écran. Il y vit une lumière rouge flasher dans un coin. Il l'étudia attentivement un moment, presque hypnotisé par le clignotement.

Il fallut un moment au cerveau de Beckett pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et se remettre du manque immense qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle fixa Castle, choquée, déçue, frustrée. Elle suivit son regard pour voir ce qui pouvait bien être plus fascinant qu'elle et tomba sur cette petite lumière qui clignotait. Elle fut à son tour hypnotisée.

« On dirait les lumières de Noël » commenta Castle d'une voix rêveuse.  
« Hmm » fut la seule réponse de Beckett pendant un moment « C'est joli. Ca veut dire quoi? »  
« Que la batterie est en train de mourir. »  
« Oh. »

Une minute passa en silence alors qu'ils étaient tout deux subjugués par la lumière rouge.  
Et puis quelque chose fit clic dans l'esprit de Beckett et elle agrippa.

« Merde! » cria-t-elle un peu trop fort au goût de Castle alors qu'elle éteignait le portable.  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais? » protesta-t-il.  
« Castle! La batterie! On a encore besoin du téléphone pour se sortir d'ici! »  
« Oh. »

Ils regardèrent le téléphone éteint un moment en silence.

« Et maintenant? » demanda-t-elle dépitée.

Castle sourit et se jeta en arrière sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que...? »

Il fouilla dans sa table de nuit et en ressortit le jeu de cartes qu'il avait 'emprunté' quelques jours auparavant, triomphalement.

« Poker? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire béat.  
« On n'a rien pour parier »

Le regard brûlant avec lequel Castle parcourut son corps lui fit aussitôt comprendre avec quoi il comptait parier.

« Oh non! »  
« Oh si! »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle et Beckett avaient chacun perdu une main et enlevé leurs chaussettes en gage.  
Castle déposa sa main sur le lit, fièrement annonçant « Brelan! »  
Beckett grimaça et dévoila sa misérable paire de quatre.  
Castle ne cacha en rien son sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait gagné cette manche et observa Kate avec anticipation.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer? » grommela-t-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture de son sweat à capuche.

Castle ne répondit pas, trop distrait par la vue de son décolleté d'abord et puis de ses épaules quasi dénudées et enfin de ses bras parfaitement musclés lorsqu'elle retira carrément son haut.  
Sourire bien ancré sur ses lèvres, il distribua de nouvelles cartes.

Beckett étudia sa main avec attention. Elle n'avait rien. Pas même une paire, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son dix, sa carte la plus haute pour gagner. Même après avoir échangé deux cartes, elle n'avait toujours rien. Le néant.  
Elle réfléchit à sa tenue, réalisant qu'à la fin de cette manche elle serait soit en culotte soit en soutien-gorge devant Castle. Ses joues rosirent, trahissant sans doute sa pitoyable main aux yeux avertis de Castle. Elle aurait dû être énervée, gênée et une part d'elle l'était indéniablement mais une autre part, celle qui réchauffait son corps pourtant peu vêtu, était... excitée.

« Haha! Full! » déclara triomphalement Castle en abaissant ses cartes.

Kate décida alors, face à la fierté de Castle de changer de jeu. Il était évident pour tous deux que deux jeux se jouaient dans leur chambre, un de poker et un autre de séduction. Si Kate semblait destinée à perdre la partie de poker, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue au jeu de séduction, bien au contraire, elle en ressortirait victorieuse.

Elle déposa lentement ses cartes sur le lit, ne prenant pas la peine de les annoncer. Tous deux savaient très bien qu'elle n'avait rien.  
Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans l'océan de bleu, plutôt foncé, de Castle et fit glisser ses propres mains sur son ventre, se saisissant des bords de son débardeur. Sans détourner son regard, elle le tira vers le haut et le retira, le laissant tomber nonchalamment sur la moquette. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, replaçant correctement ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Castle était paralysé, fasciné par ce corps qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais douté que sous ses chemisiers, ses cols roulés se cachait un magnifique corps, mais de le découvrir enfin, de lui-même dépassait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Bon, certes, l'effet de la drogue y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose. Et le fait que la poitrine de Kate montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration nerveuse aidait aussi.  
Il laissa libre court à ses yeux d'admirer, d'étudier, de retenir chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque marque de ce corps qui se présentait à lui.

Kate, qui voulait garder le contrôle de ce nouveau jeu et commençait à se sentir gênée par ce regard qui la dévorait sans retenue rappela Castle à l'ordre.

« Castle! Hey, Castle! » l'appela-t-elle « Arrête de fantasmer, tu veux. Concentre-toi sur le jeu. »

Castle révéla la tête vers elle.

« Non, je... Je ne fantasmais pas. » Il secoua la tête vigoureusement pour accompagner ses paroles.

Beckett leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment? Tu ne fantasmais pas sur mon corps comme tu le fais habituellement alors que je suis 'encore' habillée ? »  
« Quoi? Non, je... je n'oserai pas voyons Beckett. Je... Non. » se défendit-il.

Kate afficha un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui? Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu de fantasme sur moi? Sur nous? » elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, baissant sa voix d'une octave « Pourtant tu as bien été cherché l'inspiration pour tes livres quelque part... » Elle posa un doigt sur sa propre clavicule et le fit très lentement descendre jusqu'au rebord de sons soutien-gorge « Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur...ça? » Son doigt, effleurant seulement légèrement sa peau, glissa le long de son soutien-gorge, suivant les lignes vallonnées de sa poitrine.

Castle déglutit. Difficilement. Ses yeux suivirent son doigt, puisqu'ils étaient invités à le faire et son esprit se vida aussitôt de toute pensée autre que le corps de Beckett.

Beckett posa finalement sa main sur le torse de Castle, elle se pencha d'avantage vers lui, le repoussant en arrière, le forçant ainsi à s'allonger en travers du lit. Elle se retrouva au dessus de lui et titilla le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« Alors Richard... » continua-t-elle toujours sur le même ton grave « Tu ne veux pas avouer? » Elle déboutonna ce bouton et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, caressant le haut de son torse. Elle sentit sa réaction contre ses hanches et sourit « Parce que ton corps lui me raconte une toute autre histoire... »

Alors qu'elle apposait ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de Castle, il se mordit la lèvre, sans ménagement.

« Ok, ok! J'avoue! J'avoue avoir fantasmé sur toi. Plusieurs fois. »

Elle ramena sa bouche près de son oreille et lui souffla « Raconte-moi. »

Kate Beckett était décidément une femme intrigante, imprévisible, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était droguée avec dieu sait quelle sorte de mélange de drogues.

Comme Castle ne répondait pas, toute son énergie occupée à contrôler au mieux sa 'réaction', elle glissa une main sous sa chemise et caressa son torse... Ne faisant ainsi, rien pour l'aider. Elle captura le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche et le mordilla légèrement.

« Dis-moi Castle, raconte-moi une histoire... » murmura-t-elle, chaudement, faisant glisser ses ongles le long de son abdomen.  
Castle gémit et ses hanches se soulevèrent de leur propre accord, appuyant d'avantage contre le corps de Beckett.

« Je... »  
« Dis-moi. » encouragea-t-elle, avant d'attaquer son cou à coups de langue et de mordillement.

Lorsque son corps manqua de le lâcher, il prit une inspiration profonde et agrippa les deux bras de Kate. Utilisant les quelques mouvements qu'elle lui avait appris, il bascula leurs deux corps de façon à se retrouver au dessus de Beckett. Il s'accorda un moment de répit pour remettre ses idées plus ou moins en place.  
D'une main, il caressa le corps de cette femme qui le rendait fou et il sentit sa peau s'enflammer sous ses doigts.  
Prenant sur lui et tentant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser et de reprendre contrôle, il commença son récit adoptant le même ton grave de Kate.

« Nous sommes au commissariat et soudainement, après une énième engueulade quelconque, tu me traînes jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire » sa bouche trouva la peau tendre du cou de Beckett et entreprit de lui administrer les mêmes attentions qu'elle auparavant « Tu me cries dessus, mais je ne t'écoute pas. Et puis soudainement... » ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille « tu passes tes mains derrière mon cou » ce qu'elle fit « et tu colles tes lèvres contre les miennes » ce qu'il fit, laissant aussitôt sa langue découvrir les moindres recoins de la bouche du lieutenant.  
Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son exploration, il se décolla légèrement de son visage, continuant son récit.  
« Tes mains se baladent le long de mon torse, agrippant mon t-shirt et m'attirant plus près de toi ». Les mains de Kate s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise « et je passe les miennes dans ton dos pour te soulever et t'asseoir sur la table » Une des mains de Castle caressa sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre et Kate se cabra sous lui « Je m'empresse alors de défaire les boutons de ton chemisier et colle ma bouche à ton cou » ce qu'il fit « Je te goûte; ma langue explore ta peau, mes dents te marquent... Et tu gémis » ce qu'elle fit.  
La chemise de Castle finit par voler dans la pièce et Kate caressa son torse, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses muscles, autour de ses épaules et dans son dos. La bouche de Castle, elle, était occupée à reproduire les paroles de l'écrivain.  
« Tu enroules tes jambes autour de mes hanches et je glisse mes mains sous ta jupe. J'en ressors quelques secondes plus tard avec un dessous en dentelle mauve. »  
Kate se cabra à nouveau contre le corps de Castle et souleva une jambe qu'elle plaça dans le creux de son dos. Castle déposa des baisers enflammés sur le ventre de Kate avant de remonter près de son oreille.  
« Tes doigts fins ont vite fait de faire tomber mon pantalon et mon caleçon et avec tes jambes tu me pousses contre toi » Les doigts de Kate s'activèrent eux aussi sur le pantalon de Castle qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Castle s'écarta d'elle l'espace d'un instant pour se débarrasser de ce vêtement et retirer celui de la jeune femme. Ils se retrouvèrent alors vêtus seulement de leurs sous-vêtements, et il s'allongea à nouveau de tout son long sur elle. Sa bouche retrouva le creux de son oreille et il passa une main derrière son cou, chuchotant la suite de son histoire.  
« Je capture à nouveau tes lèvres avec les miennes, Kate, parce qu'il n'y a rien que j'aime plus au monde que t'embrasser. » Les hanches de Kate commencèrent à bouger contre lui et il sentit son contrôle lui échapper doucement « Et d'un coup de talon dans le bas du dos, tu me pousses à toi et je suis _en toi » Sa voix devint rauque, haletante, cherchant à se contenir, à se retenir. Kate enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant ses lèvres et sa langue agir de leur propre gré et il agrippa ses longs cheveux. « Nos corps ne font plus qu'un... bougent d'un commun accord... » leurs propres corps s'accordèrent à ses paroles « c'est tellement bon, Kate... tellement...bon. »_

* * *

Lorsque l'esprit de Kate commença à se réveiller, il fut assaillit par un martèlement répétitif et sourd dans son oreille. Elle grommela et porta une main à son front, tentant de calmer la douleur. Elle sentit alors le matelas

sur lequel elle reposait bouger et émettre un grommellement similaire au sien.

« Qu'est ce que...? »

Elle entrouvrit difficilement un œil pour constater qu'elle avait la tête posée sur le torse nu de Castle. Elle sentit alors son bras qu'il avait mis autour de son épaule dénudée bouger.

_Oh non. C'était un cauchemar. Elle n'était pas en train de se réveiller nue dans les bras de Castle._

Elle releva péniblement la tête et le vit qui ouvrait lui aussi à peine les yeux, la fixant d'un regard étrange.  
Ils s'observèrent un moment, tout deux surpris par leur position au réveil et n'ayant aucune idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Beckett fut la première à se relever d'un coup, portant aussitôt la main à sa tête qui tournait. Elle jeta un regard sur son corps et soupira, légèrement rassurée de voir qu'elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements.  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Castle qui se relevait sur un coude. Les yeux plissés, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Elle sentait d'ailleurs que sa propre coiffure laissait à désirer.

« Qu'est ce que... Est ce que...? » Tenta-t-elle de demander.

Castle examina sa propre tenue, constatant qu'il portait encore son caleçon et son esprit remarqua seulement pour la première fois la tenue de Beckett.

« Oh. Est ce qu'on a...? »

Beckett se retourna et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dos à Castle.

« Oh mon dieu! » elle récupéra son sweat et le referma aussitôt « Oh mon dieu! »

_Que s'était-il passé la nuit précédente? Pourquoi son esprit refusait-il de le lui rappeler? Elle se souvenait de la drogue, certes et de la séance de tir; d'une douche et... du scrabble?_

Elle attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila en se levant. Elle fut prise de vertige et se rassit aussitôt.  
Castle, qui n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle n'en fut pas moins inquiet.

« Kate, ça va? »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? »

Castle réfléchit un instant, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente étaient... flous, très flous. Il secoua doucement la tête, le mouvement lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement.

« Alors non, ça ne va pas. » Elle venait d'hausser la voix et décida que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

Elle récupéra une des bouteilles d'eau tandis que Castle rampait à travers le lit pour récupérer son propre pantalon. Lorsqu'il l'eut récupéré et enfilé, il se glissa sous les draps, prenant la place de Beckett.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »  
« Dodo. » répondit-il complètement assommé.

Elle aurait bien aimé elle aussi, retourner se coucher, s'enfoncer sous les draps, dans le noir complet et oublier son mal de tête, oublier qu'elle venait de se réveiller à moitié nue sur le corps de l'écrivain, oublier... ou plutôt, se souvenir. De ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit passée.  
Elle récupéra la couverture, sous les protestations quasi inaudibles de Castle, et son oreiller et se dirigea, lentement, les yeux à moitié fermés vers le canapé.  
Elle s'allongea, tirant la couverture au dessus d'elle et le coussin contre elle.

_Qu'avaient-ils fait la nuit précédente? Elle se souvenait vaguement du scrabble, du téléphone et puis... une partie de carte? Oui, il lui semblait qu'il y avait une partie de carte. Du poker. Et ses vêtements... Elle se revoyait au dessus de Castle, peut-être... Ou bien en dessous? Et pourquoi avait-elle une image d'elle dans la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat? _

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

_Elle l'avait embrassé. Ça, elle le savait. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas; quel goût il avait, quelle sensation l'avait envie. Elle aurait aimé se souvenir... Savoir... Elle l'avait touché, elle avait glissé ses mains sur son torse, son dos... mais elle ne se rappelait pas de cette sensation... Elle ne se rappelait pas..._

* * *

Lorsque Kate se réveilla à nouveau, elle avait toujours ce bourdonnement en tête mais il lui semblait plus supportable. Elle se retourna et manqua de s'écraser sur la moquette, se rattrapant de justesse.  
Le fait d'être sur le canapé raviva tous les souvenirs de sa matinée et quelques uns de sa soirée. Elle tira la couverture sur elle, tel un enfant refusant d'affronter le monde.

- « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça? » marmonna-t-elle en s'extirpant du canapé.

Elle se leva et vit Castle toujours endormi en boule dans le grand lit. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de le ravaler. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les cartes, seules témoins de leur nuit, éparpillées un peu partout sur le lit et autour.  
_Mais qu'avaient-ils fait?_

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, certaine que quoi qu'ils aient fait ou pas fait, cela méritait bien une douche. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle remarqua ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et fronça les sourcils. Décidant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se souvenir pour l'instant, elle ajouta de nouveaux vêtements à la pile sur le carrelage et entra dans la douche.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un tas de vêtements dans les bras et alla se changer. Elle opta pour un pantalon beige et un haut à manches longues bordeaux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la penderie, Castle était en train de se frotter les yeux et de s'étirer.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent une brève seconde mais elle le détourna aussitôt.

- « Bonjour » la salua-t-il.  
- « Bonjour Castle. Je vous laisse la salle de bain. Je vais aller manger quelque chose. »

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle évitait son regard et qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé, ce qu'elle avait semblé arrêté de faire depuis la veille.  
Mais alors qu'elle disparaissait de la chambre, il comprit aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Quelque chose s'était passé la veille entre eux et même si les détails étaient complètement flous, leurs tenues au réveil attestaient d'activités qui allaient bien au-delà de l'innocente partie de scrabble qu'il revoyait très bien.  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il revoyait l'image de ses lèvres collées aux siennes, mais le goût, les sensations, elles, étaient inexistantes. Il soupira.

- « La drogue, plus jamais. » grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Beckett s'installait à peine à la grande table avec son bol de céréales et une pomme lorsque les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et l'homme à la cicatrice pénétra dans la salle. Il avait l'air en aussi bon état que Beckett, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme vint la rejoindre à table et ils mangèrent d'abord en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à briser le silence.

- « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée avec votre _bichon_? »

Beckett releva la tête de son bol et remarqua le sourire moqueur de l'homme en face d'elle. Avait-il entendu quelque chose? Savait-il lui ce qui c'était passé? Non, leurs voisins de chambre étaient Val et Bully...

- « Très bonne. Et vous? » répondit-elle platement.  
- « Ah j'ai bien plané. »

Un moment de silence et Beckett tenta de repenser aux noms qu'elle se souvenait avoir entendu prononcés par Castle la veille au soir.

- « Scap, c'est ça? »

L'homme feigna une courbette par dessus la table.

- « A votre service m'dame. »

La matinée – ou ce qu'il en restait - semblait s'annoncer calme pour la joyeuse bande d'assassins. N'ayant pas trouvé de papier leur annonçant une épreuve, Beckett en déduisit qu'ils avaient le droit à une journée de repos. Journée idéale donc pour en profiter et enquêter, enfin, correctement sur leurs compères d'infortune et tenter de démasquer leur empoisonneur.  
Les récentes tournures de ce 'jeu' grandeur nature, de leur rencontre funeste dans les bois, à la voiture dans l'étang, en passant par l'homme abattu à distance et leur soirée droguée avaient plus que jamais motivé Kate à boucler son enquête au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas être en terrain inconnu, ne pas savoir pourquoi elle était là, qui tirait les ficelles de cette mascarade et surtout qui étaient véritablement ces gens avec qui ils vivaient 24/24.  
Son instinct de détective lui criait depuis le premier jour que quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire... Son premier et plus grand soucis étant que leur empoisonneur présumé se trouvait forcément parmi ces assassins et connaissait sûrement les visages des véritables Trigger et Vendetta. Pourtant, personne n'avait rien dit ou rien tenté contre eux qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire d'un tel jeu.  
Il y avait bien eu cette agression de Castle dans les bois le premier jour... Mais leur homme semblait être plus porté sur l'étranglement que l'empoisonnement...  
Alors si l'un de ces assassins savait qu'elle et Castle étaient des imposteurs, pourquoi ne pas agir? Les dénoncer? Il semblait au lieutenant qu'un autre jeu se jouait; un jeu entre le couple et l'empoisonneur... Elle n'aimait pas cette idée.  
Aussi, il était grand temps d'enquêter et d'en finir, aussi vite que possible.

- « Alors qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici Scap? »  
- « Vous voulez dire à part les hommes en noir qui m'ont brutalement kidnappé à la sortie de mon bar préféré? »

Au moins, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous arrivés là de la même manière.

- « Le fun de la compétition. » répondit-il finalement avec un hochement d'épaule.  
- « Et... » Elle avala une cuillerée de céréales « C'est quoi votre charmante spécialité à vous? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait sans doute ravageur avant de répondre « Un vrai pro ne révèle jamais ses secrets ma chère Vendetta »

Val, qui était entrée sans que Beckett ne la remarque – un fait qui ne plut guère au lieutenant – s'invita dans leur conversation.

- « Oh je t'en prie Scap! Tant de secrets c'est d'un démodé! Il faut être fier de ta spécialité. Regarde, moi par exemple je n'ai pas de problème à admettre que je suis une adepte de la méthode... corporelle disons. »  
- « On a pu en apercevoir un échantillon l'autre jour » commenta Scap en laissant son regard parcourir le joli corps de la jeune femme blonde.  
- « Et prend Trigger et Vendetta, ils ne font aucun secret de leur spécialité. Tout le monde sait que Trigger est un as du pistolet et notre charmante française manie les couteaux avec dextérité. »

Scap ricana face à ce commentaire et se pencha sur son assiette de charcuterie.  
Val, qui s'était servi son propre petit-déjeuner vint s'installer à table avec eux.

- « Votre cher et tendre n'est pas avec vous ce matin? »

_Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à lui parler de son 'mari' ?_

- « Il a encore du mal à se remettre de la nuit dernière »  
- « J'imagine... » Répliqua Val d'un air cachotier adressant un clin d'œil à Kate.

Le dit 'mari' choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée dans le grand hall.

- « Ah! Roméo! On parlait de toi! » Appela Scap joyeusement... Un peu trop fort pour les différentes têtes qui se remettaient encore de leur nuit.

Castle adressa un regard inquisiteur à Beckett qui hocha les épaules. Il se dirigea vers les placards et en sortit la pâte à pancakes.

- « Et vous alors Vendetta? » demanda Scap.  
- « Moi quoi? »  
- « Qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici? »

Scap et Val la regardèrent tout deux attentivement. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel avait l'air le plus intéressé d'entendre son histoire, mais elle n'aimait pas que cette question lui soit retournée. Elle n'avait en réalité pas pensé à une réponse. Alors que les roues de son esprit tentaient difficilement de se mettre en route, elle entendit la voix de Castle derrière elle.

- « C'est moi qui ait voulu venir. » elle se retourna, surprise et quelque peu soulagée, il était après tout écrivain de son métier « Je voulais voir du pays. Vendetta et moi n'avions jamais voyagé en dehors de l'Europe. » Il s'approcha de la table et posa ses deux mains, l'une tenant une spatule, sur les épaules de Kate « Et pour notre anniversaire de mariage, j'ai voulu nous offrir ce voyage. Je savais que mon amour apprécierait cette compétition, cette chance de pouvoir se mesurer aux 'meilleurs' » Castle se pencha au dessus de Beckett et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. « N'est ce pas mon cœur? »

Kate sentit son propre cœur battre un peu plus fort et elle était certaine que ses joues étaient en train de rosir. En temps normal, elle aurait sans doute répliqué par une baffe, mais les temps n'avaient rien de normaux et ce geste était tellement tendre...  
Mais cette douce attention associée à leur trou de mémoire la perturba d'avantage. _Castle savait-il quelque chose sur leur nuit et essayait-il de se faire pardonner? _

- « C'est tout à fait ça » se força-t-elle à répondre.

Les deux assassins assis en face d'elle ne réagirent que peu à leur histoire, l'un retournant à son assiette et l'autre observant le couple avec un semblant de tendresse... ou de moquerie, au choix.

- « Et vous fêtez quel anniversaire? » demanda Val.

Beckett releva la tête vers Castle.

- « Cinq ans. Cinq ans maintenant que cette femme extraordinaire me laisse partager sa vie et son quotidien. » Répondit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur le front de sa partenaire.

Si Beckett avait pu se glisser sous la table et disparaître, elle l'aurait fait.  
Alors elle répondit de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait à ce genre de déclaration sous-entendue.

- « Je crois que tes pancakes sont en train de brûler. »


	9. Chapitre 8, Balle de Match

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Balle de Match**

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence. Chacun préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

Scap' et Val' étaient les premiers à se lever et quitter la pièce pour retourner dans leur chambre. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Castle et Beckett laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- « C'était moins une… »  
- « Tu l'as dit. » Elle avala une gorgé de son café avant de continuer. « Je le trouve louche ce Scap'. »  
- « Tu plaisantes ? 'Louche' ? Bien sur qu'ils le sont, ce sont des tueurs à gages. »  
- « Ce que je vois moi, c'est que tu louches sur cette 'Val'. » Dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.  
- « N'importe quoi ! Je ne louche pas sur elle. »  
- « Non bien sûr que non. Tu as juste un léger problème à te concentrer quand elle débarque. »  
- « T'es jalouse ? »  
- « Non ! »

Elle venait de répondre un peu trop vite.

- « Ce n'est pas très convainquant ce que tu me racontes là, Kate. »

Elle reprit une gorgée de son précieux liquide noir, le temps pour elle de trouver quoi lui répondre.

- « Pour en revenir à Scap'… »  
- « Tu changes de conversation, j'en reviens pas. » Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.  
- « Veux-tu te concentrer, oui ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

- « Aie ! »  
- « Et arrêtes de te plaindre… »  
- « Tu me frappes, et je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ? »  
- « Te frapper. T'es en sucre ? »

Il préférait ne rien répondre, de peur de s'en prendre une autre.

- « Bon, je disais. Pour en revenir à Scap', si je devais suivre mon instinct, je dirais que c'est lui notre empoisonneur. »  
- « Tu vas encore dire que je fais une fixette, mais moi, je pencherais plus pour Val'. »  
- « Val' ? Non. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle ? »  
- « Comme pour toi, c'est mon instinct. »

Elle se mit à rigoler.

- « Ton instinct ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on ait le même 'instinct' sur ce coup là. »

Castle se leva, vexé. Puis comme tout homme qui se respecte, il laissa ce qu'il avait déballé sur la table. Laissant Beckett le regarder de travers comme si c'était à elle de nettoyer tout ça.

L'écrivain arriva devant la porte de leur chambre, il l'ouvrit et remarqua un morceau de papier posé sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas d'en avoir vu un quand il était sortit. Il se retourna, cherchant la personne qui aurait pu le glisser sous la porte. Il scruta le long couloir d'un air suspect. Il haussa les épaules et finit par le ramasser. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Beckett s'approcher.

- « Chérie, on a du courrier. » Dit-il en souriant. « Si c'est une facture, on la brûle. On est d'accord ? »

Le lieutenant esquissa un petit sourire au comportement de l'écrivain. Elle s'approcha assez de lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit : _« Il est temps pour vous de montrer vos talents avec une arme à feu, celle de votre choix, huit balles suffiront. Réalisez le meilleur score. Rendez-vous au même lieu que la précédente épreuve de tir. »_

- « Voilà, _ça_ c'est de l'épreuve ! » Il insista bien sur le 'ça'.  
- « Encore une épreuve de tir. » Lança Beckett, légèrement blasée.  
- « Oui, mais au moins là, on se sera pas drogués. »  
- « Ils pourraient un peu diversifier, tu ne crois pas ? »  
- « Toujours en train de ronchonner, ma puce ? »

Elle roula des yeux, le bouscula un peu pour se frayer un chemin et entra dans la chambre. Bien sûr qu'elle ronchonnait, elle voulait se rappeler de cette nuit, savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, et surtout, jusqu'où ils avaient été. Si ça n'avait pas l'air de travailler l'écrivain, elle, elle se posait des questions.

Castle la suivit et s'arrêta devant le tiroir des armes, il l'ouvrit et se frotta les mains tel un enfant hésitant entre un chocolat noir et un chocolat au lait le soir du réveillon.

- « Alors, alors, alors… Quelle arme je vais bien pouvoir prendre. C'est qu'il va falloir que je brille sur ce coup. »

Il posa fièrement ses poings le long de ses hanches.

- « Je suis censé être un excellent tireur. Comme l'a souligné Val' tout à l'heure. »

Beckett était assise sur le lit. Elle tapotait nerveusement le rebord du lit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main comme pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, sans réellement écouter. Elle était bien trop préoccupée à tenter de se souvenir.

- « Kate, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer sur cette nuit-là. »

Elle se leva rapidement et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- « _Me torturer ?_ Bien sûr que je me torture. Castle ! On ne sait pas ce qu'on a fait ! »  
- « Justement… »  
- (Lui coupant la parole) « _Justement ?_»

Elle s'approcha de lui, d'un air menaçant.

- « Justement ? … J'ai l'impression que tu as plus de souvenirs que moi, sur cette fameuse nuit. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, il recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur derrière lui.

- « Non ! J'ai autant de souvenirs que toi, j'en sais pas plus ! »  
- « Alors qu'est-ce que t'insinues, par _'justement'_. Hein ? »  
- « Rien ! Je dis juste qu'il est inutile de te torturer l'esprit pour tenter de faire émerger des bribes de souvenirs. Ils arriveront d'eux même, c'est tout, soit juste patiente. C'est comme avec l'inspiration, plus tu la cherches plus elle te fuit cette saleté. »

Elle soupira, délogea un pistolet du tiroir et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle au passage.

N'ayant plus l'ouragan _Beckett_ devant lui, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. _« Les femmes, je vous jure, je les comprendrai jamais. »_ Se dit-il. Il regarda dans le tiroir à la recherche de son Beretta. _« Mince, j'en ai fait quoi… »_. Il inspecta rapidement la pièce à la recherche de l'arme qu'il avait la veille. _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en faire ? »_ Il se frappa le front en se rappelant qu'il l'avait posé sur le lit… Il s'en approcha et retira _'amoureusement'_ les couvertures à la manière d'une taupe qui faisait quelques travaux d'intérieur. Mais toujours rien. _« Note à moi-même, la prochaine fois que tu te drogues, écrit tout ce que tu fais… »_ Il se redressa et se frotta le menton. _« Deuxième note à moi-même : La prochaine fois, ne te drogue pas. Ça t'évitera de perdre ton arme, imbécile. »_  
Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. _« Réfléchissons… Où est-ce qu'elle a pu se cacher… »_ Il croisa les bras et laissa son regarde balayer la chambre à la recherche d'un 'indice'. _« Si j'étais une arme, où est-ce que j'irais me planquer ? »_ Il se leva et les mains derrière le dos, il entama une ronde autour du lit. _« Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher un autre pistolet… »_Pensa-t-il. Il se répondit à lui-même en faisant un 'non' de la tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à recommencer ce va-et-vient autour du lit. Il s'arrêta net, frappé par une illumination. Puis il sauta sur le lit et le parcouru à quatre pattes. En arrivant au bout il se pencha et regarda dessous en agrippant les draps avec sa main gauche pour éviter de tomber. Il laissa échapper un _« Youpi »_ quand il vit le Beretta dormir tranquillement sur la moquette. _« Viens voir papa ! »_Il s'en saisit fermement, prit un autre chargeur au passage et sortit à son tour.

* * *

Kate venait de sortir de l'hôtel, énervée de ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit, d'être enfermée dans un hôtel avec des tueurs professionnels. Elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Elle se détestait aussi pour ne pas réussir à se souvenir.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il __t'a pris__ d'accepter d'aller à l'opéra avec lui, franchement. Tu le savais que c'était une très, très, mauvaise idée. »_

Elle suivait le sentier, le même qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'amusait en même temps à donner des coups de pied dans les branchages jonchant le parcours. Pendant un petit moment, cela fonctionnait à se changer les idées. Elle oubliait un peu ce qu'elle faisait là et sa colère diminuait légèrement.

_« Plus jamais la drogue, plus jamais ! »_

En arrivant à la petite clairière, elle remarqua les cibles installées au même endroit que la première fois. Elle hocha la tête en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la première à être arrivée. D'autres s'apprêtaient déjà à commencer. Ils se tenaient debout, droits comme des piquets, impatients de commencer.

Le lieutenant se retourna quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. C'était la petite rousse qui la suivait.

- « Vous avez perdue votre 'mari' en cours de route ? »  
- « Il doit encore être dans la chambre. »  
- « Ah oui. Je vois… Nuit mouvementée. »

Beckett sentit ses joues rougir. _« Mais bon sang ! Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment entendu quelque chose ? »_

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il est en forme votre mari. »  
- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est endurant… »

Quand Beckett réalisa les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, elle s'injuriait et se maudissait intérieurement. _« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »_ Volcanic sourit de plus belle avant de reprendre :

- « J'ai hâte de me mesurer à lui. On dit que c'est un excellent tireur. J'adore les challenges. »

Elle dépassa le lieutenant en faisant tournoyer habillement son _Smith et Wesson 500 _autour de son index avant de le ranger dans son étui puis elle continua sa route.

Elle était certaine de gagner.

Les armes à feux étaient sa prédilection et elle se défendait plutôt bien. Rien de mieux que de grandir au Canada dans le _Yukon_, à la frontière de l'Alaska. C'était plutôt une terre hostile, de par le climat qui y régnait. Mais c'était là-bas qu'elle avait apprit à chasser. Elle avait appris très jeune à manier le fusil. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle portait le nom d'un revolver : Volcanic.

* * *

Beckett s'approcha du joyeux petit groupe de tueurs. Il y avait une douzaine de cibles d'installées, assez pour qu'ils puissent tous passer cette épreuve en même temps. Elle sortit son arme et regarda dans la direction par laquelle elle était venue, cherchant du regard son _'mari'_. Malgré les mots de l'écrivain, elle tentait toujours de se souvenir de cette nuit, mais plus elle poursuivait ses souvenirs plus ils lui échappaient. Elle soupira. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.  
Elle avait abattu ce type alors qu'elle aurait pu tirer pour le blesser. Mais non, elle avait tiré pour tuer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il étranglait Castle ? Parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, elle avait eu peur de le perdre ? Ce qu'elle ressentait était aussi flou que ses souvenirs de la nuit passée. Elle secoua légèrement la tête un peu désespérée. Elle ne prêtait même pas attention aux premiers tireurs qui se mettaient en position, lassés d'attendre Trigger.

Le lieutenant commença à taper du pied. _« Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir aller le chercher… C'est dingue ça. Il ne peut pas être à l'heure… »_ Pensa-t-elle quand elle le vit, sortant de la forêt, l'air de rien. _« Ah bah quand même… »_.  
Par son attitude elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était en retard, il hocha la tête comme pour s'excuser.

Maintenant qu'il était arrivé, ce joyeux petit monde se mit en position devant leur cible.  
Ils prirent place, Beckett était à droite de Castle et Volcanic à sa gauche.

- « Que le meilleur gagne. » Lança la petite rousse au couple.

Castle lui décocha un petit sourire, sûr de lui… Trop sûr de lui.

- « Rends-moi fière, chéri. » Lui chuchota Beckett.

Castle s'apprêtait à tirer. Il pencha sa tête de gauche à droite pour faire craquer son cou. Il pointa le revolver en direction des cibles et il s'aida de sa main gauche pour se stabiliser. Il pressa la détente. Suivit rapidement par les tirs de Beckett, de Volcanic et de tous les autres.

Après les premières rafales, chacun jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les cibles des autres.

En voyant le score qu'il venait de réaliser, Castle détourna son regard de sa cible et posa ses yeux dans ceux de Volcanic.

- « On dirait que j'ai fait mieux. »  
- « Pour le moment. » lui répondit-elle. « Il me reste trois balles. »  
- « Moi aussi. »

Ils sourient. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Beckett qui les regardait en frottant délicatement son index sur la gâchette. Volcanic, voyant la réaction de Vendetta se sentait obligée d'ajouter quelque chose :

- « Ne serait-elle pas, un peu, jalouse votre femme ? »

Il tenta de masquer ce sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

- « Je me tue à lui dire ! Mais elle refuse de l'admettre. »

Il se retourna vers Beckett et dès qu'il la vit lui faire son regard noir il perdit ce sourire.

- « Chéri ! Concentre-toi ! »  
- « Il te reste combien de balles ? » Demanda l'écrivain tout en essayant de détourner la conversation.  
- « Deux. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Ils se remirent en position.

Les dernières salves résonnèrent dans la forêt qui les encerclait.

Ils s'approchèrent de leur cible pour constater le score qu'ils avaient réalisé. L'écrivain leva les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait battu la plupart des concurrents mais surtout, qu'il avait battu Beckett. Il se tourna vers elle d'un air supérieur et en arborant un sourire en coin.

- « Je crois bien que c'est moi qui ai gagné. »

En prononçant ces mots, Volcanic venait de briser le petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel Castle avait grimpé après avoir constaté les résultats.

- « Effectivement. » Dit-il en ravalant sa fierté et son égo masculin. « Mais de peu ».  
- « Oui, mais le fait est là. Je vous ai battu, Trigger. »

La petite rousse laissa échapper un petit rire de victoire puis elle prit congé et repartit en direction de l'hôtel. Suivit rapidement par les autres participants.

- « T'as vu ça, je suis deuxième ! » Lança fièrement l'écrivain.  
- « Oui, vive toi… Youpi. »  
- « Wouah ! Voir tant de joie prendre possession de ton corps me laisse sans voix… Tu pourrais au moins être contente que je termine sur le podium, non ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas un grand prix. » Dit-elle épuisée par l'attitude de l'écrivain.

Castle se contenta de répéter ce qu'avait dit Beckett en faisant une grimace.

- « Tu boudes parce que tu as terminé derrière moi ? »

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de poursuivre :

- « Heiin, avoue ? »  
- « Pas du tout, non. »  
- « Bon alors pourquoi tu boudes ? »  
- « Je ne boude pas. »  
- « Bien sûr que si. »  
- « Bien sûr que non. »  
- « Kate… Ça se voit que tu boudes. Dis-moi pourquoi. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et s'imagina un court qu'elle pourrait lui dire par la pensée ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- « Tu n'as pas fait exprès quand même ? » Demanda Castle, soucieux.  
- « De ? »  
- « Ben de me laisser gagner. C'est vrai, t'es une pro du couteau, moi je suis censé être un dieu de la gâchette alors. »  
- « Alors rien du tout, oui. »  
- (Tout fier) « Alors je t'ai vraiment battu ? »  
- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier… »  
- « Tu plaisantes, je suis le seul 'non' professionnel dans l'histoire et je les ai tous laminé. »

Il se mit à effectuer une petite danse de la victoire en ayant toujours son arme en main. En voyant ça, Beckett roula des yeux tout en soupirant. Elle préférait détourner son regard de la joie qui avait prit possession de l'écrivain.

- « Bon je retourne à l'hôtel moi. »

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il réponde, elle partit en direction de ce dernier.  
Il lui emboita le pas rapidement.

* * *

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Beckett fut la première à rejoindre la chambre. Elle avait bien trop de questions et pas assez de réponses pour suivre l'écrivain qui avait décidé de se concocter une petite collation.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle remarqua rapidement, sur le lit, un morceau de papier. Elle s'en approcha et s'en saisit. Il était plié en trois, avec marqué _'Trigger'_ sur le dessus. Elle se retourna pour vérifier si Castle revenait. Ne le voyant pas, elle déplia la feuille. _« Un défi n'en est pas un si l'adversaire en face de vous ne peut riposter. Ce soir, vous ferez face à celle qui a terminé numéro un de l'épreuve de tir. Si l'un de vous refuse, vous serez tout les deux éliminés. Présentez-vous à la clairière à 20h00 pour ce duel à mort. Inutile de prendre vos armes, vous en trouverez sur place.»_  
Après avoir lu ces mots, la feuille tomba de ses mains et s'échoua sur le sol. Castle allait se retrouver face à Volcanic, une tueuse professionnelle qui savait manier le revolver à la perfection.  
Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide, cherchant un moyen d'éviter ce duel, et surtout d'éviter à Castle d'affronter cette petite rousse. Elle ne doutait pas un instant des capacités de l'écrivain dans un stand de tir, mais se retrouver face à quelqu'un pour un duel à mort... Elle savait déjà comment cela allait se terminer. Elle devait trouver une solution.

_« Fuir ? Non, on doit être surveillés. Ils veulent certainement s'assurer que le duel ait lieu. »_ Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. _« Et si on se cloitrait dans la chambre ? »_ Elle se frappa la tête à plusieurs reprises se punissant elle-même d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. _« Très mauvaise idée. Le portable ne passe pas ici. On serait coincés. Sans renfort. »_

Elle ramassa la feuille et relu le message, peut-être qu'elle avait mal compris, peut-être qu'elle s'était imaginée cette idée de duel à mort. Mais les mots se répétèrent dans sa tête comme un mauvais rêve.

Elle se sentait mal, mal de lui avoir laissé quelques petits points pour qu'il puisse sans danger terminer deuxième. Et ainsi renforcer sa couverture. Si c'était à quelqu'un de faire ce duel, c'était elle, et non lui. Il n'est pas flic'. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça. D'ailleurs à la minute où ils avaient été enlevés, elle aurait dû abandonner cette folie. Castle avait déjà été agressé une fois, c'était bien trop dangereux. Peu importe qui tirait les ficelles de cette histoire, ils avaient exécuté un homme qui avait refusé de _jouer_ à leur petit jeu. Ils faisaient disparaitre les cadavres, ils avaient organisé une course… _« C'était là, qu'on aurait dû se tirer vite fait. » _Dit-elle à voix haute. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de laisser ces mots sortir de sa bouche, son corps se figea et son regard se porta directement sur la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendue ? Elle patienta quelques secondes… Aucune réaction.

Elle recommença son va-et-vient dans la chambre.

_« On a qu'à dire qu'on est de la police… »_ Elle donna un coup de pied dans le canapé pour se punir d'avoir pensé à ça. _« Autant se tirer une balle dans la tête là. »_  
Le couinement de la porte qui s'ouvrit un peu plus fit sursauter Beckett. Castle surprit par sa réaction s'arrêta net. Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- « Je t'ai préparé un petit sandwich ». Dit-il, tout content de lui, alors qu'il le lui tendait.

Elle ne réagissait pas, elle resta figée là, à le regarder. Toujours à la recherche d'un moyen de quitter cet endroit et d'éviter cette prochaine épreuve.

- « T'as pas faim ? T'aimes pas peut-être ? Il y a une tranche de jambon, des feuilles de salade et des tomates... »

Il continuait de la regarder, attendant une réaction au sujet de ce sandwich.

- « T'aimes pas les tomates, c'est ça ? Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû en mettre. »  
- « Castle… »

Il fronça les sourcils, il était à la fois surprit du ton qu'elle avait employé pour l'appeler mais aussi du fait qu'elle résistait à ce magnifique sandwich qu'il avait préparé avec amour.

- « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Nan parce que vu ta tête soit je vais m'en prendre une dans un futur très proche, soit… Tu as vu un fantôme ? »  
- « Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de partir… »  
- « Tu m'as fait peur. A voir ta tête j'ai pensé à un truc grave ! » (Il soupira de soulagement) « Sortir… Eh bien, il n'y a pas le feu. »

Il croqua vigoureusement dans son morceau de pain tout en posant celui de Beckett sur la table de nuit.

- « Non, Castle. Je veux dire, maintenant ! »  
- « Maintenant ? Genre, tout de suite ? »  
- « Oui ! »  
- « Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle alla chercher son glock.

- « Kate ? »

Elle entra dans la penderie et attrapa une veste.

- « J'ai l'impression que tu prépares ta valise, là. » Dit-il inquiet. « Kate ? »

Il lui prit le bras pour tenter d'obtenir une réponse.

- « Pourquoi, maintenant ? Je veux dire, c'est à cause de cette nuit, c'est ça ? »  
- « Non ! Enfin… S'il te plaît ne discute pas, on doit se tirer d'ici, tout de suite. »

L'écrivain refusait de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. Beckett préférait éviter son regard par crainte qu'il puisse lire en elle et qu'il découvre la peur et la culpabilité qui la rongeait.

- « Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? »

Elle savait qu'il refuserait de faire quoique ce soit tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une réponse de sa part. Elle lui tendit alors la feuille. Il la prit en ayant mille interrogations dans ses yeux puis il commença sa lecture. Quand il eut terminé, il posa calmement la feuille sur le lit.

- « C'est _juste_ pour ça que tu veux partir ? »  
- « Tu te fous de moi là ? Ils veulent que tu fasses un duel à mort contre Volcanic. Tu n'as aucune chance. »  
- « Tu me condamnes bien vite, je trouve. »  
- « Redescend sur terre, Castle. On n'est pas dans l'un de tes bouquins, ce n'est pas toi qui écris l'histoire là. Mais ceux qui sont derrière tout ça. »  
- « Hey, j'ai terminé deuxième à l'épreuve de tir, il y a bien une raison non ? »

Kate soupira, énervée par le comportement de son _'mari'_d'infortune qui refusait de voir l'évidence.

- « A ton avis, pourquoi tu m'as dépassé d'une dizaine de points, hein ? »  
- « T'as fait exprès de me donner de l'avance ? » Demanda Castle, intrigué.  
- « Ouais ! »  
- « C'est gentil ça, Kate. »  
- « Non, c'était stupide de ma part ! C'est moi qui devrai faire ce duel. Et non toi. »

Son égo masculin était vexé qu'elle ne croit pas en lui.

- « Tu penses que je suis incapable de gagner, c'est bien ça ? »  
- « Gagner ? Castle ce n'est pas un jeu ! »  
- « Oui merci je l'ai deviné quand on s'est fait taser, que l'autre abruti a voulu m'étrangler, quand je nous ai planté dans l'étang... Je suis au courant, merci ! »  
- « Redescend Castle. On ne joue plus. Tu vas te retrouver face à Volcanic. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle fera exprès de tirer à côté, hein ? »  
- « Et toi, pourquoi tu pars directement du principe que je vais perdre ? Ça ferait du bien de temps en temps que tu aies un peu plus confiance en moi. »  
- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, Castle. C'est juste que… »

Il la regarda. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle en dise plus, qu'elle se dévoile. Mais son attente fut vaine. Il entra à son tour dans la penderie et prit une veste qu'il enfila.

- « Je le ferai ce duel, Kate. Et tu verras… Je le gagnerai. »

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Beckett resta quelques secondes plantée là. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être borné, c'est pas possible ! »_Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle le suivait. Une fois dans le couloir, elle le vit disparaitre derrière la double porte.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, à sa surprise il n'était pas _encore_en train de manger. Il était juste assis, dos à la porte. Il tapotait ses ongles sur la table comme pour contrôler une forme de stress quelconque. Kate s'approcha et s'installa juste à côté de lui.

- « Tu n'as rien à prouver, Castle. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et soupira.

- « Ça n'à rien avoir, Kate. On est ici pour trouver un tueur. Et quelqu'un que je respecte beaucoup m'a dit que, peu importe l'identité des victimes, ce crime ne doit pas rester impuni. »

Elle frappa un coup sur la table qui eût pour seul effet de faire rougir sa main.

- « Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'est un duel à mort, même si j'ai vu ton adresse au stand de tir… Tu… »

Elle hésita à continuer sa phrase. Elle farfouilla dans sa tête pour trouver les mots assez forts pour le convaincre.

- « _Je_, quoi ? Je n'ai aucune chance ? » Demanda l'écrivain.  
- « Non. Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes le risque, voilà tout. T'as pensé à Alexis ? A ta mère ? A m-. »

Elle s'arrêta net puis elle reprit.

- « Bon sang, Castle. Tu as une famille. »  
- « Toi aussi, Kate… Si c'était toi, tu le ferais ce duel. En quoi moi, c'est différent ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il se leva, quitta la pièce et retourna dans la chambre.

C'était bientôt l'heure.

_« Je ne veux simplement pas revivre ça. »_Dit-elle en chuchotant.

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, elle trouva Castle allongé sur le canapé, une main derrière la tête, il avait l'air pensif. Et ça se comprenait.

Elle passa devant lui sans même oser le regarder. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, croisa les bras et regarda les branches des arbres plier par la force du vent. Elle finit par se tourner vers l'écrivain qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- « Et si je prenais ta place ? »

Il sourit. Il se redressa et se retourna vers elle. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de la jeune femme.

- « Je ne veux pas te vexer, Kate. Mais ça va être très difficile de te faire passer pour moi. »  
- « Je suis sérieuse, Castle ! »  
- « Hors de question que tu prennes ma place. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Les rôles étaient inversés à présent. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus elle reculait jusqu'à sentir le cadre de la fenêtre dans le bas de son dos. Il était assez proche d'elle pour sentir son souffle caresser son cou. Cette proximité n'était pas du tout du goût du lieutenant, surtout après cette _'nuit'_. Mais elle joua la carte de la passivité. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle se retrouva acculée, prise entre cette dernière et l'écrivain. En voyant ses yeux écarquillés il sut qu'elle était étonnée de le voir agir ainsi. Il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête vers elle jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- « Pour les mêmes raisons qui te poussent à vouloir prendre ma place, Kate. »

Elle rougit. Il lisait vraiment en elle comme un livre ouvert. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son épaule et sourit, comme pour la rassurer.  
La gorge serrée et l'estomac noué, il lui chuchota tout en essayant d'adopter une voix des plus rassurante :

- « Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. »

Il finit par lui tourner le dos et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement quand elle retrouva sa zone de _'sécurité'_libre. Puis son regard se porta sur l'écrivain.

- « Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- « C'est l'heure. Et ce serait dommage que je sois en retard le jour de mon exécution. »

Il ferma rapidement la porte pour éviter que le courroux du lieutenant ne s'abatte sur lui. Même s'il savait qu'elle détestait au plus haut point quand il plaisantait sur ce genre de sujet, lui, ça l'aidait à décompresser.

Quand il ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur, la réalité se rappela rapidement à lui. Il hésita un instant entre se mettre à courir (accessoirement 'crier' pour accompagner sa course, au diable la dignité), et aller vers ce sentier qui le mènerait à la clairière. _« Un peu de courage, Castle, tu peux le faire. »_S'encourageait-il intérieurement. Il inspira un bon coup et se mit en marche. Il entendit derrière lui la porte s'ouvrir. Beckett avait décidé de l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, dans le sens où il n'était pas certain de gagner…

* * *

Le chemin en direction de cette petite clairière fut des plus silencieux. Castle ouvrait la marche. Il regardait de temps en temps autour de lui comme pour se changer les idées, où retarder son arrivé, au choix. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses doutes. _« Et si ça devait mal se passer ? Beckett a peut-être raison, on devrait tenter de partir de là. Se mettre à courir… Mais pour aller où ? On ne sait même pas exactement où on est… »_ Il se gratta la tête. _« J'aurais l'air de quoi si je me dégonflais aussi ? Kate ne se dégonflerait pas, elle. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner. »_ Il tourna la tête brièvement pour regarder sa partenaire du coin de l'œil. _« Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. C'est Beckett ! Pourquoi je ne serais pas capable d'en faire autant ? »_Elle était à quelques pas derrière lui, elle aussi ne disait rien. Elle gardait la tête baissée et se contentait de le suivre avec la vague idée de l'accompagner dans le couloir de la mort.

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, elle finit par rompre le silence :

- « Attends. »

Il s'arrêta net. Se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Puis il se retourna.

- « Non, Kate. »  
- « Tu ne sais même pas que je vais te demander. »  
- « Bien sûr que si, ça se voit. »  
- « Mais ça tient toujours… Tu sais… »

Il était touché par cette proposition, mais aussi prince qu'il fut il n'avait pas le droit d'accepter. Il se refusait à l'accepter. Ça les mettrait en danger tout les deux. Le mot stipulait bien que ce soit lui, _'Trigger'_, qui passe cette épreuve et non _'Vendetta'_.

- « Je le sais, Kate. Et si les rôles étaient inversés, tu dirais comme moi… Oh et puis, ce n'est pas une petite rousse, aussi mignonne soit-elle, qui va me faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Je te le garantis. »

« Redis-moi ça, mais en y mettant plus de conviction, Castle. » Pensa-t-elle.

Ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du duel où ils y trouvèrent une table sur laquelle trônaient deux petites mallettes en cuir noir. L'une d'elle était déjà ouverte. Volcanic était juste à côté et elle venait de se saisir d'une arme. Elle la faisait tournoyer habilement autour de son index, tout en surveillant ses faits et gestes. Elle affichait un petit sourire d'impatience.

- « J'ai pensé un moment que le 'grand' Trigger s'était dégonflé. » Dit-elle.  
- « Vous plaisantez ? »  
- « Alors que faisiez-vous ? »  
- « Rien, j'aime simplement me faire désirer ».

Il tentait toujours la carte de l'humour. Pourtant, même cette fois-ci ça n'avait aucun effet. Le nœud à l'estomac qui avait installé ses quartiers n'avait pas l'air de vouloir disparaitre.

- « Juste par curiosité… Volcanic… C'est bien Volcanic ? »  
- « C'est ça. »  
- « Si je n'étais pas venu, qu'auriez vous fait ? »  
- « Je serais venue vous chercher. Hors de question qu'on soit deux à être éliminés si vous n'aviez pas eu assez de courage pour m'affronter. » Son regard se porta sur Beckett qui avait gardé ses distances en restant à la limite de la forêt et de la petite clairière. « Votre femme vous accompagne, c'est charmant. »

La petite rousse ricana puis elle chemina vers une marque sur le sol. Un repère certainement fait à la bombe de peinture blanche. Il y en avait un autre un peu plus loin mais à l'opposé. Les organisateurs avaient tout prévu, ils avaient même indiqué les emplacements des deux duellistes.

Castle s'approcha timidement de la table et ouvrit la deuxième mallette. Il en sortit un revolver Cattleman. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut, fut de regarder dans le barillet. Il constata que toutes les chambres étaient pleines. _« Tu t'attendais à quoi, à un canular ? »_ Il rangea l'arme dans l'holster à sa jambe.  
Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le morceau de tissu sur lequel était posé le revolver. Il y avait une note : _« Au coup de feu, vous dégainerez. »_  
Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Beckett, elle était toujours au même endroit, elle ne bougeait pas. Il fixa le repère sur le sol et il se mit ensuite en position à quelques mètres de son adversaire.  
Sa respiration se faisait haletante, tremblante, il n'arrivait pas à contenir cette anxiété qui lui était inconnue jusqu'alors. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique se comprimait, plus cette impression gagnait du terrain plus il avait des difficultés à contrôler son souffle. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.

* * *

Les pieds joints, les bras le long de son corps, il sentait son cœur s'emballer encore plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher cette angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour éviter de se faire démasquer par son adversaire. Il serra les dents un peu plus fort pour tenter de maitriser cette appréhension qui gagnait du territoire. _« Le vrai Trigger ne tremblerait pas. »_ Se répéta-t-il sans cesse dans la tête._« Tu vas réussir… »_  
Il pensait à Alexis, à sa mère, à New-York, à l'opéra, à Beckett… Puis des tas d'autres petits souvenirs vinrent se rappeler à lui comme pour lui dire ce qui était en jeu s'il venait à échouer.  
Il inspira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il ne quitta plus Volcanic du regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, les doigts de sa main droite effectuaient une petite danse comme pour se préparer à saisir rapidement la crosse du revolver et dégainer en premier.

Ils attendaient le signal, le coup de feu qui devait déclencher cette mise à mort.

Ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir à force de rester dans la même position. Alors il les secoua plusieurs fois et les écarta un peu plus pour un meilleur appui sur l'herbe humide. Il guettait un signe, voir s'il pouvait apercevoir et anticiper le signal. Mais rien. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était Volcanic, lui, Beckett qui était restée un peu plus loin. Il voyait des arbres et des arbres à perte de vue. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus pesant et d'oppressant, c'était ce silence… Ce silence de mort. Le même genre de silence qu'il avait côtoyé quand il était sous l'eau, luttant pour sortir Beckett de la carcasse de la voiture.

_« Troisième note à moi-même. La prochaine fois qu'on te propose un duel à mort, écoute la voix de la raison, et fuit ! »_Pensa-t-il.

Le signal finit par arriver. La détonation brisa la quiétude devenue accablante pour les protagonistes. Le coup de feu fit sursauter l'écrivain.

Il perdit ainsi de précieux millièmes de secondes.

Il avait l'impression de bouger et de penser au ralenti.  
Il regarda Volcanic, elle avait déjà la main sur son revolver.  
Lui il touchait à peine la crosse de son arme avec le bout de ses doigts

Son adversaire avait déjà dégainé.  
Il était déjà trop tard, elle avait bien trop d'avance, et il le savait.  
Elle pointa le revolver dans sa direction, ferma un œil pour aligner le canon à sa cible.  
Lui, il n'en était pas encore là.  
La main sur son arme il l'avait enfin extraite de son _'holster'_.  
Inconsciemment ses genoux se plièrent légèrement renforçant ainsi son appui.

Il allait perdre.  
Ça se voyait.  
Et il le savait.

Une deuxième détonation brisa le silence faisant fuir les quelques corbeaux qui étaient revenus se poser sur une branche d'un sapin, non loin de là.  
Le bruit et l'écho qui se répercutaient dans chaque arbre aux alentours ramenèrent rapidement l'écrivain à la réalité.

Volcanic se tenait encore bien droite, de la fumée s'échappait de son arme. Elle fixait avec attention son adversaire tout en arborant un sourire en coin. Elle le regardait lutter pour rester debout. En vérité elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il ose pointer son revolver sur elle pour qu'elle puisse presser la détente une seconde fois.

La petite rousse qui semblait si sympathique et joviale laissait apparaitre son vrai visage, elle souriait. Elle avait gagné.

Le choc provoqué par la balle lui coupa la respiration et l'obligea à reculer sa jambe de quelques centimètres le faisant ainsi pivoter légèrement vers la gauche.  
Comme si son corps allait suivre la trajectoire décrite par la balle.  
Il suivit des yeux sa main qui se posa instinctivement là où il ressentit cette vive douleur. A l'abdomen.  
Il tenait encore l'arme fermement dans l'autre main, se refusant à la lâcher.  
Il sentit ses jambes l'abandonner. Ses genoux fléchir.  
Il se sentait partir en arrière.  
Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il cru entendre Beckett l'appeler.  
Ou alors était-il en train de rêver ?

Il recula encore un peu cherchant toujours à rester debout.  
Sa lutte ne dura pas bien longtemps.  
Il finit par s'écrouler dans l'herbe.  
Son bras droit venant heurter le sol, ses doigts libérèrent enfin l'arme de son emprise…


	10. Chapitre 9, Pour Le Meilleur Et

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Pour Le Meilleur Et Pour Le Pire**

La forêt lui paraissait subitement si petite… Ils y avaient marché des heures le premier jour, elle lui avait semblée, énorme, interminable… Mais là, il lui semblait que le chemin à parcourir était plus court. Comme si quelqu'un avait supprimé une portion de cette maudite forêt.  
Elle cherchait toujours un moyen de les sortir de là, de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça, un cauchemar. Elle était encore dans son lit, quelques jours auparavant et elle se réveillerait bientôt, rigolant de ce drôle de rêve qu'elle venait de faire.  
Il le fallait. Il fallait que ce soit un cauchemar.

Ils arrivèrent à la clairière bien trop vite. Castle s'avançait d'un pas assuré vers Volcanic et elle décida de rester en arrière.

Elle avait beau repenser au problème, le retourner dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait pas comment elle pouvait les sortir de ce piège. Tous ses scénarios menaient à une mort certaine, pour elle et pour Castle.

Et si la mort ne venait pas… L'autre option était vraiment plus enviable ?  
Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel, Castle n'en ressortirait pas indemne… son corps, ou son âme en sortiraient blessés, meurtris, à vie.  
Car, si tant est qu'il arrive à tirer avant Volcanic, il aurait abattu la jeune femme de sang froid. Pour Trigger, ce n'aurait été qu'une mort de plus dans son palmarès. Pour Castle, il s'agirait d'une première fois – du moins espérait-elle – et elle ne souhaitait cette première fois à personne. Elle connaissait trop bien ce sentiment qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû ôter la vie à quelqu'un. Et elle connaissait suffisamment bien l'écrivain pour savoir qu'il serait affecté par cet acte.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'approchait des armes mises à leur disposition. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit vérifier le barillet. Un vrai professionnel. Elle espéra pendant un instant qu'il se tournerait vers elle et lui signalerait qu'il n'y avait en fait pas de balle, où qu'elles étaient fausses… Mais il n'en fit rien et le regard sérieux qui s'afficha sur son visage lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Cette histoire était bien vrai. Et il allait se faire tirer dessus.

Une série de pensées traversèrent l'esprit du lieutenant, la plus prédominante étant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'écrivain.  
Lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, son cœur se serra.  
Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à l'écrivain, aussi énervant soit-il. Mais s'avouer qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre était tout autre chose. Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'avançait bravement au milieu de la clairière, elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'au moment même où elle s'avouait et acceptait son amour pour l'écrivain elle le perde dans le même temps ?

Une partie de son corps voulait s'élancer au milieu de cette clairière, s'interposer entre les deux duellistes. Prendre Castle par la main et partir, s'enfuir, loin de cette forêt, de cette aventure, loin de leurs amis, de leurs vies… S'échapper. Oublier.  
Une autre partie était figée sur place, tétanisée par la peur, l'angoisse et la souffrance. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et ne fit rien pour les retenir.

Elle ne lâchait pas Castle du regard. Elle aurait aimé qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle aurait aimé un dernier regard. Qu'il sache... Qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'admirait. Et qu'elle était désolée. Tellement désolée… de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, de ne pas avoir su le protéger, de l'avoir laissé gagner à ce stupide défi et… et de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

Juste un regard.  
Elle aurait aimé un dernier regard.

Un coup de feu retentit dans le silence qui régnait.  
Lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la main de Castle s'enrouler aussitôt sur son arme, elle sentit ses jambes flancher et son cœur s'arrêter.

On dit que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsque l'on va mourir…  
Beckett découvrit que lorsque l'on est sur le point de perdre l'homme que l'on aime sans jamais le lui avoir dit, sa propre vie défile aussi devant ses yeux.

_"Where would you like it ? "  
"Looks like I have a fan"  
"Do you know why I chose you as my inspiration for Nikki Heat ? "  
"I've gotten used to you pulling my pigtails"  
"I meant it. __You are extraordinary. "  
"Until tomorrow detective. "  
Un deuxième coup retentit dans la clairière et Beckett s'était déjà élancée vers Castle. _

- « Riiichard ! »

La distance qui la séparait de l'écrivain lui semblait soudain affreusement grande. Ses jambes ne semblaient pu vouloir la porter dans sa course… Elle pensait courir, elle avait l'impression de marcher au ralentit

Elle vit le corps de Castle flancher et tomber en arrière.  
Elle s'arrêta net dans sa course lorsque son corps s'écrasa dans l'herbe.

- « Cas… » le nom qui aurait pu la trahir s'étrangla dans sa gorge et ne sortit jamais.

Elle reprit son sprint sur les quelques mètres qui la séparait encore de lui et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

Castle était allongé là, immobile, les muscles relâchés, sa main ouverte autour de l'arme.

Du coin de l'œil elle détecta le mouvement de la rouquine qui s'avançait.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle se saisit de l'arme non utilisée, la pointant aussitôt en direction de Volcanic qui s'arrêta net.  
Son bras tremblait légèrement, mais à cette distance elle atteindrait sans aucun doute sa cible. Et cela aurait été si facile d'appuyer sur cette gâchette. De mettre à mort celle qui venait de lui arracher le cœur.

Elle en avait envie.

- « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas appuyer sur cette gâchette » menaça-t-elle en ravalant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Volcanic feigna de relever les bras.

- « Hmm.. Parce que ton cher et tendre n'est pas mort… »

Derrière elle, Beckett entendit un gémissement.

Elle laissa tomber l'arme et se retourna vers Castle, s'activant aussitôt sur les boutons de sa chemise.

- « Rick ? » appela-t-elle, ouvrant frénétiquement sa chemise au niveau de son abdomen.  
- « Rick, ça va ? »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mélangé à un léger sanglot lorsqu'elle ne trouva aucun trou sur son torse, seulement un début de bleu.

Castle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le ciel qui commençait à noircir au dessus de lui.

- « Je suis mort ? »

Beckett essuya ses joues avant de se retourner vers l'écrivain qui se relevait sur un coude, posant une main là où il aurait dû trouver un trou.

- « Je suis pas mort ? » il leva les yeux vers Volcanic « Haha ! Vous m'avez raté ! »

Beckett et Volcanic roulèrent toutes deux des yeux.

- « Oh non je ne vous ai pas raté Trigger… Au contraire. Mais nos balles étaient en caoutchouc… Malheureusement » ajouta-t-elle sotto voce.  
- « Vous voulez dire que tout ça c'était du faux ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'en retourna vers la cabane, laissant derrière elle le couple encore choqué.

- « Je ne suis pas mort ! » répéta Castle et un rire lui échappa. Et puis un autre. Et d'autres suivirent, jusqu'à ce que la douleur à son abdomen lui rappelle qu'il ne devait pas trop rigoler « Wow ! Je ne suis pas passé loin ! » Finit-il le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il calma son fou rire et porta son attention pour la première fois sur Beckett qui restait figée, clairement surprise par la réaction de l'écrivain.  
Déchirée entre l'envie de le frapper pour sa bêtise et celle de l'embrasser. Elle n'opta pour aucune des deux.

Vert et bleu se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent. Et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux.

Elle avait failli le perdre.  
Il avait failli la perdre.

La main de Castle trouva celle de Kate sur son flan et la serra dans la sienne.

Il avait failli ne jamais la retoucher.  
Elle avait failli ne jamais le retoucher.

- « Je vais bien » l'entendit-elle murmurer, mais les mots sonnèrent creux dans son oreille.  
- « Tu vas bien » répéta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre.

Et puis le silence.

Toutes les émotions qui avaient envahi le lieutenant se bousculaient, s'entremêlaient : la peur, l'amour, la tristesse, la colère… un cocktail explosif. Un cocktail incontrôlable. Trop d'émotions, trop de pensées, trop de choses à dire, à faire… Trop… C'était trop.

- « Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Beckett brisa le silence avec sa voix sèche. Récupérant sa main au passage.

- « Quoi ? »

Kate se releva, s'éloignant déjà de l'écrivain. Celui-ci se releva en grimaçant.

- « Bordel de… Mais ça fait mal ces conneries ! »

Il examina son flanc et esquissa un petit sourire face à sa future blessure de guerre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Beckett disparaissait déjà entre les arbres.

- « Hey Kate ! Attends-moi ! » Appela-t-il en accélérant le pas douloureusement.

Il finit enfin par la rattraper alors que l'hôtel arrivait en vue.

- « N'empêche… J'ai failli l'avoir la rouquine, j'étais à deux doigts ! »

Beckett ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher furieusement vers le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment, elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer lorsque Castle lui prit le bras et la retint en arrière, la forçant à se retourner et lui faire face pour la première fois depuis la clairière.

- « Kate ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, incrédule. « T'es pas croyable ! »

Elle décrocha son bras de sa main et pénétra dans l'hôtel. Castle lui emboîta le pas.

- « Bon sang Kate, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? »

Elle poussa les doubles portes avec fracas

- « Oh tu veux dire à part être à deux doigts de te faire tuer ? A part te marrer comme un idiot à l'idée d'avoir échappé à la mort ? A part…»  
- « Je n'ai pas fait exprès quand même ! » la coupa-t-il « Et puis en rétrospective, oui c'était assez drôle cette histoire. »

Elle s'arrêta devant leur porte, l'agrippa et le poussa à l'intérieur, sous le regard amusé de Scap qui passait par là. Elle le fusilla du regard et il perdit aussitôt son sourire. Puis elle rentra dans la chambre.

- « Drôle ? » elle ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied et lui jeta un regard menaçant « Drôle ? » répéta-t-elle, appuyant sur son abdomen « Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? »

Il grimaça de douleur à son toucher.

- « C'était pour de faux! » répliqua-t-il de plus en plus sur la défensive.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber, frustrée par son attitude je m'en foutiste.

- « Au moins je ne suis pas mort. »  
- « Pas encore. Mais continue avec ton insouciance et tes bêtises et ça pourrait bien changer ! »

Elle le contourna pour rentrer dans la pièce.

- « Tu ne peux donc rien prendre au sérieux? »  
- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin de l'humour pour me remettre de mes émotions. »  
- « Et bien c'est stupide! » elle se retourna, envoyant valdinguer ses chaussures au fond de la pièce « La mort n'est pas une blague Castle ! Et s'il y avait eu une vraie balle dans le chargeur hein? Tu y as pensé à ça? Tu as pensé à Alexis, à ta mère? »

Le "_à moi"_mourut sur ses lèvres.

- « Tant d'inquiétude pour ma santé lieutenant... Je suis flatté. » dit-il amèrement.  
- « Ne le soyez pas, » répliqua-t-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers la penderie.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait toute cette colère, cette amertume qui remontait à la surface et teintait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression et la colère était l'émotion la plus facile, la plus gérable… la plus acceptable.

Il s'approcha de la commode contenant les armes et y déposa le pistolet qu'il avait gardé en souvenir. Quand il se retourna, il remarqua qu'elle avait enfilé un sweat-shirt.

- « Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois un peu secouée par tous ce qui vient de se passer » commença-t-il prenant sa place dans la penderie, tandis qu'elle allait placer ses couteaux dans la commode « Mais je vais bien Kate, personne n'est mort, tu peux te détendre maintenant. »  
- « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! » cracha-t-elle en refermant violemment le tiroir.

Il sursauta au bruit et ressortit de la penderie avec un sweat sur le dos aussi.

- « Apparemment pas. »

Une fois de plus ils échangèrent leur place, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau et elle vers le petit salon. Elle lui jetait un regard noir. Il en avait vu des expressions passer dans ses yeux, la plupart des variations autour du thème de la colère, mais cette nuance-ci, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue.  
Parfois, il aurait vraiment voulu avoir un manuel pour interpréter les regards de Kate Beckett. Mais, sans un tel manuel, il avisa une théorie.

- « Ton élan de colère n'aurait pas de lien avec la nuit dernière par hasard et la frustration que tu te trimballes depuis ce matin ? »  
- « Oh pitié, remets toi! » répondit-elle avec une bonne dose de dédain « la nuit dernière était une erreur. Nous étions drogués à… je ne sais quoi ! Et je vous jure que si jamais vous parlez de cette soirée à qui que ce soit je vous... »  
- « Je sais, je sais. Vous me tirez une balle dans la tête, vous m'étripez, vous m'étranglez... Je brûle là? »

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu et si elle avait envie de se passer les nerfs sur lui, il pouvait aussi lui en donner pour son argent.

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui tourna le dos.

- « Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. La nuit dernière n'était pas suffisamment mémorable pour que je puisse vouloir m'en souvenir. »

Elle resserra les poings et serra sa mâchoire, se mordant la lèvre inférieur avec fureur à ses mots.  
Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente ? Avait-il, comme elle, retrouvé des bribes de mémoire de leurs ébats ? Savait-il, lui, jusqu'où ils étaient allés ?

- « Ça vous emmerde vraiment hein? De penser que pendant quelques heures vous avez perdu le contrôle? De penser pendant une seconde que j'ai pu voir un autre côté de votre personnalité que la femme froide et distante que vous êtes... »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant ainsi de bloquer sa voix de son esprit, essayant d'ignorer ses mots qui lui perçaient le cœur comme autant de petits poignards. Mais aussitôt qu'elle fermait les yeux l'image de Castle tombant en arrière dans l'herbe la hantait, ravivant sa peur… ravivant sa colère.

- « Ne vous en faites pas pour votre réputation Beckett, » continua-t-il « Personne ne saura que pendant l'espace d'une nuit, d'une seule nuit vous avez lâché prise, que vous vous êtes amusée. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna.

- « Amusée? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je me suis _amusée_? »  
- « J'étais avec vous Beckett. » Déclara-t-il pour seul explication.  
- « Nous étions drogués Castle! »  
- « Et vous adorez utiliser ça comme excuse n'est ce pas? Parce qu'admettre que pour une fois vous vous êtes amusée serait trop difficile pour vous? »  
- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être droguée pour m'amuser Castle! Je m'amuse très bien… Mais sans vous! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dans ma vie pour _m'amuser_. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas besoin de vous dans ma vie tout court.»

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos, maudissant leur chambre pour être si petite. Elle réfléchit à se réfugier dans la salle de bain, mais Beckett n'était pas du genre à battre en retraite.  
Mais si seulement il pouvait partir. Si seulement il pouvait la laisser seule; seule avec sa douleur, avec sa peur, avec la réalisation qu'elle aimait l'homme qui la blessait par ses mots plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ? Lui ? Ou elle ?  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à la surface.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait derrière son dos. Mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner de peur que son visage ne trahisse toutes les émotions qui l'envahissait.

Puis elle entendit sa voix, un léger murmure, presque imperceptible.

- « C'est si dur que ça d'admettre ce que tu ressens ? »

Et puis elle entendit leur porte s'ouvrir et se refermer aussitôt.  
Elle attrapa son coussin sur le canapé et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

* * *

Castle sortit de l'hôtel et trouva des cailloux bien utiles dans la cour. Il en ramassa une poignée et commença à les jeter avec force les uns après les autres, son hématome lui brûlant l'abdomen à chaque mouvement, mais il s'en fichait.

- « Quelle tête de mule ! »

Une autre série de cailloux alla ricocher contre leurs cousins.

- « Et quel idiot ! »  
- « Vous parlez aux cailloux ? »

Il se retourna, surpris, au son de la voix de Val.  
Elle se plaça à côté de lui, tandis qu'il lançait un nouveau caillou.

- « Je suis contente que vous soyez encore en vie. » lui dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'étudia un court instant et décida de lui rendre son sourire.

- « Et moi donc. »

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre un moment, tandis qu'il continuait de lancer des cailloux.

- « Problèmes de couple ? »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher les épaules.

- « Laissez-lui le temps. Elle a dû se faire un sang d'encre pour vous… Elle ne voulait sûrement pas vous perdre » Val posa une main sur le bras de Castle délicatement « Je peux la comprendre. »

Elle appliqua une légère pression sur son bras avec un sourire appréciateur et le relâcha. Elle s'écarta pour revenir derrière lui juste après et lui souffler à l'oreille : « Si vous voulez en parler, ma porte est grande ouverte… entre 6h et 22h. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

* * *

Lorsque Castle retourna dans leur chambre une bonne heure plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, éclairée simplement par une des lampes au dessus du lit. Il put aussitôt constater que celui-ci était vide et il porta son regard sur le canapé où il trouva Beckett allongée là, endormie.

Il soupira et, aussi discrètement que possible il retira ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps.

Automatiquement il se plaça du côté habituel de Beckett et resserra les couvertures au dessus de lui. La journée avait été longue, et pleine d'émotions.  
Ils avaient échangé des mots douloureux avec le lieutenant et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la nuit effacerait ce fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux en si peu de temps.  
C'est le cœur serré qu'il éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir totale, Kate laissa le reste de ses larmes couler à flot.


	11. Chapitre 10, Raisons et Sentiments

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Raisons et Sentiments**

Le déverrouillage de la porte réveilla l'écrivain. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé la nuit la plus désagréable depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il enviait même celle quand il avait été drogué, au moins là, il avait réussit à trouver le sommeil. Pas cette fois-ci.

La douleur qu'il ressentait à l'abdomen était continuelle, peu importe la position dans laquelle il se mettait, il avait mal. Assez pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
En s'aidant de son bras droit il se redressa sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Beckett. Elle était toujours sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans les couvertures. En la voyant si paisible et si calme, il esquissa un petit sourire qu'il ravala aussitôt en repensant à leur dispute de la veille. C'était officiel, ils étaient à fond dans leur rôle de couple. Avec tout ce qui va avec, y comprit les disputes.  
Il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il se leva péniblement, passa par la case 'penderie' et en délogea une chemise blanche et un jean puis il disparu dans la salle de bain. Il fit une pause en arrivant près de la glace et regarda plus en détail le bleu qui ornait à présent son abdomen. Une blessure de guerre. En temps normal il aurait sourit en ayant hâte de raconter à tout le monde comment il l'avait eu, mais il n'avait même pas le cœur à ça.

Il finit par entrer dans la douche.

Sur le canapé, Kate ne dormait pas. Elle aussi avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait l'écrivain s'écrouler s'imaginant le pire. En pensant qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le sortir de là et de le protéger. _'Protéger et servir'_ , la devise des policiers, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre Castle dans ce genre de position. C'était elle la flic, elle se devait de le protéger…  
Et enfin quand elle avait trouvé le sommeil, elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans son propre rêve. Rêve qui tourna rapidement au cauchemar quand elle revit en boucle la scène de la clairière. Le premier coup de feu. Castle qui ne réagit pas à temps. Le deuxième coup de feu. Volcanic qui se tient bien droite. Castle qui titube. Castle qui s'écroule. Elle assistait encore et encore à la mort de l'écrivain. Elle repassait par toutes les émotions qui l'avait envahit à ce moment : la peur, la colère, la culpabilité, la tristesse… Elle l'entendait encore gémir et se marrer comme un gamin à qui on avait fait une mauvaise farce. Au moins quand elle était éveillée, elle pouvait lutter contre ce genre de pensées, contre ce genre d'images. Mais dès qu'elle s'imaginait le cauchemar terminé, il se rembobinait comme si son subconscient la forçait à revivre ça.

Elle était bien consciente qu'elle avait du mal à partager ses sentiments. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle craignait que si elle le faisait quelque chose de terrible allait arriver et qu'elle le perdrait pour de bon. Elle pensait certainement que c'était plus facile de garder cachés ses sentiments pour se protéger… Elle avait érigé un mur autour de son cœur depuis la mort de sa mère. Car la peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et surtout la crainte de le perdre la forçait à garder ce mur, cette carapace.

_« La mort n'est pas un jeu, la mort ce n'est pas drôle… Quand est-ce qu'il va le comprendre. Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre qu'il me fait mal quand il réagit comme ça ? »_Elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa la douce pensée qu'en les rouvrant, elle se retrouverait dans son appartement de New-York…

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter ce matin, de lui parler, de le regarder dans les yeux. Il pourrait aisément déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressentait, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se retourna le plus discrètement possible pour faire face au dossier du canapé, et ainsi éviter le regard de l'écrivain s'il décidait de rester dans la chambre.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il marchait doucement probablement pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir non plus. Elle le sentait prêt d'elle, il devait la regarder, allongée sur ce canapé, pensant qu'elle dormait. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Heureusement pour elle, les couvertures la camouflaient assez bien pour éviter qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée et qu'elle évitait son regard.  
Elle l'entendit ensuite s'éloigner, tourner la poignée, puis sortir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle rabattu les couvertures sur ses pieds et s'assit. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, assez pour revoir Castle allongé, inerte dans l'herbe. Elle se frotta les yeux frénétiquement comme pour chasser cette image.  
Elle se leva et passa aussi par la case 'penderie'. Elle prit de quoi être à l'aise pour la journée, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'épreuve, elle voulait rester enfermée dans la chambre. Mais surtout, elle souhaitait rester seule. Elle en avait besoin. Se retrouver avec elle-même et faire le point sur ses sentiments. Ça serait tellement plus simple à gérer si elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui…

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Castle n'avait pas la tête à préparer un truc, alors il se dirigea directement vers un placard à la recherche d'un petit quelqu'un chose à grignoter en guise de petit déjeuner. Il trouva un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat. Il s'en saisit et s'installa autour de la table. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de 'note' annonçant une prochaine épreuve. Il balaya rapidement la pièce d'un regard attentif pour chercher une feuille qui aurait pu se glisser quelque part… Ne trouvant rien, il commença son petit déjeuner mais il l'avait à peine commencé que Val' entra à son tour. Il aurait préféré ne voir personne et surtout pas elle. Elle le salua et il répondit poliment.

- « Votre femme n'est pas avec vous ce matin ? Pas de super petit-déjeuner pour lui faire la surprise ? »

Il la regarda sans répondre. Ça ne la regardait pas après tout.

- « Oh, vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ? » Dit-elle amusée. « Pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? C'est bien dommage… »

Il ne répondit toujours rien, se contentant de croquer dans son gâteau . Val' s'installa juste à côté de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur son genou. Castle se crispa au contact de cette main sur lui.

- « Vous savez, Trigger. Mon offre tient toujours. »

Il marmonna un timide _« Je suis marié. »_Pensant que ça allait la décourager.

- « Marié, je sais. Toutes mes condoléances d'ailleurs. »

Elle retira sa main de son genou puis elle fit un mouvement de la tête comme si elle cherchait à indiquer la position de Beckett à travers les murs.

- « Surtout avec une femme pareil ! »

Ces paroles ne firent qu'un tour dans la tête du romancier et sans réfléchir plus que ça, il répondit sèchement.

- « Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça. Vous ne la connaissez pas ! »  
- « Et bien, encore heureux ! » Lança la 'petite' blonde tout en rigolant.

Castle se leva laissant son paquet de gâteaux sur la table et il sortit de la pièce. Abandonnant Val' et ces 'réflexions' mal placées. En arrivant dans le couloir, il croisa Volcanic. Elle devait sans doute penser au duel de la veille. Elle afficha un immense sourire quand elle le vit poser sa main gauche au niveau de son abdomen.

- « Ça va mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.  
- « A merveille. » Répondit l'écrivain en tentant de masquer la douleur.  
- « Et votre femme ? »  
- « Super. »  
- « Vous mentez très mal, Trigger. »  
- « On me le dit souvent. »

Sur ces mots, il prit la porte et se retrouva à l'extérieur. _« Un peu de marche ne me fera pas de mal. »_ Pensa-t-il.  
En arrivant dehors, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il faisait plutôt bon malgré l'heure. Il disparut ensuite dans la forêt. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué Val' qui le suivait…

* * *

Après avoir prit une bonne douche qui l'aurait aidée, pensait-elle, à y voir un peu plus clair, elle sortit de la chambre, prit ses couteaux et alla vers la cuisine. En priant pour qu'il ne soit pas là, à l'attendre pour discuter ou à faire comme si de rien était. En ouvrant la porte, elle ne vit que Volcanic, sur une chaise, devant un café.  
Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Voir Castle… Certainement, même si elle n'avait pas la force de lui parler maintenant, ils devaient remettre les pendules à l'heure, pour le bien de l'enquête. _« Oui pour le bien de l'enquête »_. Répéta-t-elle inconsciemment dans sa tête essayant de se convaincre par la même occasion. Si seulement ça ne concernait que l'enquête ce serait plus 'simple' à gérer. Si seulement elle n'avait pas encore ce petit pincement au cœur qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution…  
Dans le silence le plus complet, elle se prépara un café et prit place sur l'une des chaises qui encerclait la table.

- « Courte nuit ? » Demanda la petite rousse.  
- « On peut dire ça. » Répondit Beckett dans un souffle presque incompréhensible.  
- « C'était quoi le but de l'épreuve d'hier, à votre avis ? Je veux dire, ce faux duel. Nous faire croire qu'on allait s'entretuer. »  
- « Franchement… Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être voulaient-ils savoir si on était capable d'obéir aveuglément. »  
- « Peut-être. Même si je dois vous avouer, Vendetta, que je trouve aucune logique à organiser un duel, soit disant à mort, juste pour un super _'contrat'_. »

Avait-elle bien entendu _'super contrat'_. Tout _ça_, toute cette mascarade c'était pour qu'un milliardaire (ça ne pouvait être qu'un milliardaire vu les moyens à leur disposition) trouve un tueur professionnel. Que le meilleur soit choisit ? Beckett sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Volcanic lui parler.

- « M'enfin, on s'est bien amusés dans cette clairière, c'est déjà ça. »

La rouquine avala une gorgé de son café et elle se leva en faisant couiner la chaise au passage.

- « Vous saviez que les balles étaient fausses, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » Demanda Beckett.  
- « Eh bien. D'une parce que je ne savais pas si les balles à lui, étaient fausses. Et de deux, comme je l'ai dit juste avant… C'était quand même plus marrant, comme ça. »

_« Suis-je la seule à ne pas trouver ça drôle ? »_Pensa le lieutenant.

En voyant la tête de Vendetta, Volcanic ajouta.

- « Ça se voit que vous êtes amoureuse de lui ... » Elle était à deux doigts de quitter la pièce quand elle se retourna pour ajouter. « Heureusement que vous êtes mariés sinon on pourrait trouver ça bizarre. » Elle se mit à rigoler et disparu en passant la double-porte.

Beckett avala difficilement les dernières gorgées de ce précieux liquide noir et sentit ses joues rougir. Puis elle décida de partir à la recherche de l'écrivain. En priant pour qu'il ne soit pas en train d'inventer une bêtise ou de s'attirer des ennuis…

* * *

Castle vagabondait toujours dans la forêt juste pour se changer les idées. Il trouva un coin sympathique le long d'un petit ruisseau. Il s'installa sur un rocher puis il ramassa une petite branche qui avait la forme d'un 'y'. Il se mit à attendre... Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Sans doute cherchait-il des réponses en fixant presque obsessionnellement le reflet du ciel dans l'eau. Ou c'était simplement histoire de passer le temps et laisser la pression retomber.  
_« Et si elle avait raison… Qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi ? Peut-être que ce partenariat touche à sa fin, qu'il est temps pour moi de jeter l'éponge. »_  
Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit il ressentit un frisson amer le parcourir. Il baissa la tête et se concentra d'avantage sur le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
_« Elle l'a dit de toute façon. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi 'tout court'. Quelle idée j'ai eu de débarquer dans sa vie, comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »_  
Il jeta sa brindille devant lui puis se leva doucement comme s'il souhaitait au fond retarder la confrontation avec le lieutenant.  
_« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… »_  
L'air amer, il se retourna pour rentrer à l'hôtel et retrouver Beckett pour le lui annoncer. Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre en marche il aperçut Val', sur le chemin. Elle avait ses mains sur ses hanches comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas avoir prit un pistolet, ça aurait pu servir.

- (Etonné de ne pas être seul) « Val' ? »  
- « Trigger… Je vous cherchais justement. »

Surprit, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivit, il ne bougea pas. Elle commença alors à s'approcher de lui et plus elle s'approchait, plus il reculait jusqu'à se retrouver coincer par le tronc d'un arbre. Il restait toujours planté là comme un piquet.  
Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à être assez proche pour poser ses deux mains sur son torse et laisser glisser l'une de ses jambes sur celle de l'écrivain. _« Repousse là, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_ Pensa-t-il.  
Il fit un pas sur la droite pour se libérer de son emprise.

- « Val'… Non. Ça suffit hein ! »

_« C'est la pleine lune, ou quoi ? »_Hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

A peine s'était-il éloigné de quelques centimètres, qu'elle se rapprocha encore.

- « Voyons, Trigger… »  
- « Je suis marié ! » Lança-t-il. Imaginant un court instant que ça allait finir par la dissuader.  
- « Marié ? »

Elle s'approcha encore puis elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou jusqu'à se coller à lui et poser sa poitrine contre son torse.

- « Mais cela ne me dérange pas, je ne suis pas jalouse. » Continua-t-elle.

Il allait encore protester quand il sentit l'index de Val' se poser sur ses lèvres. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, pour tenter de la repousser mais il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de s'éloigner, elle recula légèrement son épaule pour pouvoir s'avancer. Elle se serra encore plus à lui tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise. Castle émit un petit bruit qui arracha un sourire charmeur à Val'.

- « Val' ! »

Il se recula encore mais cette fois-ci il garda ses distances avec elle en positionnant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- « J'aime ma femme. » dit-il d'un ton sérieux et solennel.  
- « Je n'en doute pas, Trigger. Mais comme je l'ai dit, cela ne me dérange pas. »  
- « Moi si, justement ! » Répondit-il rapidement.

Elle se saisit des deux mains qu'elle avait sur ses épaules et elle les posa sur ses hanches. Aussitôt, Castle les éloigna en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle s'approcha.  
Il recula encore.

Quand il sentit le tronc d'un arbre l'empêchant de reculer à nouveau, il soupira._« Il y a vraiment trop d'arbres dans cette forêt »._ Murmura-t-il.  
Elle faufila une nouvelle fois sa main sous sa chemise et s'arrêta sur la blessure causée par la balle en caoutchouc. Elle le regarda en affichant un petit sourire quand elle le vit faire la grimace.

- « Ça fait encore mal ? » Dit-elle avec une voix douce et sensuelle.

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- « Ma femme est.. »  
- « A l'hôtel. On a tout le temps que l'on désire… »  
- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Elle laissa ensuite son autre main se perdre dans la chevelure de l'écrivain. _« Elle s'est droguée, c'est pas possible autrement. »_

- « Vous avez prit quelque chose, ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air suspicieux.

Val' s'arrêta net, plongea son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

- « Prit quelque chose ? » Répéta-t-elle tout en laissant sa langue mouiller ses lèvres. « Tu parles d'une _'protection'_? »

_« La prochaine fois, je la mettrai en veilleuse. »_

- « Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! »  
- « Détends-toi… » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, il sentit les lèvres de Val' se poser contre les siennes…

* * *

Beckett était à l'extérieur de l'hôtel à la recherche de Castle. Elle venait de faire le tour du bâtiment, elle n'avait aucune idée de où l'écrivain avait bien pu aller. Elle retourna vers la porte d'entrée et aperçu un homme. Il la regardait bizarrement, des pieds à la tête en secouant cette dernière par intermittence comme s'il jugeait la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Beckett tapa du pied pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits et attirer son attention.

- (Tout en lui lançant un regard noir) « Vous regardez quoi ? Je peux savoir ? »  
- « Vous. Vendetta. »  
- « Moi ? »  
- « Comment ne pas regarder une femme comme vous. »

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- « On s'arrête tout de suite ! Je suis mariée. »  
- « C'est marrant que vous dites cela. »  
- « Marrant ? En quoi c'est drôle ? »  
- « Ça n'a pas empêché votre _'mari'_ d'aller dans la forêt. »  
- « Et ? »  
- « Et bien. Je parie qu'il n'est pas parti chercher des champignons. »  
- « Eeet ? » Se contenta-t-elle de répéter.  
- « Et… Il était suivi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »  
- « Suivi ? Par qui ? »  
- « Une blonde. Il me semble que c'est Val'. »  
- « Ils sont allez où ? »  
- « Par là-bas. »

Il montra l'est et un petit sentier qu'ils n'avaient jamais emprunté jusque là. Elle abaissa sa tête comme pour le remercier de le lui avoir dit. Puis elle le dépassa, le bousculant légèrement au passage et fonça en direction de ce chemin de terre.

Après quelques bonnes minutes de marche, elle entendit comme deux personnes discuter. Elle s'approcha un peu plus en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle essayait de ne pas marcher sur les quelques brindilles jonchant le parcours, pour éviter d'en faire craquer une, et ainsi révéler sa position.  
Elle reconnut rapidement la voix de l'écrivain. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en danger, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.  
Elle s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, poussa une branche d'un arbre qui obstruait sa vue et elle le vit, là : Il était appuyé contre un arbre, collé à… Une autre femme. Ils s'embrassaient. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la colère qui était un peu retombée revint subitement l'habiter. Elle sortit l'un de ses couteaux de lancer par réflexe, prête à s'en servir sur cette blonde qui accaparait son _'mari'_. L'idée de s'en servir aussi sur Castle lui traversa l'esprit un millième de seconde en le voyant ainsi. Même s'il n'avait pas les mains posées sur Val' et qu'il avait l'air plus surpris qu'autre chose, il ne l'avait pas plus repoussée que ça. Pour le moment…

* * *

Alors qu'elle était toujours en train de l'embrasser, Castle reprit ses esprits et avec ses deux mains, il la repoussa.

- « Arrête ! » Lui dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Val' fut surprise, elle avait pensé qu'il l'aurait laissée faire et qu'ils seraient allés plus loin. Surtout après avoir eût vent de la dispute qui avait éclaté la veille entre lui et Vendetta. Mais non.

- « Je peux vous aider, peut-être ! »

L'écrivain détacha son regard de la 'petite' blonde et regarda en direction de cette voix. C'était Beckett. Son visage était fermé, partagé entre la colère et l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Elle tenait fermement son couteau de lancer dans sa main, prête à s'en servir. Castle avala difficilement sa salive de peur que le couteau lui soit réservé.

Val' contempla, à tour de rôle, Vendetta, le couteau et Trigger.

- « Je ferai bien de vous laisser. » Dit-elle en décochant un petit clin d'œil à l'écrivain puis elle lui chuchota : « Ce n'est que partie remise ». Il lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

Beckett la regarda s'éloigner. Sans s'en rendre compte, le lieutenant caressait le métal froid de son couteau. Comme si elle hésitait encore à l'utiliser… Ses yeux finirent par se porter sur l'écrivain.

- « Tu peux me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »  
- « Rien ! »  
- « Tu appelles ça rien, toi ? Te tirer dans la forêt avec cette… J'ai même pas envie de terminer ma phrase ! »  
- « Elle m'a suivit ! »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, tout en pointant la pointe de son couteau dans sa direction.

- « Bien sûr, je devrais te croire peut-être ? »  
- « C'est la vérité ! J'étais parti marcher un peu, pour réfléchir. »  
- « Et pour _'réfléchir'_ t'as trouvé le besoin de faire une exploration buccale ? »  
- « Mais… Mais… » Il chercha quoi dire… « Je n'ai même pas ouvert la bouche en plus ! »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, épuisée d'écouter l'écrivain qui tentait de se justifier.

- (Toujours en agitant le couteau) « Tu aurais pu la repousser ! »  
- « Tu veux poser ce couteau oui ?  
- « Ne détourne pas la conversation ! »

Il regardait toujours la lame danser devant lui.

- « _'La repousser'_… Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? »  
- « Je sais pas… Quelque chose ! »  
- « J'ai essayé ! »  
- « _'Tu as essayé'_, oh oui ça se voyait que tu 'luttais' de toutes tes forces. »  
- « Tu voulais quoi ? Que je lui mette un coup de boule ? »  
- « Par exemple ! »

L'écrivain se redressa tout en écartant les bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Beckett réagissait aussi violemment.

- « Mais pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ? ».  
- « Pourquoi, pourquoi ? » Elle se retourna, posa sa main sur son front, prit une grande inspiration et fit face à l'écrivain. « Pourrais-tu te mettre deux secondes à ma place ? »

_« Deux secondes à ta place… Euh… »_Il réfléchissait au moyen de prendre sa place, et surtout il cherchait dans sa caboche les mots que Kate voudrait entendre.

- « Ok, j'ai merdé, je l'avoue ! »

Elle finit par ranger le couteau pensant qu'il allait enfin comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

- « Je suis désolé, Kate. Je sais que ça aurait pu foutre en l'air notre couverture. »  
- « Notre couverture ? Notre couverture ? Tu ne comprends donc pas, hein ?  
- « Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne, tu ne me dis _rien_ ! » (Il insista bien sur ce mot) « C'est à cause des raisons pour lesquelles on est là, c'est ça ? »  
- « Ça serait tellement plus simple si ça ne concernait que le boulot, Castle ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Ce duel dans la clairière aura permis au moins une chose, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait et le fait d'avoir été à deux doigts de le perdre lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais maintenant cette crainte la possédait… Elle avait toujours ce film qui s'affichait devant elle : lui s'écroulant dans l'herbe, abattu. Même si c'était une simple mise en scène, maintenant elle pensait sans arrêt : _« Et si ça avait été une vraie balle ? »_Elle ne supporterait pas de revivre ça.

- « Kate, dis moi ce qui te tracasse, je t'en prie. Parle-moi ! » Son ton se faisait suppliant.

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il était sincère et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne rien oser lui dire, ça la rendait folle. D'une parce qu'elle s'était enfin avouée à elle-même ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et de deux, elle craignait qu'à partir de l'instant où elle le lui dirait, les choses deviendraient 'réelles' et elle en avait peur. Peur de le perdre, peur de tout gâcher, peur… Tout simplement.

- « C'est parce que je me suis marré après le duel, c'est ça ? »

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant lui ignorant ses paroles.

- « Si c'est vraiment ça je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai pour dédramatiser… »  
- « Dédramatiser ? Tu ne comprends pas Castle. Quand tu réagis comme ça, ça me fait mal ! »

Elle ressortit son couteau et le fit tournoyer autour de ses doigts pour tenter de calmer le sentiment qui prenait possession d'elle.

- « Kate ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- « Je reconnais que c'était stupide, mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de l'humour pour m'en remettre. Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'est juste que… »

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à creuser une tranchée dans la terre en effectuant autant de va et vient.

- « Tu comptes arriver jusqu'en Chine comme ça ? »Dit-il en plaisantant.

_« Elle ne m'écoute vraiment pas là. »_

- « Kate ? »

Il tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais les seules réponses qu'il réussissait à avoir étaient un petit mouvement de la tête. Le genre de mouvement que l'on fait pour faire croire à notre interlocuteur qu'on l'écoute. Typique du _'hmm'_, quand on est au téléphone…

Ça lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Il savait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, car il mourrait aussi d'envie de le lui dire, mais que ça n'arrivait pas à sortir non plus. Et à en juger par le comportement de Beckett, ce n'était pas le bon moment non plus.

Il attendait là, debout, qu'elle se calme d'elle-même, mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas efficace.

Il prit une grande inspiration… _« Allez mon vieux, un peu de courage. »_ Puis il s'élança : il s'approcha de Beckett qui avait encore le dos tourné. Il remarqua tout de même le couteau dans l'une de ses mains, il espérait qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour recommencer sa _'ronde' _interminable, il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans son étreinte. Il parcouru les quelques centimètres qui les séparait rapidement. Elle sentit son corps contre le sien, elle appréciait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle ressentait la douceur de ses mains sur son visage. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux avant de pouvoir suivre le rythme de sa respiration quand elle sentit son torse contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait eu tout le loisir de réagir, de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'arrêter. Elle sentit ensuite ses lèvres se poser contre les siennes et inconsciemment elle lui rendit ce baiser.

En agissant ainsi, il s'était surpris lui-même.  
En le laissant faire, elle s'était surprise elle-même.

Après quelques instants, il relâcha son emprise. Libérant le visage du lieutenant. Profitant toujours de l'effet de surprise, Castle apposa son front sur celui de Beckett et lui murmura :

- « Kate… Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. N'en doute jamais. »

L'écrivain s'éloigna de Beckett d'un pas pressé pour éviter de subir la réaction du lieutenant. Si réaction 'violente', elle devait avoir.

Ils savaient que ça n'avait pas simplement été un simple 'baiser'. Il y avait autre chose…Quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui les habitait depuis longtemps mais qu'ils s'étaient toujours refusés d'accepter.

C'est dans un silence étrange mais apaisant qu'ils retournèrent à l'hôtel…

* * *

En retournant dans leur chambre ils trouvèrent deux paquets au pied du lit et une feuille posée sur l'un d'eux. Beckett passa à côté sans y prêter plus attention et elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla. Castle la regarda disparaitre pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à son geste de tout à l'heure. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas frappé ou engueulé encore plus, ce qui était déjà un excellent point. En y repensant, il esquissa un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire disparaitre.  
Il s'installa sur le lit et commença à lire la feuille : _« Demain soir vous allez participer à un gala de charité organisé à New-York au Plaza. Inutile de vous dire que vous devrez vous adapter à ce milieu et éviter de vous faire repérer. Auquel cas vous serez éliminés. Vous serez chargés de trouver une personne ; La cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnant, environ un mètre quatre vingt. Il portera une montre en or au poignet droit. Il répondra uniquement au nom de 'David'. Il vous communiquera le nom de votre future cible pour la dernière épreuve. Vous trouverez vos tenues dans les paquets »._

Beckett finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant puis Castle lui donna le morceau de feuille qu'elle lut rapidement.

- « Demain soir… Un gala… Au _'Plaza'_ ? »  
- « Ouais au _'Plaza'_ ! J'ai tellement hâte de fouler ce sol !» Lança fièrement l'écrivain avec une touche d'excitation dans sa voix.  
- (étonnée) « Tu n'y as jamais été ? »  
- « Et non, Kate. Il y a encore des endroits dans le monde qui me sont totalement inconnus et que j'ai hâte de découvrir. » Il se leva. « Je vais chercher un truc à manger. »  
- « Et moi je vais sortir pour prévenir Ryan et Esposito de notre retour à New-York pour une soirée, on saura ainsi ce qu'ils ont pu apprendre. »  
- « Mon téléphone est dans la table de nuit. Tu leur passeras le bonjour. »

Beckett prit l'Iphone de Castle et sortit de l'hôtel pour trouver du réseau. Pendant ce temps l'écrivain fit quelques 'courses' dans la cuisine de leur _prison_.

Après avoir marché quelques petites minutes, elle alluma le téléphone.

- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Lança l'homme au bout du fil.  
- « Esposito, c'est Beckett. »  
- « Ah ! Il va bien Castle ? »  
- « Oui, oui très bien, il vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. »  
- « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas téléphoné plus tôt ? »  
- « On a un peu été occupé avec les 'épreuves' qu'on nous demande de faire. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos. »  
- « Ah oui je vois. »

Elle rougit bénissant le fait qu'elle était au téléphone.

- « Bref. Demain on doit assister à un gala au _'Plaza'_… »  
- « Au _'Plaza'_, la classe. »  
- « Laisse moi finir, la batterie du téléphone est bientôt morte… »  
- « Ok donc, on vous retrouvera au _'Plaza'_ et…  
- « Esposito ? Allo ? »

Elle regarda le téléphone qui venait de s'éteindre et maudit par la même occasion les quelques bribes de souvenirs d'une partie de scrabble. Elle espérait qu'Esposito avait comprit le message et qu'ils seraient présents lors de cette soirée de Gala.

En retournant à l'hôtel et en ouvrant la porte elle eût la bonne surprise de trouver sur la petite table basse, une bouteille de vin, des verres, et deux assiettes avec une part de pizza. Elle vit Castle assit juste à côté, il n'avait pas encore commencé sa part, pour une fois il l'avait attendu. Ce petit détail la fit sourire puis ils commencèrent à manger tout les deux.

Dans un silence religieux mais détendu, ils terminèrent leur assiette. Elle disparu une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain pour se mettre à l'aise avant d'aller se coucher, quand elle en ressortit Castle prit sa place.

Kate commença à s'installer dans le lit quand elle regarda Castle se diriger vers le canapé. Il commença à s'installer pour y passer la nuit quand le lieutenant l'interrompit :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
- « Bah je te laisse le lit. Pour quel homme, je passerais si je te laissais dormir sur le canapé. »

Elle sourit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures. _« Et moi pour quelle femme je passerais si je te demandais de me rejoindre dans le lit. »_Pensa-t-elle tout en rougissant. Elle éteignit enfin la petite lampe ce qui plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement tous les deux en se ressassant ce 'baiser' volé dans la forêt…


	12. Chapitre 11, Le Phoenix

**Vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à uploader ce chapitre mais le site refusait de le charger, là il a été d'accord mais je sais pas pourquoi xD**

* * *

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Le Phoenix**

Castle se réveilla reposé, plus ou moins remit de la plupart de ses blessures mais avec beaucoup de questions en tête. Notamment concernant une jolie brune qui dormait encore paisiblement dans le grand lit.

Il se leva du canapé qui lui servait de lit et après un petit tour en salle de bain s'approcha du lit de la belle. Elle dormait encore fermement, s'il en croyait le mouvement de sa respiration. Comme elle avait (sans doute violemment) repoussé les draps pendant la nuit, il les remonta délicatement sur ses épaules et l'observa un moment.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle penser de son baiser impromptu ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ses actions, mais ne les regrettait pas un instant. Son seul regret éventuel était que ce baiser fut si court.

Saurait-elle un jour à quel point elle comptait pour lui ? A quel point il l'aimait ?

Il voulut déposer un baiser sur son front mais se retint, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Enfilant un sweat et des chaussures, il s'éclipsa en silence.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, plateau en main, Beckett s'éveillait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt qu'elle vit l'écrivain porter leur petit-déjeuner.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner… »

- « Au lit ? »

Castle regarda un instant Beckett, puis comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air fan de l'idée, il se dirigea vers le petit salon.

- « Non, j'apporte le petit-déjeuner… en chambre. »

Beckett sourit à sa façon de se rattraper. Elle récupéra son élastique sur la table de nuit, regroupa ses cheveux dans un vague chignon et sortit du lit, rejoignant Castle au salon.

- « Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait éviter la 'foule' ce matin… »

- « 'La foule' huh ? Quelqu'un en particulier ? » Demanda Beckett, sur un ton suffisamment léger pour que Castle ne se sente pas en danger de mort.

- « A vrai dire oui… » il fit une pause dramatique « Bully. Il me fait peur quand il n'a pas encore déjeuné. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant d'entamer leur petit-déjeuner. Quelques bouchées avalées en silence plus tard, Castle demanda :

- « Au fait, une idée sur l'identité de notre empoisonneur ? Ou empoisonneuse…? »

- « Et bien je dois dire que ma liste de suspects est assez réduite, heureusement. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Bully, ce n'est pas son M.O. et je pense que l'on a pu constater qu'elle était la spécialité de Volcanic l'autre jour… Ce qui nous laisse trois suspects : Scap, Salvation et Val…»

Castle ne manqua pas le dégoût dans la voix de Beckett lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de cette dernière.

- « Une préférence ? »

Beckett réfléchit un instant, tandis qu'elle vidait sa tasse de café. Elle regarda Castle qui semblait anticiper sa réponse.

- « Parce que je t'avouerais que je penche sérieusement pour Val moi… »

- « Val… Même si l'idée de la mettre derrière les barreaux ne me déplairait pas, elle me semble trop… évidente. J'veux dire… Notre empoisonneur sait forcément que nous ne sommes pas les véritables Trigger et Vendetta et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore n'a rien fait pour nous dénoncer. Mais Val… elle s'intéresse tellement à nous… à toi… S'en est trop facile. »

- « Peut-être. Mais je trouve que c'est une empoisonneuse quand même. »

- « Ca… c'est certain. »

- « Alors tu penches pour qui ? »

- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de Scap. Sa façon d'agir, de me regarder, ses remarques… Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. D'un autre côté, Salvation s'est fait tellement discret, je ne sais pas quoi penser de son attitude. Une chose est certaine, si nous approchons de l'épreuve finale, il va falloir trouver notre empoisonneur, et vite.»

Sur ce, Beckett se leva et pénétra dans la penderie. Elle opta pour un jeans et une chemise verte. Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de la penderie, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Castle qui semblait vouloir y rentrer.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, retrouvant une proximité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis… depuis son baiser pensa-t-elle. Elle resta un moment figée, appréhendant et espérant à la fois son prochain mouvement.

- « Je… »

- « Pardon… »

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et fit un pas sur le côté. Castle en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

- « Pardon… »

- « Je… »

Castle s'écarta finalement vers l'arrière et la laissa passer, ce qu'elle fit, les yeux scotchés sur la moquette.

- « Je vais prendre une douche » expliqua-t-elle gênée.

- « Bien. Je vais…euh… ranger le déjeuner. » Répondit-il tout aussi gêné.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle et Beckett s'étaient douchés et changés. Ils avaient regardé la télévision, ils avaient joué aux cartes (en gardant leurs vêtements), ils avaient discuté de la pluie et du beau temps sans grand enthousiasme et avaient déjeuné dans leur chambre, réfléchissant toujours à leur liste de suspects.

Lorsque Castle revint de la cuisine, il trouva Beckett assise sur le lit en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux de lancer. Elle avait un air sérieux, pensif… Perdu. Un air comme celui qu'elle avait dans la forêt la veille, tenant ce même couteau à la main, pointé vers lui.

Il déglutit au souvenir. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, lui donnant le courage d'aborder le sujet qui rendait l'air entre eux deux très tendu.

- « Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

Elle leva la tête au son de sa voix, comme surprise de le voir là.

- « Parler de quoi ? »

- « Tu sais…de… » il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés « d'hier. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, s'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, fouillant au fond de ses perles de jade pour y trouver la réponse à sa question. La vraie réponse, celle qu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas lui dire à voix haute.

Ce regard si perçant, si insistant la gênait et elle se leva aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lire en elle comme il le faisait si souvent. Elle n'était pas prête à lui parler. A en parler.

Elle glissa ses couteaux dans leur poche qu'elle enfila en bandoulière sur son dos. Elle allait s'éloigner mais s'arrêta, soupira et se retourna vers Castle, toujours assis là à l'observer.

- « Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. »

Elle laissa son regard croiser le sien, lui permettant ainsi de lire sa requête silencieuse de lui laisser du temps. Mais lui laissant voir, aussi, qu'elle n'était pas contre cette conversation, elle ne faisait que la retarder.

Puis elle empoigna une veste dans la penderie et sortit de la chambre.

Ses pas la menèrent dehors, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et elle se retrouva dans la forêt, dans cette maudite forêt qui n'en finissait plus, qui les entourait, les emprisonnait… Forêt, lieu de tous les drames.

Au fil de ses pas, Kate se laissa plonger dans ses pensées, des pensées qui tournaient toutes autour du même homme, Richard Castle.

Il l'avait embrassé. Et ce baiser-là, elle s'en souvenait. Oh, elle avait toujours de vagues souvenirs de leur nuit droguée, de ses lèvres sur les siennes et même un souvenir lointain de langues qui s'entremêlaient mais ce baiser dans la forêt, celui-là, elle s'en souvenait clairement et distinctement.

Un simple baiser. Ses mains chaudes autour de son visage. Ses lèvres mouillées sur les siennes. Des secondes qui lui avaient paru une éternité et pourtant un baiser qui lui avait paru trop court.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Le remord d'avoir été surpris avec Val ? Pour la distraire ? Que signifiait réellement ce baiser pour lui ? Que signifiait leur relation pour lui ?

Elle savait qu'ils avaient des choses à régler. Que cette mission avait changé à jamais leur relation et qu'ils devraient en parler.

Mais cette 'prison' n'était pas le lieu indiqué et certainement pas le bon moment.

Trop d'émotions l'envahissaient quand il s'agissait de Castle, trop de questions, de doutes, de faiblesses. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle avait déjà failli le perdre à cause de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne recommencerait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait franchi cette barrière lorsque le corps de l'écrivain s'était écrasé sur le sol. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à le lui avouer à voix haute.

Que savait-elle de ses sentiments à lui après tout ? Castle était un charmeur, un homme à femmes… Jouait-il avec elle ? Etait-il sérieux ?

Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu changé au cours de ces derniers mois passés en sa compagnie. Et elle avait relevé ses divers sous-entendus, ses compliments à moitié cachés, ses tendres attentions… Elle les avait relevées et les appréciaient. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-ce un jeu ? Etait-ce leur couverture ? De l'amitié ? Ou y avait-il autre chose qui se cachait sous tous ces gestes.

« Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui demande pas Katie » pensa-t-elle.

Kate Beckett, lieutenant de la police de New-York n'avait pas peur de grand-chose dans la vie. Et pourtant, l'idée de demander, de savoir, la terrorisait.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas être blessée. Elle ne voulait pas être déçue.

Elle sentit ses yeux qui la piquaient et secoua la tête.

- « Remets-toi Kate ! » s'ordonna-t-elle

Elle commença à faire demi-tour vers l'hôtel, déterminée à mettre ses sentiments de côté et reprendre leur mission afin d'y mettre un terme, une bonne fois pour toute.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres, qu'elle vit Scap près d'un arbre sur sa droite. A ses pieds, brûlaient quelques petites flammes. Comme elle n'avait pas été discrète dans sa marche, Scap l'entendit et aussitôt qu'il la remarqua il jeta quelque chose dans le feu et glissa autre chose dans une poche. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

- « Hey Scap. Vous vous faites un petit feu de bois ? »

Il l'arrêta dans sa marche, la rejoignant à la place sur le sentier et l'invitant à y rester en bloquant son passage.

- « Vendetta, quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous retournez à l'hôtel ? »

- « Oui. »

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit le petit feu mourir et ne laisser que des cendres.

- « Parfait, je vous raccompagne alors, Kate ? »

Elle le regarda, surprise et sur la défensive.

- « Kate ? »

- « C'est bien votre petit nom, non ? »

- « L'un parmi d'autre oui… »

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit, préférant continuer sa marche.

- « Je vous aime bien Kate, vous avez un petit quelque chose… »

- « Vendetta. » L'interrompit-elle.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Appelez-moi Vendetta » précisa-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau. Et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle avait envie de lui mettre son poing à la figure.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques mètres ; un silence tout à fait appréciable pour Kate mais qui fut de courte durée…

- « Alors, Vendetta, cette petite lune de miel vous plaît-elle ? Vous fêtez quoi déjà, cinq ans c'est ça ? »

- « C'est ça. » répondit-il sans aucun intérêt pour cette conversation.

- « Wow, je vous admire. Cinq ans à vivre avec cet homme… Ca ne doit pas être de tout repos. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Le forçant à faire de même et s'approcha de lui, pas mécontente de constater qu'elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

- « Qu'une chose soit bien claire Scap. » commença-t-elle d'un ton sec, le toisant du regard « Je peux tolérer vos remarques inappropriées à mon sujet, vos regards déplacés mais ne vous avisez jamais d'insulter mon mari. »

Elle le fusilla du regard pour appuyer ses propos et reprit sa marche. Très vite elle sentit Scap qui l'avait rattrapée. Il la dévisagea un moment en marchant, comme à son habitude et son regard se porta sur sa poche de couteaux dans le dos.

- « Alors d'après Val votre spécialité c'est le lancer de couteaux hein ? »

- « Et ? » répondit-elle sèchement sans se tourner.

- « Oh rien. Je trouve ça très intéressant… Et extrêmement sexy une femme qui manie des couteaux »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Elle avait d'un coup la nausée et savait très bien qui en était la cause.

- « Et vous alors Scap ? Toujours pas prêt à me dire quelle est votre spécialité ? »

- « Vous savez, vous m'avez bien l'air curieuse sur nos spécialités… »

- « Je suis curieuse sur la compétition, en effet. Je me renseigne… Alors Scap, cette spécialité ? »

Il réfléchit un instant et ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

- « Ma spécialité, Vendetta, c'est de tuer. Peu importe quel moyen j'emploie. »

Kate s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, quelque peu surprise par le ton employé par Scap dans sa réponse. Il lui avait toujours paru désinvolte, s'adressant à elle sur un ton calme, peinard, souvent avec une voix mielleuse à la rendre malade. Mais il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton sec, grave, sérieux. C'était comme si elle découvrait la voix de cet homme pour la première fois. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Elle le dévisagea et aussitôt son expression changea et son sourire de charmeur réapparut. Il adopta sa voix de séducteur lorsqu'il ajouta, se penchant légèrement vers elle comme s'il ne souhaitait pas être entendu par d'autres.

- « Mais ne t'en faites pas ma belle… Je suis sûr que tu découvriras ma spécialité bien assez tôt. »

Kate sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et une de ses mains se rapprocha instinctivement de ses couteaux.

Scap se recula et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Comme Kate ne le suivait pas, il se retourna, tenant toujours la porte dans une main. Il parcourut son corps des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son visage.

- « J'ai hâte de vous voir en robe Kate… Très hâte. »

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui et elle attendit deux bonnes minutes avant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'une douche… Le seul regard de cet homme la rendait sale.

Elle poussa la porte, restée entrouverte.

- « Richard ? » elle entra dans la pièce et ne le trouvant ni sur le lit, ni dans le salon, appela à nouveau « Rick ? Chéri ? » répéta-t-elle pour les oreilles indiscrètes tout en refermant leur porte.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et la penderie, irritée par son silence « Castle ? »

Lorsqu'elle ne le trouva dans aucune des deux pièces, elle retourna dans la chambre, son irritation se transformant très vite en inquiétude.

Elle s'approcha du tiroir à armes, vérifiant son contenu. Tous leurs pistolets et couteaux étaient encore là.

- « Castle, où es-tu passé encore ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, prête à partir à sa recherche.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle l'atteignait, et elle manqua de justesse de se la prendre en pleine figure.

- « Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda-t-elle ne faisant rien pour masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- « Hey ! Tu es revenue. » répondit-il simplement en la dépassant « J'étais parti me promener, je m'ennuyais dans la chambre. »

Elle plissa les yeux dans son dos, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les deux boîtes qui leur avaient été livrées la veille et récupéra celle portant son nom avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Dans la boîte, elle y trouva tout le bonheur d'une femme devant se rendre à un gala de la belle société new-yorkaise. Tout d'abord une longue robe couleur lilas et en dessous une paire de chaussures assortie. Au fond de la boîte se trouvaient deux coffrets, plus petits, contenant l'un, une série de bracelets, un collier en argent et des boucles d'oreille, l'autre une trousse de maquillage.

- « Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout décidément… » commenta Beckett à la fois amusée et surprise.

* * *

Castle ressortit de la penderie après avoir enfilé son costume et ses chaussures, finissant de mettre en place les boutonnières en or qu'il avait trouvées dans sa boîte. Il s'approcha de la glace de la chambre pour accrocher son nœud papillon, ce qui demanda quelques tentatives.

- « Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas nous donner des faux nœuds papillons hein ? » demanda-t-il frustré par ses échecs.

- « Besoin d'aide Castle ? » demanda Beckett qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Il se tourna vers elle prêt à lui répondre… quelque chose… qu'il oublia la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette.

Beckett se tenait là, dans leur chambre, les deux mains entrelacées devant elle, comme gênée par son apparence. Castle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que ses yeux parcouraient ce corps divinement habillé.

Kate portait une longue tunique couleur lilas qui épousait ses formes à la perfection, laissant très peu de place à l'imagination.

Ses yeux suivirent les lignes de son décolleté en V, remarquant au passage la petite ceinture noir autour de sa taille, et continuèrent leur chemin le long de ses jambes. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit la fente de sa robe qui démarrait au dessus de ses genoux, sur le devant. Son regard continua alors son parcours, profitant de pouvoir admirer pleinement ses interminables jambes qui étaient ce soir mises en valeur par une paire d'escarpins à talons noirs ouverts sur ses orteils.

Lorsque son regard fit le chemin inverse, il remarqua que le tissu qui se séparait à la fente descendait jusque ses pieds mais remontait par la suite derrière elle pour venir s'accrocher au reste de la robe tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. La robe donnait ainsi l'impression d'avoir une trainée derrière elle.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, ses yeux remontant pour retrouver les siens. Elle était gênée, il n'en avait aucun doute. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement, il murmura :

- « Tu es magnifique Kate »

- « Je me sens ridicule » répliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il posa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

- « Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir ridicule. Tu es radieuse dans cette robe. »

Le timide sourire qu'elle lui adressa le rassura.

Elle le vit pencher la tête sur le côté, et réfléchir un instant.

- « Il manque un petit quelque chose cela dit… »

Elle inspecta sa tenue, soudain inquiète tandis qu'il enfouissait sa main dans une de ses poches.

Il en ressortit un petit brin de lilas et fit un pas supplémentaire vers elle.

- « J'avoue avoir regardé à quoi ressemblait ta robe en ton absence » expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il contournait le lieutenant « et quand j'ai vu sa couleur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller te chercher une fleur pour aller avec ta tenue » finit-il alors qu'il coinçait la fleur dans la barrette qui retenait le chignon de Kate.

Beckett ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette confession et, portant une main à ses cheveux, elle se retourna vers l'écrivain.

- « Merci Castle »

Elle posa alors ses mains sur son nœud papillon défait et entreprit de le lui nouer. Lorsqu'elle eût fini sa tâche, elle laissa son propre regard parcourir le corps de Castle de manière très appréciative.

- « Tu es superbe aussi ce soir Castle. »

- « Ce soir ? » releva-t-il avec humour.

Elle lui sourit et ils se regardèrent un moment, perdus dans leur admiration de l'un et de l'autre et dans leurs pensées.

- « Tu es vraiment magnifique » répéta Castle dans un murmure en se penchant légèrement vers elle, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Kate quelques brèves secondes.

- « Castle, je… »

- « Je suis désolé Kate » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en s'écartant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Kate avait passé ses mains dans son cou et l'avait ramené à elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrant à nouveau pour quelques secondes supplémentaires.

Au diable sa résolution.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment à s'observer en silence. Chacun tâchant de lire les pensées de l'autre. Kate sourit et Rick l'imita.

- « Je crois qu'on devrait y aller » souffla Castle sans pour autant bouger.

Kate porta l'une de ses mains à la bouche de Castle, apposant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- « On ferait mieux de t'effacer ce rouge à lèvres d'abord. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ta couleur. »

Elle mouilla son pouce et entreprit d'effacer le rouge des lèvres de l'écrivain.

- « Prête ? » demanda l'écrivain.

- « Pas tout à fait. »

Beckett se dirigea vers la commode contenant leurs armes et en sortit un étui à couteaux de lancer. Elle posa une jambe sur le lit et Castle resta bouche bée lorsque le tissu de la robe retomba sur le côté, exposant la jambe du lieutenant jusqu'à ses hanches. Beckett sentit le regard de l'écrivain, et tandis qu'elle enfilait l'étui autour de sa jambe et le remontait à la cuisse, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- « Tu aimes la vue ? »

Il décrocha alors son regard de sa jambe et le reporta sur son visage, rougissant furieusement au passage.

- « Je…Tu… Je… »

Beckett sourit, ce qui rassura Castle quant à son espérance de vie.

- « Tu ne voudrais pas me donner mes couteaux plutôt que de baver sur ton beau costume ? »

- « Couteaux ? Oui. Couteaux. Bien sûr. »

Castle reprit ses esprits et s'approcha à son tour de l'armoire, récupérant six couteaux de lancer au passage. Il se plaça à côté de Kate, légèrement derrière elle et lui passa trois couteaux. Tandis qu'elle les plaçait dans l'étui, il entreprit de glisser les trois autres dans les fentes appropriées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa sa main caresser la cuisse de Kate.

Le mouvement ne manqua pas de faire réagir le corps du lieutenant comme il se doit et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Encouragé par sa réaction, Castle se rapprocha du corps de Beckett jusqu'à se coller à elle, sa bouche au niveau de son oreille et sa main explorant toujours le haut de sa cuisse.

- « Castle… » Tenta de protester Kate.

- « Tu es irrésistible » souffla-t-il dans son oreille, alors que son autre main venait l'enlacer autour de la taille.

Kate posa sa main au dessus de celle de Castle sur son abdomen.

- « Et tu es impossible… » râla-t-elle sans grande conviction « Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. »

Castle arrêta ses caresses et Beckett se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils échangèrent des sourires et Castle offrit son bras à Kate qui l'accepta, amusée.

Lorsque le couple arriva à l'extérieur, ils virent Volcanic disparaître dans une limousine qui s'éloigna, laissant place à une autre derrière elle. La portière s'ouvrit automatiquement. Castle et Beckett échangèrent un regard et s'en approchèrent. L'écrivain invita Kate à rentrer la première et la suivit, s'installant sur la banquette en cuir noire.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et la voiture démarra.

Kate observa aussitôt l'intérieur du véhicule.

- « Vitres teintées à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur… Évidemment… »

Castle aussi explorait l'intérieur du véhicule et trouva le cabinet à liqueurs.

- « Champagne ? » demanda-t-il en brandissant une bouteille.

Le regard que lui lança Beckett lui fit gentiment reposer la bouteille.

Au passage, il trouva une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit aussitôt, se rasseyant aux côtés de Beckett.

- « Suivez le phœnix d'or » lit-il à voix haute en se tournant vers sa partenaire « Et pourquoi pas suivez le lapin blanc tant qu'on y est? »

Beckett se tourna vers lui

- « Alice au pays des merveilles? »

- « Je pensais plutôt à Matrix… »

Elle hocha la tête et récupéra l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait, en plus de ce petit mot une invitation au nom de Mr et Mme Van Der Braun.

Après quelques minutes de trajet en silence, Castle se tourna à nouveau vers Beckett.

- « Kate... » Commença-t-il en chuchotant « Tu sais que je suis plutôt connu dans ces cercles là... Et si quelqu'un me reconnaissait? »

- « J'y ai pensé... » répondit-elle sur le même ton « Et ça risque en effet d'être un problème. Mais en même temps... Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Alors... essaye de garder un profil bas et... ne te fais pas remarquer... »

Quelques autres minutes passèrent avant que Castle ne parle à nouveau.

- « Kate? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

- « Oui Castle? »

- « Je suis désolé. »

Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- « Pour? »

- « Pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Je n'aurai pas dû. J'étais secoué par les récents évènements mais ce n'est pas une excuse... J'ai dis des choses blessantes et je suis désolé. »

Kate sourit légèrement et prit la main de Castle.

- « Et je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus avec toi... »

Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, leurs deux regards fixés sur leurs mains enlacées qui s'emboitaient si bien.

- « Je crois que... » elle se châtia elle-même d'avoir la voix si étranglée et reprit « Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on parle Castle, de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce 'séjour' , de toi, de moi, de... nous. » Elle serra un peu plus sa main « Mais pas maintenant. Pas pendant cette mission. C'est trop... compliqué. »

- « Je comprends » dit-il sérieusement, puis quelques secondes plus tard il ajouta « Est-ce que je peux quand même t'embrasser de temps en temps? »

- « Castle! »

- « Pour la couverture! Nous sommes mariés après tout! »

- « Tu n'es pas croyable... »

- « Je prends ça pour un oui? »

Elle roula des yeux et détourna la tête, cachant le large sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, une des portes s'ouvrant automatiquement.

Castle se tourna vers Beckett.

- « Peut-être qu'on devrait juste courir et s'enfuir? »

- « Bonne idée tiens. » répondit-elle avec une large dose de sarcasme « Ce n'est pas comme si on allait être surveillés tout au long de cette mission... »

- « J'aurai essayé »

Castle quitta le véhicule et tendit une main à Beckett pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Elle s'agrippa par la suite à son bras et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Beckett, habituée à ce genre de mission remarqua aussitôt les quelques hommes qui 'trainaient' dans les environs. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur leur identité mais n'en fit aucunement part à Castle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception où Beckett montra leur invitation à l'agent de sécurité.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer, quelque chose retint son attention et elle se retourna. Puis, s'adressant à Castle :

- « Chéri, avant de rentrer j'aimerai me refaire une beauté. Tu veux bien m'accompagner? »

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur à l'agent et poussa son 'mari' en arrière.

Elle l'amena sans un mot vers un couloir et tira Castle avec elle dans les toilettes pour handicapés. Castle sourit alors qu'il refermait la porte.

- « Tu sais Kate si tu voulais... » il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Ryan et Esposito « Oh. Salut »

- « Yo. Alors cette lune de miel? Tranquille? Sympa la robe Beckett! » commenta-t-il en parcourant du regard le corps de sa supérieure.

Beckett plissa les yeux.

- « Les yeux, toujours en haut Esposito. Et si tu appelles se faire écraser sur un tatami, risquer la noyade et se faire tirer dessus 'tranquille' alors oui, tout baigne. »

- « Ah bah super. Belles vacances alors. Vous avez pensé à renouveler votre forfait pour l'an prochain j'espère? »

Beckett secoua la tête. Ces petites blagues faisaient parti de leur quotidien et elle les appréciait, mais là, ils étaient pressés.

- « Ne soyez pas jaloux, la prochaine fois, on vous invitera. » répondit Castle.

- « Ecoutez, vous deux, restez dans le coin, mais par pitié demandez aux renforts de se faire plus discrets ou disparaître, ils sont repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde! J'en ai déjà vu deux dehors et deux autres dans le hall... »

- « Désolé. On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, tu as été plutôt brève au téléphone. En parlant de ça... »

Très synchrone, Ryan sortit un portable de sa poche et le tendit à Beckett

- « La batterie est pleine cette fois »

Beckett le récupéra et le cacha dans son petit sac à main.

- « Bon, nous deux on va se rendre au gala. Cette semaine d'épreuves touche à sa fin et je pense avoir une idée sur l'identité de notre coupable. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez une recherche sur nos compères... Ryan? »

Celui-ci sortit son calepin et nota tous les noms d'assassins que Beckett énuméra.

- « Trouvez ce que vous pouvez sur eux, et surtout qui se spécialise dans l'empoisonnement... »

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir avec Castle lorsqu'Esposito la rappela.

- « Beckett? »

Elle se retourna et ils échangèrent un regard qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien.

- « Ca va aller » lui assura-t-elle avant de ressortir, relogeant son bras autour de celui de Castle.

Ils laissèrent derrière eux Ryan et Esposito à méditer sur la façon dont ce couple d'infortune se comportait. Esposito posa son poing sur son menton et caressa sa joue avec son index, perplexe.

- « Il y a quelque chose de changé... »

- « Ben ouais, eux ! Ils sont sur leur 31. » Répondit Ryan, surprit par la remarque de son co-équipier.

Esposito lui jeta un regard noir.

- « Je parlais pas de ça... »

- « Ça va je sais... » Il adopta la même position que son collègue « Une semaine de vacances, et les voilà transformés... » Il fixa son partenaire un long moment avant d'ajouter « On devrait peut-être en prendre aussi, pour l'an prochain, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein ! »

- « T'as finis, oui... Sinon je fais péter ma bombe lacrymo sur toi... »

De l'autre côté de la porte, le couple finit par entrer dans la grande salle de réception dorée du Plaza hôtel. Castle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, la bouche grande ouverte. Beckett, plus discrète n'en était pas moins ébahie.

Le majestueux lustre accroché au plafond en marbre blanc imposait son caractère de par sa splendeur et sa grandeur.

Castle parcourut du regard les somptueuses frises sculptées qui encadraient le plafond pour venir se courber et terminer leur course sur des dizaines de colonnes, toutes reliées par des arches.

L'ambiance 'or' de la salle était remarquablement présentée par des centaines de bougies éparpillées sur toutes les tables dressées pour accueillir les invités. Au fond de la pièce, une place avait été réservée pour permettre aux plus téméraires de pouvoir effectuer quelques pas de danse.

- « Ça, » Castle montra la salle d'un geste vague de la main « Ça vaut toutes les épreuves du monde! »

- « Wow Rick c'est... »

- « Majestueux. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de mettre les pieds dans cette salle? »

Un serveur passa à côté d'eux avec un plateau portant des flûtes de champagne et Castle se saisit de deux, en proposant une à Kate.

- « Champagne? »

- « Mais c'est une obsession chez toi? »

- « Nous sommes à un gala. Il faut se fondre dans la masse Kate... ce qui implique de boire du champagne. »

Beckett roula des yeux et se saisit de la flûte.

- « Bon, trouvons notre quinquagénaire grisonnant et finissons en »

Castle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux personnes autour d'eux.

- « Euh... Kate... Il n'y a que des quinquagénaires grisonnants ici... »

- « Cherche la montre et le phoenix d'or alors. »

- « Peut-être que l'on devrait se séparer... »

- « Oh non Rick! Tu ne me quittes pas une seule seconde, c'est clair? »

- « Et bien Kate tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi? »

Elle le fusilla amoureusement du regard en guise de réponse et le fit avancer dans la foule de riches new-yorkais prêts à ouvrir leurs carnets de chèques pour la bonne cause.

Beckett et Castle se mêlèrent à la foule, cherchant désespérément un homme portant une montre et un phœnix d'or, évitant certaines personnes que Castle reconnaissait de loin.

Ils croisèrent Bully, qui, avec sa carrure, était difficile à manquer et Salvation qui les ignora royalement, trop occupé à se débattre avec son costume... une tenue qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas l'habitude de porter.

Le couple déambulait de groupes en groupes tranquillement lorsque Castle tira brusquement Beckett sur le côté et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- « Rick! Qu'est ce que tu fais? » s'écria doucement Beckett, surprise.

Castle, les deux mains sur les hanches de Kate s'approcha d'elle et porta sa bouche à son oreille. Elle frissonna contre son gré à cette proximité.

- « Le couple qui passe derrière nous. De graaaaands fans. Et pas discrets pour un sou. »

- « Oh » fut la seule réponse de Beckett tandis qu'elle enlaçait ses bras autour de la taille de Rick. Pour la couverture, se justifia-t-elle intérieurement.

Castle sourit lorsqu'il sentit la pression de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et profita de son emplacement pour déposer un baiser juste au dessous de l'oreille du lieutenant.

- « Castle... »

Ce qui devait être une mise en garde sévère sonna plus comme un semi gémissement.

Elle laissa son corps le temps d'apprécier les sensations qui l'envahissait. Mieux valait pour elle accepter cette évidence... Quand il s'agissait de Castle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de contrôle. N'en avait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais eu d'ailleurs.

Et ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la touchait, lorsque ses lèvres rentraient en contact avec sa peau, ou même simplement lorsqu'il était tout près d'elle était indescriptible et irrésistible. Elle avait besoin de lui en tout et pour tout.

Lorsque la mini vague de plaisir passa, elle se ressaisit et repoussa gentiment Castle.

- « Ils sont partis maintenant. »

Il déposa furtivement un autre baiser sur son cou et se retira, adressant un large sourire à sa partenaire. Il sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit les joues rouges de Kate et il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait remarqué son état. Leur dialogue silencieux continua avec une pichenette de Beckett dans son épaule, un regard désapprobateur et un sourire qu'elle ne cacha même pas.

- « Allez Don Juan, on a un quinquagénaire à trouver »

Le couple continua ses recherches quelques minutes encore avant que Castle ne décide que cette mission était finalement ennuyeuse au possible.

- « Sérieusement, comment est-on censé trouver ce type? »

Beckett réfléchit un moment, observant la salle avec attention, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Puis Castle vit un sourire satisfait s'afficher sur le visage de la belle.

- « Facile, il suffit de copier sur le voisin »

Castle suivit le regard du lieutenant qui se posa sur Val' en pleine discussion avec un homme, les cheveux grisonnants, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, une broche représentant un phœnix accrochée à la poche avant de sa veste.

Castle sourit à son tour.

- « Et bien lieutenant Beckett » murmura-t-il « Je ne vous aurais jamais cru du genre à tricher »

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa lui prouva que si, pourtant, c'était bel et bien son genre.

Longeant les murs pour éviter d'autres connaissances que Castle repérait de-ci, de-là, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'homme qui vidait maintenant tranquillement une coupe de champagne.

Beckett jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet droit et remarqua la montre en or. C'était bien leur homme.

- « David? » appela-t-elle en s'approchant, Castle sur les talons.

L'homme en question hocha la tête et tendit la main. Beckett en fit de même et il la porta à sa bouche sous le regard dégoûté du couple. L'homme tendit ensuite la main vers Castle et celui-ci, la lui donna à contrecœur, serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

- « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré » salua l'homme en s'éloignant.

Beckett resta bouche bée et s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Castle la retenir.

- « Laisse Kate » dit-il en lui montrant le contenu de sa main dans laquelle l'homme avait glissé la carte d'accès de la suite numéro 1205.

- « Allons-y » répondit-elle simplement.

Le couple commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix les appela.

- « Rick? »

Castle et Beckett se retournèrent aussitôt. Quand Castle vit l'homme qui venait de l'appeler il lança un regard paniqué à Beckett.

- « Rick Castle? Tu passes la soirée ici et tu ne dis même pas bonsoir à ton vieil ami? »

Castle toujours tétanisé ne bougea pas et ce fut Beckett qui lui prit le bras et l'avança, tendant la main à l'homme qui les avait interpellé.

- « Monsieur le Maire... » Salua-t-elle

- « Lieutenant Beckett, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes toute en beauté ce soir » répondit-il en lui baisant la main à son tour.

Kate se rapprocha du maire et baissa le ton de sa voix

- « Monsieur le Maire... »

- « Appelez-moi Bob. »

- « Et appelez moi Kate. Voyez-vous Monsieur... Bob, Castle et moi sommes ici sous couverture... Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails mais nous devons rester discrets. »

- « Oh bien sûr, bien sûr » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Castle « Rick, j'espère que tu me raconteras tout ça au golf le week-end prochain? »

Rick se contenta d'hocher la tête sous le regard exaspéré de Beckett et amusé du maire. Lorsque celui-ci fut parti, Kate tira Castle vers la sortie.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'as prit? »

- « Je... J'ai bloqué. J'ai eu peur qu'on soit grillés. »

- « Et? Règle numéro un de la mission sous couverture. Improviser. Il peut se passer tout et n'importe quoi, il ne faut jamais te laisser dépasser par les évènements. Toujours garder le contrôle. »

Une règle qu'elle appliquait de toute évidence aussi à sa vie.

- « Reçu cinq sur cinq chef. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et quittèrent le grand hall, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Kate repéra Ryan qui tentait de se fondre dans le décor et lui fit un discret signe de la tête de les suivre.

Les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- « Quel étage? » demanda Ryan en rentrant le dernier

- « Douzième, merci »

Les portes se refermèrent et Ryan pressa le 12 et le 13.

- « Belle soirée? » demanda-t-il toujours nonchalamment au couple.

- « Très. La salle de réception est magnifique... Et ce phoenix doré... quel splendeur!» Beckett se tourna vers Castle « Tu as notre clé au fait...chéri? »

Castle, qui se gardait bien d'intervenir, incertain sur la marche à suivre ne répondit pas aussitôt.

- « Rick? Chéri... La clé de la chambre » recommença Beckett et lui prenant le bras sous le regard amusé de Ryan « Pardonnez mon mari il est un peu... distrait » châtia-t-elle en arrachant la carte de ses mains.

- « On le comprend... »

Elle adressa un regard sévère à Ryan lui indiquant silencieusement d'arrêter de se moquer s'il tenait à la vie plus tard et inclina discrètement le passe de façon à ce qu'il puisse en lire le numéro.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit alors, indiquant leur arrivée au 12e étage.

- « Passez une bien belle soirée » salua Ryan en grande pompe.

- « De même » répondit Beckett en tirant son 'mari' hors de l'ascenseur.

- « Il s'est passé quoi là? » demanda Castle une fois qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, en se dirigeant vers leur 'chambre'.

- « Là, Ryan sait maintenant qui nous avons rencontré et qui ils devront donc interroger en fin de soirée, il sait aussi où nous nous dirigeons pour toujours garder un œil sur nous et surtout surveiller la chambre après notre départ et la fouiller quand tout sera fini »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Avant de tester leur carte d'accès sur le verrou, Beckett glissa une main sous la fente de sa robe, sous la regard soudainement très attentif de Castle et récupéra un de ses couteaux... Au cas où...

Elle ordonna à Castle de rester derrière elle et ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et lorsque Castle voulut allumer les lumières, elle l'arrêta.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce, éclairée par les lumières de la ville qui filtraient par les fenêtres. En passant devant la porte de la salle de bain, Beckett s'arrêta et l'ouvrit discrètement, s'assurant que personne ne s'y cachait. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lit et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Beckett autorisa Castle à rallumer les lumières.

Sur le lit, ils trouvèrent une grande enveloppe.

Beckett s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Castle en s'approchant.

- « Notre cible sans doute. »

Beckett découvrit la photo de leur cible quelques secondes avant que Castle ne la voit par-dessus son épaule.

- « Quoi ? On doit tuer le maire ? Mais ça va pas ! Il faut le… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Beckett s'était retournée et collait ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle s'y attarda quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, ne se lassant décidément pas de cette sensation qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Puis elle se décolla légèrement et dévia sa bouche vers l'oreille de l'écrivain.

- « Nous sommes sans doute surveillés ici aussi » murmura-t-elle

- « Et moi qui croyait que tu avais juste envie de moi » souffla-t-il dans son oreille à elle chaudement, le maire oublié l'espace d'un instant.

- « Ça, ce sera plus tard »

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir et elle se mordit la lèvre, s'éloignant aussitôt de Castle, espérant que par quelque miracle il ne l'ait pas entendue… Son expression ébahie lui indiqua le contraire.

Elle chercha à se recomposer, la chaleur qui montait à ses joues et le regard de Castle rendant la tâche difficile.

- « Je, hmmm…. Donc…Oui, le… Le maire… Bien »

- « Ca va Kate ? » demanda Castle amusé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis se ravisa.

- « Très bien. Bon. On a notre cible. Partons d'ici. »

Beckett remit la photo dans l'enveloppe et la laissa sur le lit avant de quitter la chambre, suivie de Castle qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

Dans le couloir, un endroit que Kate avait apparemment jugé suffisamment sûr pour parler librement, il exprima son inquiétude.

- « Kate ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour le maire ? Il faut le prévenir. »

- « On ne peut rien faire pour lui maintenant Castle. »

- « Mais… »

Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur et Beckett se tourna vers l'écrivain.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Le but de la soirée n'était que de découvrir notre cible. »

- « Oui mais… »

- « Et j'ai la ferme intention de prévenir Ryan et Esposito pour qu'ils fassent le nécessaire pour assurer la protection du maire jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée. »

L'ascenseur arriva et ils y pénétrèrent, descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en silence. A nouveau dans le hall, Beckett les emmena à nouveau vers les toilettes. Avant d'entrer dans celles réservées aux filles, elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

- « Tu restes ici. Tu ne bouges pas. Je vais envoyer un petit message à nos amis… » Elle commença à pousser la porte et se retourna « Ne bouge pas de là ! » Rappela-t-elle.

« Pourquoi elle me dit toujours de ne pas bouger ? » se demanda-t-il en rentrant lui-même dans les toilettes des hommes. Cherchant de quoi s'occuper, il s'approcha de l'immense glace surplombant quelques lavabos de couleur or. Il tapota dessus plusieurs fois, perplexe. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de toc, puis s'injuria intérieurement d'avoir osé penser que le Plaza…LE Plaza pouvait posséder quelque chose en toc. Il regarda autour de lui et se baissa jusqu'au niveau du sol pour vérifier qu'il était bien le seul dans les toilettes. Il se redressa rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, pensant que c'était Beckett qui venait le chercher.

- « Enfin ! »

Mais son sourire disparut quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas 'sa femme' qui venait d'entrer, mais l'une des personnes qu'il avait cherché à éviter toute la soirée : un fan plein aux as... Il fit mine d'être surprit et s'approcha de l'homme avec un large sourire aussi sincère que possible.

- « Hey, ça faisait longtemps Victor » salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- « Richard Castle ! » répondit l'autre, criant presque ce nom qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de prononcer « J'ai bien cru que tu m'évitais, dis donc ? » châtia-t-il en brandissant fièrement sa coupe de champagne tel un champion pourrait brandir son trophée.

- « Moi ? T'éviter ? Je n'oserais jamais, voyons... »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? »

- « Et bien, ce qu'on fait généralement aux toilettes… » lui répondit-il espérant pouvoir éviter le plus rapidement possible cette conversation.

L'homme lui tapota l'épaule tout en rigolant.

- « Ah ah ! Toujours aussi drôle, Ricky. »

Castle lui rendit un sourire crispé, fusillant cette main étrangère du regard.

- « Oui, j'essaie. »

- « Bon alors faut qu'on discute tout les deux... Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, et je te lâche plus d'une semelle ! »

L'écrivain fit un rapide balayage de la pièce en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle avant qu'il ne vienne compromettre leur 'mission'.

« Règle numéro un, improviser... » Se répéta-t-il mentalement, se rappelant les paroles de Beckett. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le mouchoir qui ornait parfaitement bien le costume de son invité surprise.

« Improvisons... »

Il laissa Victor lui poser une main amicale sur son épaule et le laissa le diriger vers les lavabos, comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance. Castle détourna légèrement son regard vers une porte ouverte puis il lui demanda :

- « Tu peux me donner ta cravate ? »

« Un fan riche, reste un fan... » se répéta-t-il.

- « Tu veux me la dédicacer ? »

- « Hmm, toi. », il le pointa du doigt l'agitant devant lui « Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

L'homme retira hâtivement sa cravate et la tendit à Castle qui fit mine de chercher un crayon dans ses poches.

Pendant ce temps, Victor posa sa coupe de champagne près d'un lavabo et laissa ses mains sur ce dernier. Castle en profita pour se saisir de ses bras et les mettre dans son dos puis il lui attacha les poignets en faisant plusieurs nœuds avec la cravate. Son 'ami' tenta de protester dans un langage, certainement connu dans un bar, mais ses plaintes n'eurent aucun effet sur l'écrivain qui s'appliquait à sa tâche, bien heureux d'avoir affaire à un homme complètement bourré en face de lui. Il traîna ensuite sa 'victime' un peu plus loin, ferma la cuvette des toilettes et l'installa dessus. Il lui tapota la joue puis il chuchota fièrement :

- « Je t'envoie quelqu'un de détacher, il t'expliquera tout. »

Castle commençait s'éloigner quand il fit rapidement demi-tour...Il avait oublié de bâillonner son homme ! Il retourna auprès de lui et se saisit de son mouchoir mais alors qu'il allait le bâillonner, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il s'était endormi. Surprit il le fixa un instant, fronça un sourcil. Avec son index, il effectua une légère pression sur son front qui eut pour seul effet de repousser sa tête en arrière. Cette dernière retourna rapidement dans sa position initiale.

- « J'en reviens pas ! Il cuve. »

Il s'approcha un peu plus de sa tête, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas en train de faire semblant. Mais les petits ronflements qu'il entendit venait de lui confirmer le contraire.

- « Va falloir penser à arrêter le champagne, mon vieux... T'as pas dû y aller de main morte. »

Il soupira face à ce piteux spectacle.

- « Se bourrer au Plaza... Rien que pour ça, on devrait te vider ton compte en banque... »

Il ferma l'air de rien la porte des toilettes et, tout en s'éloignant, se félicita intérieurement de sa petit improvisation.

Beckett ressortit quelques secondes après lui, ayant prévenu ses partenaires du danger qui planait sur le maire.

- « Tout va bien Castle ? »

- « Super. On y va ? »

Elle fronça un sourcil, le trouvant quelque peu étrange mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Finalement elle abandonna, accepta le bras qu'il lui tendait et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

- « Besoin d'un taxi monsieur ? » demanda le garçon à l'entrée.

- « Oh je crois bien que… » alors même qu'il commençait sa phrase, la voiture qu'ils avaient imaginée les attendre se gara devant l'hôtel « Voilà notre voiture. Merci. »

Castle laissa Kate s'installer la première. Avant de rentrer à son tour dans la limousine, il se tourna vers l'hôtel et afficha un large sourire.

- « Je suis entré au Plaza » se félicita-t-il lui-même.

La limousine s'engagea dans les rues de New-York.

Quelques secondes plus tard une autre voiture sortit de son emplacement de parking et les suivit à distance.

Quelques instants plus tard dans la voiture Castle se tourna vers Beckett.

- « Au fait, je pourrais avoir le portable une minute ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire éclatant et parfaitement innocent.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, Beckett se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, s'activant à enlever ses divers bijoux empruntés. Elle défit son chignon, récupérant sa fleur de lilas au passage et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle la déposa délicatement sur le bord de l'évier et s'attela à défaire ses boucles d'oreilles. Cependant, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Castle peser sur elle.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentit rosir.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- « Je pensais ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure… Tu es vraiment magnifique. »

Là, elle rougit carrément à ces mots.

Il se décolla de la porte et s'avança dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enlever son collier.

- « Laisse-moi… »

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, qu'elle fit aussitôt retomber le long de son corps. Il détacha le collier et le déposa sur le petit meuble à côté de l'évier. Il resta derrière elle, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Il l'observait dans le miroir. Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et son maquillage faisait ressortir ses perles de jade.

- « Magnifique… » Répéta-t-il en un souffle qu'elle sentit dans son cou.

Il posa un doigt sur son épaule droite et le fit glisser le long de son dos dénudé, ne décrochant pas son regard de son visage. Il la vit fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre inférieure à son toucher, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il repoussa ses cheveux dénoués et écarta le bout de tissu qui recouvrait partiellement son épaule avant de coller ses lèvres sur la peau nouvellement exposée. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son bras nu jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Kate qui les serra aussitôt.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Castle laissa sa langue goûter à l'épaule du lieutenant, ce délectant de ce contact dont il avait tant rêvé.

- « Cas... »

Ce qui aurait sans doute dû être une protestation mourut sur les lèvres de Kate lorsque l'écrivain mordilla légèrement sa peau. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts et porta leurs deux mains jointes sur son abdomen.

Profitant d'avoir un bras autour du corps de Kate, il la tira contre lui, collant leur corps au possible.

- « Kate » l'entendit-elle l'appeler « Kate, ouvre les yeux » lui murmurait-il.

Elle obéit, ouvrant les yeux et découvrant dans le miroir l'image de leur deux corps collés et du visage de Castle si près du sien. Il fixait son reflet, son regard noircit par un désir évident. Cette simple image qu'ils reflétaient tout deux déclencha une vague de plaisir qui se répandit le long de son corps.

- « Kate, j'ai envie de toi » murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard, et elle se sentit frémir à ses mots « mais je ne veux te forcer à rien » continua-t-il en serrant la main qu'il tenait « Je veux te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser… » ajouta-t-il en déposant de tendre baisers dans son cou « mais un mot de ta part » un autre baiser « un seul » et un autre « et je m'arrête » finit-il en éloignant légèrement son visage, capturant à nouveau son regard dans le miroir.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision. Son cerveau de lieutenant lui criait de mettre fin à cette histoire mais l'esprit, le cœur et le corps de Kate reprirent très vite le dessus et en guise de réponse, elle se retourna et colla ses lèvres à celles de Castle.

- « Ne me laisse pas te repousser » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres « J'ai besoin de toi »

Il sourit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la prenant aux mots, et captura à nouveau sa bouche. Il laissa sa langue filer le long de ses lèvres et elle les écarta. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un ballet qu'elles avaient appris quelques nuits auparavant.

Kate passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Castle et colla d'avantage son corps contre le sien.

Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Besoin du confort de ses bras, de la douceur de ses baisers, de l'assurance de ses regards. Elle laissa son corps s'abandonner à ses caresses. Ils auraient largement le temps de parler, de réfléchir, de se poser des questions… mais plus tard… Ce soir, elle voulait oublier le reste du monde et se perdre dans l'étreinte de l'écrivain.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour remplir leurs poumons d'air, Kate prit une des mains de Castle dans son dos et se dirigea vers la porte, l'emmenant avec lui.

Il se laissa guider sur quelques pas seulement, mais dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de bain, il appliqua une légère pression sur le bras qui le tirait et retint Kate en arrière, collant à nouveau son dos contre son torse.

- « Je ne peux pas me passer de toi » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en guise d'explication tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille.

- « Hmmm » fut la seule réponse de Kate alors qu'elle passait une main derrière la tête de Castle, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Une de ses mains glissa le long de ses hanches et de sa jambe droite aussi bas qu'il pouvait atteindre. Beckett pencha la tête en arrière l'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, collé à elle ; l'homme qui la réchauffait et la faisait fondre de plaisir. La main de Castle glissa alors dans la fente du tissu de sa robe, la faisant remonter, caressant à nouveau sa cuisse comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

Beckett sentit ses jambes trembler, son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. La main de Castle remontait atrocement lentement et dangereusement le long de sa cuisse. Elle voulait l'arrêter, ralentir les choses, profiter… mais son corps refusait de bouger, les mots refusaient de sortir. Elle était à sa merci.

Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, trouvant l'objet de ses explorations : l'étui à couteaux.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts dégrafer la pochette, elle rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête, l'observant en train de la désarmer, littéralement.

Quand il l'eut débarrassée de ses armes, elle se retourna dans ses bras et, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

La flamme qui l'avait consumé à petits feux jusqu'à présent s'était transformée en un feu ardent, qui se propageait, détruisant toutes ses inhibitions sur son passage.

Ses mains glissèrent le long des épaules de l'écrivain, et eurent vite fait de lui retirer sa veste qui atterrit sur un coin du lit. Elle s'attela par la suite aux boutons de sa chemise. Castle la regardait faire, ses mains parcourant sans relâche son dos dénudé.

Elle eût bien vite défait tous les boutons de sa chemise et la repoussait de ses épaules, la laissant tomber par terre.

Ses yeux parcoururent le torse de l'écrivain, effleurant sa peau d'une main, contournant les divers bleus, vestiges de leur semaine, qui parsemaient son corps.

- « Est-ce que tu as mal ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en s'arrêtant sur le bleu provoqué par le duel.

- « Non Kate, je vais bien. »

En vérité, oui, il avait encore quelques douleurs et cette nuit risquait de les aggraver, mais il était prêt à supporter milles souffrances pour être avec elle.

Il déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres avant de dévier le long de sa mâchoire et sur son cou. Une de ses mains vint faire glisser l'autre bretelle de son épaule et il commença à faire descendre le tissu.

- « Castle, je… »

Il s'arrêta et se recula pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il la vit rougir, son regard baissé. Il crut comprendre sa gêne. Elle ne portait presque rien sous cette robe, il le savait… Il avait pu le remarquer… Un simple geste de sa part et le tissu tombait à ses pieds, la dévoilant presque complètement à lui.

Comprenant sa requête silencieuse, il opta pour une nouvelle approche, enlaçant ses bras autour de son corps et la serrant contre elle.

La chaleur de son torse et le rythme des battements de son cœur la rassurèrent. Comme à son habitude, il avait lu en elle, il l'avait comprise.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos à son tour et le serra d'avantage.

- « Kate, tu as le contrôle » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Ses mots, si simples en apparence voulaient tout dire pour elle. Il la connaissait, la comprenait. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin, il savait comment la rassurer. Et elle l'aimait pour ça.

Profitant de sa position, elle déposa quelques baisers sur son torse, laissant sa bouche explorer à loisir cette peau qu'elle découvrait. Sa langue et ses dents se joignirent très vite à cette exploration et goutèrent, mordillèrent, embrassèrent son cou et ses épaules à volonté.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives non plus, s'attelant aux boutons de son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Castle profita de l'occasion d'enlever son pantalon et ses chaussures pour les faire avancer, sans se décrocher l'un de l'autre vers le lit, laissant ses vêtements sur le sol derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le lit derrière ses jambes, elle inversa aussitôt leurs positions et força gentiment Castle à s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

Elle se déchaussa et, remontant sa robe jusqu'aux genoux, le rejoignit sur le lit.

Elle effleura sa jambe du bout des doigts, traçant ses muscles, remontant tout doucement. Son geste soutira un grognement de plaisir à Castle qui l'observait avec attention tandis qu'elle remontait le long de son corps.

La simple vision de Kate, au dessus de lui, les yeux noircis de désir, ses mains caressant son corps était suffisante pour nourrir ses fantasmes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Kate déposa des baisers sur l'abdomen de l'écrivain, sa main remontant toujours le long de sa jambe, glissant sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Castle grogna à nouveau et passa une main dans les cheveux de Kate tandis que sa bouche continuait de remonter le long de son corps, traçant un chemin enflammé jusqu'à son torse. Sa main effleura son entre-jambe, décuplant le plaisir déjà évident chez l'écrivain, avant de suivre le tracé établit par ses lèvres auparavant.

Finalement sa bouche retrouva celle de Castle qui la captura sans avertissement, transmettant toute sa passion, son désir, sa frustration grandissante dans ce baiser enflammé.

Il laissa la main qui agrippait ses cheveux glisser le long de son visage, de son cou, son épaule avant de s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. Il entendit le gémissement de Kate, étouffé dans leur baiser, lorsqu'il commença à caresser son sein.

Son autre main remonta d'avantage le tissu recouvrant son corps et se glissa en dessous, retrouvant cette cuisse qu'il semblait tant aimer.

- « Kate… » supplia-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent brièvement.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de l'écrivain avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, ramenant une de ses mains sur sa joue.

- « Merci Rick. D'être là. Avec moi. »

Il sourit, oubliant l'espace d'un instant ce désir qui le consumait et embuait ses idées. Il savait que ce 'merci' allait au-delà du moment présent. Il savait ce qu'il signifiait pour elle, ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre sans trop y parvenir autrement.

- « Toujours Kate » lui promit-il en réclamant à nouveau sa bouche dans un doux baiser, tendre et prometteur.

Kate s'écarta alors et descendit du lit. Avant que son cerveau ne puisse protester, elle repoussa complètement le tissu qui la protégeait jusqu'à alors. La robe tomba rapidement à ses pieds, la laissant presque dénudée, au pied du lit.

Castle se releva aussitôt, subjugué par la vision du corps de la jeune femme et lui tendit une main.

- « Viens là »

Elle se rallongea sur le lit et à peine fut-elle au dessus de lui qu'il les retourna, l'allongeant sur le dos.

Il traça le contour de son visage d'un doigt et le posa sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement, capturant son index dans sa bouche. Il l'observa torturer son doigt – et par la même occasion le reste de son corps – fasciné par cette femme qu'il découvrait sous un jour nouveau, et qu'il aimait encore plus chaque seconde.

Elle sentait son désir presser contre elle et avait envie et besoin de lui. Elle libéra donc son doigt qu'il fit trainer le long de sa mâchoire et de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle se cabra à son toucher et très vite sa bouche rejoignit sa main, offrant à chacun de ses seins l'attention de ses doigts, ses lèvres et sa langue.

Les hanches de Kate commencèrent à bouger contre l'écrivain de leur propre accord, tandis que ses propres mains s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de Castle.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ses découvertes sur sa poitrine, il continua son chemin de baisers jusqu'à son abdomen et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'accompagnant dans sa quête.

Quand elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de sa bouche contre sa peau, elle baissa la tête pour le regarder. Lui-même la regardait, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Elle ne comprit son étonnement que lorsque son doigt se posa sur le côté droit de son abdomen, juste au dessus de sa culotte, là où dépassait des traits d'encre noir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il enroula un doigt autour du tissu pour le rabaisser légèrement, découvrant alors à la jonction entre son abdomen et sa jambe le tatouage d'un phœnix en plein vol.

- « C'était il y a longtemps » se justifia-t-elle soudainement gênée.

- « Il est superbe » souffla-t-il contre sa peau avant de coller ses lèvres sur le haut des ailes de l'animal « Tu es superbe »

Avec sa langue, il traça les contours du phœnix, et Kate haussa aussitôt les hanches, s'agrippant aux draps comme soutient.

- « Rick… » Appela-t-elle en cabrant son corps

Il sourit et remonta jusqu'à son visage.

- « Oui Kate ? » répondit-il, effleurant à peine ses lèvres.

- « Je… »

Il fit glisser sa langue le long de ses lèvres.

- « 'Tu' quoi Kate ? Dis-moi. »

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Il le voulait aussi, urgemment. Mais il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait être sûr. Il voulait qu'elle soit sûre.

Il glissa une main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle releva sa jambe, collant son bassin contre le sien.

- « J'ai besoin de toi » répondit-elle enfin, ses yeux fermement ancrés dans ceux de Castle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il les débarrasse tout deux des derniers vêtements qui les séparaient encore. Il prit quelques secondes pour récupérer son portefeuille dans la veste qui reposait de façon précaire sur un angle de lit et en sortir une protection.

Il se rallongea alors de tout son long au dessus de la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'attendait.

Il caressa sa joue tendrement, déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser.

- « J'ai besoin de toi aussi » lui murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ils se complétaient.

Leurs corps et leurs esprits étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un seul corps, un seul esprit, un seul amour.

Un amour qu'ils exprimèrent avec leurs corps, à défaut de mots, une bonne partie de la nuit.


	13. Chapitre 12, Jusqu'à Ce Que La Mort

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Jusqu'à Ce Que La Mort Nous Sépare**

Kate fut la première à se risquer et à ouvrir doucement les yeux et constater que les rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce sous une magnifique couleur dorée, reflétant dans un coin de sa mémoire l'immense salle du Plaza. Un sourire s'afficha escortant au passage ce souvenir. Automatiquement sa main serra le rebord du drap et elle le porta jusqu'à son épaule. Elle sourit de plus belle quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle était blottit contre Castle, la tête sur son bras qu'il avait passé derrière elle.  
Elle leva légèrement les yeux et à sa surprise il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de la regarder se réveiller doucement.

- « Bien dormie ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce et posée.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur.

- « Super. Et toi ? »

Il répondit par un sourire alors qu'elle laissa sa main glisser délicatement sur son torse, lui disant ainsi à sa manière, qu'elle ne regrettait en rien la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils en oublièrent presque qu'ils étaient dans cet hôtel et surtout qu'ils devaient mener l'enquête. Ils savouraient simplement l'instant présent, appréciaient le toucher, l'odeur, la présence de l'autre sans se poser de question, sans la moindre once d'incertitude ou de regret dans leurs yeux.

Ils laissèrent leur regard se perdre en balayant le plafond, comme une vue possible sur l'avenir, _leur _avenir. Avec sa main droite, Castle se saisit de la mèche qui venait couvrir une fine partie de l'épaule de Beckett. Il la faisait parcourir entre ses doigts en laissant de temps en temps cette mèche caresser le cou du lieutenant. Kate remua légèrement, surprise par ce petit chatouillement, puis elle en profita pour se blottir encore un peu plus contre lui, posant ainsi sa tête au plus près de son épaule. Elle laissa ses paupières se refermer voulant certainement retrouver le sommeil, maintenant qu'elle se sentait plus que jamais en sécurité. Elle se laissait transporter et bercer par le mouvement de la cage thoracique de l'écrivain qui suivait consciencieusement chaque inspiration et expiration. Elle était sur le point de retrouver les bras de Morphée quand il choisit ce moment pour se montrer 'professionnel'.

- « Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, vraiment. Mais… On devrait peut-être se lever ? »  
- « J'étais en train de me poser la même question. » Répondit-elle, ne cachant pas sa déception quant à l'idée de devoir quitter ce lit et surtout, l'écrivain.

Castle fut le premier à se redresser, obligeant Kate à trouver un autre oreiller que son épaule. Elle se réfugia alors sous les couvertures et glissa son bras sous sa tête puis elle referma les yeux. Il se retourna et la regarda faire.

- « C'est comme ça que tu te lèves ? » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne répondit que par un grognement proche d'un _« hmmm »_et en agitant son épaule, faisant ainsi glisser le drap rendant inutile sa tentative pour se cacher.

- « Tu comptes te lever un jour ? »  
- « J'arrive, j'arrive… » Bafouilla-t-elle. La voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Voyant qu'elle préférait rester au lit, Castle finit par se lever. Il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller en express, en vain. Puis il alla vers la salle de bain tout en piétinant ses habits qui jonchaient le sol, seul vestige de leur nuit passée.

D'un œil averti, elle l'observait s'éloigner tout en caressant le corps de l'écrivain par son seul regard. Elle se mordilla les lèvres par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, et quand il disparut derrière la porte, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de déception à cause du vide qu'il laissait. Elle se réinstalla ensuite confortablement dans le lit en prenant au passage l'oreiller de son 'mari' en otage.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit avec une serviette pour seul vêtement. Il passa à côté de Kate qui s'était rendormie, la tête dans 'son' oreiller.

- « Hey. C'est le mien. »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que quelques mots qu'il traduit difficilement par : « Même pas vrai. » Avant de ne plus rien entendre.

Il sourit, impressionné par autant d'énergie, puis il entra dans la penderie. Il bloqua quelques secondes devant les vêtements et finit par jeter son dévolu sur un jeans levis d'une couleur bleue dominante et du blanc sur le devant, donnant comme un effet 'usé'. Il prit une simple veste noire à manches longues. Il s'habilla rapidement tout en effectuant quelques pas et il s'arrêta un instant près de Beckett.  
Il écoutait sa respiration et admirait cette femme avec laquelle il avait passé une magnifique nuit. Il était heureux. Tout en souriant, il se pencha en avant, déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Il saisit ensuite le rebord de la couette pour la couvrir un peu plus.

Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire du bruit et la réveiller. Il en oublia même de prendre une arme.

En arrivant dans le couloir, il fut surprit par le calme qui y régnait, plutôt un calme pesant. D'habitude, il entendait une certaine activité, comme l'un de ces joyeux locataires qui se réveillait, parlait, mais là, rien. Il haussa les épaules imaginant qu'ils devaient probablement être à l'extérieur à 'travailler'. Il alla dans la cuisine et là encore, il n'y avait personne, même pas une feuille annonçant une prochaine épreuve. Il repensa furtivement au fait que le maire était en danger et qu'il était hors de question pour lui – et certainement pour Kate aussi – de s'en prendre à Bob. C'est pourquoi ils devaient boucler cette affaire au plus vite en trouvant leur empoisonneur et mettre un terme à ce 'jeu' grandeur nature.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit de quoi faire un excellent petit déjeuner pour 'la femme de sa vie' qui dormait encore paisiblement.

Il s'afférait encore à la préparation du café, des œufs brouillés, du bacon quand il entendit la double porte s'ouvrir. Val' venait de faire son apparition.

- (_Tout en affichant un petit sourire_) « Bonjour, Trigger. »

Il répondit poliment sans rien ajouter d'autre.

- « C'est ce qu'on appelle se lever tard, dites donc. »  
- « J'avais du sommeil à rattraper… »  
- « Hum, je vois. »  
- « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Il finit par délaisser le bacon qui dorait pour poser ses yeux sur Val'.

- « Et vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous affichez un sourire si… Bizarre. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et opta pour une chaise autour de la table.

- « Pour trois fois rien… »  
- « Vous mentez très mal, Val'. »  
- « Une femme n'a-t-elle pas le droit de sourire… Pour rien ? »  
- « Val', nous savons tout les deux que vous n'êtes pas une simple 'femme'. »

Castle laissa tomber les fourneaux et s'installa en face de cette mystérieuse blonde qu'il soupçonnait d'être l'empoisonneuse.

- « Alors, parlons peu, mais parlons bien » Dit-il en laissant les paumes de ses mains tapoter le bois de la table. « Vous dites vous servir de votre charme, pour arriver à vos fins ? »

Elle porta son index jusqu'à sa bouche qu'elle mordilla doucement tout en gardant un sourire fixé à ses lèvres.

- « C'est exact. »  
- « Mais que faites-vous quand cela ne marche pas ? »  
- « Oh. Un peu comme 'nous' dans la forêt ? »  
- « Il n'y a pas de 'nous', Val'. Mais oui, je veux en venir là. »  
- « Et bien, vous devez le savoir mais… Dans notre métier, il faut avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Toutes les personnes que j'ai disons… Réduites au silence, ne sont pas toutes tombées sous mon charme. Allez savoir pourquoi ? J'ai donc dû, m'adapter et résoudre ce problème autrement. »  
- « C'est-à-dire ? »  
- « Vous posez bien trop de questions, Trigger. Attention, on pourrait trouver ça étrange. »  
- « Simple curiosité envers vous. Vous savez que ma spécialité ce sont les armes à feux. Mais vous… »  
- « Trigger, on a 'tous' nos petits secrets cela fait partie de notre métier. Croyez-moi, il y a certainement des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer… Sinon elles vous empoisonnent la vie… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle décocha un petit clin d'œil à l'écrivain qui le mit mal à l'aise puis elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Kate venait de se réveiller, elle poussa le drap avec son bras tout en ronchonnant et s'aida de son coude pour se redresser et s'asseoir. Elle soupira, ne voulant pas quitter le lit, puis elle se leva et s'enroula dans le drap fin. Elle passa par la case 'penderie' puis nonchalamment elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

En sortant de la douche, elle eût la surprise de voir Castle, sur le canapé, l'attendant sagement, le petit déjeuner prêt. Pourtant il semblait ailleurs comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Castle ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La voix du lieutenant le fit sursauter.

- « Oh rien. »  
- « Rien ? »

Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

- « C'est Val'. » Avoua-t-il.  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? »  
- « Je préparais le petit déjeuner, pour l'apporter ici. On a discuté et… Ça confirme ce que je pense. »

Avec ses deux mains, Kate enveloppa une tasse avec le café brûlant à l'intérieur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »  
- « Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle a dit, mais c'est la façon dont elle l'a dit. »  
- « C'est-à-dire ? »  
- « Quand elle a parlé 'd'empoisonnement', tu aurais vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Ça m'a foutu les jetons. »

Beckett sourit.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »  
- « Oh Castle, je t'en prie. Val' en pince pour toi et ça depuis le premier jour qu'elle te tourne autour… »  
- « Merci, Kate. Mais je sais faire la différence. C'est pas vraiment la même lueur qui brille dans les yeux. »

Il regarda intensément le lieutenant cherchant en vain un mot indiquant elle était d'accord sur son raisonnement, mais il n'obtenu aucun retour.

- « Kate, je pense vraiment que c'est elle la personne qu'on recherche. »

Kate secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour montrer en silence son désaccord et but une gorgée de son café.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas en compte ce que je dis ? »  
- « Castle, je suis certaine que c'est Scap'. Hier, je l'ai vu brûler un morceau de papier dans la forêt. Il cache quelque chose et je suis prête a parier que c'est lui notre assassin. »

Elle se leva rapidement du canapé bien décidée à en terminer avec cette enquête.

- « Ecoute Castle. Je vais mener ma petite enquête et tu verras que c'est Scap' celui qu'on recherche. »

Il se leva à son tour.

- « Très bien, et moi je vais enquêter du côté de Val'. »  
- « Non, toi tu restes dans la chambre. »  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
- « Parce que… »  
- « Parce que quoi ? »  
- « Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »  
- « Tu n'as surtout pas envie qu'au final j'ai raison au sujet de Val'. »

Beckett s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

- « Castle, aussi vipère soit-elle, ce n'est pas la personne qu'on recherche. »  
- « Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ? » (Il soupira.)  
- « Mais ouvre les yeux. Elle te drague et cette garce n'attend qu'une chose. Que tu craques ! »

L'écrivain était surprit par la réaction de Kate. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne partageait pas la même idée sur le suspect, c'était surtout qu'il soit avec Val' qui la dérangeait à ce point.

- « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ? » Dit-il, vexé.  
- « Bien sûr que si, Castle. »  
- « Non, je le vois bien. Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas changé, c'est ça ? Que je serais incapable de résister à la tentation. »

Elle détourna son regard de lui, ne voulant plus qu'il lise en elle.

- « Kate. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est plus fort qu'une aguicheuse telle que Val'. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner et la forcer à croiser son regard.

- « Kate, je ne pourrai pas te trahir. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de l'écrivain, le poussant ainsi à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

- « Castle, je suis sérieuse. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas la personne qu'on recherche. Elle est dangereuse, ne t'approche pas d'elle. »

Convaincue d'avoir été assez claire, elle prit l'étui avec les couteaux de lancer puis elle quitta la chambre, déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute et retrouver 'son' New-York.

Il resta un moment sur le canapé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire. L'écouter ? Ou n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Il regarda sa montre : 14h52, croisa ses doigts et les mit derrière sa tête cherchant à se rendormir. Il commença à chantonner toutes sortes de musiques pour patienter mais il finit par en avoir assez. Il quitta alors le confort offert par son installation pour se redresser et scruter quelques instants la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Histoire de dénicher une occupation qui puisse l'aider à faire défiler les minutes le plus rapidement possible.

Il commença à faire les cents pas quand il décida de 'ranger' la chambre. Il ramassa tout d'abord les quelques vêtements qui jonchaient le sol pour les remettre par terre… Mais cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain, à défaut d'avoir trouvée une corbeille pour pouvoir les ranger.

Il posa alors ses poings sur les hanches regardant ce tas de linge sale. _« Ils auraient pu prévoir une laverie. »_ Ronchonna-t-il. Il les reprit et les emporta dans la penderie pour les mettre dans un coin. Il retourna dans la chambre et regarda de travers le lit, pensant que par son seul regard, il allait lui ordonner de se faire tout seul. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir, il prit les devants. _« Ça, c'est fait. »_Dit-il alors qu'il terminait sa bonne action. Fier de lui devant le devoir accompli, il ouvrit un tiroir pour en dénicher le portable que leur avaient donné Ryan et Esposito lors de la soirée au Plaza. Il se gratta la tête et se vautra sur le lit qu'il venait patiemment de faire.

Il laissa son regard se perdre en fixant le plafond avant d'étirer son bras pour choper le tiroir et l'ouvrir pour en sortir le téléphone. Il navigua dans le menu quelques secondes et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, même pas une application digne de l'occuper plus de cinq minutes, il le remit là où il l'avait trouvé et se leva. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de retrouver le canapé sur lequel il s'installa. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir, croisa les bras et se mit sur le côté gauche puis il ferma les yeux. Bercé par les quelques gouttes d'eau qui venaient frapper la vitre, il s'endormit rapidement.

Alors qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée, un bruit le fit sursauter et il tomba du canapé, restant un court instant au sol, pensant à un coup de feu. Après avoir passé cette frayeur, il se rendit compte que c'était simplement la porte qui avait claqué et vu qu'elle n'était pas ouverte quand il s'était posé sur le canapé, il en déduit que c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait fait délibérément. _« Rhaa ! Beckett ! »_ Pesta-t-il dans sa barbe avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder la pièce comme s'il y avait des caméras cachées. _« Enfin, j'espère que c'était elle. »_  
Il se releva rapidement et il se mit à la recherche des indices sur la personne responsable de son réveil brutal. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin, des traces de pas venaient de redécorer le sol de la chambre. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient plus accentuées près du canapé, comme si quelqu'un s'était arrêté le regarder un instant. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il s'imagina un instant Bully le regarder en train de dormir. Un _'Beurk'_ s'échappa quand ce frisson disparu. _« Cet endroit est hanté ! »_dit-il en prenant une voix inquiétante.

Il tapa du pied pour se donner du courage, puis il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui aussi d'enquêter. Si Beckett voulait trouver Scap' et le confondre, lui, il avait un autre suspect en tête : Val'.

Il quitta la chambre et parcouru rapidement l'hôtel à la recherche de cette femme mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Il décida donc de quitter leur prison dorée et il se retrouva dehors. Il choisit une direction au hasard laissant son regard fureter vers le ciel. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à disparaitre, cachés par des nuages de plus en plus noirs et imposants. _« J'espère que Beckett a prévu le parapluie »_Se dit-il en souriant avant de choisir un petit sentier l'emmenant au sud de sa position.

Il marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure à slalomer tranquillement entre les arbres et en évitant les racines qui jaillissaient du sol quand il sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur lui. La forêt était de plus en plus sombre et les nuages noirs au dessus de sa tête n'aidaient pas à la visibilité. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 19h12, le temps pour lui de rentrer avant de se faire tremper. Il laissa échapper un soupir, partagé entre la fatigue d'être 'ici' et celle de ne pas trouver la personne qu'il recherchait. Lassé, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à l'hôtel avant de se faire surprendre par une averse.  
Sur le chemin du retour, il s'imaginait Beckett l'attendre dans la chambre, debout, en train de caresser le manche d'un des couteaux de lancer qu'elle aurait préalablement enlevé pour accueillir comme il se doit l'écrivain. Prête à s'en servir, alors qu'elle lui avait intimement donné l'ordre de ne pas sortir et de ne surtout pas approcher Val'.

A la vue de l'hôtel qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, il hésita un instant avant de rentrer. Cependant le vent qui se levait et les quelques gouttes qui commencèrent à tomber de plus belle le poussèrent à se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Il entra rapidement dans la chambre, quittant sa veste qui était légèrement mouillée pour en prendre une autre dans la penderie et laisser l'autre avec ses 'copines' dans un coin.

Au lieu de se réinstaller sur le canapé pour attendre patiemment Kate, il sortit de la chambre oubliant (une nouvelle fois) de prendre une arme au passage puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la vague idée de trouver la personne qu'il recherchait : Val'. Avec l'orage qui se préparait, si elle devait être quelque part c'était bien là-bas.

Castle savait qu'elle était une professionnelle de l'assassinat, des gens la payaient pour tuer, mais rien de tel qu'un petit tête-à-tête pour en savoir plus sur son compte. Il aurait ainsi l'occasion de surprendre Beckett s'il venait à apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant qui conduirait à découvrir l'identité de leur assassin.

En ouvrant les deux portes, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était là, se tenant debout face à un plan de travail. Elle avait une bouteille de Whisky à la main et un verre de l'autre. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite pour le regarder. La présence de l'écrivain ici, dans la même pièce qu'elle la fit sourire. Mais pas un sourire habituel, le genre qu'on affiche quand on a quelque chose derrière la tête et qu'on est sur le point de le mener à terme.

- « Trigger. Ça m'étonne de vous voir là. Je veux dire dans la même pièce que moi. »  
- « Ça m'étonne aussi, vous pouvez me croire. »  
- « Je vois. » Elle fixa d'une lueur malsaine la bouteille d'alcool. « Je vous sers un verre ? »

Sur le coup, Castle se méfia. Il laissa son regard inspecter la bouteille et la jeune femme à la recherche d'un éventuel piège. Il haussa les épaules ne voyant rien d'inquiétant.

- « Avec plaisir. »

Il s'installa sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre équipée de barreaux. Il vit la 'petite' blonde sortir un autre verre et le remplir de Whisky. En voyant l'étiquette sur la bouteille, il sourit, il avait reconnu un bourbon de 27 ans d'âge. Une excellente bouteille _Parker's_. Ses papilles étaient en effervescence rien qu'à l'idée de le déguster.  
Il détourna quelques secondes son attention de Val' pour s'évader quelques instants en laissant son regard se perdre quand il vit les arbres plier au rythme du vent et l'eau qui venait frapper les carreaux. Val' s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la bouteille.

- « Pourquoi la bouteille ? Vous voulez me souler ?»  
- (_elle ricana_) « Non, mais à voir votre tête quand vous l'avez vu, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez y jeter un œil. »  
- « Quelle douce attention. »

Il se saisit de la bouteille et la caressa comme s'il touchait la peau douce d'une femme. Pendant ce temps Val' retourna près des deux verres qu'elle avait servit. Elle sortit discrètement de l'une de ses poches un petit flacon et en versa le contenu dans l'un des verres. Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle les prit dans ses mains et alla s'installer près de Castle puis elle lui tendit l'un des verres. Il abandonna la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre au profit de celle d'un excellent verre de Whisky.

- « Merci ».  
- « De rien, Trigger. »Ils avalèrent une gorgée de ce bourbon. « Alors que me vaut ce plaisir d'avoir un verre en tête à tête avec vous ? »  
- « Et bien… J'avais envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. »  
- « Ah oui ? Etonnant vu que vous essayez de m'éviter depuis notre petite 'rencontre' dans la forêt. »

Elle vit Castle se redresser sur la chaise. Il était tendu et perdu dans ses pensées : _« J'enquête juste sur elle. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de trahir Beckett ? »_Il porta le liquide brun à sa bouche et en avala une gorgée.

- « Je ne suis pas rancunière, vous savez. »

_« Parfait, une ouverture, je vais pouvoir en apprendre plus. »_

- « Vous m'en voyez ravi, Val'. »

Elle répondit par un sourire, elle présenta son verre juste à côté du sien, et ils trinquèrent.

- « Au fait, Val', c'est le diminutif de quoi ? »  
- (_Elle plissa les yeux et son sourire en coin se renforça_) « Ça vient de Valkyrie. »  
- « Intéressant… »  
- « Pourquoi donc ? »  
- « Pour la symbolique : mythologie nordique. Les Valkyries sont des 'vierges' guerrières… »  
- « Vu que vous parlez de 'symbolique'… Vous saviez qu'elles semaient la mort parmi les guerriers et emmenaient l'âme des héros au Walhalla. En quelque sorte, elles choisissaient qui allait vivre ou mourir. »  
- « Vous vous prenez un peu pour dieu, alors ? »  
- « Dans notre métier, Trigger, c'est un peu ça, non ? La vie d'un Homme ne tient qu'à un fil. Et dans notre 'branche' professionnelle, on choisit comment… (Elle le regarda boire une autre gorgée de son whisky) …et on choisit quand… (Elle le fixa encore plus quand elle s'aperçu qu'il avait enfin terminé son verre) …mettre à mort notre cible. »

Elle posa un coude sur la table et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à voir son reflet dans ses yeux.

- « Le pouvoir que l'on ressent à partir du moment où on à choisit l'heure de cette mise à mort… (Elle regarda furtivement sa montre)… n'a pas de nom Trigger. »

Il déglutit difficilement, légèrement envahit par la peur.

- « Le plus jouissif est que votre victime ignore que sa mort est proche, si proche que cela se compte en heure… Comme un compte à rebours qui est déjà lancé dans votre tête alors que votre cible est toujours dans l'ignorance totale… » (Elle prit soudainement une voix sensuelle et effrayante. Elle chuchota presque) « J'adore mon boulot. »

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, les mots de son hôte l'avaient quelque peu mit mal à l'aise. Elle termina son verre à son tour et reprit celui de l'écrivain. Elle se leva et les posa sur le plan de travail.

- « Dites, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, ça vous dirait de me suivre ? »  
- « Où donc ? »  
- « Dans ma chambre… »  
- « Vous connaissez ma réponse. »  
- « Je sais, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne vais pas vous sauter au cou comme la dernière fois. » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle quitta la pièce, et quand il entendit la double-porte se fermer, il soupira, soulagé. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est flippante. »_ Il repensa furtivement à Beckett qui devait être quelque part à la recherche de son 'suspect'. _« Je vais l'épater quand elle verra qu'elle s'est trompée 'd'empoisonneur'. »_ Il se perdit un instant quand il regarda à nouveau cette bouteille de 27 ans d'âge. Même s'il trouvait étrange qu'une bouteille aussi chère (plus de 250 dollars l'unité) se soit retrouvée dans un hôtel entre les mains de tueurs professionnels. Celui qui organisait ça jetait vraiment l'argent par les fenêtres. Il se leva à son tour et emporta le whisky avec lui. En arrivant dans le couloir, il fit un petit détour vers sa chambre pour déposer la bouteille. _« Ce serait dommage de laisser ce Whisky à la porté de n'importe qui. Des gens qui ne savent même pas le savourer correctement. »_ Il en ressortit rapidement et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte estampillée : _Val'_.  
_« Il va falloir sortir le grand jeu pour la faire avouer ! »_Se répéta-t-il alors qu'il tourna la poignée de la porte…

Il avait presque oublié qu'il était au milieu de nulle part, dans une sorte d'hôtel/camp de vacances ayant pour seuls habitants des sociopathes payés pour tuer. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était de prouver à Beckett qu'elle avait tort. Il avait même oublié qu'un double homicide par empoisonnement les avait conduit ici… 'Empoisonnement'. Ce mot ricocha dans sa tête quand il ressentit une petite douleur qui se faisait oppressante à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il apposa sa main sur son front quelques secondes et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait dû se méfier de cette jolie blonde, tant de beauté dans un même corps ça ne pouvait que cacher un côté sombre. Il pensait qu'elle était spécialiste en armes à feux, mais son atout prioritaire, c'était son charme, s'approcher de ses proies sans éveiller les soupçons, et les tuer délicatement dans leur sommeil le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au travail accompli et la paie qui s'en suivrait.

En entrant dans la chambre, il la vit là, sur le lit. Ses bras étaient éloignés de son corps et ses mains posées sur la couverture. Face à se spectacle, Castle resta de marbre.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me montrer ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sourit de plus belle.

- « Un peu de patience, ça ne devrait plus tarder à commencer. »

Il s'avança vers elle mais opta au dernier moment pour une chaise à une bonne distance de la jeune femme. _« Mieux vaut se mettre le plus loin d'elle possible. »_

- « Quoi ? Vous voulez que je regarde avec vous votre feuilleton préféré ? » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle se leva, lui sourit et disparut quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Profitant de ce laps de temps, l'écrivain quitta la chaise et regarda furtivement autour de lui, cherchant un indice, sur qui elle était vraiment et si elle pourrait faire une suspecte sérieuse aux yeux du lieutenant.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'elle revenait changée : Elle avait abandonné la tenue légère au profit d'un jeans noir, d'un chemisier blanc avec des motifs rouge sang, une veste en cuir et des baskets.

- « J'en déduis que vous n'allez pas regarder la télé. »  
- « Vous êtes observateur, Trigger. »  
- « Vous sortez donc ? »  
- « Bientôt. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais le fait de la voir regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre de manière obsessionnelle, l'intrigua.

- « Soit vous êtes victime de TOC soit on vous attend quelque part. »

Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de lui faire un petit clin d'œil furtif. Elle avait enfin accompli sa mission, elle imaginait déjà les dollars se bousculer à l'entrer de son compte en banque.

- « Entre nous, Trigger. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » Lança-t-elle. Comme si elle avait besoin de son autorisation.  
- « Bien sûr. »  
- « Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps avec Vendetta, cinq ans ? »  
- « Oui. (il hésita) Pourquoi cette question ? »

Castle commença à réellement se sentir mal à l'aise. Ce mal de crâne revenait de plus belle comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper sur sa tête avec un marteau. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas remarqué son hôte, porter son attention une nouvelle fois aux aiguilles de sa montre.

- « Cela fait un moment que vous ne l'avez pas vu… Et cela ne vous inquiètes pas ? »  
- « Elle sait se débrouiller, vous savez. »  
- « Voyons, arrêtons de jouer à ce petit jeu, voulez-vous ? »

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit une valise. Elle se saisit d'une enveloppe qu'elle jeta sur le lit, devant Castle.

- « Allez s'y, ouvrez-là. C'est ce que je voulais vous montrer. »

Il se leva et quand il se retrouva sur ses pieds, il ressentit comme une petite douleur dans le ventre. Pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais assez pour l'inquiéter.  
Il se saisit ensuite de l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un dossier… sur lui. Qui il était, allant de son véritable nom à son adresse personnelle. Il y avait aussi l'histoire de son partenariat avec la police de New-York. Le dossier comprenait des photos et des coupures de presses. Elle connaissait sa véritable identité.

- « Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir usurper l'identité de Trigger et de Vendetta sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? »  
- « De quoi parlez-vous ? »  
- « Ne faites pas l'innocent… Je sais depuis le début que vous n'êtes pas les 'vrais'. Je les avais rencontrés sur le vol Paris/New-York. Ils ignoraient qui j'étais, mais pas moi. Je les ai suivis à leur hôtel. Et j'ai… disons, réduit la concurrence pour ce petit 'jeu' dans lequel vous et votre amie êtes entrés. Je dois vous avouer que pour eux, le poison je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de doser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Elle sortit un revolver de cette même valise, mais ne prit même pas la peine de le pointer sur l'écrivain.

- « Pourquoi tout m'avouer, maintenant ? »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- « Le whisky que avez savouré, tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que vous mériteriez de connaitre la vérité avant de subir le même sort qu'Andreas et Katlijn… »  
- « Vous m'avez empoisonné ? »  
- « Et bien, vous êtes un peu long à la détente. » Elle regarda l'écrivain qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, avant d'ajouter : « Rien de personnel vous savez, le boulot. C'est tout. »

Castle avait raison, c'était elle l'empoisonneuse et rien qu'à regarder la tête qu'elle faisait, elle adorait vraiment son boulot.

- « D'ailleurs je trouve dommage qu'on ait lancé un contrat sur vous et votre copine. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment osé de votre part, à tout les deux, de vous octroyer l'identité de deux personnes, comme ça. Sans réellement savoir où ça allait vous amener : au milieu de plusieurs tueurs professionnels. J'ai même tué un collègue qui avait découvert qui vous étiez… »  
- « Le type dans la forêt ? »  
- « Oui. Cet imbécile voulait vous éliminer alors il est venu m'en parler. Mais moi… Moi je voulais voir jusqu'où vous étiez prêt à aller dans ce jeu. Vous m'avez impressionné vous savez ? Vraiment. »  
- « Kate ? Où est-elle ? »  
- « Je l'ignore… (Elle leva la main droite tout en souriant) Je le jure. Elle ne faisait pas partie de mon boulot. Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en est chargé. Je parie sur Bully, le courant était bien passé entre eux… »

Elle stoppa son discours quand elle vit Castle plisser les yeux et regarder furtivement 'ailleurs', comme s'il cherchait à contrôler une douleur naissante.

- « Mais la question la plus importante et surtout la plus intéressante, que vous devriez vous poser, est… »

Elle s'approcha plus de Castle jusqu'à pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- « Qu'allez vous faire des dernières heures qu'il vous reste ? »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et prit son sac à main. Il semblait perdu, comme on peut l'être quand on a une avalanche de question qui vient se bousculer dans votre cerveau et auxquelles vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre inconsciemment.

- « Vous avez mal à la tête, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-elle, non sans cacher qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder.

- « Bien sûr que vous avez mal à la tête… Ça se lit sur votre visage. »

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son crâne. Comme pour tenter de contrôler la douleur. Il commençait à s'agiter...

- « Vous avez vu les corps, je suppose ? Vous savez comment et par quoi ils ont été tué ? Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas partis 'tranquillement'. Je veux dire par là qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment eût, une mort des plus douce. Vu la dose que je leur ai mise, ils ont du ressentir les premiers effets en cinq minutes. Pour eux, ce fut plutôt rapide, mais pas sans douleur. Ce mal de tête que vous ressentez, ce n'est que le début. Les premiers effets sérieux de la Strychnine ne devraient pas tarder à commencer. D'ailleurs vous devez les ressentir en ce moment même : l'agitation et ce mal de tête... Vous avez l'impression que vos sens sont en alerte. Au début on peut penser que c'est 'cool', on se sent un peu 'hors du commun'. Mais ça va vite vous passer. Les spasmes musculaires ne vont pas tarder à se manifester et ils seront accompagnés par une raideur musculaire. Viendra ensuite les fortes douleurs, les convulsions, l'arrêt respiratoire… Et enfin la délivrance suprême : l'arrêt cardiaque. Charmant n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle venait de décrire ce qui l'attendait comme si elle lisait simplement une liste de courses. Elle le regarda un instant. Elle savait et ça se voyait. Ce qu'elle avait annoncé commençait. Il se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Elle pointa son arme sur lui pour le dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide alors qu'il lui restait encore assez d'énergie pour intervenir.

- « Je vous déconseille de vous approcher de moi, je n'hésiterai pas à vous achever, vous savez. »

Pendant un instant, il perdit le sens des réalités. Il entendait de l'eau couler mais aucun robinet n'était ouvert dans la chambre. Il entendit des bruits de pas, mais ni lui ni Val' ne marchait. Le bruit d'une branche qui venait frotter l'une des fenêtres...  
Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et les ferma, il cherchait un moyen de retrouver ses esprits. Quelques secondes passèrent quand il les rouvrit.

- « Vous savez pourquoi j'adore ce poison ? »

Il ne la regardait plus, il essaya de quitter la chambre mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il s'écroula sur la moquette près du lit. Les tremblements commençaient. La 'petite' blonde s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille non sans cacher qu'elle était enchantée par le spectacle qu'elle voyait.

- « J'adore ce poison car il n'y a aucune échappatoire. La mort est inévitable, vous la voyez arriver si vite et pourtant. Pour vous, vous la détesterez de ne pas vous emporter plus tôt... »

Elle posa sa main sur son front, le caressant délicatement comme une mère pourrait le faire avec son enfant pour le rassurer.

- « Vos forces ont déjà commencé à vous laisser tomber... La douleur sera tellement atroce que vous ne souhaiterez qu'une chose (Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue) en finir avec la vie. »

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans le bas ventre, elle répondit aussitôt par un coup de crosse sur l'abdomen là où la balle en caoutchouc l'avait atteint. Réveillant au passage la douleur qui avait finit par se taire.

- « Je vous avais dit de ne rien tenter. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se redressa et retourna rapidement près de l'armoire et en sortit un autre revolver. Elle examina le barillet et en retira toutes les balles pour n'en remettre qu'une.

- « Malgré votre vaine et pitoyable tentative de rébellion. Vous êtes la première personne à qui je vais accorder une faveur… »

Elle posa l'arme sur la table de nuit.

- « Avec un peu de chance, vous ferez un arrêt cardiaque avant que la douleur ne devienne insupportable. Et croyez moi, elle va rapidement le devenir. Et si telle était le cas, vous pourrez toujours vous tirer une balle dans la tête pour abréger vos souffrances. »

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'il se tortillait encore plus de douleur devant elle.

- « Pour ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt l'autre jour… J'ai quand même un regret… On aurait pu passer un très, très bon moment tous les deux. »

Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête laissant son regard fureter sur le corps de l'écrivain. Elle secoua ensuite la tête de gauche à droite :

- « Quel gâchis…Je n'aurai pas pensé que vous aimiez réellement votre '_collègue_' pour vous refuser à moi comme ça... »

Castle n'écoutait plus les dires de cette femme, la douleur commençait à accaparer toute son attention. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça et ce n'était que le début…

- « Je serai bien restée, mais il va bientôt être vingt deux heures, et les portes des chambres ne vont pas tarder à se fermer. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré… J'ai une paie à aller récupérer et un jeu à terminer. »

Elle prit son sac à main et sortit de la chambre tout en arborant un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Castle put l'entendre marmonner un : _« On se revoit en enfer… » _Puis elle disparut totalement de son champ de vision en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Castle devait absolument trouver la force pour sortir de la chambre avant la fermeture, dans le cas contraire, il allait se trouver coincé jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et selon les dires de son hôte, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Dans un sens, il aurait peut-être préféré recevoir une dose un peu plus forte du poison, là il serait probablement inconscient, ou même mort. Mais il ne serait pas en train de subir cette douleur atroce. Comment une aussi petite substance peut faire autant souffrir ? Vous faire souffrir au point de vouloir vous tirer une balle dans la tête…

L'écrivain regarda une nouvelle fois l'arme posée à ses côtés.

Il s'injuria intérieurement et se frappa la tête pour avoir laissé la douce pensée, de se mettre une balle dans la tête et ainsi arrêter son calvaire, parcourir librement son esprit. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment pouvait-il être assez égoïste pour ne penser qu'à lui à cet instant ?

Essayant d'oublier un instant ce qu'il ressentait, il agrippa la couette avec sa main droite et se releva péniblement. Il était enfin sur ses deux pieds. Il regarda la porte, il aimerait tellement déjà être arrivé jusqu'à elle et pouvoir quitter cette chambre avant d'y être coincé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kate, elle aussi avait un tueur qui était chargé de l'éliminer… Et si elle avait besoin de lui en ce moment ? Il serra les dents un peu plus et accéléra le rythme de sa respiration et à sa surprise il se sentit un peu mieux. Assez pour entreprendre son avancée vers la sortie.  
De sa main gauche, il s'appuya sur le lit et avança doucement mais chaque pas qu'il effectuait se transformait en un supplice des plus douloureux.

Pas après pas, il arriva bientôt à cette porte, elle était à portée de main mais alors qu'il était sur le point de saisir la poignée la douleur empira. Les spasmes musculaires venaient de faire une entrée fracassante dans la liste de ses maux. Le mal qui le gagnait eût raison de lui et le cloua sur le sol. Il tomba lourdement. Tout ce qu'il espérait à cet instant c'était de perdre connaissance, assommé par la douleur. Malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi simple, un poison digne de ce nom se doit de vous faire regretter, pendant les quelques heures qui vous restent, à peu près tout. Que ce soit une parole, un geste, une pensé, une envie…

Pour étouffer la douleur, il posa l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche, serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Inconsciemment, il s'injuriait d'avoir bu ce whisky, de ne pas avoir écouté Beckett, d'avoir mené l'enquête de son côté et surtout, comme d'habitude, d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Il devrait être auprès de Kate et non là, dans cette chambre, à attendre la fin.

Après un petit instant la douleur diminua, ou alors il commençait à la supporter un peu mieux. Il se pencha et se mit sur le ventre, s'aida de ses deux bras pour tenter de se relever. Il parvint jusqu'au lit où il s'écroula. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, il sentit les forces l'abandonner et son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Il respirait de plus en plus vite et rumina les paroles de Val' : _« Défaillance respiratoire … Défaillance… Respiratoire… Calme-toi… Calme… Toi… »_

Ça commençait…

La défaillance respiratoire pousse votre corps à se protéger, c'est-à-dire qu'il va se concentrer sur les organes les plus importants pour survivre. Ainsi vous commencez à hyper ventiler pour tenter de combler le manque d'oxygène dans votre organisme. Les forces vous abandonnent contre votre propre volonté pour préserver ce qui est vital. Votre corps n'est pas censé savoir que vous vous trouvez au milieu de nulle part encerclé par des tueurs…

Il essayait de ne pas céder la place à la panique mais il savait aussi que c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Quand il parvenait à occulter la douleur il pensait à Beckett. Il s'inquiétait, ça le rongeait de ne pas savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien…

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se voyait partir… Dans un dernier effort, il s'aida de son coude pour se redresser et dans un ultime souffle, il laissa échapper plusieurs fois le prénom du lieutenant. Priant intérieurement qu'elle l'entende et qu'elle puisse lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui l'aurait réconforté et rassuré. Mais pour seule réponse, il n'eût que son propre souffle alors qu'il cherchait à respirer… Quand l'impression de manquer d'air vous gagne vous n'arrivez plus à vous sortir de la tête que c'est la fin… Il se retourna difficilement pour faire face au plafond. Il sourit furtivement en se ressassant la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Beckett… L'opéra… Le premier baiser… le gala... mais surtout l'après gala... Il en oubliait presque la douleur… 'Presque'.

Son regard finit par se poser sur le revolver avant que la douleur ne le ramène à la réalité...  
_Sa _réalité. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, garda les yeux fermés en priant intérieurement que la douleur finisse par se calmer d'elle-même. Mais il n'en était rien. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, bougea tant bien en mal en direction de la table de nuit, là où trônait le revolver. Il s'en saisit et le regarda longuement. Sur le coup, il eut l'impression que la souffrance qu'il endurait venait de disparaitre. Simple moment de répit futile. Elle revint rapidement se rappeler là lui. Prit d'une douleur indéfinissable, il laissa échapper une injure, qu'on a tous un jour ou l'autre lancée, face à un mal qui n'en finissait pas et surtout qu'on ne croyait pouvoir y échapper que par un seul moyen.

Val' avait raison. Il devait faire un choix, bientôt il n'aurait plus la force d'agir...

Il étira son bras difficilement vers la table de nuit, serra fermement la crosse du revolver.  
_Une dernière pensée pour sa mère..._

Il porta l'extrémité de l'arme sur sa tête.  
_Une dernière pensée pour Alexis..._

Il sentit le métal froid du canon venir se poser sur sa tempe.  
_Une dernière pensée pour Kate..._

Il ferma les yeux.

_« Pardonnez-moi.. »_. Murmura-t-il espérant que l'écho de sa voix soit entendu par les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une détonation vint briser le silence…


	14. Chapitre 13, À Couteaux Tirés

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**À Couteaux Tirés**

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle s'arrêta un instant, soupirant. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois !  
Elle passa son étui à couteaux autour de son dos et inspecta le couloir. Celui-ci était vide.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers la droite, à la recherche de la chambre de Scap.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de sa porte, elle remarqua que celle-ci était entrouverte. Frappant à la porte et appelant son nom, elle s'introduit petit à petit dans la chambre, à la recherche de l'homme. Quant elle eût fait le tour des pièces, satisfaite de constater qu'il n'était pas là, elle entreprit une fouille de l'endroit.  
Dans la penderie, elle trouva une valise similaire à la leur et une série de vêtements, mais rien d'autre d'intéressant. Rien non plus dans la salle de bain. La fouille de la chambre et des meubles ne révéla rien non plus, si ce n'est une addiction évidente à la nicotine – que les organisateurs semblaient être enclins à nourrir. Dans le tiroir qui aurait dû contenir des armes elle ne trouva que des coffrets, tous vides.  
Dépitée par cette fouille inutile, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle avait laissé légèrement entrouverte.  
A peine l'eût-elle ouverte qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'imposant Bully. Elle sursauta.

- « Bully ! Vous m'avez fait peur. »

L'homme la dévisagea un moment.

- « Vous cherchez quelque chose Vendetta ? » demanda-t-il en regardant derrière elle par-dessus son épaule.  
- « Scap. » répondit-elle aussitôt, en cherchant à contourner l'homme « Je cherchais Scap, sa porte était ouverte mais, de toute évidence il n'était pas dans sa chambre… »

Bully ne la lâchait pas du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait stratégiquement de lui.

- « Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? »

L'armoire à glace secoua la tête en guise de réponse et elle lui adressa un sourire tendu avant de lui tourner le dos et s'éclipser vers la cuisine.

Dans la pièce, elle trouva Volcanic tranquillement assise à la grande table en train de récurer avec minutie un de ses revolvers. Lorsqu'elle vit Beckett, elle lui fit un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation avant de reporter son attention sur son arme.

_« En plein préparatifs, on dirait »_, pensa Kate

Elle continua d'explorer l'hôtel et finit par arriver dans la salle de sport où elle surprit Salvation en train de faire des tractions.  
Il remarqua Beckett et lui adressa un sourire en coin. Plus elle voyait cet homme si mystérieux et silencieux moins elle l'aimait.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans le lobby, prête à sortir, elle croisa à nouveau Bully qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés.  
Elle passa à côté de lui, le dévisageant.

-« Vous attendez quelqu'un Bully ? »

Il la regarda, sourit et reporta son regard sur l'horizon.

Beckett haussa un sourcil et continua sa marche.

-« Au fait, » la rappela-t-il « J'ai vu Scap passer, il se dirigeait vers au nord de la forêt si vous le cherchez encore » lui apprit-il avec le même sourire collé au visage.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et prit la direction du nord.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans cette interminable forêt qu'elle finirait bien par connaître par cœur, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Castle et sur la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.  
Elle s'était promis de ne pas agir sur ses sentiments pendant cette enquête et pourtant, elle avait complètement lâché prise la nuit précédente.

Mais elle avait beau chercher à se fustiger pour son comportement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était heureuse avec Castle, _il_ la rendait heureuse. Ils se tournaient autour depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était inévitable qu'ils finiraient par franchir le pas. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils le franchiraient dans un tel contexte.  
C'était peut-être bien son seul regret, si regret il devait y avoir, que leur première fois se soit passée dans un hôtel où ils étaient retenus prisonniers. La nuit en avait été non moins incroyable cela dit.  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de leurs ébats amoureux.

Sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient menée à l'endroit exact où, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait manqué de se noyer.

Elle inspecta les environs et ne fut même plus surprise de découvrir que l'endroit avait été complètement nettoyé des débris que la voiture avait pu perdre en percutant l'arbre. Même en s'approchant de l'eau et scrutant ses profondeurs elle ne vit pas la masse noire qui aurait dû signaler la présence la Dodge Challenger au fond de l'eau. Les seuls vestiges de leur mésaventure étaient les marques laissées sur le tronc qu'ils avaient percuté.  
Elle s'en approcha et déposa une main sur ces lignes horizontales qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Le pincement qu'elle ressentit à la poitrine lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas passée loin ce jour là.  
Mais aujourd'hui, la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la pensée de sa mort était due à l'écrivain.

A un moment donné, entre le jour où l'avoir sur le dos était une corvée et la nuit dernière, elle avait franchi un seuil au-delà duquel la simple pensée de pouvoir perdre Rick lui serrait le cœur et la rendait malade.

Ses doigts parcoururent les rayures délicatement et elle pria intérieurement pour que Castle ne l'abandonne jamais.  
Ses tristes pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit des pas lourds derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna pour découvrir Bully qui s'était approché et se tenait à une certaine distance.  
Aussitôt, sa main droite se posa sur le manche d'un couteau de lancer.

- « Vous vous baladez Bully ? »  
- « Non, je vous suivais » répondit-il honnêtement.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, elle préférait ne pas avoir à jouer à ce petit jeu.

- « Et en quel honneur ? »  
- « Je voulais vérifier quelque chose » il fit un pas en avant qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer « Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Scap ? »  
- « Pas encore. Vérifier quoi Bully ? » Demanda-t-elle en reculant au rythme de ses avancées, la main tenant fermement un couteau.  
- « Si j'avais bien raison… »  
- « A quel propos ? »  
- « Vous. Trigger. Votre secret. »

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière et se retrouva dos contre un arbre. Elle sortit alors le couteau de son étui et le cacha dans sa main, prête à lancer…

- « Notre secret ? »  
- « Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Kate… »

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas, jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre du lieutenant. Sa proximité permit à Beckett de constater une nouvelle fois la différence de gabarit entre eux… Un souvenir de la douleur ressentie lors de son combat avec l'homme vint se rappeler à elle et elle grimaça intérieurement.

- « Je vous ai bien observés vous et votre _mari _pendant cette semaine… Et je dois dire que pour un couple marié, vous êtes bien étranges. Aucune étreinte, aucun baiser ou effleurement de mains. A peine quelques gentilles attentions de-ci, de-là lors des épreuves plus difficiles… »

Beckett se décolla de l'arbre, prête à se défendre face à ce qui l'attendait sans aucun doute.

- « Bien que j'apprécie vos observations je ne vois pas en quoi… »  
- « Vous ne portez pas d'alliance Vendetta. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle regarda machinalement sa main même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne portait en effet pas d'alliance.

- « Et… ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de se déplacer sur le côté tandis qu'il suivait son mouvement, s'approchant encore davantage.  
- « Laissez tomber votre mascarade Vendetta, ça ne prend pas. J'ai compris ce que vous cachiez… » Il se pencha vers Beckett et elle s'apprêta à repousser ses bras énormes autour d'elle « Trigger et vous… » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard, cachant son malaise et appréhension « Vous êtes divorcés. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle se contenta de le regarder, éberluée.

- « Mais comme votre réputation est bâtie sur votre partenariat, vous vouliez nous faire croire que vous étiez encore cette équipe de choc qui est censée faire trembler toute l'Europe… »  
- « Je… »  
- « Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous vous encombrez encore de ce type… Vous vous débrouillez très bien toute seule Vendetta je dirai. »

Le sourire sincèrement chaleureux qu'il lui adressa la bloqua encore plus dans son silence choqué.

- « J'vous aime bien Kate. N'importe quelle femme qui est capable de se relever comme vous le faites et de me battre comme vous l'avez fait mérite un minimum de respect. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de votre ex-mari… »

Cette remarque la sortit de sa stupeur et elle retrouva sa confiance, se redressant et reprenant la position intimidante qu'elle maîtrisait si bien.

- « Écoutez Bully… D'abord, merci et je vous serez reconnaissante de garder ce _secret _pour vous… Ensuite à propos de mon mari…ex…Nous sommes peut-être divorcés mais vous parlez quand même de l'homme que j'aim- que j'ai aimé et que je respecte énormément. Alors je vous prierai, aussi, de garder vos remarques désobligeantes à son égard pour vous. »

Bully lui sourit, quelque peu amusé et plutôt impressionné par cette femme qui à côté de lui paraissait si frêle et si petite et qui pourtant dégageait une force incroyable.

- « Bien madame. » répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Pendant leur discussion, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué le temps qui s'était assombri et les quelques gouttes qui les arrosèrent les surprit tout deux.

- « Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel ? »

Beckett regarda Bully, puis la forêt et le ciel, son débardeur et Bully à nouveau.  
Elle aurait préféré continuer de chercher Scap mais le temps était lourd et sombre et un orage se profilait clairement à l'horizon.  
Bully lui souriait, un vrai sourire, plutôt aimable, contrastant énormément avec son physique et son attitude des derniers jours. Elle aurait peut-être dû se méfier… Mais il semblait tellement sincère.

- « Volontiers. »

L'étrange paire rejoignit l'hôtel, bien mouillés par la pluie qui s'était intensifiée sur le chemin.

- « Si jamais vous décidez de larguer votre ex une bonne fois pour toute et que vous recherchez un nouveau partenaire Vendetta, faites-moi signe » salua Bully avec un clin d'œil.

Partagée entre l'indignation et l'amusement, Beckett choisit ce dernier. Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant et retourna vers ses quartiers.

Beckett rentra dans la chambre et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Castle vautré sur le lit à regarder la télévision. Elle crut d'abord qu'il lui avait désobéi et était sorti, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit, allongé sur le lit en train de dormir.

Elle s'approcha du canapé en silence et l'observa. Il était allongé sur le côté, une main glissée sous sa tête et l'autre pendouillant sur le bord du canapé.  
Elle oublia subitement qu'elle était censée lui en vouloir. De le voir endormi, si calme et insouciant lui réchauffait le cœur. Cet homme, si grand et fort qui avait prouvé son courage et sa valeur plus d'une fois depuis leur rencontre pouvait aussi être si tendre et innocent.  
Innocent était bien le mot. Bien que l'écrivain ait démontré son utilité dans son équipe à plusieurs reprises et ait aussi démontré qu'il savait se débrouiller – parfois – en cas d'ennuis sérieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, dans cette prison, entouré de tueurs professionnels.  
La pression des derniers jours commençait à se faire ressentir parmi les occupants de cet 'hôtel', l'air devenait lourd, tendu et l'endroit dangereux pour un civil comme Castle.  
Aussi elle se devait de mettre un terme à cette mascarade au plus vite, pour lui, pour sa protection.  
Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il émit un petit gémissement dans son sommeil et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Elle se dirigea par la suite dans la penderie, ses vêtements commençant sérieusement à lui coller à la peau à cause de l'eau qu'ils avaient absorbée. Malgré la pluie, le temps était lourd et chaud, aussi elle opta pour un débardeur couleur crème et échangea son jeans contre un baggy marron.  
Alors qu'elle étendait ses vêtements mouillés, elle remarqua le tas de vêtements que Castle avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce et sourit alors même qu'elle secouait la tête.  
Elle s'agenouilla et récupéra la belle robe qu'elle avait porté la veille au soir, le souvenir des doigts de Castle parcourant le tissu se rappela à elle. Elle l'accrocha sur un porte manteau, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser une telle beauté chiffonnée par terre.  
Et puis elle décida de récupérer la pile de vêtements sales, témoins de leurs mésaventures, entre tâches de sang, déchirures, terre, poussière et humidité après un bain improvisé dans un lac, et de les déposer dans une des valises vides, refermant le tout et le rangea au fond de la pièce.  
Satisfaite de son 'rangement' elle ressortit dans la chambre et s'arrêta à nouveau près du canapé. Son partenaire dormait toujours paisiblement.

Elle se dirigea par la suite vers la commode à armes. Elle réajusta son étui de couteaux à lancer autour de son épaule et récupéra le couteau de combat qu'elle attacha à sa cheville.  
Elle releva soudainement la tête, alerte.  
Attachant un dernier couteau à sa taille, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Elle s'était habituée au martelage de la pluie sur l'herbe et le silence soudain l'avait surprise. L'air était chaud et humide et le sol bien mouillé, mais la pluie avait cessé. Cela dit, la couleur encore menaçante du ciel la fit retourner dans la penderie pour dénicher un haut à capuche qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille, au cas où.  
Elle repassa et s'arrêta une dernière fois devant le canapé.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, oubliant pour de bon pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés auparavant et sortit de la chambre, grimaçant lorsque la porte claqua malencontreusement derrière elle.

Beckett se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, décidée à repartir à la recherche de Scap.  
Elle n'eût pas à chercher bien loin. A peine poussait-elle les portes d'entrée qu'elle vit l'homme disparaitre dans la forêt, prenant la direction du nord.  
Elle se mit aussitôt à le suivre, mais à peine fut-elle entrée dans la forêt qu'il disparut. Elle s'aventura au hasard dans les méandres du bois, à l'affut du moindre bruit. De-ci, de-là elle entendait des brindilles craquer sous le poids d'une personne, aussi décida-t-elle de suivre ces bruits.

Au cours de sa marche, elle entendit un coup de tonnerre lointain qui ne tarda pas à être suivit par une lumière claire dans le ciel. L'orage qu'elle avait pressenti s'approchait sans nul doute.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de 'filature', elle finit par perdre complètement la trace de Scap. Quelque peu dépitée, elle inspecta les environs, tendant l'oreille, à la recherche de la moindre indication sur sa présence.  
Elle reconnut alors l'endroit où elle l'avait surpris la veille en train de brûler quelque chose. Essuyant les quelques gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur son visage, elle s'agenouilla près du tas de cendre. Comme elle le pensait, il n'y avait malheureusement plus rien à voir ou lire.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter. L'orage s'était rapproché à grande vitesse, et ce dernier coup attestait de sa proximité.  
Il était temps pour elle de quitter cette forêt avant le déluge. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et des gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Elle défit le haut à capuche attaché à sa taille et s'apprêtait à le passer sur ses épaules lorsqu'un couteau vint fendre l'air près de son visage et s'empaler dans le tronc derrière elle.  
Elle empoigna aussitôt un de ses couteaux de lancer, lâchant son vêtement et se focalisa sur le point d'arrivée de l'arme. Elle vit une silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle et lança sa lame dans sa direction. Mais son attaquant disparu entre les arbres. Elle se lança alors à sa poursuite, dégainant un deuxième couteau.  
La pluie fine contre laquelle elle avait voulu se protéger tomba de plus belle, accompagnée par un éclair qui vint illuminer la forêt l'espace d'une seconde à peine.  
Elle retrouva la silhouette qui se faufilait entre les arbres, ne semblant pas fuir mais au contraire la provoquant.  
Elle répondit en lançant son arme qui manqua largement sa cible. Le lancer de couteau était peut-être la spécialité de son double, mais pas la sienne et encore moins sous la pluie quasi battante.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décochait un troisième tir vers sa cible mouvante qui s'était approchée et le manquait.

- « Alors, des problèmes de lancer, Vendetta? »

Malgré le brouhaha de la pluie, elle reconnu sans mal la voix qui la narguait.

A peine eût-elle entendu sa voix qu'un couteau vint la frôler, lui éraflant le bras gauche au passage. Elle lança alors dans le même instant le sien qui sembla, encore une fois manquer son coup.

- « Ou devrais-je dire… » Elle se retourna en entendant la voix derrière elle « lieutenant Beckett » et reçut le poing droit de son assaillant au visage.

Le coup la fit reculer et, sonnée par l'effet de surprise, elle ne réussit pas à bloquer le deuxième coup qui vint la frapper au visage. Le troisième ne fut pas si chanceux et elle le para avec son bras, répliquant avec ses propres coups qui, même s'ils n'atteignirent pas son adversaire eurent pour effet de le faire reculer, leur donnant à tous deux de l'espace.

Le tonnerre gronda au dessus de leur tête. La pluie tombait à flot, ne les épargnant pas, trempant cheveux, vêtements et sol sans discrimination.

- « Alors vous savez qui je suis… » Fit-elle remarquer en se débarrassant de sa poche à couteaux de lancer. Ils ne lui étaient après tout pas utiles vu ses compétences et la poche l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose.  
- « J'en sais des choses sur vous lieutenant… » Répondit Scap en sortant de sa ceinture un couteau en inox noir et argent à double tranchant, dentelé d'un côté, lisse de l'autre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'élança sur Beckett qui esquiva ses coups les uns après les autres. Elle vit à un moment l'opportunité de se saisir du bras de son adversaire et elle le fit, bloquant son mouvement d'attaque, mais à peine l'eût-elle immobilisé que Scap la frappa au visage du poing gauche. Il enchaîna par un coup de genou qui se logea dans son abdomen et lui fit relâcher la pression sur le bras armé. Erreur qui lui couta une entaille à la main lorsque Scap retira sa lame de son étreinte.  
Serrant les dents contre la douleur, elle décida de sortir son propre couteau, le couteau qui valait son nom à son double, un Vendetta.  
Scap ricana à la vue de l'arme

- « Savez-vous au moins vous en servir cher lieutenant. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessiez... »

Sur ce, il attaqua de plus belle. L'un et l'autre chargeait avec leur arme et manquait leur cible. Leurs coups s'enchaînèrent au rythme de la pluie et de l'orage qui grondait.  
Le sol se faisait glissant et le sang qui coulait de son entaille au bras gauche commençait à se mélanger au sang qui s'écoulait de sa main.  
Beckett réussit à désarmer son adversaire mais très vite, il en fit de même.

- « Dites moi une chose, pourquoi avoir fait durer cette mascarade? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il sortait un long couteau noir vilainement dentelé de derrière son dos.

Il chargea, sans répondre à sa question. Elle esquiva, maudissant le sol mouillé qui la rendait malhabile. Scap profita de son vacillement pour lui décocher un coup au visage, avec le manche de son couteau. L'impact eût l'effet escompté, sonnant efficacement Beckett et promettant l'apparition d'un joli bleu sur sa joue le lendemain. Il profita de son état pour la frapper à nouveau au visage mais avec sa lame cette fois. Elle para son coup de la façon qui, sur le coup, lui parut la moins douloureuse et leva son bras droit devant son visage. La lame du couteau taillada alors son avant-bras et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.  
En réponse, elle répliqua avec une série de coups de poing animés par la colère et la douleur.  
Lorsque Scap chargea à nouveau, elle lui bloqua le bras, lui attrapant le poignet des deux mains, l'immobilisant et d'un coup sec de la main, elle fit voltiger le couteau hors de portée.

De toute évidence mécontent, Scap leva le genou et le planta dans ses côtes. Elle lui répondit en lui envoyant son coude dans la mâchoire.

Tout deux reculèrent en titubant. Profitant de ce court moment de répit, Beckett appuya sur son bras ensanglanté et la douleur se rappela à elle comme autant de petits couteaux qui s'enfonçaient sans relâche.

- « Alors Scap » demanda-t-elle, tentant de faire durer ce répit « Si vous saviez qui nous étions, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué plus tôt? »  
- « Plus tôt? »

Ils se tournèrent autour sous la pluie devenue battante, profitant de cette pause pour respirer.  
Ils étaient tous deux trempés, mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

- « Vous saviez forcément que nous n'étions pas les vrais Trigger et Vendetta...puisque vous les aviez tués. »  
- « Tués? Chérie je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. »

Beckett fronça les sourcils et Scap, visiblement reposé se jeta à nouveau sur elle.

Ils échangèrent des coups, certains atteignant leur cible, d'autres pas.  
Lorsque Scap lui envoya un coup de pied au plexus, le sol glissant lui fit perdre son appui et elle atterri dos à terre avec un grognement. Elle se releva aussitôt mais Scap, qui s'était rapproché lui agrippa les cheveux, la releva brutalement. Il bloqua un de ses bras et, la faisant tourner, il l'envoya s'écraser tête la première contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Beckett sentit la bile de son estomac remonter dans sa gorge, sa vision devint floue et ses jambes tremblaient violemment.  
Scap derrière elle passa un bras autour de son cou, l'enserrant et lui bloquant les voies respiratoires.

- « Pourquoi...vous faites ça... » Demanda-t-elle entre deux souffles étouffés  
- « Je suis un assassin. C'est mon métier. On m'ordonne » Il sortit un couteau pliant en acier inox de sa poche et Beckett frémit au contact du métal mouillé contre sa joue « J'obéis. »

Elle tenta de se dégager, sentant ses poumons se vider petit à petit et la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Le goût du sang, qui coulait sans retenu de son front ouvert, s'invita sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait la panique l'envahir, un sentiment qui embuait ses pensées et ses réflexes.  
Un coup de tonnerre à réveiller les morts vint la rappeler à l'ordre.  
Elle prit une respiration, autant qu'elle le pouvait, et se calma avant d'enfoncer son talon dans le pied de son adversaire et son coude dans son abdomen. Même s'il ne la relâcha pas, le mouvement eût au moins pour effet de réduire son étreinte.  
Levant la jambe, elle récupéra le couteau qui y était accroché et l'enfonça dans le torse de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

Il laissa échapper un long cri de douleur, libérant complètement son étreinte. Beckett fit alors volte face et, utilisant le manche de son couteau lui asséna une série de coups de poing au visage jusqu'à ce qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de la joue de l'assassin. Elle lui décocha alors un coup de pied dans le flanc et un autre à la tête, le faisant chuter sans aucune délicatesse.

- « On arrête de jouer Scap. .Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me tuer? Qui vous a ordonné ma mort? »

Elle s'approcha de l'homme à terre, brandissant toujours son couteau et criant pour se faire entendre au dessus de la pluie.

- « Avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas tué les véritables Vendetta et Trigger? »

L'homme releva la tête.

- « Tués? Je croyais que vous les aviez arrêtés et prit leur place. »

Beckett fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- « Vous ne les avez pas tués? »  
- « Non chérie. J'ai juste reçu l'ordre hier de vous éliminer lorsque l'on m'a confié un dossier révélant votre véritable identité. »  
- « Et Castle? »  
- « Qui ça? »  
- « Castle, l'homme qui m'accompagne. Vous devez le tuer aussi? »  
- « Connait pas. Il doit sûrement être la besogne de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un affreux sentiment envahit alors Beckett. Un pressentiment qui la prenait aux tripes et la rendait malade. Elle n'aurait jamais pu expliquer pourquoi ou comment mais elle en était convaincue, Castle était en danger.  
Elle étudia un moment Scap qui se tenait le flanc et semblait affaibli au sol et quasi inoffensif. Un éclair vint fissurer le ciel, éclairant la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée au visage. Elle regarda en direction de l'hôtel avec le besoin insurmontable d'y courir aussitôt.

- « Ne faites pas l'idiot et laissez tomber Scap, je n'ai rien contre vous. » mit-elle en garde avant de se retourner, prête à démarrer sa course folle.

Mais à peine eût-elle fait un pas qu'elle ressentit une douleur dans le mollet gauche.

- « Je n'abandonne jamais un contrat » lui répondit Scap en se relevant.

Elle baissa son regard sur la déchirure de son pantalon et la large coupure que la lame de cet enième couteau qu'il avait lancé avait crée sur son mollet. Elle grimaça et, oubliant les diverses douleurs qui l'assaillaient, elle puisa dans sa colère et son inquiétude, ainsi que son amour, et s'élança vers son adversaire qui tenait un énième couteau en main.

Au moins, elle avait maintenant une petite idée de la spécialité de l'homme.

Ils échangèrent une série d'attaques qui n'aboutirent pas.  
Tous deux fatigués par leurs blessures respectives, le rythme du combat ralentit très vite. Et lorsque Scap voulut la frapper d'un coup de poing gauche, elle lui arrêta le bras, l'agrippa, le repoussa et avec le manche de son arme lui infligea un coup de poing là où elle l'avait poignardé auparavant, dans le flanc. Il laissa échapper un nouveau cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par le tonnerre qui ébranla la terre à cet instant et rétorqua avec une droite en plein visage du lieutenant.

Ils se séparèrent, s'étudièrent, recouvrèrent leurs esprits.  
Celui de Beckett ne pensait qu'à une chose, en finir avec ce combat et courir retrouver Castle. Il était d'autant plus urgent d'en finir qu'elle sentait son propre corps la lâcher, se vidant lentement de son sang par bien trop d'endroits.

Scap fut le premier à relancer une offensive, tendant son couteau vers elle et elle l'esquiva aussitôt par la gauche. Elle agrippa alors le bras de son adversaire de la main gauche et son poignet de la main droite, utilisant son élan pour le lui soulever. Elle passa son coude sous le bras de l'homme et tira cette fois son bras vers le bas, profitant de sa taille pour le faire décoller du sol et lui déchirer les muscles, lui soutirant au passage un cri de douleur étouffé. Avec l'effet de surprise à son avantage elle replia le bras de Scap, le passa derrière sa tête et le tendit à nouveau vers le bas, amenant le corps de l'homme impuissant avec elle. Elle le fit alors tourner, et l'envoya s'écraser le dos contre un arbre. L'homme s'écroula inerte sur le sol, lâchant son arme au passage.  
Elle s'accroupit douloureusement, récupéra le couteau et vérifia qu'il était bien inconscient.

Satisfaite qu'il ne la poursuivrait pas de si tôt, elle pouvait maintenant rejoindre l'hôtel. Mais pas dans son état.  
Elle repartit en arrière, cherchant du regard le sweat à capuche qu'elle avait fait tomber, la douleur à sa jambe la lançant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.  
Lorsqu'elle trouva le sweat en question elle entreprit d'en déchirer des lambeaux et les appliqua autour de son mollet, fabriquant une compresse qu'elle maintint en place avec un autre lambeau. Elle en fit de même pour la blessure qu'elle arborait à l'avant-bras droit et décida que le reste de ses blessures n'étaient que superflues. Aussi, elle se contenta d'enrouler un dernier lambeau autour de sa main et, serrant les dents contre la douleur aigüe de sa jambe, elle se mit à courir à travers la forêt.

L'orage commençait à se dissiper peu à peu et la pluie s'était transformée en bruine.

Kate s'arrêta et s'appuya sur un arbre lorsque la douleur se fit trop insupportable. Elle regarda le bandage à sa jambe, la blessure qui l'inquiétait le plus. Comme elle s'en doutait le tissu était déjà bien imbibé de sang.

Elle fut prise de vertiges et ferma les yeux aussitôt, se raccrochant à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber.  
Ses pensées se focalisèrent alors sur une seule chose, une seule personne: Castle.  
Non, elle ne pourrait supporter de le perdre.  
Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, d'être à ses côtés.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa course folle.

Son haut couleur crème était complètement trempé et commençait à prendre une couleur rougeâtre avec les diverses giclées de sang qui s'y était répandues, le tout mélangé à la boue qu'elle avait récolté en s'écrasant misérablement au sol quelques instants plutôt lors de son combat.  
Parfois elle pouvait goûter sur ses lèvres au filet de sang teinté de sueur qui s'écoulait doucement de son front et le long de son cou.  
La pluie la fouettait au visage dans sa course, collant ses cheveux sur son visage.

La pensée de Castle l'obsédait.

Et si elle avait raison? Et si il était bien en danger? Scap ne semblait pas connaître l'identité de l'écrivain... Peut-être était-elle la seule en danger en tant que flic? Et qu'en était-il des autres assassins? Connaissaient-ils aussi son identité? Etait-elle en train de courir frénétiquement vers un hôtel rempli de tueurs professionnels dont le seul but était de l'éliminer?  
Et après tout qu'importe! Elle devait avant tout retrouver Castle. Le reste viendrait après.  
Castle.  
Et si lui-même avait eu raison? Se pouvait-il que Val soit réellement celle qu'ils recherchaient? Elle aurait laissé ses sentiments, sa jalousie embuer son jugement.

L'hôtel apparut enfin devant elle et, sortant un de ses couteaux, sur le qui vive elle ralentit sa course boitant jusqu'au bâtiment.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée et, rassurée de n'y trouver personne se dirigea aussitôt vers leur chambre. La porte était entrouverte, ce qui ne la rassura en rien. Aussi, couteau en main elle s'y introduisit.

- « Castle? » appela-t-elle ne se souciant plus de révéler son identité. Le jeu était bel et bien finit.

Elle ne vit aucun signe de l'écrivain mais remarqua la bouteille de Whisky qui trônait sur leur table basse. Elle s'en saisit et la porta à son nez. Bien qu'elle ne sentit rien d'anormal le fait que cette bouteille soit déjà entamée et n'ait rien à faire dans leur chambre lui donnait toutes les raisons d'être inquiète.

- « Castle! » rappela-t-elle d'un ton qui se faisait désespéré.

L'appréhension qu'elle avait ressentie jusque là se transforma en angoisse pure et simple.  
La peur de le perdre, la douleur, l'exhaustion remontèrent à la surface et se manifestèrent par des picotements aux yeux. Elle ravala aussitôt ses larmes, ne s'accordant pas le temps de respirer.

Elle ressortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les parties communes, appelant toujours l'homme qu'elle recherchait, en vain.

Et puis elle se retourna, prise d'un doute et regarda le couloir des chambres.  
Elle se remit à courir, défonçant sans pitié les doubles portes battantes, dépassant la chambre de Bully puis la leur...

Un coup de feu retentit derrière la porte vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

Elle s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé devant la porte de la chambre de Val.


	15. Chapitre 14, La Promesse de l'Ombre

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**La Promesse de l'Ombre**

Son cœur venait de sauter un battement, sa respiration s'était coupée et elle ne semblait pas vouloir retrouver un rythme normal. Elle en oubliait presque ses blessures et sa propre douleur surtout à la jambe. Elle se saisit de l'un de ses couteaux qui avait encore un léger filet de sang, seule vestige du combat contre Scap'. Elle posa son autre main sur la poignée qui prit soudainement une couleur rougeâtre à cause du sang qui recouvrait ses doigts. Elle la tourna doucement, prête à faire face à quiconque se trouvait dans cette chambre. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que Castle soit simplement parti se promener et que cette détonation n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit en émettant un petit couinement. Quand elle fut complètement ouverte, elle fit quelques pas en avant en présentant la lame en devant elle. Elle essuya au passage le fin filet de sang qui approchait dangereusement de ses yeux.

Son cœur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand elle vit un corps étendu sur le lit . Elle s'approcha encore en balayant la chambre de son regard prête à accueillir comme il se doit le premier 'intrus'. A la fois rassurée par le silence qui régnait et effrayée par celui-ci, elle reporta son attention sur le corps qui lui tournait le dos. Elle pensait le voir trembler, ou alors peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline qui sillonnait son organisme qui la poussait à le croire. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.  
Elle s'apprêta à faire un pas de plus quand elle se stoppa net. Elle l'avait reconnu.

- « Castle ? » Le souffle de son nom fut étouffé avant même de pouvoir quitter sa gorge correctement. Elle déglutit péniblement paralysée par la peur.

Elle se mit alors à contourner le lit tout en boitant légèrement. Il tremblait, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte quelque chose qui gisait sur le sol. Elle baissa la tête pour voir de quel obstacle il s'agissait quand elle vit un revolver et sans savoir pourquoi elle laissa son regard la porter vers le mur faisant face au lit. Elle y trouva un impact de balle. Ses yeux se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'écrivain. Elle s'approcha encore tout en le fixant comme si elle avait des tonnes de questions en tête et aucun moyen pour elle de les sortir de son crâne.

La position de Castle l'interpela : ses jambes étaient serrées et ses genoux légèrement pliés. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, ses poings fermés sur la chemise qu'il portait comme s'il cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Probablement une vaine tentative de sa part pour oublier son sort.  
Ses yeux étaient plissés et fermés indiquant un certain niveau de souffrance qu'il essayait de contrôler ou de supporter au mieux. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte mais sa mâchoire serrée. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de sa respiration. Une respiration rapide et forte qui lui faisait croire qu'il était essoufflé. Elle fit un autre pas dans sa direction. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son front. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux ce qui fit sursauter le lieutenant. Il porta ensuite difficilement son regard sur elle.

Il eût un pincement au cœur quand il vit qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle avait du sang sur son débardeur et sa veste, sang qui devait certainement provenir des vilaines blessures qui ornaient son corps. Ses bras étaient parsemés de quelques bleus et quelques coupures. Ses vêtements étaient partiellement recouverts de terre et ils étaient trempés.  
Il pouvait lire des tas d'interrogations dans ses yeux mais pour lui, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur. Il prononça un timide « Kate » qui s'oublia dans un souffle presque inaudible.  
La souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage s'était effacée en voyant l'écrivain étendu sur le lit.  
En entendant sa plainte, son cœur se serra en ayant comme la vague idée de pouvoir partager sa douleur.

Lui il avait enfin la réponse qu'il attendait, il savait à présent Kate en vie, c'était tout ce qu'il avait demandé, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir avant de faire face à son sort.

- « Castle ? »

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, oubliant la douleur qui résonnait dans son corps comme un écho du combat contre Scap' . Cet écho se répétait dès qu'elle effectuait un mouvement mais elle n'avait pas envie de se plaindre. Elle voulait montrer à l'écrivain que ça allait pour elle.

- « Qu'est-ce que... Tu… ? » Dit-il difficilement.

Elle pourrait lui poser la même question mais à l'évidence il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lui demande. De toute façon, était-elle prête à entendre cette réponse ?

- « C'est Scap', il a essayé de… Mais ce n'est pas lui notre empoisonneur. Il pensait qu'on avait prit la place des vrais Trigger et Vendetta après les avoir arrêtés. »

Elle prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle pouvait ressentir ses tremblements.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »  
- « J'aurais dû t'écouter Beckett… Je suis désolé. »

Elle le regarda, attendant plus de précision. En réalité, elle n'osait pas en demander plus car elle était effrayée de connaitre la vérité.

- « Kate… C'est Val'. C'est celle... C'est Val'... »  
- « Comment tu peux- ? »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Elle laissa son regard se noyer dans les yeux de l'écrivain. À son tour, elle put lire en lui. Elle avait la réponse qu'elle recherchait mais pas celle qu'elle aurait aimé comprendre.

- « Non, Castle. »  
- « Je suis désolé, Kate… j'aurai dû… t'écouter… »

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue comme si elle cherchait un moyen de le calmer.

- « Kate… J'aurai dû rester dans… la chambre… J'aurai dû t'écouter… Je voulais tellement… J'étais sûr… »

Elle comprit qu'il avait été empoisonné, elle revit et repensa aux corps à l'hôtel. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentit avant de succomber. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que Castle subissait en ce moment même.

- « Castle, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurai dû rester à tes côtés. »

Elle laissa échapper une larme devant l'impuissance qui la gagnait. Il dirigea une main tremblante vers Kate qu'il finit par poser sur son visage. D'un geste presque maladroit, il essuya cette larme qui venait d'apparaitre.

- « Ce n'est pas… ta faute, Kate. »

Si seulement elle avait la force de le croire et de se pardonner de l'avoir laissé à l'hôtel, seul. 'Seul', c'était bien le problème. En tant que flic, elle se sentait responsable de son sort, de sa sécurité et elle avait échoué, elle l'avait abandonné.  
De honte, elle baissa sa tête pour ne fixer que le revolver. Elle fronça les sourcils et remis les pièces du puzzle en place dans son esprit. Le revolver, la détonation, l'effet du poison, Castle… D'une main peu assurée elle se saisit de l'arme et tout prit un sens.

- « Castle, le revolver ? »  
- « J'allais le faire, Kate… j'allais… vraiment… »

Elle ne pourrait certainement jamais comprendre pourquoi il s'était abandonné quelques instants à la douce idée de se mettre une balle dans la tête pour abréger ses souffrances. Même si elle tentait de le concevoir, elle n'y parviendrait pas pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas à sa place.

La douleur était si forte qu'il avait voulu en finir, mettre un terme à ses souffrances, c'est humain. Il avait pensé pendant un court instant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres échappatoires.

Mais ne dit-on pas ; tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ?

Il ne saura certainement jamais expliquer pourquoi il avait changé d'avis, pourquoi il avait laissé filer sa chance d'échapper au calvaire qui le guettait tapis à l'intérieur de lui. Peut-être était-ce simplement la pensée de Kate qui l'avait aidé à repousser le métal froid de l'arme sur sa tempe. Ou alors un simple réflexe ?

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, avait été d'anéantir la tentation de s'en servir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il allait rapidement regretter son geste.

Il aurait peut-être dû écouter Val'.

* * *

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées pour tenter d'oublier sa douleur. Il sentit les mains de Beckett se poser sur ses jambes, les saisir et les guider sur le rebord du lit. Les mains de l'inspecteur vinrent ensuite se poser sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle voulait qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir.

- « Il faut qu'on sorte de là, Castle. »  
- « Kate… »

Il l'aida tant bien que mal avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il se servit de son coude droit pour se redresser. Il sentit ensuite l'un des bras de Kate se glisser sous son bras droit. En même temps, il sentit ses jambes basculer hors du lit, il les laissa faire, il ne prit même pas la peine de les retenir. Il était à présent assit. Kate maintenait une pression sur l'une de ses épaules pour qu'il reste dans cette position.

- « Allez Castle, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, là. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. »

Il fit un mouvement de gauche à droite avec sa tête pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Elle le remarqua.

- « Je t'interdis de me dire de te laisser là, c'est clair ! »

Elle prit le bras droit de l'écrivain qu'elle passa derrière ses épaules et de sa main droite, elle serra fermement celle de Castle. Elle laissa ensuite son autre bras dans le dos de l'écrivain. Dans un commun effort, ils réussirent à se mettre debouts puis ils entamèrent quelques pas.

Une fois le long d'un mur, Castle s'appuya contre celui-ci avec son épaule et commençait à lâcher prise. Ses jambes dénièrent de le porter plus loin, il baissait les bras. La douleur finit toujours par l'emporter, peu importe la volonté que vous avez ou croyez avoir.

- « Kate ». Murmura-t-il difficilement.  
- « Castle, courage ! »  
- « Kate… non. »

Elle refusait de l'entendre, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire et elle se refusait à l'écouter.

- « Castle, un effort ! »

Il posa brusquement ses deux mains sur les épaules du lieutenant, le mur l'aidant difficilement à rester debout. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Un regard qui provoqua un frisson chez Beckett.

- « Kate… »

Il reprit son souffle et tentait de masquer au mieux la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Mais ce qu'il ressentait se lisait sur son visage.  
Elle en profita pour poser ses mains sur les siennes, en ayant l'idée de reprendre leur route vers la porte, mais il l'en empêcha.

- « Écoute-moi… Kate. »  
- « Cas-. »  
- « Tu... »  
- (lui coupant la parole) « Pas question ! »

Elle reprit son bras et le passa derrière ses épaules, elle le tenait fermement espérant qu'il allait l'aider de son mieux. Mais au lieu de ça, il resta contre le mur accablé par la douleur.

- « Le portable… dans notre chambre. »  
- « Castle, non ! »

Il laissa ensuite sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur, son regard se perdit au plafond. Il respirait de plus en plus vite. Il tenta de réunir les dernières forces qui étaient en lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rester à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde mourir, qu'elle garde ce souvenir de lui, qu'elle culpabilise d'avoir été impuissante face au mal qui le rongeait. Il le fallait, il devait lui trouver une raison de sortir pour lui éviter ce spectacle. Et la seule raison qu'il avait trouvé résidait dans ce téléphone portable qu'on leur avait donné lors de ce gala.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant puis les rouvrit sur Beckett.

- « Kate… Écoute… »  
- « Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Rick ! »  
- « Kate… »

Elle refusait de le laisser poursuivre, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il tentait en vain de lui avouer. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était de le sortir de la chambre.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer, elle sentit les mains de Castle se poser soudainement sur ses joues encore meurtries par le combat. Ainsi dans son emprise, il la força à croiser son regard. 'Regard' qui avait changé, il avait le visage fermé. Elle avait de la peine à apercevoir les yeux de l'écrivain.

- « Castle, il faut… »  
- (_En lui coupant la parole_) « Je suis déjà mort, Kate ! »

A ses mots, ses sourcils se relevèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en laissant échapper un _'non' _qui mourut avant même de pouvoir sortir correctement. Sa respiration se bloqua, elle sentit un frisson désagréable l'envahir. C'était comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Les mots qu'il avait utilisé étaient bien plus forts qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps nécessaire pour les choisir… Il n'avait plus le temps.

- « Tu… refuses… de le voir, Kate . »

Il ôta ses mains du lieutenant et les posa sur son ventre pensant inconsciemment diminuer la douleur. 'Douleur' venant se rappeler à lui comme un mauvais rêve.

- « On le sait… tous les deux. C'est… fini pour moi. »

Il se laissa alors glisser contre le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Beckett s'agenouilla à ses côtés laissant les larmes l'envahir et parcourir librement ses joues.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner. » Le supplia-t-elle.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête de gauche à droite. Il apposa maladroitement sa main tremblante sur sa joue, effaçant au passage quelques larmes et un léger filet de sang.

- « Kate… »  
- « Non. Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Tu dois te battre pour Alexis, ta mère… Pour moi ! »

Elle prit la main qui caressait doucement sa joue, la serra fortement. Elle ressentit ses tremblements, imaginait la peur et la douleur qu'il vivait. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir prendre sa place. Son erreur avait conduit Castle à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle aurait dû être avec lui à ses côtés et surtout prendre en compte son avis.

- « Le portable… Appelle-les. »

Alors qu'elle allait protester, il posa son index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'ajouter quelque chose.

- « Kate... Je t'en prie… Pour une fois… Écoute-moi. » L'implora-t-il.

Elle l'ignorait - ou préférait l'ignorer - mais il n'y avait pas de remède miracle à ce poison et lui, il en était bien conscient. Une fois ingéré, il n'y a qu'une seule échappatoire, Val' le lui avait bien fait comprendre. La seule fin au calvaire et au supplice qui le consumaient à petit feu n'était autre que la mort. Il s'était préparé à cette idée même si cela l'effrayait.

Elle avait comprit. Elle posa à son tour sa main sur son visage, le caressant doucement. Elle serra les dents quand elle ressentit une nouvelle fois ses tremblements.

- « Tu dois me promettre de tenir. » Dit-elle, essayant de prendre une voix assurée et pourtant brouillée par la tristesse.

Elle apposa son index sous son menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Il avait le visage fermé, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux presque noyés par des larmes emplies du supplice qu'il traversait.

- « Promets-le-moi, Castle. »

Il aimerait tellement le lui dire, le lui promettre, cependant cette décision ne lui appartenait pas… Ne lui appartenait plus. Il se savait condamner et dans ce cas, pourquoi promettre quelque chose que vous êtes sûr de ne pas respecter ? Cela ne servirait qu'à vous mentir et à nourrir l'espoir qui ronge déjà vos proches… À quoi bon ?

Il voulait tellement faire diminuer cette douleur qu'il laissa sa tête heurter le mur, espérant détourner son attention pour oublier quelques douces secondes ce qu'il vivait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Pourtant cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté.

Kate posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'écrivain avant de les laisser remonter jusqu'à son visage. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui tout en lui chuchotant un « _Je t'aime_ » qui vint s'essouffler sur les lèvres de cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant.  
Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois lui intimant l'ordre de tenir pour sa famille… pour elle.  
Malgré le sourire qu'il tentait d'afficher pour lui faire croire qu'il allait obéir à cet ordre, elle ne parvenait pas à revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux. La même lueur qui peut vous aider à garder l'idée d'un hypothétique avenir. La souffrance qu'il vivait rongeait son envie de se battre contre cette chose, elle obscurcissait son jugement. Il menait un combat qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Kate posa ensuite son front sur le sien et dans une ultime prière, elle lui intima de toutes ses forces de tenir. Elle n'obtint pour seule réponse que son silence.

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de revivre ça, pas la force de traverser les mêmes épreuves qu'elle avait dû affronter à la mort de sa mère. Surtout plus la force de faire face à la culpabilité. La même culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là pour sa mère cette nuit là.  
C'est incroyable comment le passé peut se rappeler à vous aussi brutalement. Vous rappelez qu'à un moment donné de votre vie vous n'aviez plus le contrôle de rien et vous étiez relégué au rang de simple spectateur de votre propre vie.

Elle se sentait responsable de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, de l'avoir mêlé à cette enquête, d'avoir été à l'opéra avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt ce qu'il représentait pour elle. De ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle alors qu'il ignorait même son existence.  
Il était bien plus qu'un écrivain, bien plus qu'un ami, bien plus qu'un collègue à ses yeux.  
Et elle était bien plus que sa muse à ses yeux.

Il la regarda se lever.

Elle se redressa tentant de chasser les flashs qui s'affichaient devant elle. Des flashs qui faisaient le parallèle avec son passé, et sa mère.  
Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui.  
Sans échanger un dernier regard, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il la regarda disparaitre.

Elle sortit de la chambre, meurtrie, partagée entre l'envie de retourner à ses côtés et celle de l'écouter. C'était ce moment qu'elle avait choisi pour enfin l'écouter. Elle finit par se résoudre à faire ce qu'il l'avait supplié de faire, pour lui. Elle passa furtivement dans leur chambre et récupéra en toute hâte le téléphone portable en sortant de la chambre, elle ne remarqua même pas certains de ses collègues errer dans le couloir.

Le coup de feu qui avait résonné plus tôt avait poussé les hôtes à sortir de leur chambre. Le 'jeu' dans lequel ils étaient entrés depuis quelques jours ne les amusaient plus.

Sans se retourner mais le cœur serré, elle quitta l'hôtel . Occultant ses propres douleurs, elle commença à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'hôtel pour pouvoir appeler les secours.

À présent, elle était bien trop loin pour entendre les portes des chambres se verrouiller.  
Au son de la fermeture, Castle sourit furtivement à l'idée qu'elle n'assisterait pas à sa descente aux enfers.

Il se pencha en avant et laissa son corps basculer. Face contre terre, il usa de ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner de la porte, avec la délicieuse idée de pouvoir rejoindre le lit et s'y installer en attendant ce qui allait être pour lui, la fin.

Il n'avait même pas fait un mètre qu'il s'arrêta, il pivota légèrement sur la droite et se mis de côté. La souffrance qu'il endurait avait finit par avoir raison de lui. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui finit par mourir dû au manque d'air présent dans ses poumons…

* * *

Dehors… Sa main entourait fermement le téléphone laissant son regard jongler entre l'écran du téléphone et là où elle mettait les pieds. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à les prévenir pour mettre un terme à tout ça, à ce cauchemar.

Elle arriva à côté d'un magnifique chêne quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois le portable. Il captait, enfin. Elle composa frénétiquement le numéro de ses collègues. Elle essuya ses larmes en vain puisque d'autres prenaient le relais rapidement. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille, maudissant chaque sonnerie qui résonnait dans sa tête comme des secondes perdues…  
Quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

- « Yo ! On a l'identité de notre empoisonneur ! »  
- « Esposito… »  
- « C'est Valkyrie plus connue sous le nom de 'Val'. Elle est passée maitre dans l'art de l'empoisonnement par la strychnine. Europol lui impute plus d'une quinzaine de meurtre, mais… »

Il s'arrêta net, surprit par le son que son téléphone retransmettait. Il avait d'abord pensé à des parasites causé par l'endroit où elle devait appeler… Il aurait préféré des parasites.

- « Beckett, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- « C'est Castle… Il a été empoisonné… »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Il… Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. Le type qui organise ça… Il a su pour nos véritables identités et… Scap'… Scap' a essayé de me tuer. Quand je suis revenue… Castle était… Il est… »

Elle porta son regard vers l'hôtel comme si elle pouvait l'apercevoir d'où elle se trouvait. Comme si elle se reprochait de l'avoir laissé seul, là-bas.

- « On est déjà en route avec l'ambulance, on sera là dans quelques minutes ! »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et fit le chemin inverse. Elle n'avait pas remarqué cette silhouette qui la suivait, se cachant d'arbre en arbre, attendant le bon moment pour agir .

Quand l'hôtel se dessina enfin devant ses yeux elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur dû à sa blessure à sa jambe. Même si elle tentait de l'oublier, elle se rappelait sans cesse à elle dès qu'elle posait son pied à terre.

Elle entra dans le hall, toujours en boitillant. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais ce coup de fil lui avait prit beaucoup de temps. Assez pour que les portes se verrouillent.  
Elle s'approcha de la chambre de Val' et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais il était trop tard : 22h00 était passé.

Malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, elle donna plusieurs coups de pied dans la porte, espérant qu'elle finisse par céder. Peine perdue.  
En désespoir de cause et n'ayant aucun résultat, elle recula de quelques pas. Elle mit son épaule en avant et s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur la porte quand Bully l'interrompit. Il venait de sortir de la cuisine tenant un fusil à pompe posé sur son épaule. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle.  
Elle n'eût que pour seul reflexe de sortir un malheureux couteau pour se protéger bien qu'elle savait n'avoir aucune chance contre lui.  
En la voyant agir ainsi, il stoppa sa marche.

- « N'approche pas, Bully ! »

Il fit mine de lever légèrement les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre ou une quelconque vengeance.

- « Oh la, on se calme Vendetta. »

Il remarqua au passage l'allure de cette femme. Elle était exténuée, blessée, mais surtout elle était désespérée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet, tranchant avec sa carrure et le métier qu'il était censé pratiquer.

Il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Volcanic entra dans l'hôtel avec son revolver en main qu'elle pointa directement sur le lieutenant. Bully détourna son regard de Vendetta pour le poser sur 'Miss revolver'.

- « Ok, les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »  
- « Vendetta a tué Scap' ! »

Beckett se tourna rapidement vers elle.

- « Il a essayé de me tuer ! »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? »  
- « Il a dit avoir un contrat sur moi ! »  
- « Scap' n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! »  
- « Oh je vous en prie Volcanic ! Vous n'êtes pas stupide ! Vous croyez vraiment que le type qui organise ça donne des trucs censés à faire, hein ? »  
- « Non non non, Vendetta… Scap' m'a parlé ! »  
- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous dire ? »  
- « Vous êtes des imposteurs ! »

Bully fut surprit par cette révélation et le comportement de Beckett dans la forêt quand il l'avait suivit, prit tout son sens.

- « Et moi qui était fier de comprendre que vous n'étiez plus mariés. » Dit-il un peu déçu pensant avoir été le seul à en savoir plus sur eux.

La petite rousse s'approcha encore de quelques pas toujours en pointant son arme sur Kate.

- « Tu devrais baisser ton arme, Volcanic »  
- « Hors de question Bully. Elle a tué Scap'. »  
- « Et alors ? Scap' s'en est prit à elle, et il a perdu. C'est donnant-donnant non ? Si t'as vraiment la gâchette qui te démange va donc descendre Val'. »  
- « Val' n'a pas tué, Scap ! »  
- « Val' a tué les vrais Trigger et Vendetta ! A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? »  
- « Vous êtes des flics, alors ! » Rétorqua la petite rousse.  
- « Je vous conseille de vous tirer vite fait… La cavalerie va bientôt débarquer ! »

Bully regarda d'un air blasé la petite rousse tout en agitant l'arme qui dormait sur son épaule.

- « Range ton arme Volcanic. T'es ridicule. Si t'avais vraiment envie de tuer Vendetta, ou peu importe son nom, tu l'aurais déjà fait. En plus, il serait temps de mettre les voiles à moins que tu n'aies envie de terminer en taule ? »

Volcanic n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, elle rangea son arme et sortit rapidement de l'hôtel sans demander son reste. Bully regarda Kate dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à cerner ce grand gaillard, est-ce qu'il était vraiment sincère ? Elle fut soulagée quand il passa à côté d'elle sans rien tenter. Elle se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la porte de Val'. Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand elle entendit le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge. Elle sursauta et vit Bully armé du fusil à pompe qu'il pointait à présent vers elle. Il regarda Vendetta qui était surprise mais il n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

- « Reculez. » Dit-il d'une voix étrangement amicale.

Elle obéit.

- « L'organisateur aurait dû prévoir des portes blindées. »

Il tira trois fois dans la serrure et celle-ci partie en éclat, ouvrant de ce fait la porte.

- « Ça sert à rien de mettre un système de fermeture aussi sophistiqué sur une banale porte en bois. »  
- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça, Bully ? Je veux dire, m'aider ? »  
- « Écoutez, je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes, flic ou pas flic j'en ai rien à cirer. Le fait est que Val' s'en est prit à l'un des nôtres. Si elle a vraiment tué les vrais Trigger et Vendetta c'est elle qu'il faut descendre en premier, et non vous. »

Sur ces mots, Bully s'éloigna de Kate et sortit de l'hôtel.

Le lieutenant entra rapidement dans la chambre en espérant que Castle ait tenu pour elle.

Elle le trouva gisant sur le sol, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale. Elle comprit qu'il avait essayé de regagner le lit en vain. Il lui tournait encore le dos comme la première fois. Elle s'approcha encore et le contourna pour mieux le voir. Il avait ses bras croisés sur son torse et comme la première fois ses mains étaient fermées sur sa chemise.  
Tout en retenant sa respiration, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés posant au passage l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

Quand son regard finit par se perdre dans les yeux de Castle un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- « Castle ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne réagissait pas. Il était comme 'ailleurs' sa respiration était plus rapide qu'avant et son regard était fixe, sans vie. Elle agita sa main devant son champ de vision pour le faire réagir mais il ne cligna même pas des yeux. De temps en temps, sa tête bougeait, résultat des spasmes musculaires.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés prenant le lit comme dossier. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son front et elle laissa les larmes l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et ce sentiment d'impuissance la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister, regarder la vie l'abandonner, le quitter. Il donnait l'impression qu'il était déjà trop tard comme s'il était déjà parti.

- « Je suis tellement désolée, Rick. »

Si seulement il pouvait l'entendre, si seulement il pouvait entendre à quel point elle était sincère et désolée. Mais désolée pour quoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute et pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça l'était, elle ressentait le besoin de se faire pardonner.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir dans cet état. Elle croisa alors ses doigts et passa ses mains derrière sa tête puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle réfugia sa tête près de ses genoux en espérant entendre rapidement la sirène de l'ambulance. Elle aimait croire qu'une fois les secours arrivés il serait tiré d'affaire. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Alors qu'elle était encore recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux fermés entendant la pluie retomber, frapper les carreaux, le vent siffler, et son cœur qui loupait par intermittence des battements… Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la foudre briser le silence. Elle reposa son regard sur l'homme de sa vie, il n'avait pas changé de position, n'avait presque pas bougé. En dehors des quelques spasmes musculaires qui lui donnaient l'illusion qu'il était encore auprès d'elle.

Elle s'apprêta à refermer les yeux quand il commença à bouger, elle comprit rapidement que c'était un effet du poison qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Il convulsait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, aucun moyen de l'empêcher, aucun moyen de l'aider. Elle se mit debout pour éloigner les objets qui pourraient le blesser puis elle s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que les convulsions s'arrêtent d'elles mêmes. Priant pour qu'elles s'arrêtent le plus rapidement possible. Elle détourna son regard et décida de fixer la porte d'entrée comme si cela allait aider ses collègues à arriver plus vite. Elle cligna furtivement ses yeux pour laisser échapper les quelques larmes qui les noyaient.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il avait cessé de bouger, et ses muscles s'étaient relâchés. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle était soulagée que les convulsions soient passées. Soulagement qui ne dura pas bien longtemps quand elle le vit si… calme.

- « Castle ! »

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle prit l'une de ses mains lui demandant de la serrer s'il l'entendait. Mais rien.

Elle le fit basculer pour qu'il soit sur le dos, elle pencha alors la tête de l'écrivain en arrière et releva son menton. Elle ne percevait aucun son, aucun bruit d'un souffle même mineur, son ventre ne bougeait pas, ni sa poitrine.

L'arrêt respiratoire n'était que la suite logique à un empoisonnement par de la strychnine.

Elle lui insuffla progressivement deux fois de l'air dans les poumons. Elle posa ensuite ses doigts sur sa carotide pour vérifier son pouls. Son cœur battait encore, il s'accrochait à la vie, au peu de vie qui lui restait…

Sans l'arrivée de l'ambulance, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne la quitte pour de bon. Elle le savait…

* * *

Cette forêt, si tranquille d'habitude, était réveillée dans sa quiétude éternelle par le bruit des sirènes que l'on pouvait entendre au loin. Dans un convoi bruyant, plusieurs voitures de police se suivaient, accompagnées par une ambulance et un fourgon du SWAT.

Ils arrivèrent sirènes hurlantes au pied de l'hôtel, les hommes du groupe d'intervention d'élite sortirent rapidement de leurs véhicules pour se mettre en position. Les policiers en uniforme se joignirent à eux. Les ambulanciers restèrent en arrière avec quelques hommes pour les protéger.  
Ryan et Esposito, tous deux équipés d'un gilet pare-balles et une carabine M4 , entrèrent dans le hall de cette prison qui retenait leurs collègues depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

- « Beckett ? »

Son nom résonna dans le bâtiment. Les policiers s'arrêtèrent un instant pensant avoir entendu une réponse venant de l'une des chambres de ce couloir. Ils s'en approchèrent et virent que la porte avait subi les tirs d'un gros calibre. En y entrant, ils trouvèrent Kate agenouillée à côté du corps de Castle.

Ryan se saisit frénétiquement de sa radio pour ordonner aux ambulanciers de venir. Quelques secondes après, ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce alors que les autres policiers continuèrent l'exploration de l'endroit pour le sécuriser.  
Kate s'éloigna à contre cœur du corps de Castle pour laisser les ambulanciers faire leur travail. Elle resta assise là presque inerte, les yeux trempés par des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle les regarda s'occuper de l'écrivain, l'intuber, lui donner de l'oxygène.

Esposito s'approcha d'elle et posa l'une de ses mains sur ses épaules. Il était inquiet à cause du sang qui s'échappait de l'une des jambes du lieutenant. 'Sang' qui commençait à former une petite flaque sur le sol.

- « Beckett ? »

Elle était en état de choc, elle ne répondit rien. Peu importe la force mentale qu'elle pensait refléter aux autres, elle flanchait, montrait enfin ce côté que ses collègues n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir.

Le regard livide, elle voyait les secouristes mettre Castle sur un brancard et s'afférer autour de lui, lui injectant toutes sortes de médicaments. Ils le sortirent de la pièce pour le mettre dans l'ambulance alors que l'un d'eux s'approcha de Beckett pour soigner ses blessures. Elle le repoussa en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Elle se leva péniblement avec l'aide d'Esposito. Elle prit appui sur lui et ensemble ils suivirent le brancard jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Elle monta dans l'ambulance et s'installa près de Castle. Le véhicule démarra sirènes hurlantes. Ryan et Esposito prirent leur voiture et les escortèrent abandonnant de ce fait cet endroit maudit…


	16. Chapitre 15, Game Over

**On s'approche à grand pas de la fin, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci :)**

* * *

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Game Over**

_Beckett courait dans cette forêt. Elle courait à perdre haleine, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Depuis combien de temps courait-elle? Cette forêt lui semblait interminable, les arbres __s'enchaînaient,__ se démultipliaient, l'entouraient. Elle ne voyait plus le ciel, plus l'horizon, juste des arbres à perte de vue. Et cette voix qui la hantait. Une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi mille autres. Son nom résonnait dans le silence de la forêt, un appel au secours, une complainte.  
"Beckett" Il n'en finissait pas de l'appeler. Mais elle avait beau courir, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine de cet appel à l'aide.  
Et puis elle entendit les clics de portes qui se ferment, résonnant dans sa tête. Le clic incessant des serrures, une à une. A l'infini.  
Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de bloquer le bruit. Un coup de feu retentit. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir noir, face à une porte anormalement blanche portant le nom de Val.  
Son nom, une dernière fois, un léger murmure.  
Et sous la porte un filet de sang apparu, se répandant à toute vitesse autour d'elle.  
Elle tambourina sur la porte, laissant des traces rouges sur cette porte blanche avec ses mains ensanglantées.  
"Castle!"  
Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule. _

Beckett se réveilla en sursaut.  
Il fallut un moment à son esprit endormi pour se resituer. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inconscient, et la jeune fille rousse, une main sur son épaule derrière elle, elle se souvint.

- « Alexis, qu'est ce que... »  
- « Vous avez passé la nuit ici? »  
- « Je... »

A vrai dire Alexis, n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse du lieutenant pour savoir ce qu'il en était. La main de Kate fermement entrelacée à celle inerte de Castle, son visage décoré des plissures du drap sur lequel elle reposait jusqu'alors ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que le lieutenant Beckett avait passé la nuit au chevet de son père.

Beckett se redressa sur son siège et immédiatement le mouvement réveilla toutes sortes de vilaines douleurs sur son corps qui n'avait pas changé de position pendant plusieurs heures.

- « Comment va-t-il, » demanda Alexis en contournant le lit et s'installant de l'autre côté.  
- « Il est..., » elle se clarifia la voix encore endormie, « Il est stable. Il n'y a pas eu de changements pendant la nuit. »  
- « Et vous? »  
- « Je... »

Beckett examina son corps, sa jambe était bandée, ainsi que ses deux bras et sa main et elle arborait un pansement sur le front. Son corps la lançait, elle avait bien de quoi réduire la douleur dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'on lui avait attribuée mais elle l'avait délaissée il y a bien longtemps, préférant rester aux côtés de l'écrivain.

- « Je vais bien Alexis, » mentit-elle en regardant sa montre, « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école? »

Alexis rougit alors furieusement.

- « Si, mais... Avec papa à l'hôpital, je voulais venir le voir avant d'aller en cours... Mais pour ça j'ai dû rater ma première heure. »

Face à l'air désolé de l'adolescente, Kate ne put qu'esquisser un léger sourire.

- « Je crois qu'étant donné les circonstances, c'est tout à fait pardonnable. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment.  
Et c'est seulement alors que Beckett remarqua que sa main tenait celle de Castle. Elle rougit à son tour, certaine que la jeune fille n'avait pas manqué ce geste et retira aussitôt sa main, gênée.  
Le silence qui régnait alors était rythmé par le bruit des machines reliées à l'écrivain.  
Et plus l'esprit de Beckett s'éveillait plus les évènements de la semaine passée venaient peser sur sa conscience. Et la présence de la jeune fille, assise en face d'elle, regardant d'un air malheureux son père inconscient ne faisait qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait mis Castle dans cette situation, elle avait mis un père, un fils, un ami en danger.

- « Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir Kate? »

La voix faible de la jeune fille, qui la tutoyait pour la première fois l'extirpa de ses pensées.  
Elle la regarda, puis posa son regard sur la visage de Castle qui aurait pu paraître, ne fut-il pas allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, simplement endormi.

Cela faisait bientôt dix heures que les secours étaient arrivés à l'hôtel et s'était immédiatement occupé de lui.  
Dix heures qu'il respirait à l'aide de machines, inconscient qu'il était.  
Dix heures qu'elle était à ses côtés, refusant le repos allongé qu'on lui avait ordonné - même si elle avait bien été forcée de dormir quelques heures lorsque les drogues qu'on lui avait injectées avaient pris effet.  
Dix heures qu'elle ne savait pas si oui ou non il allait s'en sortir.  
Les médecins semblaient assez optimistes, mais elle n'osait espérer. La peur de le perdre la rongeait et tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle n'entendrait pas le son de sa voix, elle ne le croirait pas sorti d'affaire.  
Aussi elle mentit dans sa réponse.

- « Ton père est un battant Alexis. Et têtu comme il est, s'il a décidé de vivre, il vivra. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira. »

Si seulement elle pouvait s'en convaincre elle-même maintenant...

* * *

Beckett serra ses mains autour de sa tasse de café bien chaud et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui rappela aussitôt l'homme qu'elle avait laissé, seul, inconscient, dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Elle ignora le pincement qui la prenait au cœur à cette simple pensée et rejoignit son bureau. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments si elle voulait aider à sauver une autre vie, celle du Maire.  
Elle n'avait accepté de quitter l'hôpital que pour s'occuper elle-même de protéger le Maire et arrêter Valkyrie, refusant ainsi de prendre les jours de repos que lui avait offert le capitaine.

Même si le jeu était fini, même si Salvation avait été arrêté à l'hôtel, Scap tué et que Bully et Volcanic étaient sans doute déjà bien loin de New-York, Beckett soupçonnait Valkyrie de vouloir finir ce jeu qu'elle avait commencé et l'épreuve finale, comme ils avaient pu l'apprendre, était l'assassinat du Maire de New-York.

- « Du nouveau sur Val? » demanda-t-elle en rejoignant ses deux collègues.  
- « Toujours rien. Aucun signe d'elle dans aucun des lieux de transit. »  
- « Ce qui semble confirmer ta thèse qu'elle n'a pas quitté New-York. »  
- « Et qu'elle compte finir la dernière épreuve. »

Beckett se pencha sur l'emploi du temps du Maire qui lui avait été gracieusement fourni.

- « Vous avez bien renforcé la sécurité autour de lui? »  
- « Depuis le soir du Gala. » répondit Esposito  
- « Et distribué le portrait de Val à son entourage? »  
- « Sécurité et collaborateurs. » répondit cette fois Ryan  
- « Vous les avez mis en garde de porter une attention particulière à... »  
- « Tout ce qui est nourriture et boissons. » interrompit Esposito à nouveau

Beckett sourit tristement à ses deux collègues qui la regardait patiemment.

- « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait votre boulot pendant mon absence c'est ça… ? »

Ses collègues lui rendirent son sourire.

- « Je suis désolée » s'excusa-t-elle tristement.  
- « Ne le sois pas Beckett. » la rassura Esposito, avec un sourire d'accord de son partenaire.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'emploi du temps et l'examina un moment, pointant du doigt la colonne du lendemain.

- « Que sait-on sur ce déjeuner demain matin? »

Ryan fouilla aussitôt dans un dossier.

- « Conférence de presse et compte rendu sur la criminalité à New-York à 10h au Grand Hôtel puis déjeuner privé avec le Procureur général. »  
- « Bien. Je veux un plan détaillé de l'hôtel et… » elle étouffa un bâillement et avala une longue gorgée de café comme pour parer à sa fatigue « Renforcez la sécurité autour de l'hôtel… » un autre bâillement vint l'interrompre et elle le cacha tant bien que mal, frustrée.

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard avant qu'Esposito ne s'adresse à elle.

- « Tu devrais rentrer Beckett, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? »  
- « Je vais bien… »  
- « On t'appellera à la seconde où il passe quelque chose, » promit Ryan, « d'ici là rentre te reposer.

Elle fixa ses deux partenaires, qui la soutenaient et la soutiendraient toujours.

- « Vous avez sans doute raison. On se retrouve à l'hôtel demain matin ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et elle se leva récupérant son manteau au passage.

- « Je vais passer l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de… »  
- « Rentrez chez vous Beckett »,

La voix du capitaine les surprit tous les trois.

- « Je suis sûr que s'il y avait eu du nouveau vous auriez été une des premières informée. Rentrez chez vous. Et reposez vous. C'est un ordre. » répéta-t-il plus sévèrement.  
- « Oui, vous avez raison… Je vais aller me reposer. » concéda Kate avec un soupir.

Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sous le regard des trois hommes.  
Les yeux de Ryan se portèrent sur la tasse de café encore pleine qui refroidissait sur son bureau et à nouveau sur sa patronne qui disparaissait derrière les portes d'ascenseur.

- « Elle va aller directement à l'hôpital là, non ? »  
- « Absolument, » confirma Esposito tandis que le capitaine hochait de la tête.

* * *

La radio d'Esposito se mit à crépiter, annonçant à tous les agents de sécurité qu'un homme avait été arrêté en cuisine après qu'il se soit approché sans autorisation de la commande de déjeuner du maire.

- « Ryan, Esposito, allez voir de quoi il s'agit » ordonna Beckett en parcourant la salle de conférence attentivement du regard.

Ses deux partenaires s'exécutèrent et elle scruta les gens dans la salle et les mouvements. Mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'une femme correspondant à l'empoisonneuse qu'elle recherchait.  
Le maire, en plein discours sur la criminalité à New-York, était surveillé par des dizaines d'agents de sécurité aux aguets.  
Le profil de Val indiquait qu'elle était plutôt femme à agir avec la plus grande discrétion, aussi un attentat contre la maire lors d'une conférence de presse ne semblait pas lui correspondre… Ce serait trop… facile.  
Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Beckett quitta le hall de conférence et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au deuxième étage, elle fit un pas dans le couloir et aperçu aussitôt la femme blonde qui sortait d'une chambre. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent et Val sourit brièvement avant de démarrer sa course vers les escaliers.

- « Val ! Stop ! » s'écria Beckett vainement en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa jambe blessée se mit en mouvements, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'elle était encore censée être en convalescence.  
Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre du maire, elle en poussa brièvement la porte, confirmant ainsi ses craintes et elle se saisit de sa radio en continuant son chemin vers les escaliers dans lesquels Val disparaissait déjà.

- « Suspect repéré. En poursuite. Envoyez une équipe médicale chambre 2117, deux hommes à terre. »

Serrant les dents contre la douleur qui lui lançait à la jambe, Beckett dévala les marches deux à deux.

- « Val ! Stop ! » Répéta-t-elle sans espoir.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la vit disparaitre de la cage d'escalier.

- « Suspect dans le lobby » annonça-t-elle en poussant à son tour la porte.

Elle poursuivit Val qui se frayait un chemin vers les portes tambours et elle vit des policiers en uniforme de l'autre côté des vitres, dans la rue, prêts à bloquer la fuite de leur suspect.

- « Laisse tomber Val, tu es cernée ! » lança-t-elle tandis qu'elles ralentissaient toutes deux leur course.

Val s'arrêta devant les portes, semblant étudier les différentes possibilités un court instant. Beckett en profita pour reprendre son souffle, tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme, une main sur son arme.

- « C'est la fin de l'histoire Val. »

Celle-ci se retourna alors brusquement, pointant sur Beckett un pistolet qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors.

- « Arme ! Tout le monde à terre ! » Ordonna Beckett tandis qu'elle dégainait aussitôt.

Les autres officiers présents en firent de même. Mais Val et Beckett n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre et Val tenait clairement le lieutenant en joue. Une pression sur sa gâchette et elle emportait Kate avec elle dans la mort.

Bien que consciente de la menace, Beckett redressa les épaules et régla sa position, apparaissant en tout et pour tout sûre d'elle.

- « Lâche ton arme Val. C'est fini. »

L'empoisonneuse jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle sur les différents officiers qui la tenaient en joue et elle sourit.

- « Peut-être bien… Mais je trouve qu'il y a une certaine poésie à tout ça… Mourir en emportant avec moi la deuxième moitié de votre duo de choc... »

Beckett serra les dents, rapprochant son doigt de la gâchette à la mention de l'homme qui était entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital.  
Elle sentit Ryan et Esposito se positionner à ses côtés, armes au poing.

- « Comment va Castle au fait ? » demanda Val avec un large sourire, visant plus clairement la tête du lieutenant « Vous lui direz bonjour de ma part… » ajouta-t-elle en s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la gâchette.  
- « Castle est vivant. »

Beckett eût à peine le temps de voir les yeux écarquillés de Val lorsque le coup de feu retentit.

Elle vit certains des policiers présents dans le hall se mettre à terre et par réflexe elle se baissa à son tour.  
Balayant frénétiquement les alentours du regard, arme en main, elle s'approchant du corps de Val qui gisait sur le tapis luxueux du Grand Hôtel.

- « Qui a tiré ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Esposito qui avait déjà sa radio en main.  
- « Je vérifie. »

Beckett remarqua le trou dans la grande vitre de l'hôtel et suivit sa trajectoire présumée jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue.

- « Qui est sur ce toit ? »  
- « Personne. »

Elle se retourna vers Esposito.

- « Comment ça personne ? »  
- « Ce n'était pas l'un de nos gars Beckett. »

Elle examina à nouveau le toit, perplexe puis posa son regard sur Val qui se vidait lentement de son sang sur le tapis et le releva vers ses collègues.

- « Vous deux allez… »  
- « On est partis. » la coupa Ryan en quittant l'hôtel en direction de l'immeuble en question avec Esposito.

Beckett resta dans le hall, les bras le long du corps, arme en main, encore sous le choc. Autour d'elle, les gens se relevaient, policiers et secours s'activaient. Et le coup de feu retentit dans sa tête… Elle avait cru que c'était la fin. Que cette balle était pour elle.

- « Vous êtes blessée »

Ces mots la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle remarqua le secouriste à ses côtés.

- « Pardon ? »  
- « Votre jambe… Vous êtes blessée. »

Beckett baissa le regard et remarqua la tâche rouge qui s'étendait sur son pantalon beige.  
Elle soupira puis grimaça, son cerveau lui envoyant enfin le message de douleur qui émanait de sa jambe.

* * *

Beckett arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Castle alors même que Martha arrivait de l'autre côté, un café dans une main et un chocolat chaud dans l'autre.

- « Je suis désolée, si j'avais su que vous veniez j'aurais pris deux cafés »

Beckett lui sourit en réponse à son commentaire et lui ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, elles trouvèrent Alexis qui se leva aussitôt et, quand elle vit le lieutenant, elle s'en approcha et la prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. D'abord surprise, Kate entoura ses bras autour de la jeune fille et porta son regard sur l'homme allongé derrière elle.

- « Hey Alexis. Comment va ton père ? »

La jeune fille se décolla de Kate et débarrassa sa grand-mère d'un gobelet, retournant s'asseoir.  
Beckett ne manqua pas le regard que les deux rousses s'échangèrent et comprit que leur silence n'augurait rien de bon.

- « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »  
- « Les médecins disent que ce n'est rien » commença Alexis  
- « Qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter » rajouta Martha.  
- « Là comme ça… Je _suis_ inquiète ! » elle se tourna plus précisément vers la mère « Martha, s'il vous plaît… Qu'y-a-t-il ? »  
- « Il semblerait que… » elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite fille qui se confortait avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud, le regard fixé sur son père « Il semblerait que Rick ait fait un arrêt cardiaque cet après-midi. »  
- « Quoi ? » Beckett se retourna aussitôt vers Castle, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien là et vivant.  
- « Il va bien maintenant. Son état est stable. Les médecins se veulent rassurants. »  
- « Bien sûr qu'ils se veulent rassurant, c'est leur boulot ! » répondit-elle plus sèchement que prévu.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage surprit et triste de Martha, elle se reprit ; après tout, elle aussi elle se devait d'être rassurante.

- « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû… Il va bien maintenant et c'est l'essentiel. »

Kate se rapprocha timidement de Castle, observant le rythme de sa poitrine qui se levait et se baissait sur le tempo des machines qui l'entourait.

- « Vous l'aimez n'est-ce-pas ? »

Les joues de Beckett virèrent aussitôt au rouge face à cette question inattendue de Madame Rodgers. La panique se lisant clairement sur son visage.  
Elle avait affronté bien des choses dans sa vie mais le regard inquisiteur d'une mère qui ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils la terrorisait.  
Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Coupable d'avoir entraîné son fils dans cette folie, coupable d'avoir mis Castle dans cet état. Elle était convaincue que Martha la tenait responsable… à raison.  
Son regard paniqué alterna entre Martha, Alexis, qui avait relevé la tête, et Castle, à la recherche de la bonne réponse.  
Mais finalement le regard qu'elle porta sur Castle, les battements de son cœur qui battaient au même rythme que celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui donnèrent la seule réponse possible, la vérité.

- « Oui, je l'aime. »

Elle aurait aussitôt voulu se cacher, disparaître dans les méandres de la terre… Mais les regards bienfaisants que lui adressaient Alexis et sa grand-mère la rassurèrent autant qu'ils la surprirent.

- « Il t'aime aussi Kate tu sais » intervint la jeune fille  
- « C'est évident » renchérit Martha.

Kate leur sourit timidement et s'aventura à prendre la main de l'homme inconscient dans la sienne.

- « Je sais. Et il me le prouve chaque jour un peu plus. »

* * *

_Beckett dévalait les marches quatre à quatre. Les escaliers n'en finissaient plus. Elle pouvait entendre les ricanements de la femme qu'elle poursuivait qui résonnaient contre les murs dans un écho assourdissant._

_En sueur, exténuée, haletante, elle arrive enfin au rez-de-chaussée et suivit la chevelure blonde qui disparaît derrière une porte, son rire toujours omniprésent.  
Elle se trouva dans un grand hall complètement doré et désert. Valkyrie lui faisait face, pointant un revolver sur elle. Elle n'eût pas le temps de dégainer que le coup de feu retentit.  
Elle ressentit une brûlure au cœur. Lorsque son regard se posa à ses pieds, elle vit une __mare__ de sang qui s'étendait sur le luxueux tapis couleur ocre. Elle était __pieds nus__ et le liquide l'entourait déjà. Le __sang__ n'était pas le sien.  
Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit Castle allongé par terre derrière elle, mourant. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, son pantalon blanc virant aussitôt au rouge, et prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne._

_- « Castle ! Castle reste avec moi ! »_

_La douleur qui lui serrait le cœur l'étouffait, ses larmes coulaient à flot, tombant une à une dans ce sang qui les entourait._

_- « Castle ! Je t'en supplie ! »_

_La douleur qui l'envahissait grandissait au fur et à mesure que la lumière dans les yeux de l'écrivain disparaissait._

_- « S'il te plait » sanglotait-il « J'ai besoin de toi… Je suis désolée… Ne me laisse pas… »_

_Elle s'allongea contre son corps sans vie, sentant la sienne l'abandonner petit à petit et ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher._

_- « Ne me quitte pas… » Murmura-t-elle une dernière fois dans un léger souffle._

_Et elle sentit sa main se serrer autour de la sienne._

Beckett se réveilla en sursaut, constatant qu'elle était à son éternelle place, au chevet de Castle.  
Elle examina leurs deux mains jointes, à la recherche du même mouvement qui l'avait extirpée de son cauchemar mais, constatant qu'elle avait bien rêvé, elle soupira.

- « Castle… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage de l'autre main. Elle sentit sa main se serrer à nouveau et son visage s'illumina aussitôt.

- « Castle ? Tu m'entends ? »

Il bougea ses doigts et ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer, satisfait de constater que la voix qu'il entendait était bien celle de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il pouvait retourner se reposer maintenant.  
Il savait qu'il irait bien tant qu'elle était à ses côtés.

* * *

Castle ouvrit un œil encore endormi et vit aussitôt la tête brune assise à ses côtés.

- « J'aime te voir au réveil »

Il se racla la gorge et toussa, sentant sa gorge desséchée le brûler.

- « Ca rend tout ça… »

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, frustré. Elle se leva et lui versa un verre d'eau avant de se rapprocher de lui.

- « Chut, ne parle pas. »

Elle passa une main derrière sa tête pour la lui soulever et amena le verre à ses lèvres.

- « Merci, » murmura-t-il

Elle replaça sa mèche légendaire avec tendresse et l'observa.

- « De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit et après un regard furtif vers la porte elle se pencha et déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres.

- « Arrête. De. Parler. » Ordonna-t-elle entre chaque baiser.

Il sourit largement. Tous ses malheurs oubliés… Ou presque.

- « Parle toi. » demanda-t-il dans un murmure « Raconte moi une histoire, comme… Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours… »  
- « Je ne sais pas Rick, tu es l'écrivain, je ne suis que flic… »  
- « Essaye » la poussa-t-il en se raclant à nouveau la gorge.

Elle lui redonna à boire avant de reprendre sa place, assise à ses côtés. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et entreprit de lui raconter les évènements des derniers jours. Il n'intervint que pour demander plus de détails, notamment sur son combat contre Scap sur lequel elle était délibérément passée vite. Elle lui raconta aussi et surtout la tentative d'assassinat du Maire par Val et son propre assassinat.

- « Est-ce qu'on sait qui l'as tuée ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant toujours quand elle sembla avoir finit son récit.  
- « Un pro, sans doute. Du même genre que le tireur d'élite qui était à notre camp. »  
- « Et ? » Insista-t-il après qu'elle fut retombée dans le silence  
- « Et c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Un sourcil alla se loger plus haut sur le front de Castle qui était perplexe. Et puis son esprit embué sembla se réveiller soudainement, se rendant compte que la simple présence de Kate à son chevet, bien qu'appréciable était étrange.

- « Kate… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Comme Castle auparavant, ce fut au tour de Beckett d'apparaître perplexe.

- « Comment ça ? »

Sentant sa gorge protester contre tant de parole, il réclama de l'eau du regard et elle lui en donna avant qu'il ne continue dans un murmure.

- « Tu devrais être au commissariat… mener l'enquête… découvrir qui… » Il se racla la gorge et elle en profita pour l'interrompre.  
- « Je m'en fiche Rick » sous le regard surprit de Castle elle continua « Rick au cours de la dernière semaine, j'ai risqué de te perdre bien trop de fois et… si cette semaine a servi à quelque chose c'est de m'avoir fait revoir mes priorités… Tu es ma priorité Richard. Je suis ici aujourd'hui, pour toi. La police de New-York a de nombreux détectives très compétents, notamment Ryan et Esposito qui sont tout à fait capables de mener cette enquête et celles qui pourraient émerger au cours des deux prochaines semaines. »  
- « Deux… ? »  
- « J'ai pris un congé » explicita-t-elle.

Tandis que le silence retombait dans la pièce, Beckett porta son regard sur son pouce qui caressait inconsciemment le dos de la main de Castle. Celui-ci en retour était fasciné, subjugué par cette femme qui venait de lui dire, à sa façon, qu'il comptait plus pour elle que son travail.  
Elle l'aimait, il en était certain. Et elle était là pour lui.

* * *

Beckett se réveilla au son de l'alarme et l'écrasa aussitôt avec dédain. Elle s'était habituée à ne pas se lever si tôt pour aller travailler.

Elle resta un moment allongée dans le lit, prenant le temps de se réveiller et se préparant à la journée de retour au commissariat qui l'attendait. Ses pensées matinales se portèrent très vite sur Castle et elle sourit.  
Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et récupéra le pantalon qui jonchait le sol, l'enfilant sous son long t-shirt.  
Le sourire aux lèvres elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, allumant la cafetière pendant qu'elle se tartinait des tranches de pain. Elle alla récupérer le journal qui attendait sagement sur le pas de la porte et s'installa à la table avec sa collation.  
Elle laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, profitant du calme et du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, avant de devoir affronter à nouveau le chaos qu'était sa vie au commissariat.

Une fois repue, elle déposa ses couverts dans l'évier, remettant de l'eau dans la cafetière et se dirigea, tasse en main vers la salle de bain. Elle laissa l'eau couler et se glissa quelques minutes plus tard sous le jet d'eau fraîche – en ce début de mois de Juin, l'air se faisait déjà lourd de bon matin, promettant un été bien chaud.  
Elle ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour du buste et retourna dans la chambre.  
Son sourire toujours bien ancré sur son visage, elle s'approcha de la grande armoire et en extirpa des dessous ainsi qu'un chemisier bleu foncé et son pantalon noir. Elle les enfila en silence et se dirigea vers la table de nuit, récupérant la montre de son père et l'accrochant à son poignet. Elle fit une pose devant son lit et ses draps défaits. Elle hocha les épaules amusée et ressortit de la chambre, empoignant ses chaussures à talons au passage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, vérifiant qu'elle était dans les temps et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle sortit œufs et lait du frigo, récupéra une tasse et du chocolat au passage. Elle versa le lait et le chocolat dans le grand mug et mit le tout à chauffer au micro-onde. Pendant que la machine tournait, elle commença la préparation de son omelette.

Avec un timing parfait, elle entendit avant de voir, les pas de la jeune fille dans les escaliers lorsque le 'ding' du micro-onde retentit.

- « Bonjour Alexis. Bien dormie ? »

A un moment, entre le jour de sortie de l'hôpital et son retour au travail, Kate avait, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, prit ses quartiers chez les Castle.

Lorsque Castle avait commencé à s'ennuyer à l'hôpital, il avait demandé à en sortir. Le médecin n'avait accepté qu'à la condition qu'il ait une surveillance et des soins permanents au moins pendant les premiers jours. Kate s'était aussitôt proposée de veiller sur l'écrivain lorsqu'Alexis et Martha étaient absentes.  
Et puis Martha avait fini par insister pour que Kate reste dormir la nuit. Lui évitant des allers-retours inutiles. Elle avait investi le lit de Castle, restant ainsi à ses côtés même la nuit… pour mieux veiller sur lui, bien entendu.  
Et puis elle avait apporté des vêtements, et puis d'autres et son gel douche, sa brosse à dent…  
Le plus naturellement du monde, elle s'était intégrée à la vie des Castle, à leur emploi du temps. Richard passait ses journées au lit à taper sur son clavier son nouveau roman, apparemment largement inspiré de leur dernière aventure en date.  
Kate avait prit l'habitude de se lever en même temps que l'adolescente le matin, préparant le petit-déjeuner pour celle-ci avant qu'elle n'aille en cours. Sans qu'elles n'en parlent jamais, Kate avait prit un des nombreux rôles de Castle dans la maison… Celui de mère.  
Elle passait le reste de la journée à rattraper son retard sur les livres qu'elle s'était promis de lire et les films qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir, parfois en compagnie de Castle.

Au cours de ses deux dernières semaines de congé, personne n'avait jamais fait de commentaire sur la présence de Kate dans cette maison.

- « Bonjour Kate. » salua Alexis en déposant son sac de cours au pied des escaliers « Prête à retourner au travail ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait sa tasse du micro-onde.

Kate fit une moue exagérée qui fit sourire la jeune fille et lui servit son omelette.

- « Puisqu'on ne t'as pas appelé pour un meurtre, tu ne pourrais pas rester à la maison en attendant ? » suggéra Alexis.  
- « C'est tentant. Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas fini 'Marguerite et le maître'… » Kate posa un regard languissant sur le gros volume qui reposait sur la table basse du salon, un marque page ressortant au trois-quart du pavé.  
- « Parce que concrètement tu fais quoi au commissariat quand il ne se passe rien. »  
- « De la paperasse » répondit-elle avec un soupir désespéré.  
- « Et tu n'aurais pas pu la faire pendant ton congé ? »

Kate jeta un regard à Alexis qui comprit sa bêtise et se reprit aussitôt.

- « Ce ne serait pas un congé dans ce cas ! » corrigea-t-elle.  
- « D'autant que je ne suis pas censée sortir les dossiers du commissariat » rajouta Kate avec un sourire.  
- « Papa le fait souvent pourtant… »

Kate sourit de plus belle, repensant aux règles que l'écrivain enfreignait continuellement sans remords.

- « Ton père… »

Le dit père fit son apparition dans le salon, finissant d'attacher la ceinture de son pantalon.

- « …Debout. »

Kate se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Et habillé qui plus est ? »  
- « J'ai senti l'odeur du café et il a été plus fort que tout… » Il enclencha la cafetière et se retourna vers les deux femmes « Et puis, je viens avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Beckett écarquilla les yeux.

- « Oh que non Castle ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! »  
- « J'en ai marre de rester à la maison à ne rien faire, je m'ennuie ! »  
- « Tu ne fais pas rien, tu écris. »  
- « En plus tu as entendu le médecin aussi bien que moi hier, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas en convalescence. Tout va bien. »  
- « Tu ne viens pas avec moi Castle. »

Il avala une fourchette d'omelette.

- « T'as jamais remarqué que quand tu me grondes, tu recommences à m'appeler Castle ? » Il se tourna vers sa fille « T'as remarqué ? »

Alexis acquiesça très amusée par leurs chamailleries et Beckett ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant une réplique.

- « Ne change pas de sujet _Castle_. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi au commissariat aujourd'hui.  
- « Et pourquoi pas ? »  
- « C'est dangereux. »  
- « Dangereux ? La paperasse ? » Il versa le café qui était fin prêt dans sa tasse préférée et se tourna vers Beckett « Remarque oui, il y a de quoi mourir d'ennui. »

Elle lui lança un de ses regards noirs qui avaient dorénavant perdu tout leur aspect menaçant.

- « En plus je veux passer saluer Ryan et Esposito et le capitaine et tous les autres. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps… Ils vont commencer à se faire du soucis pour moi » rajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il s'approcha de Kate et la bloqua entre lui et le comptoir tandis qu'Alexis, amusée, concentrait tout son intérêt sur son reste d'omelette.

- « S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Affolée, Beckett jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, tâchant de lui signifier la présence de l'adolescente.

- « Je promets d'être sage. »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha contre lui.

- « Castle… » avertit-elle  
- « Dit oui. »  
- « Castle… » Réitéra-t-elle tandis qu'il effleurait ses lèvres des siennes.  
- « Dit oui » murmura-t-il

Elle étudia la situation un moment, son esprit distrait par la sensation de ces lèvres qui titillaient les siennes. S'abandonnant à son jeu, elle pressa leur bouche l'une contre l'autre savourant l'instant avant de se détacher fermement de lui.

- « D'accord ! Tu as gagné. Tu viens au commissariat avec moi, _mais_ » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il affichait déjà un sourire victorieux « Tu ne restes _que_ la matinée. Et si je dois me rendre sur une scène de crime, tu ne viens _pas_avec moi. On est d'accord ? »

Castle jeta un regard à sa fille qui avait fini son assiette et les observait à nouveau. Elle hocha la tête et il reporta son regard sur Beckett.

- « Ca me semble juste. »  
- « Bien. »  
- « J'ai le droit à un autre baiser ? »  
- « Non. »

Elle s'écarta de lui en lui adressant un sourire fier et se dirigea vers la chambre.

- « On part dans cinq minutes. » prévint-elle tandis que Castle finissait de vider la poêle de son contenu.

Sept minutes plus tard en ce lundi de Juin, Kate Beckett, Richard Castle et sa fille s'installaient dans la Crown Vic du lieutenant en direction du lycée d'Alexis et du 12è District de New-York pour une nouvelle journée de travail.


	17. Chapitre 16, Dédicace

**Nous y voilà, voici le dernier chapitre qui clôture cette histoire.**

**Merci de nous avoir lu, en espérant que vous aillez prit autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire ^^**

**Myrtillez, ze t'aime :D Première fois que je tentais la collaboration pour écrire et c'était vraiment une super aventure.**

**Aurélie, je t'aime aussi xD Merci d'avoir eu le courage de corriger cette histoire :)**

* * *

**Réservation pour Deux (Party of Two)**

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Dédicace**

Un café à la main, elle entra dans le commissariat et se dirigea instinctivement à son bureau où elle prit place. Demain c'était le grand jour, Castle allait officiellement revenir en tant que _'consultant'_ et cette idée l'effrayait. Elle but une gorgée de son café puis elle posa le gobelet à une distance de sécurité de son clavier.  
Elle se saisit du premier dossier sur la pile à sa droite ayant pour nom _'Valkyrie'_. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda un moment la photo de la scène de crime. Elle voyait encore le film des évènements s'enchainer devant ses yeux : Val' qui la tient en joue, elle en fait de même, une détonation et une fraction de seconde à penser qu'elle avait été touchée avant de voir cette petite blonde s'écrouler sur le sol, et ce trou dans la vitre… Elle avait l'image de Val' gravé dans sa tête, au moment où elle lui avait dit que Castle était en vie, cette empoisonneuse avait montré pendant un millième de seconde la peur. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez cette femme, même quand elle s'est retrouvée acculé, encerclé par des policiers.

- « Yo Beckett ! »

La voix d'Esposito la sortie de ses pensées.

- « Hey, Esposito. »

Il regarda sa collègue feuilletant le dossier de la femme qui avait tenté de tuer Castle.

- « Toujours en train de chercher des indices sur l'affaire de Valkyrie ? »  
- « Ouais. Il y a quelque chose qui me travaille. »  
- « Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.  
- « Avant que ce tireur embusqué ne la tue, elle avait l'air surprise voir apeuré de savoir que Castle avait survécu. »

Il haussa les épaules.

- « Elle était tellement certaine qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer… Je veux dire, les survivants d'un empoisonnement à la strychnine se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Forcément qu'elle était surprise qu'il s'en tire. »  
- « Il n'y avait pas que ça. A l'hôtel, elle n'a jamais montré de la peur, elle donnait surtout l'impression de savourer son boulot et le pire, elle adorait ça. Mais là, elle était vraiment effrayée… Comme si… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa réflexion jugeant certainement que Castle devait déteindre sur elle et qu'elle était à deux doigts de dire une bêtise.

- « Comme si quoi ? » Reprit Esposito.  
- « Imaginons que le gars qui organise tout ça a engagé un tueur pour l'éliminer car elle a échoué pour son contrat contre Castle. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ce mystérieux tueur ne s'en est pas pris à moi, ou même à Castle. Je veux dire, on n'a aucun moyen de savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Si on a lancé un contrat sur nous quand on était enfermé dans cet hôtel c'est parce qu'il devait penser qu'on était après lui, ce qui est faux... »  
- « Donc ? »  
- « Donc… Je n'en sais rien. On n'a aucune piste, que ce soit pour savoir qui était derrière tout ça ou l'identité de la personne qui a tué Valkyrie. »  
- « Peu importe qui est ce type, en tuant Valkyrie, ce mystérieux assassin t'a sauvé la vie… »  
- « _'M'a sauvé la vie…'_ ». Se contenta-t-elle de répéter. « C'est ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en tapant sur son bureau et en faisant sursauter Esposito par la même occasion. « La seule personne qui nous a aidé là-bas c'est Bully. C'est lui qui a empêché Volcanic de me descendre, c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte de la chambre ou était enfermée Castle, c'est grâce à lui qu'il est encore en vie. Il a été le seul à nous aider disant que peu importe qui on était la personne qui méritait le plus de mourir c'était Val' pour avoir tué des _collègues_. »  
- « Donc pour toi, c'est Bully celui qui a tué Val' ? »  
- « Nan. »  
- « Bah alors ? » Dit-il perplexe.  
- « Enfin si… Enfin je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de preuve, c'est juste… une idée qui m'est venue comme ça… »

Le visage d'Esposito commençait à afficher un petit sourire en coin qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- « Quoi ? » Fit Beckett devant la réaction de son collègue.  
- « Castle est en train de déteindre sur toi ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
- « Te voilà qui part dans des hypothèses comme Castle le ferait… Ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là ! C'est juste que… »  
- « Que quoi ? » Dit-elle en dégainant un regard noir.  
- « C'est marrant, c'est tout… »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en copiant sans le faire exprès la moue que l'écrivain pouvait faire. Elle allait se replonger dans le dossier de Val' quand son téléphone sonna.

- « Beckett… Quoi ? … Merci d'avoir appelé. »

Elle raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

- « C'était qui ? » Demanda Esposito.  
- « Les locaux qui étaient chargés de surveiller l'hôtel dans lequel on était enfermés… Il est parti en cendres. »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « Incendie criminel, il ne reste plus rien. »  
- « Ils n'étaient pas censés le surveiller cet hôtel ? »  
- « Ils sont en sous-effectif, il m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire surveiller un endroit vide tout ce temps. »

Esposito tapa du point sur le bureau de Beckett.

- « Et pour l'enquête ? »  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… L'hôtel était le dernier endroit qui aurait pu nous aider à se rapprocher de ce mystérieux organisateur. En brulant l'hôtel, il a effacé tout ce qui aurait pu nous aider à remonter sa trace. Je ne suis même pas certaine que l'hôtel, nous aurait aidés de toute manière. La scientifique n'a rien trouvé ce n'est pas des semaines après que ça aurait changé quelque chose… »  
- « Mais s'il l'a fait brûler, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose, non ? »  
- « Possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, il vient de classer l'affaire. »

Avant qu'ils puissent continuer, Ryan fit son entrée en pressant le pas.

- « Hey ! J'ai les résultats sur l'affaire _McAllister_, les empreintes sur le revolver qui a servi à tuer sa femme sont bien celles de son mari ! »  
- « On le tient ! » Cria Beckett alors qu'elle ferma rapidement le dossier sur Valkyrie.

Ils quittèrent ensuite le commissariat pour aller procéder à une arrestation…

* * *

Le bruit de ses doigts venant tapoter le clavier de son ordinateur portable se mêlait au silence qui régnait dans le loft et au bruit de la cafetière qui s'afférait à préparer son énième café de la nuit. La danse qu'effectuait ses doigts sur le clavier s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il était à quelques mots de terminer ce chapitre du prochain 'Nikki Heat'. Il regarda furtivement l'horloge, cette dernière indiquait : 2h42. Il laissa échapper un soupir, partagé entre la fatigue et une once d'inquiétude.

Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher, pas sans elle. Il la savait dehors à enquêter et si elle, elle avait à présent peur de le perdre alors qu'il la suivait comme son ombre, lui, il était effrayé à l'idée de recevoir un coup de téléphone lui annonçant qu'une arrestation s'était mal passée, qu'une fusillade avait éclaté et qu'elle avait été transporté à l'hôpital. Ou pire, qu'elle n'avait pas survécu.

Parfois, être un écrivain ne l'aidait pas à penser au meilleur scénario possible, parfois il aimerait simplement ne pas avoir une imagination aussi débordante. Il soupira devant les minutes qui continuaient de défiler alors qu'il était seul face à son ordinateur. D'ailleurs, ce qui s'affichait à l'écran se faisait de plus en plus flou à force de lutter pour ne pas rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien rentrer à la maison. 'A la maison', il crut ne jamais pouvoir associer Kate à ces trois mots. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'ils frôlent la mort tous les deux pour qu'ils finissent par s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient.

Il se redressa et quitta le cuir confortable du fauteuil pour se diriger vers la machine à café, emportant avec lui son ordinateur qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

Quelques secondes d'attente et son café était fin prêt. Il se saisit de la tasse avec ses deux mains, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui soutira un léger frisson, il en oublia un instant son ordinateur et alla s'installer sur le canapé en délaissant son fauteuil. Pour la bonne raison qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée. Il resta un long moment à fixer la poignée, attendant qu'elle revienne buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de ce précieux liquide noir.

Son café terminé, il posa la tasse sur la table basse et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, laissant sa tête se reposer sur le dossier. Puis il ferma les yeux laissant son portable passé en mode veille et afficher un ordre qu'il préférait oublier pour le moment : '_Tu devrais écrire_'.

Alors qu'il allait trouver le sommeil sans réellement le vouloir et s'en rendre compte, il entendit quelqu'un tourner la poignée de la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement. La pénombre qui régnait dans l'appartement le rendait pratiquement invisible. Il sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette qui entra dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds, il la vit fermer la porte tout doucement, alors qu'elle se dirigerait vers la chambre, elle s'arrêta et son regard se perdit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle était à quelques pas de savoir où Rick en était sur son livre car jusqu'à présent il avait refusé de lui parler de ce qu'il avait si consciencieusement écrit depuis ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et qu'il se sentait assez bien pour commencer à écrire. Il ne lui avait même pas fait un résumé de l'histoire, se contentant de lui répéter : « Tu ne seras pas déçue ».

Elle s'approcha discrètement et sortit l'ordinateur de sa veille.

« Au moins le titre, ça me donnerait une idée.. » se dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Castle qui souriait. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure, consciente qu'elle devrait sans doute se justifier de cette 'indiscrétion' s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle avait jeté un œil au prochain 'Nikki Heat'.

Elle remonta rapidement les centaines de pages qu'il avait déjà écrites mais elle s'arrêta net sur l'une d'elle. Un sourire charmé apparu sur son visage fatigué à la lecture de ce qui semblerait être la dédicace : _'À KB, la femme à qui je dois la vie'. _Elle soupira d'un bonheur sans nom quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, puis des mains se poser sur ses hanches avant de l'envelopper entièrement, la collant ainsi à l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Il pencha doucement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- « Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »  
- « Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux de s'approcher de moi comme ça, par surprise. »  
- « Tu sais bien que j'aime le danger ». Répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à embrasser son cou.

Elle se retourna doucement et l'enlaça.

- « Te voilà enfin à la maison. » Lui souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement. Elle s'abandonna un instant dans les bras de l'écrivain avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- « Rick… Au sujet de demain. »  
- « J'ai hâte ! Depuis le temps que j'attends pour revenir au 12ème district officiellement et plus en tant que touriste. »

La joie de l'écrivain s'effaça quand il vit qu'elle ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

- « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »  
- « Castle, il faut qu'on en parle justement de ton 'retour'. »  
- « _Castle_ ? » La reprit-il. « Vais-je aimer ce que tu comptes me dire ? »  
- « Écoute, j'ai réfléchis… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu continues de me suivre. »  
- « Pourquoi ça ? On forme une excellente équipe pourtant. »  
- « Ce n'est pas ça… » Elle se gratta la tête, cherchant les mots adéquats pour lui faire comprendre. « Tu vas encore dire que je rabâche, mais c'est trop dangereux. »

Au lieu de monter sur ses grands chevaux, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il posa une main amicale sur l'une de ses épaules.

- « Écoute, Kate. Je sais que tu ne veux plus que je te suive parce que tu as peur. »  
- « Je n'ai pas peur. » Dit-elle rapidement.  
- « Hmmm… C'est ça ouais… »  
- « Rick… Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une nouvelle fois… »

Il posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses joues puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur.

- « Kate, je t'aime. Et je refuse d'être le type qui attend que le téléphone sonne pour m'annoncer que quelqu'un t'as tiré dessus. Je refuse d'être celui qui attend la mauvaise nouvelle. Te suivre n'est pas plus dangereux que de traverser la route hors des clous, ou d'entrer dans une épicerie, ou de passer sous une échelle, ou de prendre la voiture… »  
- « T'en as encore beaucoup des exemples comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- « Des tonnes ! Je pourrais très bien me faire faucher par un bus en bas de chez moi, ou me faire croquer par un chien qui a la rage, ou me faire dévorer par une meute de rats mangeurs d'hommes… »

Elle sourit de plus belle devant les exemples que lui présentait l'écrivain.

- « Kate… Je veux passer ce qu'il me reste à vivre, que ce soit une heure, une semaine, une année, ou des siècles… peu importe le temps qu'il me reste, je veux le vivre à tes côtés. »

Elle se ravisa puis ils s'enlacèrent, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur corps.

- « Et puis tu sais Kate… Je connais des gens haut placés, comme le maire… Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »  
- « Et quand il ne sera plus maire ? »  
- « Et bien là… Je serai obligé de le corrompre et lui verser des pots de vin… »

La réaction de Beckett ne se fit pas attendre.

- « Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? » Protesta-t-il.  
- « Chut, il y en a qui dorment dans cette maison… » Dit-elle, non sans cacher un sourire.  
- « Mais aie ! T'as fini oui ? »

Il se libéra de Kate en reculant d'un pas. Il en sortit son téléphone portable et lui présenta.

- « Prépare un scrabble en souvenir du bon vieux temps, le temps pour moi de te préparer un café. »

Elle s'installa à son tour dans le canapé, déposant au passage toute sa panoplie d'inspecteur sur la table basse, pensant ranger tout ça quand ils iraient se coucher.

- « Ne range pas les menottes, Kate. On pourrait en avoir besoin. »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite évitant son regard pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas contre cette éventualité. Puis elle se concentra sur le téléphone de l'écrivain à la recherche de l'application pour jouer au scrabble. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour parcourir l'Iphone, oubliant même la raison pour laquelle il le lui avait prêté.  
Inconsciemment ses doigts la guidèrent vers les 'contacts', elle regarda furtivement l'écrivain qui attendait devant la cafetière puis un sourire en coin apparu quand elle entra dans l'option 'sonnerie'.

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

Elle suivait l'air de la musique en agitant l'un de ses pieds…

_They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The baddest thing around town! _

Elle connaissait l'air mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à en trouver le titre…

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryin' to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful! _

- « J'en reviens pas ! » Dit-elle tout en fixant le téléphone qui émettait cette chanson. Elle se leva rapidement du canapé et fusilla Castle du regard alors qu'il tenait précieusement la tasse avec le précieux liquide noir.

_The way, that booty movin', I can't take no more…_

- « Tu as choisi CETTE musique pour moi ? »

_Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close…_

Il avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il reposait la tasse sur le comptoir puis il s'hasarda à lui donner une réponse.

- « Ben quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas David Guetta ? » Dit-il tout en prenant un air innocent et en se préparant à prendre la fuite...

_I'm tryin' to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!_

- « Oh si, j'aime bien David Guetta… Mais, CETTE musique, pour MOI ? » Répondit-elle tout en tapant du pied frénétiquement sur le sol.

_Damn Girl!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!  
Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

- « Ok… Alors avant que tu me cours après, tu m'attrapes et que tu m'étripes, puis-je dire quelque chose pour ma défense ? »  
- « Essaie toujours… »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, alors qu'il recula encore un peu plus, histoire de garder une zone de sécurité si elle devait bondir sur lui.

- « Déjà, j'aimerai que tu relâches mon Iphone, c'est vilain et petit de prendre un otage ! » Dit-il en agitant son index comme s'il grondait une enfant.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement en l'abandonnant sur le dossier du canapé.

- « Et pour ma défense, je dirai que j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps pour penser à changer la sonnerie de mon portable. »

Il afficha ensuite un immense sourire et regarda furtivement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait pour tenter de dénicher une échappatoire.  
Elle arrêta de s'avancer vers lui puis elle croisa les bras.

- « _Sexy Bitch_, de David Guetta… Pour moi… Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Castle ! » Cria-t-elle oubliant par la même occasion Martha et Alexis qui devaient sans doute dormir puis elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'écrivain qui eût pour seule _brillante_idée de s'enfuir de l'appartement…

**THE END**


End file.
